


Долг Неба

by Nikiryshi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2718, 2733, 2759, 2769 - Freeform, 2780, 27R, 27all - Freeform, AU, Anal Sex, Bondage, Falling In Love, Family Feels, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, OOC, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone - Freeform, Seme Sawada Tsunayoshi, Shibari, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Top Sawada Tsunayoshi, Underage Sex, Аристократия, Верность, Деми-персонажи, Засосы / Укусы, Зрелые персонажи, Кинк на стыд, Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), Новеллизация, Обездвиживание, Преступный мир, Сексуальная неопытность, Сибари, Согласование с каноном, Фиксированная раскладка, драма, дружба, нежный секс, нелинейное повествование, первый раз, петтинг, полиамория, постканон, пропущенная сцена, разница в возрасте, рейтинг за секс
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 68,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiryshi/pseuds/Nikiryshi
Summary: - Тебе нужно сделать это, Тсуна. Это долг Неба, помогать своим хранителям в трудностях, - Говорит с поучительным видом Реборн, кивая самому себе. Тсунаеши обречённо вздыхает. - Даже в «таких» трудностях? И не дожидаясь смятого ответа, уходит. (Тсуна - актив)
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Hibari Kyouya, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Rokudou Mukuro, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, если наберётся достаточно лайков (70), махнем на целый, полноценный фикчанский. 15. март. 2019 Ок. Слово свое держу. Погнали..?  
> (Работа учитывает события ещё не написанного ау и идёт после них, но сильно это роли не играет) 
> 
> Я напоминаю, что Реборн это старый карлик! Ему 60 по канону! 60!! Он физически и морально старик.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Уточнять у автора/переводчика

\- Тебе нужно сделать это, Тсуна. Это долг Неба, помогать своим хранителям в трудностях, - Говорит с поучительным видом Реборн, кивая самому себе. Тсунаеши обречённо вздыхает.  
\- Даже в «таких» трудностях?  
И не дожидаясь смятого ответа, уходит. У Хаято мягкие волосы, виноватый взгляд сверкающих изумрудами глаз, и гладкая кожа.  
\- Десятый..!!  
А ещё очень чувствительная плоть. Тсунаеши старается не думать, почему темпераментный итальянец кончил почти пять раз за эти несчастные пятнадцать минут от простого поглаживания по стволу. Просто чувствительная плоть. Просто внимательный взгляд карих глаз, и желанные руки на теле.  
\- Десятый, а вы знали… что Небо может менять хранителей, а хранители могут иметь лишь одно единственное Небо?  
Тсунаеши молчит, вытирая руку салфеткой. Что ему на это сказать? С Мукуро все сложно. Возможно, потому, что хранитель и сам сложная натура, поэтому с ним всегда возникают проблемы в любом виде деятельности. Даже в таком.  
У Рокудо бледная кожа, не тронутая загаром, отросшие за время заточения волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке и «ненавидящий» взгляд. «Ненавидящий» – успокаивает Тсуна себя, глуша любые доводы интуиции и игнорируя свою чуткость к другим, осторожно, едва касаясь, ведя по слишком чувствительной, сочащейся плоти кончиком языка. Потому что на руках кожа слишком грубая для отвыкшего от прикосновений тела, и теперь пересохшие губы для нежной головки будут ощущаться словно наждачка. Рокудо красивый, это не мнение, именно факт. И он не менее обворожителен во время оргазма. Практически первого, с момента освобождения, а потому, до ослепления, яркого. Яркого на столько, что пальцы в перчатках накрепко вцепляются в плечи, и запрокинув голову, юноша в прямом смысле кричит. Взгляд Савады бесстрастен, чужое семя стекает по лицу, но отвращения нет.  
«Потому что это долг Неба и бла-бла-бла…»  
Потому что прикосновения Неба желанны и отдают, согревающим душу, теплом.  
У спортсменов шикарное тело – факт, который никак не отнять, а ещё короткие волосы и открытый взгляд, в котором плещется море смущения.  
\- Тсуна… Прости, что тебе приходится… Никудышный из меня Дождь…!  
Такеши не смотрит на него, говоря это, закусывает губу и проклиная свое бессилие, распахивая увлажнившиеся глаза, когда теплая рука ерошит волосы на макушке.  
\- Всё хорошо.  
Даже если Ямамото медленно сходит с ума, без внимания своего Неба.  
\- Всё в порядке.  
Даже если в его Дожде жажды убийства больше, чем в Облаке. Ямамото вцепляется всем телом в его, утыкается в шею, и жадно вдыхает дорогой парфюм, который так подчеркивает естественный запах Савады, что просто нельзя устоять. Плоть лихорадочно трётся о раскрытую ладонь, и стоит только пальцам обхватить по кругу головку, хранитель изливается, с крупной дрожью и роковым именем на губах. Ему жизненно необходим контакт с Небом. Без него, без Тсунаеши… Ямамото не желает даже думать об этом.  
\- Интересно, это и называется… инцест?  
Реохей смущённо улыбается, отводя взгляд. Ему стыдно перед сестрой, стыдно перед Савадой. Он впервые ощущает себя таким жалким, но, чёрт возьми, слишком довольным. Каждая клетка в теле словно живая, откликается на прикосновения горячих ладоней. Тсунаеши просто трогает его торс, с видом ученого касаясь каждой мышцы. Он бесстрастен, потому что должен быть именно таким в самых неловких ситуациях с подчинёнными. Реохей никогда не признается, что готов кончить лишь от этого взгляда на свое тело, ох, это точно стоило всех тех часов в зале и сломанных рук. Интересно, если он уведет у сестры жениха, она сильно обидится? Все же, Кьеко не место в мафии. Точнее, не место рядом Савадой. Он – глава семьи, и ему не пристало колебаться или смущаться, даже если… Красивую, белоснежную кожу стягивают черные кожаные ремни.  
\- Хибари-сан..? Савада медленно подходит к роскошной постели, не смея оторвать взгляд, и искренне удивляясь. Непокорный, вспыльчивый… Хибари Кея сейчас… был раздет до гола и связан в развратнейшей позе, с призывно разведенными ногами. И закованными цепью руками. Брюнет не смотрел на него, пряча свое алое от смущения лицо куда-то в район между плечом и подушкой. Хибари Кея – японец-чистокровка, порядочный мальчик, которого приучили ко всему правильному ещё с младенчества. Вся ситуация, в которой он был сейчас, словно страшный сон и до жути, до жути, смущала его. Стыд захлёстывает его с головой. Он гол, и раскрыт перед Савадой. Его руки связаны – никак не прикрыться, ноги не позволяют свести. И Тсунаеши смотрит. Смотрит на него, такого. При свете дня был отчётливо виден каждый миллиметр дрожащей кожи промежности. И Кея больше не в силах выносить этот взгляд. Губы шепчут едва слышное:  
\- Пожалуйста…  
И Савада, медленно подходит к нему, садится рядом, и вожделенно проводит рукой по выпирающим рёбрам. Прикосновения отдаются сладостной дрожью, натягивая верёвки до мнимых пределов.  
«Так хорошо!»  
Он отдается полностью, полностью принадлежит своем Небу. Так, как нужно, так, как необходимо, так, как желанно.  
Смотря на спящего Бовино у себя на руках, Тсунаеши тоже невольно зевает. Ламбо черпает пламя через обычные прикосновения, и для более взрослых условий ещё слишком мал, чтобы не говорил он сам.  
Реборн пронзительно смотрит на него из тени, ожидая. Савада лишь обречённо вздыхает. Долг неба помогать в любых трудностях, да?


	2. Тёплая вода

Выдох… Облака белого пара поднимаются к потолку, оседая бисерным конденсатом, стекающимся в мелкие капельки, которые, впадая друг в друга, образовывали одну большую, грандиозную каплю, имеющую вес столь большой, что больше не в силах держать себя на верху, она срывается сверкающей бусиной вниз, примыкая обратно к огромной массе воды из которой родилась под равнодушным взглядом оранжевых глаз.   
«…Чтобы снова стать паром и подняться высоко-высоко, а затем вновь сорваться к истокам. И так раз за разом. Переживая падения и взлёт на вершину… Эта вода… Не покидает ванную комнату. А даже если и покинет её… Из особняка никуда ей не деться.»  
Он прикрыл глаза, откидываясь голой спиной к влажному бортику алого камня с оранжевыми полосами вкраплений. Успокаивающие ноты эфирных масел, витающие в воздухе, расслабляли. Маленькие бутоны белых и красных цветов плавали в позеленевшей от соли воде, окружая едва заметные очертания тела. Юноша, нет, молодой мужчина, с короткими, влажными волосами, облепившими череп тонкими змеями, равнодушно пропускал воду сквозь свои пальцы, склоня голову на своё же плечо, и прибывая в раздумьях. Листья ярко-зелёного папоротника в белом керамическом горшке, спускавшиеся почти к самой воде, покачивались от размеренного дыхания.  
Возможно, не будь он вымотан двадцатичасовым перелётом и пятичасовой дорогой до поместья, его бы непременно восхитила дорогая, по истине, Королевская обстановка ванной комнаты в которой он сейчас находился, смывая «дорожную пыль». Он бы восхитился и огромным старинным замком античной эпохи, и несколькими гектарами прилегающей территории с лесом, частной трассой, озером, садом размерами с пару футбольных полей. Бассейном, коих было, кажется, семь. Или восемь. Он сбился со счета после четвёртого, мимо которого они проходили случайно, добираясь до кабинета Девятого Дона во главе с Дворецким семьи. Его бы непременно восхитили настоящие доспехи, щиты с гербами семьи, фамильные флаги и дверные ручки инкрустированные драгоценными камнями. Его бы восхитил сам кабинет Дона, и приветственная улыбка была бы более живой, чем та натянутая в изгибе струна, выдавленная только из соображения такта. Может, видя именно эту пародию на улыбку, Девятый решил, что разговор подождёт до ужина, и распорядился подготовить к приему пищи уставших гостей. Гостей, которые с завтрашнего дня будут тут законом и властью. Может, именно поэтому Савада не осматривает свои покои в пару сотен квадратных метров, а сразу, скинув одежду, идёт в предполагаемую ванную комнату, которая по размерам раза в три больше его комнаты в Намимори, вовсе не удивляясь, видя, что вода готова, масла шепчут в нос, а милая горничная без тени смущения стоит рядом и держит в руках несколько агатовых полотенец, услужливо спрашивая:   
— Вам помочь?  
Перелёт утомил его. Высосал почти все силы. Новый часовой пояс ударил по голове наковальней. Ударил так сильно, что стойкий к перелётам Хаято просто засыпает на его плече, пока они едут в машине, а маленький Бовино оккупирует его колени, пользуясь преимуществом маленького роста на все двести двадцать процентов. И Тсунаеши лишь устало прикрывает свои глаза, склонив голову к серебряным прядям, впадая в желанную дрёму. Возможно, поэтому он не краснеет, а спокойно проходит по мягкой ковровой дорожке, перешагивая через борт бассейна? Джакузи? Купальни? И игнорируя лепнину на стенах, дорогой камень, позолоту, и инкрустацию крана, даёт добро девушке взмахом руки, вновь закрывая глаза.   
Горничная знает своё дело, бесшумно откладывая на каменный выступ раковины полотенца, она берет в руки стоящий на бортике сверкающий золотом экстракт, смазывая им руки, а затем медленными движениями втирает его во влажные волосы нового, ещё не объявленного, Господина, и не может не отметить красоту молодого человека, сидящего перед ней. Он не накачан до огромных бугров, выпирающих на уровне ушей, но сложен на манер Аполлона. Узкие бедра, рельефы пресса, широкие плечи…   
— Ваш костюм ожидает вас в комнате. Ужин будет подан через полтора часа. Если вам потребуется моя помощь, воспользуйтесь кнопкой вызова прислуги. Она находится справа от вас, в спальне рядом с тумбочкой, шкафом, дверью...   
Савада кивает, смотря на свое отражение в воде, окружённое ромашками и лепестками роз.   
Дверь прикрывается абсолютно бесшумно, оставляя его наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Он не торопится выходить, бездумно крутя в пальцах цветок ромашки, и поднося к носу, вдыхая её запах, ощущая лишь лёгкую нотку варёной травы. Он сидит так какое-то неисчисляемое количество времени, пока сам не понимает, что пора выходить. И медленно встаёт, чувствуя, как ещё не успевшая сойти с его тела вода, спускается вниз маленькими и большими потоками, обрываясь неровной капельной дробью. Протянув руку, сжав бархатное полотенце, Савада плавным движением повязал его вокруг таза, перешагивая высокий борт кольцевидного каменного бассейна и вновь ступая босыми ногами на мягкую, алую ковровую дорожку.   
***  
«Впрочем, это было даже очевидно.» - Думает он, смотря на дорогой не только с виду, костюм, запечатанный в прозрачный целлофан, лежащий поверх вышитого золотой нитью покрывала постели. Рядом, на низком пуфе, стояла открытая коробка с черными оксфордами. Простая толстовка с футболкой внутри, светлые джинсы и кеды в которых он прилетел, и которые он благополучно скинул на прикроватный ковёр, просто пропали. В лучшем случае — в прачечную. В худшем — в утиль.   
«Сомневаюсь, что мои вещи посмеют выкинуть… Также как и сомневаюсь, что смогу вновь их надеть.»   
Целлофан рвётся легко. За костюмом лежит невысокая лаковая, вытянутая, прямоугольная коробка. С кончиков рыжих волос медленно падает капля за каплей.   
— Хм…  
Взгляд донельзя придирчиво прошёлся по брюкам, черной, шёлковой рубашке и пиджаку, открытой коробке с «джентельменским набором» из галстука, запонок, носков, и трусов, оглядывая окружающие просторы покрывала, расшитого золотой вышивкой, но шкатулку не обнаружили.   
«Мне так и не вернули кольцо… Полагаю, вручат на самой церемонии?»   
Стук в дверь заставил поежится. За этот час он на столько привык к вакуумной тишине, что звонкие удары об покрытое лаком дерево были слишком громкими для расслабившегося уха. «Горничная..?»  
— Войдите, — не поднимая глаз от постели, задумчиво произнес он. Дверь тихо приоткрылась, а затем решительно распахнулась… Чтобы мгновенно закрыться. Кто-то вошёл, но Тсунаеши даже не успел разглядеть визитёра, как…   
— Прошу, простите меня! — громко раздалось где-то снизу.  
Он опустил взгляд в пол, натыкаясь им на сложенного в поклоне…   
— Гокудера? — в его голосе не было удивления, только едва заметный интерес и констатация факта. Сил на эмоциональность у него не было. Как и на долгие разговоры, — Что-то случилось?  
Хранитель сильнее прижал лоб к полу, кажется, силясь вжаться в него всем лицом.   
— Прошу, простите моё ужасное поведение во время поездки! — беловолосый юноша оторвал лицо от тёплого мрамора. В его глазах блестели слёзы, а выражение на лице было преисполнено муками и сожалением, — Даже зная, что это ваш первый перелёт, повести себя так.! — он вновь самоуничижительно пал лицом ниц, — Зная, как вам трудно и вы устали… Да как я посмел… Заснуть на вашем плече?! Простите! Простите меня! Ужасная из меня Правая рука! Я не достоин быть даже вашим простым подчинённым! Простите! Простите моё непристойное поведение!!!   
Он со всей силы бился лбом об пол, кажется, уже разбивая наливающую краснотой гематому до крови, про себя продолжая причитать, через каждое предложение вставляя искрение извинения.   
Тсунаеши прикрыл глаза, подходя к хранителю, а затем наклонился. Рука зарылась в пепельные волосы, чуть ероша их, поглаживая кожу головы, заставляя хранителя нерешительно оторвать взгляд от пола, чтобы посмотреть вверх.  
— Гокудера, тебе не за что извиняться. Мы все устали в пути. Это был наш первый длительный совместный перелёт. Все же, Италия — не Осака. И я не вижу ничего критичного в том, что ты позволил себе задремать.   
Изумрудные глаза сверкнули, губы дрогнули.   
— Но… Десятый… Я же… Облокотился о Вас! Да я на Вас заснул! Заснул!!! Это же…!  
— Гокудера, — вновь перебил его рыжеволосый юноша, — Если бы ты доставлял мне неудобство этим, я бы не стал этого терпеть. Ты же знаешь… Если меня что-то не устраивает, то я не буду молчать. Если бы твои действия доставили мне дискомфорт в дороге, я бы разбудил тебя. Только и всего. В машине было прохладно, а сидения достаточно комфортными для сна, потому, то, что ты примкнул ко мне в дрёме, никак не помешало мне тоже отдохнуть. Потому… — он переменился в лице, становясь предельно серьезным, и даже почти нагой вид не мог скрыть его харизму Будущего Властителя огромной Империи, не терпящего неповиновения и давящего сопротивление одним только взглядом, — Встань. И прибереги такие извинения для более серьезных вещей. А лучше и вовсе избегай делать то, за что потом бы пришлось просить извинения на коленях.   
В зелёных глазах словно промелькнули тысячи звёздочек восхищения. Едва заметный румянец проступил на кончиках щек. Он неосознанно поднял свою голову, выпрямив спину, уже просто стоя на своих коленях, смотря вверх на своего Босса, Дона, Бога… Непостижимого и далёкого, как Млечный путь. Идеал…   
Хаято зажмурился, опуская свою голову в знак повиновения, чуть вжав ее в плечи, и плавным движением поднялся на ноги, ровняясь с Десятым. Вставая на один уровень с ним. И только сейчас замечая нагой торс, кожу ног, и слипшиеся от воды, цвета ржавчины, волосы. Все это время он смотрел исключило на лицо Савады, даже не заметив, в каком тот виде стоит.   
— Десятый..? — он хотел было дернуться, но лишь глухо кашлянул в кулак, надевая маску невозмутимости и скашивая глаза на картину Рафаэля «Диспут», висевшую на одной из стен.   
«Чёрт. Надо успокоиться. Я так увлекся самобичеванием, что не заметил..! Как же неловко…»  
Он раздосадовано прикусил нижнюю губу, силой воли держа свой румянец. Чёрт. От одной только мысли о том, как они бы смотрелись со стороны по телу словно проводят электрический ток. Как и от любой, одной только мысли о близости с Небом.   
— Раз уж ты здесь, — Тсунаеши медленно подошёл к кровати, взяв уже распакованный костюм и поднял его на уровень глаз, беззлобно усмехаясь — Поможешь мне.?   
От этих слов, внутри что-то сладко, предвкушающе, сжалось, затрепетав. Сердце словно пропустило удар, а с губ слетел жаркий выдох.   
— Как… пожелаете.  
Он медленно подошёл к своему боссу, взяв костюм из его рук, аккуратно повесив на согнутое предплечье. Его лицо было словно непробиваемый камень, пока внутри бушевал ураган.  
***  
Короткие, рассыпчатые, апельсиновые пряди ласкали лицо под рваными порывами сильного, теплого ветра.  
— Вам не горячо, Детчимо? Я почти закончил, — сквозь едва заметный гул работающего фена, тихий голос Хранителя Урагана был едва слышен. Зелёные глаза расслабленно наблюдали за колыханием волос цвета мандарина, пока карие смотрели на них, через отражение в зеркале.   
«Когда мы одни, он так спокоен…»  
Хаято держал в одной руке фен, пальцами другой касаясь кончиков чтобы понять «достаточно ли сухие?».   
— Думаю, уже достаточно. Спасибо, Гокудера. — Савада поднялся с низкого пуфа, стоящего перед зеркалом ванной. Он всё ещё был в одном полотенце поверх худых бедер, которые могли вызвать желание разве что у фетишиста на скелетов, вопреки хорошей, в меру подтянутой фигуре, отраженной в зеркале. Тсунаеши сильно вытянулся со своего четырнадцатилетия, уже обогнав в росте отца, и всё ещё продолжал вытягиваться, в итоге перегнав даже рост Хаято. Пусть этого и не было слишком заметно. Он встал, не сводя глаз с отражения хранителя в зеркале, наблюдая, как Гокудера складывает фен в выдвижную панель, спрятанную в стене за гранитной плитой и как она встаёт обратно, сливаясь с камнем, — Когда делаешь это сам, волосы на затылке почти всегда остаются влажными…   
Он улыбнулся, но улыбка быстро слетела с лица, уступая место серьезности.   
«В поместье работают кондиционеры и температура едва достигает двадцати градусов Цельсия. Конечно, сомневаюсь, что могу простыть с пламенем Неба, но… Пока есть вероятность, что это произойдет, нельзя игнорировать меры предосторожности. Моё невнимание к мелочам может привести к плачевным последствиям…»   
Хаято оглянулся, не сдерживая услужливой улыбки.   
— Не стоит благодарностей, я всегда к вашим услугам. Если вам интересно, всего пять лет назад это входило в прямые обязанности Правой руки Дона, и прописывалось в договоре первого кольца.   
Тсунаеши смерил его заинтересованным взглядом, развернувшись к двери, неспешно шагая босыми ногами на выход. Дойдя до середины комнаты, он всё же решил задать слегка заинтересовавший вопрос. Чужой голос помогал не думать об собственной усталости, а новые факты против воли пробуждали дремающий разум. Полотенце упало к ногам. Черные боксёры сели словно влитые. Он выпрямился, не глядя протягивая руку к Хранителю.   
— И что же ещё входило в этот договор?  
Хаято тепло улыбнулся, подавая костюм, словно думал о чём-то очень приятном, проживая в памяти счастливые моменты, начиная перечислять, смакуя каждое слово. Все что он называл доставляло ему искреннее наслаждение, словно запретный плод Евы.   
— Подготовка завтрака, составление меню, пробуждение, помощь в принятии ванн, ведение расписания главы семьи, учёт прислуги, а также помощь в переодевании, и услуги сек-кхм! — он резко закашлял, — Секретаря.  
Последнее произнес он с нажимом.   
Тсунаеши, отклонив голову, взглянул на него, не глядя застёгивая запонки на манжетах.  
«Хм. Все же я был прав по поводу кондиционеров. На улице около тридцати двух градусов, когда в замке едва будет девятнадцать! Нужно попросить горничных присмотреть за Ламбо. И запретить ему бегать голышом после душа…»   
Хаято передёрнуло от пристального взгляда, направленного на него. Он слегка побледнел, напряжённо вытянувшись и крепко сомкнув губы, решительно глядя в ответ, но затем все же опуская глаза, не выдерживая столь пробирающего взгляда.  
«Десятый… Думаю, будет лучше, если вам об этом расскажет Реборн. А до тех пор… Я клянусь, что защищу вас от любого, что связанно с ритуалом клятвы!»   
Савада отвёл свой взгляд.  
«Он выглядит здоровым… Полагаю, мне просто кажется? Но Хаято действительно много кашляет. Стоит ли посоветоваться с Шамалом? Или все это из-за утомления после перелета?»  
— Обязанности горничных и дворецкого.?   
Как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Тсунаеши, опуская взгляд к пиджаку, заправляя рубашку. Хаято удивлённо сморгнул, кашлянув вновь и продолжил.   
— Да. Обычно, именно выходцы из семей Дворецких из поколения в поколение удостаивались чести быть «Правой рукой» Дона. Поэтому не стоит удивляться такому разнообразию обязанностей. Последние пятьдесят лет это стало не так распространено в связи со скачком технического прогресса и капитализацией. Дворецкие стали выполнять исключительно работу регулирующего рычага, главенствующими над обслуживающим персоналом семьи. Все дела по планированию, а также защите и финансам легли на плечи *Консильери. Тон его голоса слегка потух. Смиренное огорчение перед тем, к чему он был бессилен, не могло укрыться от проницательных карьих глаз. Тсунаеши сморгнул, его вдруг посетила странная мысль.   
— То есть… Ты бы хотел… Выбирать мне костюмы и по утрам застёгивать пуговицы на рубашках? — его голос был наполнен беззлобной насмешкой, откровенной иронией. Шутка. Обычная…   
— Вы спрашиваете «хочет ли любитель сладкого ещё кусочек торта?». Шутка. Лицо Хаято было наполнено предельной серьёзностью, однако… По спине медленно стекала капля холодного пота.   
«Что я только что...?!»  
Но поток самопроклинающих мыслей прервал тихий смешок.  
— Хах, — чужая рука с перстнем на указательном пальце, коснулась плеча. Хранитель едва удержал в себе рвущуюся из костей дрожь. За самобичеванием он совершенно не заметил, как Тсунаеши подошёл вплотную к нему, — Идём, все уже заждались.   
А затем твердым шагом двинулся к двери, оставленной не закрытой даже на сдерживающей ручке, после прихода Хаято. С лёгкой улыбкой, словно не воспринимая серьезно сказанные слова хранителя, автоматом принимая их как подыгрывающую, ироничную фразу-ответ, и не более.   
«Даже если я знаю, что он не шутил…»


	3. Это воспоминание...

Обеденный зал.  
Сверкающая драгоценными камнями, огромная люстра висит над длинным, овальным столом. За ним сидят, словно литые статуи, люди в официальных, на взгляд обывателя, костюмах. Все стулья заняты, кроме двух: того, что был во главе стола и стоящего по правую от него руку.  
Блестят позолоченные ободки тарелок, сверкает начищенное серебро — в самих блюдах пусто.  
Единственных звук, отдающийся в комнате эхом — тиканье раритетных, напольных часов.  
Входная дверь распахнулась, разбивая висящий грот тишины.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть  
Реклама  
Только оригинал от Elfa (Швеция)  
Производство системы хранения с 1947 года! Elfa (Швеция). Бесплатный 3D дизайн.  
elfarus.ru  
Профессиональный фотограф в Москве  
garasko.com  
Блендер погружной Scarlett...  
www.perekrestok.ru

Люди синхронно обернулись на звук.  
В дверном проёме стоял высокий шатен в классическом, итальянском костюме. Его взгляд был слегка утомленным, в движениях чувствовалась бережливость собственных сил.  
— Добрый вечер, надеюсь мы не слишком припозднились?  
Пройдя в зал, он занял свободный стул во главе стола, напротив Девятого Дона.  
— Нет, нет, все только пришли, — добродушно, с улыбкой, махнул рукой сидящий ближе всех ко входу Реохей, чувствуя как за его спиной, тенью, прошел к своему месту Хаято, садясь по правую руку от босса.  
— Ты расслабился, ученик? - раздалось откуда-то слева. Там сидел ребенок лет семи, в строгом костюме, и шляпе, перекрывающей взгляд своими полями.  
Тсунаеши прикрыл глаза, устало усмехнувшись.  
— Только в гробу, Реборн.  
Репетитор удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся.  
Бовино, растянувшийся на обеденном столе, через единственный пустующий стул от него, яростно прорычал, и резко ударил кулаками об стол, привлекая внимание к себе.  
— Давайте уже будем кушать?! Ламбо-сан го-ло-ден!  
Девятый восседавший в противоположной главе стола душевно рассмеялся.  
— Ха-ха! Поддерживаю! — и возведя руки перед собой, он пару раз громко хлопнул в ладони.  
Двери кухни за ним, как по команде, распахнулись, впуская ряды пар горничных с закрытыми подносами на руках. За его стулом они разделились на две колонны, которые синхронно обогнули стол, вставая рядом с каждым гостем, и все, словно чёткий механизм, одновременно поставили подносы, плавным движением снимая крышечку с блюд.  
Белая, квадратная тарелка в центре аккуратно выложенное вигвамом каре ягненка, политое алым соусом, украшенное с боку веткой омелы, парой ягод клюквы и тремя мазками разных видов дополнительных соусов. В керамической тарелке чуть меньше слева — тушёный набор весенних овощей. Справа — жаренный гарнир жёлтого картофеля Огайо в лепестках трюфелей. Перед ними три маленькие порции разных овощных салатов причудливой формы с ненавязчивой заправкой и яркими цветовыми колоритами.  
Савада бы сильно восхитился такому уровню подачи, но был слишком утомлен даже для лишнего выдоха, потому, без слов взял в руки приборы, отрезая кусок нежного мяса, поднося ко рту, и удовлетворённо прикрывая глаза. Вкус ягненка ненавязчив, свеж. Мясо истекает соком. Картофель хрустящий, нежный внутри, а парные овощи «аль денте» свежие, упругие, без лишнего вкуса, но такие неповторимые!  
Хаято лишь кратко скользнул по своей тарелке ленивым взглядом — для него, воспитывавшегося как ребенка Главы Семьи, эти блюда были нормой, даже обыденностью, а еда, после общения с сестрой, и вовсе удовольствия или восторга почти не вызывала… Желание что-то есть умерло. Пробовать новое, якобы «вкусное»… такого никогда не было, если вспомнить… Да. Точно. Почти…  
«Фиолетовые тени на крышах двухэтажных домов медленно темнели.  
Солнце, что виднелось впереди, опускалось за горизонт спокойного моря.  
Решетчатый забор по правую сторону, чистые, мощёные тротуарные плиты, пустая дорога, одинаковые дома и висящая в воздухе тишина последнего дня весны.  
За плечом болтается синяя школьная сумка, на пальце блестит рубином кольцо.  
Он смотрит вперёд, замечая, что вновь отстал — спина в белой рубашке уже за несколько метров впереди — и прибавляет темп шагу, быстро поравнявшись со своим боссом.  
В нос ударяет запах жареного лука с бататом и печёной форели. И то ли от скуки, то ли от голода, он сам не замечает, как задаёт этот вопрос.  
— Десятый, а какая у вас любимая еда?  
Шаг. Ещё шаг. Карие глаза смотрят чуть удивлённо, переходя в «задумчиво».  
— Любимая? Так сразу и сказать трудно… Проще назвать то, что не нравится: Дуриан, папайя, Фанта, Спрайт, Доктор Пеппер…  
В его глазах что-то темнеет. С каждым шагом, голова опускается ниже. Он останавливается, смотря в пол. За волосами не видно глаз.  
Вокруг повисла звенящая тишина.  
— Что-то не так? — он медленно наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо, но Савада поднял голову быстрее, бодро возобновив шаг, уходя на пару метров вперёд, не дожидаясь отставшего друга.  
Хаято подрывается, уже открывая рот, чтобы повторить свой вопрос, обеспокоенный резкой переменой, но замирает на месте, стоит Тсунаеши начать говорить.  
— Наверное это прозвучит странно, но… Думая о ненавистном, я… Отчего-то хочу сказать «Всё».  
Он на секунду оборачивается, и тут же отворачивается, смотря куда-то вперёд. И его взгляда не видно. Юноша делает шаг вперёд, а затем ещё один. И ещё, говоря.  
— Ненавижу…  
Шаг.  
— Сладкое.  
Шаг.  
— Солёное.  
Шаг.  
— Острое.  
Шаг.  
-Тяжелое.  
Шаг.  
-Пресное.  
Шаг.  
— Горькое.  
Шаг.  
— Кислое.  
Шаг.  
— Пряное…  
Он остановился. Вновь молчание. С какого-то дерева слетела большая черная птица, проносясь над двумя школьниками в форме средней Намимори.  
Рука Тсунаеши сильно сжимала сумку.  
Плечо дернулось, отходя назад в плавном повороте корпуса.  
Гокудера уже готов ко всему, что угодно, но…  
На тонких губах играла беззлобная, искренняя улыбка.  
— Но очень, очень люблю… мягкое мороженое.  
Вдалеке было слышно карканье птиц. Ветер медленно гнал пушистые клубы облаков по розово-пурпурному градиенту неба.  
Но даже вся эта красота природы меркла. Меркла в его глазах, пропадая, оставляя лишь одного, единственного человека перед ним. Не рыцаря, не бессмертного. Не приторного и не лояльного. Но такого великого, благородного и честного… Такого искреннего, и открытого.  
Тсунаеши ничего и никогда не скрывал от него. Не утаивал, относясь к любому вопросу серьёзно, но очень легко.  
Так, как если бы его спрашивал…  
Друг.  
Сердце стучало в ушах, ветер бил в лицо, а последние лучи предзакатного солнца слепили глаза.  
Наверное, это было впервые, когда ему всем сердцем захотелось попробовать что-то вместе с кем-то. Съесть что-то вдвоем.  
И почему-то у него не было сомнений, что это что-то будет… очень-очень вкусным.  
Но эти слова так и не были сказаны.»  
Воспоминания, на секунду промелькнувшие перед глазами, будто мятная жвачка для мыслей, невольно заставили пережить вновь это чувство предлетнего солнца, тишины улиц и далёкого пения птиц. Прошло уже пять месяцев.  
«Полагаю, Десятый доволен едой. Слава богам…»  
Он выдохнул, облегчённо отводя глаза от своего Босса, и тут же чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд прямо перед собой, а затем тихий, едва слышный смех.  
— Хе-хе-хе… — Ламбо, сидящий прямо напротив него, словно дух, выползающий из тины, смотрел на него исподлобья, нагнувшись над тарелкой, с нескрываемой насмешкой и некой жалостью, — Может в свою тарелку наконец посмотришь, «Гокудера»?  
Произнес он на манер Тсунаеши, от чего внутри хранителя Урагана резко передёрнуло, и, может быть, его лицо так скривилось от отвращения, либо он, не заметив, все же дернулся телом, но Ламбо, удивлённо хлопнув глазами, выпрямил спину, и будто ничего не произошло, взял в руки приборы, отрезав кусок говядины, и положил в рот, едва слышно замычав от наслаждения, больше не смотря на него.  
Под внимательным взглядом Неба могли плавится настоящие камни.  
«Да не буду я больше, не буду…» — поспешно зажевав морковку, с лёгкой обидой думал про себя Бовино, и Тсунаеши, будто бы слыша его мысли вернулся к разрезанию дольки картофеля.  
Хаято со всей силы сжал в руке нож, тихо бесясь про себя под внимательным взглядом изумрудных глаз.  
«…Чертова корова!»  
Ямамото с лёгкой грустью смотрел с противоположной стороны стола на Гокудеру и Ламбо, чуть слышно вздыхая.  
«Им весело…»  
В груди разливалась странная, щемящая тоска. Тишина чувствовалась неуютно. Охрана за дверями просто давила на нервы. Мысль о том, что за ними, наверняка следят камеры, била по мыслям с периодической частотой. Новая комната не произвела никакого восторга. Кровать, стул, душ — ему хватит с лихвой.  
Возможно, он просто устал.  
Возможно, он просто не хотел уезжать из Японии.  
Возможно, он ждал от этого переезда что-то другое.  
Возможно… Ему просто надо поговорить с…

— Тсунаеши, — Старик улыбнулся, откладывая приборы, вытирая губы салфеткой, — после ужина, давай немного пройдемся? Нам надо поговорить.


	4. Отвратительно

Вечерело.  
На лес опускались сумерки. Ветер гнал расходящиеся розовые клубы облаков. Поместье тонуло в тёплых лучах уходящего солнца. Где-то вдалеке прокричала большая птица, садясь на ветвь вековой сосны.  
— Как думаешь, Тсуна, о чем я хотел поговорить с тобой?  
Они шли по мощеной камнем тропе, меж огромных клумб, полных цветов, которые медленно закрывали свои бутоны, чувствуя близость и холод ночи.  
Ужин прошёл слишком быстро, хоть и не был нескромным.  
День близился к своему концу.  
— О делах семьи? Моих обязанностях, полагаю? О моём… Долге Неба?  
Старик заливисто рассмеялся, сгибаясь пополам, и хлопая себя по колену.  
— Долг Неба? Хорошо сказано!  
Юноша учтиво улыбнулся, но только из вежливости.  
Если Девятый Дон относился к нему, практически, как к родному сыну, то сам он… Видел в нем лишь смутно знакомого старого человека.  
«А то, что было в прошлом, и что не сохранила моя память, пусть там и остаётся…»  
Смех перешёл в хрип, а затем в глухой кашель, сдерживаемый жилистой ладонью.  
В молчании, Ноно распрямил свои плечи, обращая свой взор куда-то в даль цветника, где виднелось огромное, зелёное поле.  
— Знаешь ли ты, Савада Тсунаеши, почему в главе каждой Семьи стоит атрибут Неба? Чем он отличен от остальных? Его силу? Слабость? Зависимость.?  
Тсунаеши прикрыл глаза, ожидая таких медлительных откровений старческого ума.  
Ему задали риторический вопрос. Не требующий ответа.  
— Что бы я сейчас не ответил, все это будет не то, ведь так?  
Это ему говорило чутьё. Это написала на баннере его логика.  
Губы старика приподнялись в улыбке.  
— В моей жизни я завел себе правило: бюрократия не должна покидать пределов кабинета. Поэтому сейчас речь пойдет не о делах и контрактах, а именно о тебе, Десятый Дон Вонголы, Савада Тсунаеши. Знаешь, Тсуна, Особняк был построен во времена первого Вонголы. С этих пор в нем ничего не менялось. Ни расположение кабинета, ни комната самого Главы… Сам особняк управляется с помощью пламени главы Семьи. Все, вплоть до положения ложек на столе чайной беседки. Разве не впечатляет?  
«Больше похоже на телекинез…»  
— Из поколение в поколение… Один дом. Одни традиции. Одно пламя. Одна воля. Одно бремя… Бремя долга, сковывающее по рукам и ногам. Цепи уз, которые ровня проклятию. Долг того, кто правит. Кто обладает. Но «обладать», тоже надо уметь, верно, Тсунаеши?  
Странная догадка закралась в голову. Двусмысленность речей Девятого Дона была видна невооружённым глазом. Но, неужели…  
— Вы… имеете ввиду отношения меня с моими друзьями?  
Старческие пальцы дрогнули.  
«Реборн выбрал единственно-верный метод, но все же… Думаю, было бы лучше сразу пролить свет на истину, а не скидывать это на такого дряхлого старика, который уже отжил своё…»  
Сидящий в гостевой комнате с чашечкой чая в руках, репетитор, чихнул.  
В старческих глазах тлели угли догорающего огня.  
— Хранители дона — это не просто друзья.  
Тсунаеши напрягся. Предчувствие чего-то волнующего сдавило трахею. В голове промелькнул недавний разговор с Гокудерой. То, как говорил его Хранитель урагана…  
Уголок губ резко ушёл вниз. Странное раздражение кольнуло в душе.  
— И кто же? Прислуга? — ехидство, словно яд сорвалось с языка.  
Девятый тяжко вздохнул. Нет, он не сможет сказать это тому, кого по праву считает своим крестником.  
— Хранители — близкие по пламенному фону и типу воли сущности, Которые… Существуют за счёт пламени Неба.  
Глаза бегают по строчкам, цепляя слова.  
«Презренные… Обет… Обесчестие… Недостойные… Разврат… Близость… Сладострастия… Вступая…»  
Внутри словно что-то, держащееся на одной, тонкой ниточке, оборвалось, падая в глубину бездонного жерла.  
Он откинул книгу в кусты, согнувшись на пополам, тяжело дыша, со всей силы зажав рот ладонью. Его словно хотело вывернуть на изнанку.  
Взгляд старика полон сочувствия и надежды на принятие, пока в голове проносится недавний монолог Ямамото, сказанный ещё в Намимори, стоило им остаться наедине.  
«Знаешь, Тсуна, мне так страшно… Кажется, я снова столкнулся с преградой, которую не могу преодолеть. Будто бы достиг пика возможных сил. Сколько бы не тренировался, я не вижу улучшения. Результатов…нет.»  
Старик горько улыбнулся, с солидарной жалость смотря прямо в широко распахнутые в неверии глаза юноши.  
— Тактильная близость — это то, что отличает Хранителей, от просто друзей. Эти люди… Их сила и воля… Их жизнь… — взгляд старика изменился, с жалостливого, но на радикально-решительный, — теперь в твоих руках, Десятый Вонгола! И только Ты волен решать что делать с Ними: наполнить до краёв или отобрать всё, до последней капли, выпустив из своих рук. Это Долг Небес, Тсунаеши! И ты принял его, в тот момент, когда на твоих руках возникло оранжевое Пламя!  
Звёзды раскиданным жемчугом сияли на небосводе, ветер качал высокие ели. Где-то моргнув, потух, аллейный фонарь.  
С трудом выпрямившись, наградив человека перед собой самым презрительным взглядом, Тсунаеши с трудом отнял от лица руку, сдерживающую рвотные позывы, сглотнув.  
— … Отвратительно.  
Выдавил он сквозь зубы, со всем ледяным гневом презрения, на который был только способен, поворачиваясь спиной, и быстрым шагом идя в сторону особняка, такого холодного и ненавистного, как и все его прошлые владельцы.  
Девятый лишь понимающе смотрел ему в след.  
— Тсунаеши…  
«Жить с этим знанием с детства, и узнать его за день до совершеннолетия… всё же, ты ошибся Реборн. Это была не лучшая идея, оставить всё в тайне до последнего дня. Мы самолично сажаем дикого льва в клетку… Но даже в неволе дикий зверь останется диким зверем.»  
***  
Люстры лопаются, факелы на стенах взрываются, полыхая пламенем ярости. Посуда и вазы идут трещинами…  
Тсунаеши не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был настолько взбешен.  
Эта ненависть, что охватила его сейчас, не шла ни в какое сравнение с ненавистью, которую он испытывал к своим врагам: К Бьякурану, который не гнушался манипулировать ребёнком. К Занзасу, который вел себя как ребенок…  
Эта ненависть была всепоглощающая, растворяющая, похожая на цунами в торнадо с кислотным дождём.  
Он шёл вперёд, словно опьянённый, голова ныла, перед глазами плыло. В голове черная пустота… из чувств только жар на кончиках пальцев.  
Но вся спесь резко сошла, стоило только увидеть столпившихся у двери в обеденный зал, друзей.  
— Десятый!  
«Хаято…»  
Поравнявшись со всеми, он глубоко вздохнул. Тошнота прошла. И стало немного спокойнее.  
Руки иллюзиониста легли на плечи, Рокудо плавно обогнул его, видимо, чувствуя перемены в поведении.  
— Тсунаеши. Все хорошо?  
«Да. Я просто снова вытянул не счастливый билет. Меня обманули. Мной подтерлись. Подставили. И вас вместе со мной. Я купил нам всем билет в один конец. В неизвестность. И чем она может оказаться… Я…»  
Он изогнул губы в слабой, лживой, улыбке.  
— Все хорошо. Простите за беспокойство, просто… уже поздно. Думаю, время расходиться по комнатам.  
И хлопнув иллюзиониста по плечу, отвернулся, не в силах смотреть в проницательные глаза разных цветов, поворачивая в сторону комнат.  
Реохей завертел головой в поисках циферблата, найдя который в напольных часах, ужаснулся.  
— Савада прав! Уже… Одиннадцать с половиной часов?! Нам экстремально пора спать!  
И кивнув самому себе, тоже повернул в сторону выхода, бодрым шагом идя вперёд, тут же, Ламбо бегом обогнал его, уносясь к своей спальне. Но Реохей бы не был Реохеем, если бы позволил себя превзойти, поэтому, резво следом сорвался с места. Завязалась молчаливая гонка.  
Глядя на них, Тсунаеши тихо прыснул в кулак. Ладно Ламбо, но Реохей, который старше его самого на три года…  
— Тсуна… как твой разговор с Девятым? — голос Ямамото позади вернул его с небес прямо на землю. Улыбка померкла. Досадные мысли вернулись.  
Тсунаеши медленно обернулся, глядя на друга с лёгкой досадой, но все же переборов себя, выдавил кривую улыбку.  
«Нельзя поднимать панику. Церемония уже завтра… Не время на глупые эмоции!»  
— Он рассказал мне… что особняк был построен ещё во времена Первых, и с тех пор в нём ничего не менялось… Даже белье на постели. И западнее есть беседка. Ничего важного, просто обмен любезностями.  
«В котором меня поэтично послали, если быть более откровенным…»  
Он презрительно скосил взгляд на свою руку, где обычно красовалось фамильное, гербованное, кольцо, и в глухом гневе сжал зубы. Впрочем, даже гнев его был глухим только отчасти.  
В руках Реборна буквально разорвало сервизную чашку, в то время, пока Ямамото задумчиво смотрел то на горящие до потолка факелы, то на Саваду, вновь возобновившего шаг в сторону комнат.  
— Ясно… — в его тоне не было уверенности, от слова совсем.  
Рассматривая искрящееся и трескающееся пламя в подсвечниках, он двинулся вслед за остальными.  
Было ясно как день, что этот разговор с Девятым был водой, перелившейся через край бесконечной чаши терпения Тсунаеши.  
Либо старик решил поупражняться в сарказме, либо неудачно задел за что-то живое, что не досмотрел вездесущий наставник, либо…  
Такеши померк от самой верной догадки.  
«Что-то грядёт…»  
***  
\- Добрых снов, — бросил Хибари, перед тем, как с мягким хлопком закрыть свою дверь, находящуюся дальше всех остальных, в самом конце коридора.  
Для Кёи аэропорты, как и все людные места, были почти физически болезненными. Всё же, его чувствительный слух и врождённая вялость, слишком остро доставляли ему дискомфорт в повседневной жизни. И если подростком, под действием избытка гормонов, он откровенно бесился, то став взрослым, просто, тихо переживал дискомфорт.  
Проводив его отстранённым взглядом разных глаз, Мукуро решил обратиться к стоящему у своих дверей Тсунаеши, но потупившись, и все же, не найдя слов, тихо обронил:  
— Спокойной ночи, — скрываясь за дверью, которая тут же исчезла в лёгком тумане.  
Есть с кем-то за одним столом, говорить «спокойной ночи» перед сном, и «доброе утро» с утра, быть частью чего-то, подчинённым кого-то…  
Для него это всё было так непривычно. Словно для дикого волка лежать на мягкой подстилке возле камина. Непривычно, но… от чего-то по своему… так тепло и приятно.  
Он с болью посмотрел на свою ладонь в плотной, кожаной перчатке. Рука тряслась и дрожала.  
«Даже если это отвратная, грязная мафия, я.!?»  
— Хороших снов, — наигранная улыбка исказила лицо. Ямамото на негнущихся ногах отвернулся к темному дверному проёму, ведущему к своей комнате. Мышцы во всём теле напряглись до предела. Желание, такое сильное чувство недосказанности, сковало, не давая сдвинуться с места.  
Руки до побеления костяшек сжимали косяк.  
Чувство, такое острое чувство чего-то плохого. Какого-то ужаса… дыхание подступающей утраты, которое словно стоит за углом.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, рвано выдыхая, и сцепив зубы, оттолкнул пальцами плоский уплотнитель дверного проема.  
Тсунаеши с немым раздражением смотрел на свои ладони.  
«Как же я мог допустить такое…? Где я ошибся? Что не учёл? Все складывалось так хорошо…»  
Он пролистывал события свой жизни от первого момента их знакомства с Реборном, до ужина, оконченного менее часа назад, вновь вспоминая каждое чувство, которое испытывал в тот или иной момент, каждый взгляд. Каждое выражение лиц хранителей, пытаясь найти несуществующий ответ.  
«Я… подвёл их. Подвёл их всех… Как Небо, как Дон… Эта ситуация… в которой просто невозможно победить! Спасти нас всех от позора теперь может только…»  
Стол бритвенных станков без лезвий, холодная ванна, в ней тело от которого расплывается кровавое пятно. С бортика свисает без движения израненная кисть…  
Руки кольцом обхватили грудь, сминая пиджак и рубашку. Тело сзади прижалось к другому. Лоб уткнулся в плечо.  
Тсунаеши пораженно замер, выходя из навязчивых мыслей, непонимающе повернув лицо к плечу, видя черные волосы.  
Руки отчаянно вцепились в чужие.  
— Если не хочешь говорить, не говори! — Глаза Савады расширились, — Просто… Помни, что бы не случилось… Я всегда буду твоим другом, Тсуна! — Такеши поднял голову, на его губах играла искренняя, слабая, ломанная улыбка, — Помни это… Хорошо.?  
Руки разжались. Мечник отступил шаг назад, с горечью смотря в спину друга.  
«Прости меня, Тсунаеши… Я такой эгоист! Сваливая постоянно свои проблемы на тебя… даже если вижу, когда ты чем-то встревожен… Как друг, я могу только подставить свое плечо и быть за тебя до конца. Чтобы нам не приготовила судьба… Как бы отвратительно не выпали карты… Для меня ты всегда будешь… моим единственным Небом и Лучшим Другом.!»  
Захлопнулась третья дверь противоположной стены.  
Хаято скривился.  
«Что ещё на проявление бейсбольно-придурочных чувств?»  
— И чего это он, — начал было возмущаться Гокудера, но запнулся, взглянув на… — Десятый?! С вами всё хорошо?  
По щеке из широко раскрытых глаз, медленно стекала одинокая, прозрачная капля.  
— Всё в порядке… Просто…  
Тсунаеши с искренней улыбкой, смахнул непрошенную слезу.  
— Я просто устал. Ничего серьёзного.  
***  
«Нервный срыв…»  
Он в последний раз разгладил невидимые складки на костюме руками, смотря на него, но не видя. Вид дорогой ткани, и золотых нитей сливался в смутную белую дымку. Он смотрел на него, но, погруженный в раздумьях, не мог отдать ему все свое внимание и восхититься им. Смотрел, но не видел.  
Он решил не оставлять Дона одного, войдя в комнату под предлогом «увидеть первым ваш церемониальный костюм», и сейчас стоял перед портновским манекеном, трогая его, пытаясь больше сделать вид, что ему интересно, чем на самом деле испытывая восторг.  
Проведя по рукавам пиджака в последний раз, он нажал в центр чёрной шеи, давая команду кукле вернуться в хранилище.  
«Что могло так сильно взволновать Десятого? Детчимо, на сколько я помню, остался безучастным к вопросам официальной коронации, только уточнив дату и время перелёта… »  
Под задумчивым взглядом черная имитация человеческого тела без головы, медленно отъехала назад, в потайное отделение, находящееся в глубине комнаты, выполняющей роль «шкафа». Эхом отдались щелчки многоуровневых замков, сама собою закрылась деревянная дверь.  
Тсунаеши, на фоне позади Гокудеры, отстёгивал запонки, убирая их обратно в лаковую шкатулку, которую любезные горничные положили на тумбу. Следом стягивая ослабленный галстук.  
Хаято вздрогнул от резкой догадки, осенившей его.  
«Возможно ли, что…»  
Он сжал и разжал кулаки, подбирая правильные слова, но в итоге, уже порядком изведясь, решается, и поворачивается к Саваде, впиваясь взглядом в расслабленную спину, задавая назревший вопрос.  
— Вам рассказали?  
Тсунаеши непонимающе нахмурился, отстёгивая наручные часы.  
— О чём?  
— Принципе дочернего пламени…  
Платиновый циферблат со звоном ударил об мраморный пол.  
Хаято досадно вздохнул.  
«Я угадал…»  
Тсунаеши презрительно скривился, словно одной ногой провалившись второй раз в уже надоевшую, грязную лужу.  
Неожиданно. Мерзко. В пору сказать: «Что, опять?! Да сколько же можно?!»  
Напряжение молнией возносится вверх, бьёт в голову, прорывая измеритель раздражения в точке максимума и …  
Ладони с силой ударили по крышке вазона!  
Подпрыгнули чёрные коробочки.  
Хаято боязливо вжал голову в плечи. Ледяной ужас сковал тело, пальцы задеревенели.  
Кажется, он подал голос совершенно не вовремя…  
Секунды медленно шли с тихим тиканьем настенных часов. Сдвинулась минутная стрелка, встав на двенадцать.  
Башенные часы за окном, пробили полночь.  
В тусклом блеске лакового покрытия мебели отразилось лицо искаженное терпящей досадой.  
Тсунаеши прикрыл глаза, выдыхая.  
Сил на злость больше не было. Внутри осталась лишь пустота напополам с усталостью и маленькое сожаление, притаившееся в уголке.  
— …На что… это похоже?  
Гокудера удивлённо раскрыл глаза, не ожидая подобного вопроса. Но тут же принял максимально невозмутимый вид.  
Десятый задал ему неожиданный, в пору сказать, «интимный» вопрос. И любому другому Хаято бы без раздумий переломал пару костей за наглость, однако… если само Небо спрашивает такое, то дать максимально точный ответ — его прямой долг как хранителя Урагана.  
— Вы хотите узнать? Что чувствую Я, как Хранитель атрибута Урагана по отношению к вашему пламени?  
Тсунаеши сжал руку в кулак.  
— Да.  
Гокудера опустил глаза в пол, чувствуя расслабление передающееся ему от пламени Неба, и, сглотнул, наполнившую рот, слюну.  
Это чистое, мощное, теплое пламя вызывало…  
— Жажду. — Его взгляд устремлен на полотно Михаэля, встроенное в лепную раму.  
Тсунаеши медленно обернулся, немного пораженно и чуть непонимающе переспрашивая, словно ослышался:  
— Жажду…?  
Хаято прикрыл глаза, медленно шагнув вперёд, не смотря в сторону Дона, рассматривая стены, что были самим произведением искусства, словно он не участник беседы, а прохожий, забредший в картинную галерею. Однако, не смотря на его безучастный вид, слова, пропитанные насмешкой над самим же собой, не были также безучастны, какими бы хотел их выставить он.  
— …Жизнь вне Семьи многому научила меня. Правилам хорошего тона убийц, этикету криминальной верхушки… а ещё тому, что, если появляется что-то, что тебе дорого, то лучше прятать это на самом видном месте. — Он остановился напротив плотных, не пропускающих света, гардин, обшитых по краям золотыми нитями, отодвинув их в сторону, смотря на свое отражение за стеклом, будто бы его интересовал тёмный вид из окна, — Моё детство было полно разного рода лишений. Круг друзей, одежда, еда, даже внешний вид… Поэтому… простите, Десятый… — он прикрыл глаза, поворачивая голову в сторону стоящего рядом с постелью дона, с сожалением улыбаясь, — Я вырос слишком жадным, — Он повернулся к Дону всем телом отпуская, вновь закрывшую панорамное окно, гардину, — Иногда мне кажется, что я немного тронут умом. И, знаете, я это не отрицаю. Потому что мне мало. Мне, как человеку, как душе… мне Мало.  
Шаг.  
— Мало слов.  
Шаг.  
— Мало взглядов.  
Шаг.  
— Мало запаха.  
Шаг.  
— Мало касаний.  
Шаг.  
— Мало Пламени.  
Он остановился в полуметре от Детчимо, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Мне мало. Я жажду больше. Больше на столько, чтобы… просто раствориться в этом божественном чувстве, отдаться ему целиком и стать с ним единым.  
Хаято услужливо улыбнулся, тут же печально отводя взгляд.  
— Вот что я чувствую, как «зависимый» атрибут. Вам… отвратительно слышать подробное, правда?  
Тсунаеши молчал. Почему-то, ему казалось, что то, что он спросил, было очень личным. И сейчас, его хранитель вывернул себя перед ним на изнанку, беззастенчиво и открыто. Только ради ответа на какой-то глупый вопрос.  
На какой-то важный, серьезный вопрос самого Дона.  
Эта открытость, это полное подчинение…  
Тсунаеши протянул руку вперёд, касаясь волос цвета пепла, зарываясь в них пальцами, поглаживая, съезжая вниз по виску, и большим пальцем проводя по щеке, под растерянным взглядом редких, зелёных глаз.  
— Что вы…?  
«Он не уклонился… А если…?»  
Рука неспешно переместилась на шею.  
В глазах пробежал научный интерес.  
Он пропустил мельчайшую толику пламени в кончики пальцев. Такую незначительную, что его глаза даже не обернулись золотом, а само пламя не смогло бы даже оставить следа на бледной коже.  
С секунду не произошло ничего, но вдруг…  
Хранитель согнулся на пополам, обхватив себя руками, сдавленно простонав, и сводя вместе трясущиеся колени, постарался выпрямиться, но потеряв равновесие, плавно осел, продолжая трястись, не поднимая своей головы.  
Тсунаеши побледнел, резко присев подле него, пытаясь рассмотреть место прикосновения.  
«Неужели, ожог?!»  
— Г-Гокудера?! Прости! Ты как?! Больно? Подняться можешь? Я вызову врача! — Тсунаеши поднял голову, взглядом ища телефон, и уже было рванул к выходу, но рука, вцепившаяся в пиджак, заставила замереть на месте.  
— Все… в порядке…  
Сдавленным, и как на зло — тонким, голосом, еле выдавил из себя Гокудера.  
Тсунаеши аккуратно, едва касаясь, сжал чужое плечо, поддерживая согнутый корпус, другой рукой приподнимая склоненную голову, придерживая под подбородком.  
— Эй, посмотри на… — он запнулся, — меня…  
Взгляд юноши был мутным, щёки алели маком. Под пальцами пробегала неровная дрожь. Тяжёлое дыхание прерывисто срывалось с губ, которые, стоило взглядам столкнуться, неловко растянулись в странной улыбке.  
— «Отвратительно» верно, Десятый?


	5. Почему мне кажется, будто я проиграл..?

— Разве не мерзко? — Он самоуничижительно улыбнулся, как улыбаются смертники, спуская курок с представленного к виску пистолета, смотря прямо в глаза. Отчаянно и наигранно бесстрашно. В конце концов, не выдерживая давления, опуская взгляд в пол.  
Что о нём сейчас подумал Десятый? Даже страшно представить…  
Тсунаеши застыл. Застыл, смотря на своего друга, который каждый раз стоит перед ним на коленях. И который ожидал всего что угодно, кроме…  
— Гокудера… — юноша закусил губу, с горечью прикрывая глаза, — Прости.  
Хаято нерешительно начал приподнимать удивлённые глаза, боковым зрением замечая протягивающиеся по бокам руки, но не успевает поднять головы, как чувствует стальной хват под коленями и за спиной. Рыжие пряди щекочут щёки, и он пропускает момент, когда…  
Белая сетка на черном камне встала пред глазами, слегка покачиваясь.  
Гокудера удивлённо смаргивает, оборачиваясь, видя непослушные рыжие волосы на чужом затылке, и пораженно открывает рот, в желании сказать хоть что-то, но не может выдавить из себя даже звук. Так высоко его удивление.  
Взгляд Тсунаеши печален, и юноша немного рад, что хранитель не может увидеть его лицо таким. Это было бы слишком. Слишком. Слишком для этого тяжёлого дня.  
— Гокудера, пожалуйста, прости меня. Я позволил себе лишнего. Мне жаль. Из-за моего глупого интереса я поставил тебя в такое неловкое положение… Прости.  
Хаято протянул руки вниз, отворачиваясь к полу, будто бы его могли увидеть, глупая улыбка неловкости наползла на лицо.  
— Ничего страшного, Десятый… это же вы! А если это вы, то все в порядке!  
Он бодро помотал ногами, словно в подтверждение своих слов. Картина перед глазами резко крутанулась.  
Тсунаеши развернулся в сторону кровати, смотря на часы, и быстро принимая единоверное решение.  
— Мы только въехали, дорога была и без того тяжёлой. Сегодня поспишь у меня.  
— Ха?!  
Мраморный рисунок перед глазами начал уходить назад.  
Савада шагал к кровати.  
— Прости, я понимаю, что для тебя, как для итальянца, это унизительно. Спать в одной постели с мужчиной… Но я не могу отправить тебя в другую комнату, когда ты в таком состоянии. Как Дон, моя задача охранять хранителей, если они становятся не дееспособны.  
Хаято закусил губу.  
«Десятый прав… Часто, в случае, когда по каким-то причинам один хранитель попадает в госпиталь, и ложится на сохранение, здание оцепляется, а Глава семьи не покидает палату пострадавшего атрибута. Это обычная практика… как и выбирать хранителей в самом раннем возрасте. Но… Но.!»  
Щеки обжег предательский румянец.  
«В одной постели… С десятым… всю ночь…»  
Он вновь решительно посмотрел на торчащие концы коротких волос.  
— Не стоит, Десятый, я могу-у-у-у-у… — он почувствовал, как его перевешивает назад, а затем чувство невесомости посетило всё тело, он зажмурился приготовившись к встрече с полом, но спина медленно погрузилась в мягкое облако подушек и одеял.  
— Я знаю, что в такой ситуации, любого мужчину надо оставить наедине с самим собой, но я не могу так рисковать. За день до коронации, когда мы только пересекли границу Италии… Пока слишком высока вероятность покушения, и ты беззащитен, я не отойду даже на шаг!  
Тсунаеши склонился над ним, едва ощутимо проводя по пуговицам рубашки рукой, замирая на животе теплым кругом раскрытых пальцев, и смотря прямо в глаза.  
— Позволишь?  
Хаято сглотнул, чуть приподнявшись на локтях, он слегка лихорадочно смотрел на ладонь босса и мысленно дал себе смачную оплеуху.  
«Что за мысли грязного извращенца?! Думать о Десятом в таком роде, ключе… да как я только посмел!!! Действия Десятого чисты и благородны! Думать о них, как о прелюдии… Мне бы стоило откусить себе язык! Как же низко я пал! Из-за моей несдержанности Детчимо вынужден оставить меня подле себя на целую ночь! Такой бесполезный хранитель — хуже балласта! Выведен из строя! И чем?! Мелким касанием! Что за позор?! Да как я вообще смею после такого называться Правой рукой Десятого?!»  
Губы сжались в узкую полосу.  
Зелёные глаза решительно встретились с внимательными карьими, что были так близко… Так непозволительно-близко… Вся решимость исчезла, оставив только вновь вспыхнувшее смущение, заставившее вновь опустить глаза.  
— Х-хорошо…  
Он отвернулся, смотря невидящим взглядом куда-то в сторону, стараясь не думать, как пошло со стороны выглядит это: Он, с алеющими щеками, лежит на священной кровати, раскинув в стороны руки, пока над ним нависает его Дон, расстегивая его же рубашку.  
Он сильнее вжался лицом, силясь утонуть в этой подушке, чтобы его ещё более заалевшее лицо не попалось на глаза Детчимо.  
Тсунаеши внимательно смотрел как пуговица за пуговицей покидают петли расходящихся тканей рубашки. Под которой была алая футболка. В его взгляде проскальзывают ноты усталости. В мыслях сумбур из-за предстоящей коронации, приправленный полученной информацией.  
Он не замечает, как загнанно начинает вздыматься алая ткань футболки, находящейся под рубашкой, как в пальцах хранитель комкает узорчатое покрывало, невольно притягивая его ближе к себе.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня.  
Хаято ощутимо вздрогнул всем телом, пряча лицо в сгибе локтя, Сдавленно и едва слышно роняя:  
— Это… я могу сам…  
Тсунаеши вздрагивает, убирая от чужого таза свои руки.  
«Чёрт, я задумался!»  
Он привык переодевать заснувшего или уставше-ленившегося Ламбо, поэтому не видел в своих действиях ничего постыдного, невольно действуя на автомате, совершенно забыв что перед ним не маленький мальчик.  
«Я не хочу чтобы Гокудера спал в одежде. Но раздевать его, пока он в таком состоянии… Тот факт что я вижу его таким, смущает его. Но без моей помощи… »  
Он скосил глаза на золотые часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбе, удовлетворённо улыбаясь возникшей идее.  
— Думаю, пора гасить свет.?  
Под удивлённым взглядом зелёных глаз, он поднял руку на уровень своего лица, щёлкнув пальцами.  
Весь особняк погрузился во тьму.  
***  
Тепло.  
Ветер слегка покачивал тяжёлые гардины.  
Тсунаеши медленно приоткрыл глаза, скашивая их в сторону, на висящие в золотой окантовке часы.  
11:30  
Ощущение давления, лёгкое, ненавязчивое в районе груди. Щеки касалось что-то мягкое, шелковистое. Тёплое дыхание опаляло кожу ключиц.  
Он опустил взгляд вниз.  
Гокудера прижимался к нему, охватывая его тело во сне, склонив голову к его плечу, зарываясь лицом в белый хлопок футболки.  
Савада аккуратно взял в руки прядь серебристых волос, осторожно убирая их со лба юноши, за ухо, согнутым пальцем оглаживая бархатистую щёку. Серебряные ресницы дрогнули, но глаза не открылись.  
Во взгляде Тсунаеши читалась любовь. Любовь главы семьи к ее члену. Нежная, заботливая, дорожащая…  
Он аккуратно привстал на постели, слегка наклоняясь в сторону спящего хранителя, чтобы его голова съехала с плеча на подушку, и едва касаясь, снял с себя красивое запястье, осторожно кладя его рядом с собой.  
Неслышно босые ноги утонули в ворсе прикроватной коврика.  
Он встал, стараясь не нарушить такой редко-безмятежный сон Хранителя, идя в сторону ванной комнаты.  
Стоило двери медленно встать на сдерживающий механизм, некогда-спящий, Хаято, резко подорвался с постели, бесшумно выпрыгивая из одеял на полу, хватая лежащие на пуфе вещи, и бегом достигая двери, неслышно её открыл, и также неслышно закрыл.  
Громким топотом пересекая коридор, он рывком распахнул дверь в свою комнату, которая с грохотом захлопнулась в ту же секунду.  
Спина встретилась с ледяным деревом, и медленно начала скользить в низ. Бёдра коснулись пола. Прижав колени к себе, утыкаясь лицом в мятую одежду, юноша пытался подавить алеющее на щеках смущение.  
«В одной кровати… Мы были всю ночь в одной постели с Десятым…!»  
Прошлой ночью, стоило свету погаснуть, Дон лишь осторожно снял с него обувь и брюки, лишний раз даже не касаясь оголенной кожи, и все же...  
— Ну, и каков на вкус запретный плод?  
Хаято вздрогнул, отрывая голову от вещей, и оглядывая спальню в поисках противного голоса.  
Покачивая ногой, на кровати, сидел Рокудо Мукуро, с надменной улыбкой на лице.  
Гокудера жалостливо усмехнулся, медленно поднимаясь.  
— Что я слышу? Зависть?  
Он не глядя, прошёл мимо Хранителя Тумана, открывая свой шкаф, чтобы сменить одежду для завтрака и пытаясь не слишком явно улыбаться. Покрытая насмешкой, откровенная зависть иллюзиониста, тешила и без того довольное самолюбие.  
— Что тебе нужно, Рокудо? — он снял с вешалки подходящую рубашку.  
Иллюзионист небрежно качнул ногой, откидываясь назад, поднимая глаза в расписной свод потолков.  
— Хотел поговорить… на счёт Савады.  
Руки Хаято резко сжали края чистой рубашки.  
— Факт о ритуале всплыл. Доволен? Можешь проваливать.  
Рокудо соскользнул с кровати, плавным, бесшумным шагом идя к двери.  
— Благодарю за откровенность.  
Пальцы сомкнулись на ручке, чуть надавив.  
«Тсунаеши… Почему он разозлился из-за ритуала…? Почему… Он всегда такой…»  
***  
Чувство тепла, защищённости, уюта окружали его, нежили тело, ласкали кожу, успокаивая истощенный заточением разум.  
Мягкость окружающей ткани, лёгкий аромат дорогого парфюма и медикаментов непривычно ласкали отвыкший от запахов нос.  
Как и пение утренних птиц вдалеке.  
Ресницы дрогнули, разные глаза приоткрылись.  
В тёплом, тусклом свете дня стояло находившееся всего в пяти сантиметрах равнодушное лицо Тсунаеши, читавшего книгу.  
Не ожидая увидеть именно этого человека, иллюзионист напрягся.  
Почувствовав это, Савада перевёл свои глаза на него, закрывая том, и откладывая его в сторону.  
— Ты как, Мукуро?  
Они были одни в палате. Но даже это не объясняло их по истине «близкий» контакт тел.  
Лёжа на Следующем короле Вонголы, как бы приятно это не было, Рокудо чувствовал лёгкое непонимание, навязанное ещё не до конца пробудившимся разумом.  
— Савада.?  
В его слабом голосе отчётливо слышалось удивление.  
Юноша улыбнулся.  
— Вендиче передали тебя мне. Я взял над тобой покровительство на правах Примаса*.  
(В Римско-католической Церкви и Англиканской Церкви почётный титул церковного иерарха в стране, обладающего высшей духовной юрисдикцией над прочими епископами страны.)  
***  
На нижних этажах Вендетты холод мешался со страхом, а страх поглощал холод.  
Капля воды собралась на конце чёрных волос, чтобы затем стремительно полететь вниз, разбившись о тёмный, ледяной камень у босых ног.  
Двое надзирателей держали бессознательного юношу в серой смирительной рубашке.  
— Заключённый под номером 069. Особо опасный преступник, Сицилийский дьявол, приговоренный к трём тысячам лет заточения, уличённый в пятнадцати актах террора лично, без объявления войны зачистивший восемнадцать Семей, и косвенно причастный к событиям во Вьетнаме, Рокудо Мукуро…  
Бермуда, сидящий на плече Джагера, опустил лист бумаги, смотря на человека стоящего перед ним с немым вопросом. Тсунаеши неловко улыбнулся. Глава тюрьмы презрительно цыкнул, листы в его руках исчезли в черном пламени стражей.  
— Под вашу полную ответственность, Господин Примас Итальянской Республики…  
С сарказмом и немым раздражением, процедил Младенец сквозь зубы, на манер старцев для которых все новые поколения были сбродом глупых пришельцев. И махнул рукой, давая добро.  
Цепи раскрылись, смирительная рубашка ослабла, спадая к ногам.  
Нагого, мокрого, его без церемоний кинули в сторону «поручителя».  
Тсунаеши торопливо сделал пару шагов навстречу, поймав лёгкое тело в свой черный плащ с золотым гербом на спине.  
Мукуро напоминал трупа. Бледный, худой, словно после долгой, истощающей болезни, он не сможет двигаться ещё какое-то время. Или так только казалось.  
Тсунаеши удивлённо опустил глаза вниз.  
Тонкая кисть со всей силы, отчаянно, сжимала ткань на его груди.  
***  
Иллюзионист резко натянул полотно одеяла на голову. Стыд ярко горел на щеках. Почему? Почему он…?  
Воспоминания, его воспоминания того момента резко пронеслись перед глазами.  
Ах, его бессознательное, ментальное пламенное тело, после пары лет в окружении пламени смерти, почуяв близко свое Небо, видимо, взяло под контроль его тело. И именно поэтому, находясь в состоянии между комой и сном, он вцепился в тело Савады мертвой хваткой, которую… не разжимал даже сейчас.  
Его тело отчаянно желало тепла главенствующего атрибута, и отдаленное от него, теперь, не могло насытиться чувством полной защиты, удовлетворяя свою потребность в безопасности и пламени Неба.  
Все же его можно понять.  
***  
Ледяной холод, звонкая тишина. Вакуум. Его новый «дом». Место где ему суждено провести остаток своей только начавшейся жизни.  
Рокудо знал, за что сражался. Он знал, что добился своего, но…  
«Почему мне кажется будто я… проиграл.?»  
Заточенный в этом стеклянном гробе, скованный по рукам и ногам.  
«За что… в конце концов я боролся?»  
Его ело изнутри сожаление.  
Лёгкое течение ползет лозою по коже, каждый мелкий пузырь воздуха на лице ощущается каплей гудрона.  
Глаза закрыты, открыть их нет смысла. Звуков нет. Запаха тоже. Да, именно из-за этого он и…  
***  
— Не смей!  
Он резко оттолкнул влетевшую в него девушку-горничную, несшую огромную стопку полотенец, что закрывала обзор.  
Служанка упала.  
Опомнившись, он протянул ей свою руку, в плотной кожаной перчатке, роняя извинения, и прикрывая виноватой улыбкой дискомфорт от ощущения чужого касания даже через толстую ткань.  
Каждое прикосновение человека ощущалось им слишком остро. Из-за отключения других органов чувств на время заточения, его чувствительность кожи взлетела до максимума. Любое касание постороннего напрямую к коже оставляло противное, почти болезненное, ощущение.  
Точнее, почти любое.  
Девушка благодарно поклонилась ему на прощание.  
Рокудо задумчиво посмотрел на свою руку.  
«И все же, интересно, почему…»  
***  
Рука раз за разом проводила по длинным, отливающим синевой, волосам.  
В полумраке больничной палаты, голубоватый свет экрана планшета освещал внимательное лицо Тсунаеши.  
Косясь на него снизу-вверх одним, едва приоткрытым глазом, лёжа на чужой груди, почти буквально впитывая в себя нежное тепло, Рокудо растил в себе уже давно созревший вопрос. Все же решаясь.  
— Зачем? — его голос слаб, едва слышен, и до ужаса охрипший.  
Савада оторвал взгляд от планшета, переводя на единственный, алый, глаз, не прекращая лёгкие поглаживания.  
— Что именно? — в его голосе нет ни страха, ни удивления. Только желание конкретики для более точного ответа.  
Мукуро вздохнул, собирая в себе крупицы силы для следующих слов. Он сам пожелал знать ответ на них.  
— Зачем… Ты освободил меня?  
Тсунаеши посмотрел на него чуть внимательнее, чем прежде.  
— Потому что ты мой хранитель. Мой Туман.  
На расслабленных пальцах, выглядывающих из-под больничного одеяла, сверкнуло аметистом платиновое кольцо.  
Рокудо улыбнулся. Он знал, что кольцо отказывалось подчиняться Хром, и работало только стоило ему вселиться в её тело. Хром была хранителем кольца, но не хранителем Силы пламени Тумана, что запечатана внутри.  
Телу было непередаваемо тепло, а прикосновения к волосам нагоняли лёгкое чувство дрёмы.  
«Так вот каково это «иметь своё Небо»  
— Значит, потакаешь воле девятого дона?  
Тсунаеши полоснул его острым взглядом главнокомандующего.  
— Я потакаю лишь своей воле.  
Рокудо сдавленно усмехнулся.  
«Твоя воля — странная вещь… Десятый Вонгола.»  
***  
Последний раз плеснув на лицо холодной водой, Тсунаеши выпрямился, встречаясь равнодушным взглядом со своим отражением.  
Капли медленно стекали по щекам, пара прядей потемнели, впитав в себя воду. Серые пятна расползались на воротнике белой футболки.  
Справа от него, в отражении вытянулась рука, держащая полотенце.  
Заметив её, он перевел глаза в сторону, которую не охватывала зеркальная гладь.  
Губы растянулись в улыбке.  
— Уж тебя я не ожидал здесь увидеть…  
Примечания:  
Ребят, если вы найдёте ошибки, пожалуйста, выделите их. Я бетировал одним глазом, мог и наверняка что-то пропустил.   
Однако, выложил в обещанный день!   
Последние две главы давались мне кровью и потом, дальше должно пойти куда легче, но во всяком случае, думаю, я заслужил ваши комментарии!   
А, да, с Примасом. Кто не понял, это тонкий намёк на будущий Фик.   
"Самореклама", ага.   
Всем тем, кто выделяет ошибки: Целую вам руки, святые жители вы поднебесной!!


	6. Коронация

Ясно. В небо взлетели белые голуби, хлопая крыльями, роняя свои сияющие перья.  
Чудесный, светлый день. На внешних стенах замка развиваются белые знамёна с золотым гербом. Рядовые солдаты в парадной униформе друг против друга, выстроились в ряд, перекрещивая шесты с флагами, образуя коридор, на другом конце которого стоял…  
— Его Величество, Первый Рыцарь Британии, Примас Итальянской Республики, Савада Делла Вонгола Тсунаеши!  
Хаято, стоящий в строгом чёрно-белом костюме, медленно обернулся назад, пораженно выдыхая.  
Все звуки, шум толпы, медленно погрузились под толщу воды.  
Белый плащ, едва видимая вышивка лотосов на внутренней стороне, золотая кайма по краю, на рукавах, воротнике. Блестящая цепь, держащая края плаща на груди, благородный цвет пламени неба на воротнике пиджака и жилете, пуговицы с позолотой, вышитый герб Семьи на нагрудном кармане, подоле жилета, галстуке цвета синевы. Белоснежные брюки, выглаженные и сидящие четко по стройной фигуре. Начищенные до блеска, белоснежные сапоги.  
Он шёл между рядами солдат, под аркой из флагов. Свет, льющийся из окон, отражался от золота, сверкая на волосах цвета огня.  
Гости, стоящие за солдатами, восторженно ахали. Пробежались первые шепотки.  
— Этот наряд… — прошептал один благородного вида джентльмен, прикрыв раскрывшийся от удивления рот, пальцами.  
— Да, он сделан наподобие биологического доспеха с Британской войны, — ответил ему стоящий рядом сер со шрамом пересекающим глаз.  
По своей сути это была белая, парадная, военная форма, что доказывали круглые, золотые значки наград, висящие на груди. Всего три, но их цена была не оспорима.  
— Ох, то знаменитое сражение… Альянс одержал победу под командованием сера Десятого Вонголы. Поразительно. Не выпустившийся студент обрёл победу над целой Империей…  
Плащ развивался при каждом шаге, взгляд Тсунаеши был спокоен и прям.  
Он уже давно здесь Закон. А сегодня станет им на бумаге.  
Хранители, чинно шли позади, построением клина, во главе, острие, которого был Савада. Взгляд каждого был собран, а маска спокойствия надёжно налеплена на лицо. Каждый был в полной боевой готовности.  
«Чтобы сегодня не произошло, наша задача: обеспечить защиту Дона!»  
Если в повседневной жизни Тсунаеши привлекал внимание харизмой руководителя, то сейчас, его аура слепила глаза величественностью и силой Властителя. Настоящего Короля.  
Стопа плавно перекатилась на первую ступеньку алой лестницы, минуя её в следующем шаге.  
Хранители, оставшиеся внизу, рассредоточились у подножия, вставая в линию, лицом к толпе, разбиваясь по трое.  
Гокудера напряжённо сжимал руки за спиной. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. В глазах стояла суровая решимость и каменная невозмутимость.  
«Пусть хоть кто-то посмеет…»  
Но мысли обрываются. Глаза распахиваются в немом удивлении. Там, в толпе чинных гостей, стоял тот, кого он хотел меньше всего видеть в жизни.  
«Отец..?»  
Мужчина, с благородной сединой на блондинистых волосах, в темно-синем мундире, вздрогнул, поймав его взгляд. Но быстро совладав со своим удивлением, улыбнулся. Его рот приоткрылся, чтобы беззвучно прошептать.  
«Поздравляю»  
Встав на последнюю ступень, перед огромным гербом, он вновь мазнул взглядом по возвышению.  
По пустой алой подушке на высокой хрустальной подставке, по Десятому, со шкатулкой в руках, и по низкому, лысому, человеку в белом рясе с огромным золотым крестом на груди, в руках которого была золотая корона.  
Верховный патриарх счастливо улыбнулся.  
— Савада Тсунаеши.  
Белый плащ колыхнулся. Колено упёрлось в пол, рука легла на грудь. Он преклонил голову.  
Обод короны прижал торчащие оранжевые пряди.  
— Властью данной Мне, нарекаю Тебя…  
Парадные двери резко распахнулись, в зал ворвалась вооруженная толпа.  
— Десятый Вонгола! Семья Корнет отказывается принимать сраного желтолицего как католического монарха! — прокричал мужчина, с сильной щетиной, стоящий во главе вооруженных, и сняв дробовик с предохранителя, сделал предупреждающий выстрел в потолок.  
Сверху упала часть отколовшейся плитки мозаики.  
Гости испуганно прижались к стенам.  
Апостолы, стоящие за первосвященником, прикрыли руками в удивлении раскрытые рты.  
«Как ожидаемо!»  
Савада цыкнул, резко поднявшись, обернувшись к толпе, взмахивая рукой.  
Плащ позади колыхнулся.  
— Отряды с первого по пятый, занять оборонительную позицию, защитить гостей!  
Ото всех колонн резко отошли люди, в одинаковой черной униформе с красными повязками на руках, и защитными монолитными очками с затемнённым стеклом, моментально занимая место между гостями и посторонними, беря на прицел, но не стреляя.  
Босс повстанцев, цыкнул, поняв всю невыгодность их текущего положения, и в отчаянии обратился к Нему.  
— Святой Отец, этот человек — не крещёный католик! Делать узкоглазого гражданином Италии…?! Доном Королевской семьи?! Примасом Итальянской Республики??? Непростительно!  
Взгляд Детчимо наполнился лёгким призрением.  
«Говорит свинья, не знающая *десяти священных заповедей…»  
Рука Тсунаеши, в белой перчатке, дёрнулась, начиная подниматься.  
«Ледяная тюрьма и дело с концом!»  
Но стоило ему приоткрыть губы, перед ним возникла обритая голова в белой шапочке, находящаяся где-то на уровне его плеч.  
Расставив руки в стороны, Первосвященник загородил юношу своей грудью.  
— Довольно! Детчимо Вонгола имеет статус члена совета Ватикана. Дальнейшее противостояние будет расцениваться как угроза всему Духовенству!  
Пораженный таким ответом, мужчина-повстанец сжал зубы, согнувшись напополам, в приступе злой дрожи.  
— Тогда… Семья Корнет отрекается от такой церкви! Церковь с черными обезьянами и желтыми азиатами… Католичество не должно быть таким! — он решительно выставил пушку, спуская предохранитель.  
Савада мученически вздохнул.  
«Тупой фанатик…»  
Святой отец решительно распрямил плечи, пытаясь загородить его собой ещё больше.  
— Не позволю!  
Тсунаеши рывков заслонил его.  
— Первосвященник, прошу, отойдите. Нет ничего опаснее несведущей макаки с оружием в руках. Я разберусь.  
— Что ты там сказал, жёлтая обезьяна?! — мужчина угрожающе потряс пистолетом, направленным точно в оранжевый галстук.  
Тсунаеши прикрыл глаза, собирая по каплям уходящее терпение.  
— Что конкретно вас не устраивает?  
Человек нервно усмехнулся.  
— То, что какая-то инородная мразь посмела заляпать своими грязными пальцами Корону! Выиграл войну с Британией?! Ха! Да у такого как ты не хватило бы мозгов на эту операцию! Жёлтая азиатская макака!  
Кея прикрыл глаза, с невозмутимостью на лице, вынимая тонфа из чехлов в брюках.  
Мукуро лениво провел пальцем по острию своего копья.  
Реохей сжал руку в кулак, смотря на нарушителей с тем же обманчиво-напускным спокойствием.  
Лицо Хаято просто застыло в нечитаемом выражении. Как застывает ядовитая кобра на доли секунды перед тем, как распустить воротник, вонзаясь в жертву своими клыками.  
Ламбо устало прикрыл глаза.  
«Идиоты…»  
Жизнь вторженцев длилась столь долго лишь по милости Хозяина поместья. И это понимали все, кто был здесь. Все, кроме самих вторгшихся на чужую территорию членов враждебной Семьи.  
Ослушаться приказа Дона или действовать в самоволку — было равносильно тому, чтобы подписать самому себе приговор. Однако, в некоторых случаях такое было допустимо. В таких как…  
• Если Глава Семьи находится в не состоянии отдавать приказы по физическим или психологическим причинам.  
• Если невозможно вступить в прямой контакт с Главой Семьи, и получить дальнейшие инструкции к действию.  
• Если Дона прилюдно, прямо, оскорбили в лицо.  
На лицо мечника наползла тень, он медленно начал доставать меч из ножен.  
— Я услышал довольно…  
Тсунаеши резко перевел глаза на него.  
— Ямамото, остановись, — Хранитель не без несогласия, с сожалением, отпустил рукоять меча. Карий взгляд медленно перетек назад, на восстанцев.  
Савада медлил, не отдавая приказ, не действуя сам, лишь по одной причине.  
«Такая ситуация может повториться вновь. Если разобраться в причине сейчас, то её будет возможно устранить, тем самым предотвратить на этой же почве конфликт в будущем. Но то, что я слышу… Да, очевидно…»  
— Ваше недовольство Нелогично. По вашей логике проблема лишь в том, что это сделал Я. То есть, даже если бы это был кто-то другой, вы бы всё равно ворвались в его дом с оружием, как неандертальцы сошедшие с пальм.  
Озвучив свой вывод вслух перед верхушкой общества, он подвёл точку, разъясняя и демонстрируя нелогичность данного конфликта другим Главам семей, которые, поняв что к чему, с осуждением посмотрели на незванных гостей.  
Чувствуя массовое недовольство, направленное на него и Его Семью, дрожа от навалившегося давления, но все ещё убежденный собой, обливаясь холодным потом, мужчина, прокричал.  
— Заткнись…!  
Он едва надавил на курок. В ту же секунду его руку резко отвело в сторону.  
Выпавший дробовик отскочил от пола, и крутясь, остановился у ног взвизгнувшей дамы в пышном алом платье, которая, от переизбытка чувств тот час же начала оседать, но была подхвачена неким молодым человеком.  
Белоснежные, длинные, прямые волосы, россыпью падали под собственным весом, поднятые резким порывом встречного ветра.  
Подолы кожаного плаща слегка покачнулись.  
Колено с силой врезалось в живот главы повстанцем, заставляя того с хрипом упасть на колени, судорожно сгибаясь на пополам.  
Тяжёлый каблук черного сапога приземлился на голову мужчины, со всей силы вдавив того в пол.  
Гокудера раздражённо хмыкнул.  
— Вария…  
Скуало, в парадной Варийской униформе, выпрямился, утягивая за собой заломленную назад руку, а затем резко дёрнул ту вверх, до тихого хруста, брезгливо отпуская затем.  
— Дерьмовые бошки, чтобы ни пятна крови на этом сраном паркете! Поняли меня?! Всех мразей-еретиков доставить в наши лучшие комнаты замка, покажите гостеприимность, достойную Варийских Офицеров, нашим Дорогим Гостям!  
Он медленно обернулся, снизу вверх смотря в равнодушные глаза Тсунаеши, на губах играла ехидная улыбка.  
— Вы это хотели сказать, Уважаемый Десятый Дон Вонголы?

***

http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1555677259/e368ac6c/26246437.jpg

Как и обещал, вот иллюстрация церемониального одеяния. Обязательно гляньте и отпишитесь, понравилась ли она вам.


	7. То, что терзает меня...

Торжество подходило к концу. Музыка, шум и силуэты разомлевшей толпы с каждым шагом, были все дальше. Савада шёл по мощеной дорожке, улыбаясь проходящим мимо гостям натянутой улыбкой дружелюбия, пресекая попытки начала светского разговора, и не убавляя свой шаг.  
Следующий тенью за ним, человек в длинном, кожаном плаще, был одного с ним роста, и одним только взглядом заставлял меркнуть улыбки прохожих, и отводить в сторону любопытные глаза.  
Лёгкий ветер трепал рыжие волосы. Сумерки уже давно опустились на замок, небо потемнело. Белоснежные точки звёзд сияли на бескрайнем куполе черного океана.  
Остановившись у начала зелёного поля, Савада улыбнулся видневшемуся вдали тёмному склону, поросшему травой с редкими деревцами, давая глазам отдохнуть от ярких ламп, блестящих нарядов и нескончаемого потока знакомых, и не очень, лиц.  
— Давно не виделись, Занзас.  
Скайрини усмехнулся, выходя из тени, делая шаг, ровняясь по левое плечо Савады, глядя вперёд, на холм, стоящий на конце поля низкой травы.  
— Со времён Английско-Сицилийской войны? Ты не изменился. Всё такой же отчаянный, решительный, — уголки губ приподнялись, — дурак.  
Улыбка невольно наползла на лицо Тсунаеши.  
— Хах, рад это слышать…  
Вдохнув холодный, осенний воздух, Босс Варии, даже не думая застегнуть подолы своего пиджака, глубоко вздохнул, позволяя напряжению, скопленному за вечер, выйти, растворяясь в воздухе вместе с облаком пара, тянущимся с губ с громким выдохом.  
— Я думал, — он возвёл руки над головой, чуть прогибаясь в спине, до хруста — ты не примешь предложение Старика…  
Приподнятые уголки губ опустились. Не замечая этого, Скайрини продолжил вальяжно тянуться, разминая застоявшиеся кости.  
— С тем, что ты уже сделал, — продолжил Занзас, — и своим статусом «Примаса Италии», ты мог бы без колебаний послать и Альянс и Старика в глубокую, преглубокую задницу… Так почему же?  
Савада вздохнул, опуская взгляд ниже, на траву в нескольких метрах пред ним.  
— Я думал об этом. Главы Альянса и Триада объединились под моим командованием, только из-за статуса Десятого Вонголы, а не моих «заслуг» на поле брани.  
— «Ошибаешься» — подумал Занзас, но не решился произнести в слух.  
— Если бы я отказался от статуса Главы Семьи, то меня бы заменили кем-то другим. Кем-то, кого члены Альянса не знают в лицо, из-за чего непременно возникнет недоверие. Недоверие к боссу значит и к самой Семье в целом. Позиция Вонголы будет шаткой. Управление выйдет сложным. Пока Альянс сплочен общей бедой, и все относятся терпимее друг к другу, риск заговоров и интриг минимален. Обычно в это время выходит всё, что долго копилось под занавесом светских раутов. Также, они находятся под впечатлением боевого потенциала Вонголы, что даёт Семье некую защиту, однако с этой защитой…  
— Меньшего и не ожидал от Первого Рыцаря Англии*. Но это же не всё, да?  
Занзас самодовольно улыбнулся. Он знал, что не по этой причине Савада согласился на обременительный трон. Все вышеперечисленное — отмазки, не играющие никакой роли в сердце мальчишки, недавно окончившего примитивную школу. Была ещё одна причина. И эта причина…  
Пальцы сжались в кулак.  
-… Я не мог бросить их. — в глубоком голосе Тсунаеши проскользнула досадная хрипотца, — Оставить мафию, значило бы отречение от всего, что с ней связано. Это моя вина, что от Ямамото отрекся отец, а Реохея больше не помнит сестра. Моя вина, что Хибари больше никогда не посетит свой родной дом! — пальцы с силой сжали оранжевые волосы, придавленные короной, — Это моя вина!  
«Вина, как главы Семьи. Вина за все страдания, все печали моих подчинённых… Вся ответственность за них лежит на моей голове. Её не скинуть. Не снять.  
Эта корона, какой бы прекрасной на вид она не была, имеет слишком тяжелый вес на себе!»  
Занзас шаркнул ногой, лениво подмечая.  
— Ты мог бы дать им титул Рыцарей, и дело с концом.  
Тсунаеши сглотнул, его лицо скривилось от всей той горечи, что мёдом растекалась на языке, отравляя жизнь, мысли. И имя этой горечи было… Сожаление.  
— Тогда вышло бы, что всё, через что мы прошли было зря. Всё, чего мы лишились, всё это стало бы напрасно… Обесценилось.  
«Как это золото, что надето на мне…»  
Лицо Скайрини скривилось в наигранном отвращении.  
— Ты такой ответственный, что аж тошно! — он высунул язык, словно пытаясь избавиться от неприятного вкуса, - Ты ещё все грехи Варии на свои плечи возложи, Святоша! Будет тебе! — рука тяжёлым хватом легла на плечо, притягивая к себе, приобняв. В голосе исчезла ирония, сменившись твердой решимостью и каким-то интимным, семейным, теплом, — Просто помни, что я поддержу тебя со своими псами в любом дерьме… Не скидывай эту помойку на свои плечи. Взгляни, — он развернул Тсунаеши лицом, к сияющим золотым светом окнам замка, в одном из которых отражались смеющиеся Ламбо с Ипин, в окружении тортов. В глазах Савады отразились искры золотого света. Занзас снисходительно улыбнулся, — разве эти идиоты несчастны? Я вижу только счастливых оболдуев, которые веселятся там от души. И все это благодаря тебе, — он отпустил стоящего столбом юного короля, на последок дружественно хлопнув того по плечу, — Поэтому, не грузись!  
Тсунаеши качнулся, потеряв опору, но всё также продолжая смотреть в золотые окна дворца.  
Кажется, корона на голове стала чуть легче.  
Этот свет. Свет улыбок. Он дарил призрачную нить надежды. Надежды на лучшее.  
Скайрини лениво пнул маленький щебень в кусты.  
Передышка, такая необходимая им, от алкоголя, гостей и кокеток, дала прилив сил и вдохновение на новые подвиги. Кажется, Кавалоне хвастался, что его перепьёт… И эта мысль не давала Варийскому Боссу покоя. Нет. Он определённо не может оставить её без внимания. Да и Бельфегора оставлять одного, даже если там Скуало, как-то…  
Мыс ботинка вновь столкнул камень с дорожки, в кусты.  
— Это всё, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — Скайрини развернулся, бодро зашагав по мощеной дорожке назад, к замку, — Тогда идём!  
На его лице играла бодрая улыбка предвкушения.  
Тсунаеши, стоявший позади, вздрогнул, медленно оборачиваясь.  
«Нет. Это не всё. Есть ещё кое-что…»  
Он сжал кулаки, и решительно впился взглядом в спину своего названного брата.  
— … Ты знал? О ритуале слияния. Ответь мне, ты знал?  
Занзас резко остановился. Словно статуя, по команде, застыл, не смея шевелиться пару секунд.  
Воздух со свистом втянулся через плотно сжатые зубы. Он медленно подошёл к ограждению. Пальцы со всей силы вцепились в каменный поручень. Голова приклонилась.  
— Конечно я знал! Меня же воспитывали почти как кровного сына Дона. Вот только услышал я об этом дерьме от его Хранителей. Не поверил. Думал, что шутка… Спросил отца. Блевал потом всю неделю. На Скуало ещё месяц смотреть нормально не мог. Он же должен был стать моим Дождём… — Скайрини тяжело приподнял голову, покосившись на Тсунаеши, — Как ты думаешь, почему я устроил разнос старику? Потому что он мне не родной отец? Ха! Да будто мне есть до этого дело! Я разозлился, когда узнал, что это дерьмо обязательно, и общепринятое. Я даже требовал его отменить. И что в итоге? — смех прорвался сквозь зубы, — Меня заперли в глыбу льда, прочитав нотацию и сказав чтобы я подумал над своим поведением, отставили гнить на пять лет…  
Повисло молчание.  
Ветер гнал белые облака по звёздному небу. Черные силуэты деревьев легко покачивались, скрипя.  
— А они, они знают? Твои…  
«Хранители» — это слово застряло в горле комком.  
Савада не мог поднять головы. Ситуация, в которую попал его названный брат, была чем-то схожа с его. Вот только осознание этого лишь сильнее горчило на языке, вновь нагнетая только рассеявшиеся над мыслями тучи.   
— Я расплавил Варийские кольца, и дал вштык охране. — Занзас отмахнулся, — Конечно, они знают! Только эта тема не поднимается. Всё-таки Вария — не семья, а филиал Вонголы… — Тяжёлая рука приземлилась точно промеж лопаток, заставив слегка поддаться вперёд. Тсунаеши шокировано распахнул глаза. Мужчина широко улыбался ему, — Твои Хранители толковые ребята. Они все поймут. Ты же их единственное Небо. Хах, — а затем с некой грустью посмотрел в сторону, уже тише сказав, — Это я позорно сбежал…  
Тсунаеши вздрогнул.  
«Сбежал…? Больше похоже на тонко продуманный ход. И мне стоило сделать такой же. Это моя вина, если бы я только знал о нём раньше.!»  
Его мысли перебил голос Скайрини.  
— Что толку думать о том, что бы было, если бы сошлось? Да, старик поступил как последняя мразь, но у него не было выбора. Его сыновей ведь… — мужчина замолк.  
Повисла тишина, в которую они невольно переложили на себя эти чувства. Чувства потери чего-то родного.  
Дабы отвлечься, Занзас перевёл глаза на окна особняка.  
Савада понимающе вздохнул.  
— Да. Ему можно лишь посочувствовать…  
Занзас со скепсисом покосился на него.  
— Думаешь? — он смотрел в окно, и видя смеющегося в окружении дам Девятого с бокалом шампанского, хмыкнул — А по мне ему и так хорошо, вот, смотри, какой жиголо! Ещё в самом соку!  
Под непонимающим взглядом Савады, сбитым с толку такой внезапной переменой, Занзас, полностью развернувшись в сторону окон, с беззлобной усмешкой, наблюдал за отцом, который явно был поглощён «интеллектуальной беседой».  
Обернувшись в след за ним, и поняв что к чему, нервный смешок сорвался с губ Тсунаеши, перерастая в беззлобный хохот.  
Занзас, без промедления вторил ему.  
Да, уж кто-кто, а этот человек явно не выглядел отшельником жизни. Старый холостяк-жиголо, центр светских раутов.  
Как глупо было их чувство искусственного сожаления.  
Этот смех, был подобен звону разбитых тарелок. Тарелок, олицетворяющих всё то напряжение, которое копилось внутри. Оно толчками, спазмами, вырывалось наружу, оставляя лишь лёгкость.  
Тсунаеши вытер выступившую слезинку на уголке глаза.  
«Он прав, надо двигаться дальше. Всё уже произошло. Назад пути нет. Единственное, что я могу сделать, это лишь сократить неприятные моменты до минимума. Это мой прямой долг, долг как Босса, как Друга, как Неба.»


	8. Затишье

Коронация кончилась. Банкет прошёл. И вот, уже на следующий день горничные убирали зал торжества, находя пьяных гостей порой в самых неожиданных местах.  
Знамёна ещё не снимали. По правилам, они должны были висеть в течении всей недели.  
«Очередные глупые правила… Традиции. Хах. Подтереться бы ими…»  
Тсунаеши отпил кофе из белой чашки, оперевшись на перегородку лоджии и равнодушно глядя в даль. Под рукава белой футболки заползал прохладный ветер.  
На стеклянной пластине журнального столика, стоящего перед плетёным креслом, медленно остывали свежие сфольятеллы. Хрустящие слоёные булочки похожие на ракушки, присыпанные сахарной пудрой, мягкие и нежные внутри.  
Утро медленно начиналось в замке Вонголы.  
***  
Настенные часы показывали 14:30, когда по комнате пронесся робкий звук стука в дверь. Прошла минута. Две. Ответа не последовало.  
Ручка неуверенно опустилась, впуская официально одетого Гокудеру, который, не спеша переступать порог чужой спальни, лишь заглянул внутрь, но не увидев никого, все же осмелился пройти.  
В покоях царила тишина. Постель была разворошенной с подъёма, белые одежды с церемонии так и остались брошены в кресле со вчерашнего вечера, придавленные сверху небрежно скинутой короной, завалившейся на бок. Порывы ветра раздували Белый тюль со стороны балконной двери.  
— Десятый? Вы здесь? — не надеясь особо, решил всё, громко спросить Гокудера у пустоты.  
Вновь нет ответа.  
Вздохнув, Хаято подошёл к двери в ванную, заглядывая туда. Затем в шкаф, проверил постель и ещё раз вздохнув, прошёл на балкон, давя в себе очередной вздох.  
— Десятый…  
Тсунаеши сидел, откинувшись в кресле, с книгой на лице, в пижамных штанах и спальной футболке. Рядом с ним, на низком столике, была грязные чашка из-под кофе, и белое блюдце в мелких крошках хлеба со следами сахарной пудры.  
— Почему вы не ответили, когда я вас звал?  
Савада лениво скинул книгу с лица. Его выражение было преисполнено равнодушием.  
— Потому что меня здесь нет.  
Хранитель в шоке, подавился воздухом, но быстро взял себя в руки, смотря прямо в невозмутимое лицо дона.  
— Вы не спускались к завтраку. Уже время обеда. Я решил за вами зайти.  
— Не хочу есть.  
«Десятый…»  
— Девятый должен объяснить вам…  
— Пусть лучше себе объяснит, — перебил его Тсунаеши. В его голосе прямым текстом высказывалось уже ничем не прикрытое раздражение.  
Опешив, Гокудера замолк, не зная что подобрать из слов, а затем, видимо смирившись, просто расслабился, проникшись чужим настроением.  
— Хотите что-нибудь из еды?  
Подперев кистью подбородок, Савада лениво провожал взглядом плывущие в дали облака. Порыв ветра всколыхнул короткие, рыжие пряди.  
— Йогуртовое мороженое.  
Гокудера нежно, почти счастливо, улыбнулся, оборачиваясь, к дверям, делая первый шаг к выходу.  
— Я принесу.  
Но вокруг запястья резко сомкнулись чужие пальцы, не давая уйти.  
— Принесёт горничная, — взгляд Тсунаеши медленно перетек на него, — А тебя сейчас здесь «нет».  
Сердце невольно пропустило удар. Чужое пламя невольно сковало, оплетая всё тело. Язык нервно прошёлся по пересохшим губам.  
— Это приказ? — вышло почти без хрипа.  
Тсунаеши усмехнулся.  
— Прямой и официальный.  
— Тогда можно и мне исчезнуть тут с вами? Вы не против? — из-за двери неловко выглянул Ямамото, выходя из своего укрытия.  
Гокудера натянуто улыбнулся.  
«Что он тут забыл?!»  
Между ног мечника просочилась маленькая зелёная молния в костюме динозавра, прыгая на колени Савады, заставляя того невольно отпустить чужое запястье.  
— Ламбо-сан тоже хочет поиграть в прятки!  
Ветер трепал черные волосы стоящего в дальнем углу балкона Кеи.  
— Здесь так тихо… прямо как в школе…  
Из-за двери протиснулся Реохей.  
— Йо, ребят, вас долго не было, от кого скрываемся?  
Гокудера усмехнулся.  
— От Вонголы.  
Тсунаеши махнул рукой. Позади него из воздуха материализовался Иллюзионист.  
— Рокудо, будь так добр?  
— Да-да…  
Мукуро щёлкнул пальцами. Но не изменилось почти ничего. Только лёгкий туман заставил дверь, ведущую в комнату Десятого Дона, раствориться в стене, оставляя только продолжение рисунка обоев.  
Бовино сосредоточенно начал копаться во внутреннем кармане комбинезона, вдруг доставая оттуда, словно фокусник, целый, ещё теплый, поднос с выпечкой в форме улиток.  
— А у меня есть булочки! Кто хочет?  
Хибари не глядя на толпу, достал из внутреннего кармана блестящий пакетик.  
— …Чай.  
— Сервиз и чайник в секретере, — дал наводку Савада, смотря как Кея исчезает за дверью.  
— Жаль, нет котацу… — расстроенно протянул Ямамото.  
— Какое котацу?! На солнечной стороне +25! — опешил Хаято.  
— Ну, а здесь холодно как на Осаке. Да, Тсуна, Хибари?  
Кея легко кивнул, осматривая японский чайник в руках.  
— Пожалуй, сходство есть.  
Тсунаеши неловко улыбнулся.  
— Если не брать в расчет климат, то соглашусь…  
Взгляд Хаято наполнился шоком. Отчаянный возглас заставил, дремавших на ветвях птиц, взлететь ввысь.  
— И вы с ним согласны, Десятый?!  
***  
Вечер медленно опускался на замок, обагряя его алым закатом.  
В комнате царил полный раздрай.  
Бывшая некогда триумфальной опочивальней правителя, теперь являла собой подобие общажной комнатушки. Разбросанные пустые коробки из-под еды, бутылки сока, обертки конфет, грязные чашки, грязные чайники, стопки книг, журналов, распакованные настольные игры, карты, валяющаяся где попало одежда, и разворошенная кровать, одним из двух одеял сползшая на пол, на котором и сидели Реохей с Ламбо, завороженно играя в приставку, подключенную к огромной плазме, встроенной в стену. За ними, кто в кресле, кто рядом, кто на кровати, расположились остальные парни, наблюдая за поединком.  
На широком экране, разделенном полосой, гоняли две разноцветные спортивные машины, жёлтая и зелёная, стараясь не врезаться в людей и мусорные баки на крутых поворотах, ну или врезались намеренно…?  
«Winner!»  
Ламбо раздражённо откинул джойстик.  
— Ох, опять?!  
Резко поворачиваясь к своему сопернику на чьей половине экрана висело односложное «Game over!».  
Сасагава неловко почесал затылок.  
— Ну… хе-хе-хе… Может, ещё раз?  
Бовино надулся, резко отвернувшись от него, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Третий раз Ламбо-сан не купится на подобное! Моя душа желает честного, тяжёлого боя с равным по силе соперником!  
Кея пшикнул в кулак.  
Тсунаеши понимающе вздохнул, а затем приподнялся с кровати, забирая джойстик из рук слегка стушевавшегося Реохея, садясь между ними, и приподнимая воображаемую шляпу в знак шутливого приветствия.  
— Тогда, позвольте бросить вам вызов, сеньор.  
Кудрявый подросток с интересом и нескрываемым предвкушением покосился на него, в глазах стояли искорки восхищения, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
— На настоящем поле брани вы лучший,   
но будет ли ваша удача сопутствовать вам и на моей территории?  
Тсунаеши загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Кто знает…  
***  
— Как…  
Ламбо на трясущихся ногах упал на колени, выронив джойстик, а затем оперся на руки, шокировано смотря в пол.  
— Как такое…  
Тсунаеши лениво зевнул, откладывая в сторону свой контроллер, и потянулся, разминая затекшую спину.  
Ламбо не мог поверить. Его сделали. Нет. Не так. Его не просто сделали. Его уделали, даже не почесавшись…! И не остановились на этом.  
В мировом рейтинге игроков на первом месте по суммарным очкам стоял ник указанный Тсунаеши перед началом игры!!!  
Мукуро шокировано переводил взгляд то на экран, то на зевающего шатена, и просто не мог поверить своим глазам.  
Хибари задумчиво поглядывал в сторону Савады, что-то прикидывая в голове.  
Реохей пытался подобрать с пола челюсть. Он как и Мукуро был шокирован результатом.  
Гокудера удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе, ликуя в душе.  
На фоне висящей тишины Ямамото сдавленно хихикнул.  
Они оба знали, чем кончится этот поединок, но хранили молчание.  
— Прости, Ламбо, — Ямамото утешающе хлопнул по плечу окаменевшего от шока подростка, — Я не хотел говорить… ты пришёл позже в дом Тсунаеши и поэтому не знаешь… до этого мы собирались у него пару раз. И после домашки играли в консоль… и, в общем …  
— Наши с этим бейсболистом победы не могут обойти по количеству число побед Десятого над Одним из нас. А если точнее, то…  
Такеши счастливо улыбнулся, но его вид и его слова очень сильно разнились по содержанию, вызывая когнитивный диссонанс.  
— Что у меня что у Хаято… по нулям!  
— Поразительно… — протянул Бовино, с каким-то обожанием смотря на Тсунаеши. Он знал, что его названный брат классный, но никогда бы не подумал, что у него есть успехи даже в такой грандиозно-священной вещи, как видеоигры.  
Тсунаеши наконец поднялся с пола, откладывая джойстик на постель, и вопреки всему, на его лице не было даже намека на улыбку.  
— Вот только здесь нечем гордиться… В повседневной жизни этот навык совсем бесполезен, — он подошёл к балконной двери, смотря на надувающиеся белые шелковые тюли, тихо добавив — А воспоминания о Чойс и того болезненнее…  
Хаято понимающе хмыкнул.  
«Чойс. Их скрытый временем позор. Самое досадное из всех поражение… Секрет на восьмерых.»  
— Ах, да… тогда тактику составляли не вы, а Ирие.  
— С Джанини и Спанером, — Дополнил Тсунаеши, — А также Реборн. Да, и именно тогда я понял, что такие вещи нельзя вешать на других. Я видел все их недочёты, но сказать о них просто не смог. Моя нерешительность и неуверенность чуть не свели нас в могилу…  
Глаза Хаято пораженной расширились.  
— Вы хотите сказать…  
— Да. — Тсунаеши кивнул, в подтверждение своих слов, — Реборн хорош в изучении, освоении и адаптации любого навыка. Но при этом же он — вечный студент.  
— Ах, и когда я дожил до того, что собственный же ученик не ставит меня ни во что.? — послышалось с кресла, все дружно обернулись на звук.  
Рокудо быстро ушел в себя, проверяя свои коридоры и печати иллюзии. Всё было нетронутым. Значит, репетитор был здесь с самого начала? Или… он уловил тонкие нити чужой печати. Переместился?! А, да, Вария же ещё не покинула замок…  
— Господин Реборн?! Когда вы…? — приподнялся Хаято, но встретившись взглядом с Доном, резко плюхнулся обратно, захлопнув рот.  
— Ужин вы уже пропустили, — лениво заметил бывший аркобалено, — И не надоело ещё.? Сидеть в запертой комнате.?  
Тсунаеши смерил его нечитаемым взглядом. Тем же взглядом, которым мерил британские легионы под своим каблуком офицерских сапог.  
— Тебя здесь больше не держат. Ты не член Семьи.  
Тень опустилась на лицо, сокрыв взгляд молодого мальчишки десяти — двенадцати лет.  
— Меня назначили на роль Консильери.  
Тсунаеши застыл, не веря услышанному.  
— Чт-  
Мальчик соскользнул с кресла, поглаживая ящерицу дремавшую на плече.  
— Можешь оставаться здесь и дальше, но как ты и сказал: я не могу управлять. Мои предпринимательские и управленческие способности на нуле. Как и организаторские. Как бы я не старался, именно это моя слабая сторона. И я это знаю. Сам думай, во что превратиться семья с таким управленцем, — губы растянулись в издевательской ухмылке, — пока ее Глава гоняет в виртуале машинки…  
Он прошёл мимо застывшего словно столб, тела, исчезая за лёгкой вуалью тюли. Уже на улице, вскакивая на ограждения, и не задерживаясь на нём более, спрыгнул вниз, растворяясь в черноте ночи.  
-Тсуна.? — Ямамото обеспокоенно окликнул застывшего и начавшего мелко подрагивать друга.  
Не говоря ни слова, Савада твердым шагом подошёл к прикроватной тумбе, на секунду замирая подле нее.  
Под дикий, раздраженный крик. Комод с грохотом врезался в стену у двери, рассыпая какие-то бездельные бумажки, скатываясь вниз, поломанной грудой деревяшек.  
Где-то на кухне вспыхнули плиты, а в коридоре дёрнулась пара ламп, пугая отвыкших слуг.  
Ямамото мгновенно поднялся со своего места, обеспокоенно подходя к тяжело дышавшему Саваде.  
Руки безвольными нитками, расслабленно болтались внизу, тело, так и не вышедшее из позы после броска, чуть шаталось.  
Такеши горько вздохнул, набираясь решимости, и сделав ещё шаг ближе, встал на одно колено, нерешительно смыкая пальцы вокруг чужой руки, поднося ее ближе к лицу, чтобы прильнуть к ней щекой. Поднимая голову, с понимающей улыбкой.  
Кожу обожгло, нервные окончания будто разом надрезали. Тело прошибло током, и тут же скрутило болезненным спазмом желания, но на лице беззаботностью сияла понимающая улыбка, ничем не выдавая взбушевавшееся естество. Ямамото улыбался, ничем не выдавая свое болезненное, обжигающе желание, которое в миг сомкнулось на горле стальным браслетом тисков.  
Пламя внутри будто сошло с ума, взвиваясь вихрем, обрушиваясь огромными волнами цунами, кололо стенки ментального сосуда, хаотично увеличиваясь в размерах.  
Но вопреки всем своим чувствам, Такеши всё также преданно улыбался, глядя в эти оранжевые от гнева, глаза, которые медленно скрадывали всю яркость золотого ареола, приходя в себя. Успокаиваясь.  
Мечник в шутливом жесте склонил голову набок.  
— Полегчало?  
Последний раз тяжело выдохнул, шумно втянув в лёгкие воздух, Савада выдавил усталое «Да».  
Такеши поднялся с колен, и взглянув на часы, не скрыл своего удивления. Желание все ещё ело тело, но ни внешне, ни дрогнувшим голосом он не смел этого показать.  
— Думаю, уже пора расходится по комнатам…  
На лицо Хаято наползла тень. Странная улыбка расчеркнула лицо.  
— Да, уже давно пора…  
***  
Все ушли. Тихо, и без лишнего шума. Оставив после себя немного разрухи, и стойкий аромат кориандра, корицы, и сладкой Бурбонской ванили. Все ушли, оставив Тсунаеши одного.  
Раздался неловкий кашель.  
Или так только казалось?  
Савада устало обернулся.  
Гокудера неловко перемялся с ноги на ногу, явно подбирая слова, решаясь на что-то.  
— Сегодня…  
Кончики бледных щек обжег лёгких румянец. Смущение комком встало поперек горла, не давая выдавить из себя даже слова, съедая сомнением, ещё тлевшем в душе. Было стыдно. Было просто стыдно говорить такое самому. Однако, вопреки всему, это его долг. Как хранителя. Как правой руки.  
Дверь медленно, бесшумно захлопнулась. Словно отрезая пути сомнений.  
Гокудера резко вскинулся, решительно смотря перед собой.  
Назад дорог нет. И последнюю он заблокирует здесь и сейчас.  
Бледный диск луны медленно закрывали плывущие по глади неба отливающие пурпуром, серые облака. Шаткие кроны деревьев со скрипом качались, шелестя черной в свете ночи, листвой. Свежий воздух колыхнул белую тюль.  
Гокудера стоял перед ним, словно само олицетворение слова «ураган». Внезапный, неконтролируемый… Тсунаеши внутренне напрягся. Вполне возможно, что собственный хранитель решил дать ему отрезвляющий бой, но кто бы мог подумать, что это будет именно Хаято. Однако, Тсунаеши приготовился занять первую боевую позицию, разворотить в пылу битвы этот старый сарай с золотыми тумбами - не такая уж и плохая идея..!  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Напряжение, висевшее в воздухе озоном, будто приумножилось на четыре, прогрессируя и почти доходя до точки кипения.  
В зелёных глазах на секунду полыхнуло алое пламя.  
— Давайте… начнём проводить ритуал!


	9. Я клянусь...

Тсунаеши пораженно сморгнул. Весь запал и предвкушение битвы разом прошли, оставляя в душе только смятение.   
\- Что? Что ты имеешь ввиду, Гокудера?   
Хранитель неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.   
О, боги, да он же прямым текстом просит разделить с ним постель!! Боже, даже представить страшно, какое отвращение испытывает сейчас его Дон. Господи… Господи!!   
Однако Савада не испытывал ни отвращение, ни радость, не вообще что-либо. Лишь непонимание. Банальный ступор. Словно слова, сказанные ему, были мячиками, которые успешно отскочили. Вроде и достигая цель, но по факту, отскочили от неё, возвращаясь к отправителю в руки. И Хаято бы, возможно, смог это понять, однако…  
«Я убью себя, просто убью…»  
Занятый самобичеванием, и проклинанием того дня, когда появился на свет, он просто не мог здраво оценить всю ситуацию, а потому, молча стоял, ломая свои пальцы, и судорожно жуя губы, склоняя себя и свой род по линии отца на все известные ему лады.  
Сердце билось пойманной пташкой, мешая нормально дышать. Кровь отлила от ног, холодный пот выступил на ладонях.   
Видимо, для Такого у него всё же не хватило решимости.   
\- Ритуал. Слияния. О котором вам рассказали, – уточнил Гокудера. Его голос ломался, слова больше походили на какое-то сдавленное рыдание. Щёки отчаянно покраснели. Это было просто до издевательства стыдно. Даже перед Доном. Нет, особенно перед Доном!   
«Я убью себя… Просто убью…»  
Во взгляде Тсунаеши скользнула искра понимания. Осознание медленно начало доходить до него. Новый мячик все же был пойман, и осторожно поднят на уровень глаз, а затем неторопливо изучен.   
Озарение настигло стрелой, прошибая насквозь.   
Савада дернулся, неверяще смотря на Хранителя, а затем судорожно замахал руками в отрицательном жесте.   
\- О, Господи, нет! Гокудера, Нет!! Я бы никогда!! Ни за что..! Как ты вообще мог подумать!? Что я?! О, Господи, я никогда не хотел проводить это… Этот… «ритуал»..! - лицо Тсунаеши скривилось на последнем слове, словно он увидел что-то по истине мерзкое, - Я никогда! Слышишь!? Никогда не посмею делать что-то подобное! Не с тобой, не с кем-то другим!!   
Гокудера закрыл лицо руками. Неловкость, стыд, все это просто достигло своего пика, пробивая измеритель морального состояния и уходя алой отметкой дальше, к другим планетам, звёздам, вселенным.   
Ноги подкосились, юноша истощенно осел.   
Тсунаеши с сожалением посмотрел на него, а затем, прикрыв глаза, мученически, указал на входную дверь.   
\- Иди в свою комнату, Хаято. И впредь, давай больше не подымать эту тему? Передай остальным.   
Хранитель медленно, на трясущихся ногах, поднялся, все ещё не отнимая рук от лица. Его била крупная дрожь, но голова упрямо дёрнулась, в отрицательном «нет».  
Бровь Тсунаеши тоже непонимающе дёрнулась, вместе с глазом.   
\- Тебе не понятен приказ? – удар исподтишка, но для этого тяжёлого дня ему и так по горло хватило потрясений.   
Гокудера, перебарывая себя, чуть отнял руки от горящего смущением лица.   
\- Мне всё понятно, Десятый. Но…   
Он резко опустил, сжатые в кулак, кисти по швам.   
\- Скажите честно, моё тело ненавистно вам!? Я вам противен!? Недостаточно… красив? Строен? Высок? Может мне стоит одеться девушкой!? Я готов на всё, просто скажите! Не нужно стесняться!!   
Уголок губ Савады дрогнул, опускаясь чуть ниже. Опять. Опять этот бред. Снова и снова. Эти грабли… Пора бы их уже сжечь к последним чертям!   
Хаято не унимался. Терпение лопнуло.  
\- Я выполню любое ваше же-  
Кулак врезался в зеркало быстрее, чем с уст вылетели слова.   
На мгновение, во всем замке повисла звенящая тишина. Где-то на первых этажах громогласно разбилась тарелка.   
От разошедшегося трещинами зеркала отвалилась пара мелких стекляшек.   
Со сжатого кулака, загнанного в осколки, медленно капля за каплей, звонко ударяясь о гладкий, каменный пол, падала кровь.   
Хватит уже этого фарса. Довольно!   
Тсунаеши резко поднял голову. В его глазах читалась ярость, раздражение и лютый, всепоглощающий, гнев.   
\- Чёрт! Гокудера!! Просто выйди из комнаты! – взмахом окровавленной руки он вновь указал на дверь, - Пошёл вон!!  
Грудь тяжело вздымались, сердце набатом билось о ребра. Маленькая венка пульсировала на виске за взлохмаченные рыжими волосами. Зрачки суженые до точки, слегка подрагивали.  
Хаято трясло. Сладкое желание подчиниться сковало его, маня, как манил Еву запретный плод. Но он стоял также ровно и прямо, только сотрясаясь и внешне и внутренне от распирающего голову страха. Поперёк горла стоял колючий комок.   
\- Не уйду. – тихим, дрожащим голосом, прохрипел он, будто сам только что сорвался на крик, - Если не сейчас, то… повторить эти слова не смогу уже никогда!! Десятый, моя воля, принадлежит вам. Вы - моё естество. То, ради чего стоит жить. Смысл жизни. И меньшее, из того, чего я хочу, это быть вам полезным. Как друг, как член Семьи, как Хранитель. И полезен вам будет Сильный Хранитель. А сделать меня сильнее можете… - он сдавленно усмехнулся, не замечая как к глазам подступали горячие слезы, - только Вы. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне принадлежать вам, стать достойным вас. Позвольте… мне любить вас... - одними губами прошептал он. Голос всё же сорвался.  
По покрасневшим щекам медленно стекали прозрачные капли.   
Слезы жалости к самому же себе.   
Такое поведение совершенно недостойно Хранителя сильнейшей Семьи. Хаято знал это. Знал это, и был готов к любым последствиям.  
Такой уровень силы, какой у него сейчас… Он будет лишь слабым звеном, которое может лишь отягощать своей жизнью Дона Вонголы, Саваду Тсунаеши, спасшего его жизнь уже не раз или два, а десятки, переходящие в сотни. Кто он без своего Дона? Безликий наёмник? Кому он нужен? Кто ради него примет на себя и меч и пулю и взрыв?   
Хаято всегда был готов платить тем же. Принять на себя и удар, и нож, и пулю и яд. И для нелюбимого школьника – Савады Тсунаеши, этого было достаточно три года назад. Но теперь… У Дона Вонголы тысячи таких же верных и томных слуг, готовых броситься грудью на амбразуру. Так чем же он лучше их всех?   
Его Дону нужен равный, или хотя бы достойный по силе Хранитель, готовый не лечь на нож, а отразить его во врага. Тот, кто будет в силах прикрыть его спину. Тот, кто сможет выдержать весь натиск семей в минуты его, Главы, слабости.   
И он-сегодняшний едва ли способен на такое.   
Хаято знал это. Знал лучше всех остальных, потому, на его подбородке начала собираться большая капля соленых слез, которая сорвалась вниз, разбиваясь о черный, каменный пол.   
Осколки, впившиеся в кожу, выпали, вытесненные ускоренной регенерацией. Мелкие ссадины медленно затягивались.   
Савада вздохнул, делая шаг вперёд и… осторожно закрыл его в своих объятиях, сминая рукав на чужом костюме, оставляя не смытую кровь, чистой рукой медленно поглаживая по голове, и чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает их обоих. Как его хранителя трясёт изнутри от беззвучных рыданий, дарящих такое нужное ему облегчение.   
Тугие мышцы спины, закрытые костюмом и пережатые адреналином, медленно расслаблялись под подушечками жилистых пальцев, с огромным перстнем на среднем правой руки.   
«Даже если Гокудера хочет этого…»  
Серебристые волосы щекотали скулы, прерывистое дыхание будто всхлипы, рвалось из груди, говоря само за себя.   
«Возможно, я совершаю огромнейшую ошибку… Но…»  
Тсунаеши мягко отстранил его от себя. Взгляды пересеклись. Стихшая неловкость вновь начала подниматься, но он резко отогнал её от себя, мотнув головой. И решительно приподняв взгляд на Хаято, цепко впился глазами в лицо своего первого… друга.   
\- …Тебе точно будет не больно?   
Хранитель нежно улыбнулся.   
«От прикосновений моего неба?»  
Уголки губ Гокудеры дрогнули, растянувшись в непритворной улыбке. Он лёгким движением руки смахнул все ещё выступающие на глазах слёзы.   
\- Мне будет лишь очень приятно.   
Тсунаеши прищурился, внимательно смотря в чужие глаза, ловя каждый отголосок эмоций.  
Любое сомнение, колебание, и он прервёт этот цирк, лично сопроводив Хранителя за руку до спальни за соседней дверью, больше не вслушиваясь во всю это блажь про какие-то клятвы, силу, любовь.  
Хаято рвано вдохнул, почувствовав чужие руки, сжавшие плечи.   
\- Если станет невмоготу, ты клянешься сказать мне, ничего не тая? - Взгляд Тсунаеши цепкими клещами впился в его, не позволяя отвести глаз, утаить в глубине души истинные чувства, - Клянешься, не держать всё в себе, терпя до конца во имя «чего бы то ни было»? Клянешься, пресечь любое моё действие, что принесет боль твоему телу?   
Хаято едва подавил рвущуюся наружу улыбку, и сморгнул последние слезы, громко шмыгнул носом.   
\- Я клянусь.   
«Хоть эта клятва и бесполезна…»   
\- Тогда… - юноша убрал руки с плеч хранителям, и оперевшись о колено, встал, отряхивая домашние брюки, - Я в душ. Ты..?  
Утерев с красных щек мокрые дорожки, Хаято кивнул.   
\- После вас, если можно.   
"Стыд-то какой..."   
Тсунаеши понимающе кивнул, убрав свою руку с чужого плеча.   
Дверь будуара хлопнула, оставив Хаято одного, наедине со своими мыслями в хозяйских покоях, приходить в себя.   
***  
Шум воды оглушал. Белые облака пара медленно поднимались по высоким стенам к ободу множества мелких кругов подсветки. Одежда комком валялась у раковины.   
Прохладное ощущение текущих по телу струй, будто бы смывались все проблемы. Сладкий обман самовнушения. Но как же хочется в него поверить.  
Савада стоял, подставляя под капли лицо, наслаждаясь, такой нужной ему сейчас, передышкой. Пальцы сосредоточенно массировали кожу головы, взбивая стойкую белую пену с лёгким, едва уловимым, цитрусовым ароматом клементина.   
Перед глазами встал образ напряжённого Гокудеры с решительным взглядом, впивающимся прямо в него.   
«-…Пожалуйста, позвольте мне принадлежать Вам, стать достойным Вас…»  
Юноша приоткрыл на секунду глаза.   
«Верно ли я понимаю его слова?   
Может, прогнать его, пока не поздно? Нет. Это будет нечестно по отношению к Гокудере.   
Но его реакция на вливание... Она может доставить проблемы нам обоим.»  
Вода лилась с самого верха потолка, через маленькие отверстия, и больше походила на сильный тропический ливень, регулируемый сенсорной панелью находящейся на стене.   
«Весь мой опыт состоит лишь из тонны эротических романов, учебника биологии и порно-фильмов разных мастей и жанров. Проблем не должно возникнуть…»  
Пальцы резко дёрнули короткие пряди. Губы поджались. Он отнял одну руку, перепачканную пеной, и лёгким движением увеличил напор воды, смывая шампунь.   
«Что за глупые мысли!!   
Но отвергать их, все равно что завязывать себе на поле боя глаза.»  
Он смиренно вздохнул.   
«Если до этого дойдёт, Буду думать об этом как о коллективном самоудовлетворении…»   
Душевая кабина находилась отдельно от основной купальни, в самом углу, но была не менее дорогой. Черная отделка на потолке, полу, стоящее в углу тропическое растение, шампунь, и гель для душа, стоящие в огромной раковине моллюска, по форме напоминали крупные жемчужины.   
Парадокс бизнеса их семьи. Всё начинается с нужды для Главы или Хранителя, и вот уже налажено производство, качество говорит само за себя, а предзаказы идут толпами, дабы оторвать побольше кусок выгодного предложения. Словно проклятие успеха в любом начинании.   
Стоило ему переступить порог душевой кабины, тут же перестала литься вода.   
Протянув руку, и взяв полотенце, он легко стёр с волос лишнюю влагу, и взял с вешалки черный халат. Запахнув его, небрежно завязывая, в его голове проскользнула мысль, что они бы могли принять душ вместе, благо размеры его купальни позволяли вместить до двадцати человек. Но он тут же отмёл эту мысль.  
***  
Гокудера болванчиком сидел на постели, не думая ни о чём, и нервно болтая ногами, пялился на разные, встроенные в стену, картины, приходя в чувство лишь с приглушённым щелчком отпирающейся двери ванной комнаты. По комнате разошелся банный туман, тут же исчезая.   
\- Если ты ещё хочешь…   
С откровенным равнодушием протянул Савада, медленно подходя к стеллажам, оставляя позади себя влажные следы капель и очертания стоп.   
Гокудера, не глядя на него, поспешно соскользнул с кровати, роняя не к месту поклон.   
\- Да, благодарю…   
А затем быстро, чуть ли не прыжками, прошмыгнул в ванную комнату, невольно слишком громко хлопая дверью. Будто бы за ним гнался какой-нибудь дикий зверь.   
Дон, оставленный по ту сторону, хмыкнул.   
«А он выглядит бодрее, чем я ожидал…»  
***  
Капли конденсата осели на камне. Водяной пар, ещё не до конца выветрившийся, стоял под потолком словно маленькое кучевое облако.  
Хаято стоял, склонив голову, опираясь о стену одной рукой, чувствуя как капли бьют по хребту.   
«И как всё зашло настолько далеко…?   
Десятый… Десятый был так явно против этого… Что в Великой Войне, что сейчас… Я так хотел быть достойным своего Дона. Но по факту, лишь занимаю место в его жизни, как очередная безликая шестерёнка…»  
Он приподнял голову, смотря как чашу ладоней наполняет вода, и тут же утекает сквозь пальцы.   
«Есть ли у меня право называться его хранителем? Есть ли у меня право быть хранителем Десятого?  
Хранителем, которого постоянно защищает свой же босс…   
Какое же… Я ничтожество.  
Станет ли все по другому, после ритуала?   
Если расширится резервуар, и уплотнится элементальная связь… Сможет ли Десятый положиться на меня? Стану ли я настоящей Правой Рукой, достойным Дона Вонголы?»  
Усталый выдох сорвался с губ. Взгляд как бы невзначай упал на кольцо.   
После акта с Шимон они вернулись в прежнее состояние «колец», сохраняя свои расширенные возможности.   
«Даже если я стану сильнее… Поменяется ли что-нибудь?»  
Он вздохнул, лениво проводя по сенсорной панели в сторону уменьшения интенсивности потока, и протянув в сторону жемчуга руку, набрал немного прозрачного геля, распределяя его между ладонями, а затем легко огладил себя по плечам.   
«Интересно, как будет проходить ритуал?»  
Руки неторопливо распределяли гель, медленно превращающийся в густую, белую пену с лёгким запахом моря.   
«Меня будут касаться руками. Напрямую…»   
Он сглотнул.   
«Не через ткань или одежду… А кожа к коже...»   
Руки скользили по груди, пальцами перечитывая ребра, медленно спускаясь вниз.   
Кажется, стало чуть труднее дышать.   
«Вот так?»  
Ладони медленно прошлись по спине, размазывая пену, до бедер, и чуть сжав, огладили плоские ягодицы, плавно переходя ниже, заставляя наклоняться, утыкаясь лбом в нагретый паром, отполированный, камень.   
Щеки чуть заалели. Он зажмурился.   
Перед глазами встало лицо его Неба, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах.  
«Хаято…»  
Это не его ладони, а ладони его Дона вели по внутренней стороны бедер, медленно поднимаясь к паху, и почти касаясь…   
Руки замерли.   
Зелёные глаза шокировано распахнулись.  
Ладонь яростно шлёпнула по сенсорному экрану, судорожно тыча на уменьшение температуры воды, что в тот же миг словно копьями обрушилась на бледную спину.   
Ледяные струи через боль снимали пожар, охвативший в миг его бренное тело.   
Он, тяжело дыша, неверяще, смотрел на свои ладони, с которых стекали мелкие пузырьки.   
«О чём… Я только что думал..?»  
***  
С кончиков серых волос медленно капало на пол. Гокудера стоял невольно трясясь от, все ещё пробирающей его тело, ледяной дрожи, закутанный в белый халат. Его губы слегка посинели, а зубы неконтролируемо отстукивали ритм.   
Оторвавшись от книги, и приподняв на него свой взгляд, Савада, сидевший на диване, опешил.   
«Кажется, я немного переборщил…» - отстранённо подумал Хаято, видя неприкрытое удивление главы Семьи.   
\- К-конт-траст-тный д-душ… - клацкающими от холода зубами, пробормотал вошедший, с натянутой улыбкой.   
Тсунаеши молча отложил книгу, поднявшись с кресла, и быстро подойдя в плотную, положил свои руки на чужие плечи, чувствуя под пальцами лёд, и застыл, не решаясь двигаться дальше, резко атакованный сомнением.  
«Точно ли Этого желает Хаято?»  
Пальцы на чужих плечах чуть подрагивали в нерешительности.   
\- Тсунаеши? – не зная сам, почему, тихо произнес Гокудера, смотря в задумчивое лицо напротив, а затем виновато улыбнулся, опустив глаза в пол "Есть ли предел моему эгоизму?", - Наверное, ты прав, мне лучше уйти...  
Он осторожно снял со своих плеч чужие руки, и на негнущихся ногах развернулся в сторону входной двери, чувствуя как по телу бегут толпы мурашек.  
Сердце Тсунаеши дрогнуло. Едкое ощущение неправильного распадалось по сердцу, вместе со странным желанием. Нормальным для атрибута Неба, но странным в глазах остальных.   
Он протянул свою руку, хватая ускользающее запястье, крепко сжав.   
Хранитель обернулся, непонимающе смотря на своего Дона. Маленький огонёк надежды скользнул в его взгляде, но тут же потух, не ожидая «хороший конец».   
Савада медленно вдохнул и также медленно выдохнул.  
За окном светила луна, окружённая россыпью звёзд. Ветер качал черные силуэты высоких деревьев.  
\- Ты такой холодный... Можно, я согрею тебя? – слова отразились от стен.   
Гокудера опешил, давясь воздухом от неожиданности, и прерывисто выдохнул.   
\- Д-да..?  
Сердце забилось пойманной пташкой, когда его притянули ближе, заставив уткнуться лицом в мягкие изгибы халата, взяв в кольцо теплых рук.  
Чужой жар жёг через ткань. Плавил окоченевшую кожу.   
Хаято дышал, прикрыв глаза, зарываясь носом в складки на ткани. Дышал теплом, исходящим от этого тела. Тела своего Неба, своего Дона. Впитывал его по крупицам, делая своим собственным, растворяясь в нём. Чувствуя, насколько необходимо оно было ему все эти минуты.   
Тсунаеши мягко прижимает Хранителя ближе, чувствуя, как побелевшее тело дрожит, как льнёт к его груди, вжимаясь в неё. Ледяные кончики мокрых, серебристых, волос щекотали шею. Нестертая до конца, лишняя влага, мочила плечо.   
Гокудера неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, поджав пальцы на обеих ногах, стараясь хотя бы немного уйти от жгучего холода, бьющего в ноги. Почему-то далекий мрамор, под ступнями, казался обжигающе холодным, словно азот, и резко контрастировал с теплом, окружающим его тело.   
Это действие не укрылось от внимательного взора карьих глаз. Долго думать Савада не стал.   
Руки, обившиеся плотным кольцом, на поясе, сжали чуть крепче. Разморённый уютным теплом, Хаято пропустил момент, когда ноги оторвались от пола, шокировано озираясь вокруг, лишь чувствуя, как спина утопает в море подушек и одеял.  
Как же уязвимы становились Хранители, рядом со своим Небом...   
Пальцы судорожно вцепились в плечи напротив, тут же слегка разъезжаясь, стягивая в стороны половины закреплённой поясом ткани, невольно обнажая чужую, безволосую, грудь.   
Тсунаеши тихо усмехнулся, чуть приподнявшись на локтях, все ещё держа в ладонях чужое тело, а затем отпустил его, сев рядом.   
Завязанный негнущимися от холода пальцами, пояс, распустился, больше не сдерживая покровы халата. Правая сторона съехала, пошло открывая острое плечо, тонкую кость ключиц, половину бледной груди, плоский живот и выпирающую тазовую косточку вместе с ногой. Пах чудом остался прикрыт другой половиной ткани, которую юноша тут же поспешил натянуть, чувствуя свой смущающий вид, и сгибая ноги в коленях, дабы свести их, и хоть как-то прикрыться.   
Но одну из скользящих по простыни пяток, резко заточили в тёплый плен горячих ладоней, начиная массировать, разгоняя по венам, застывшую от ледяной ванны, кровь.   
Гокудера прикусил губу, от приятных ощущений, и нетерпеливо провёл пару раз другой ступней по хлопку, привлекая внимание и к ней, вновь вызывая тихий смешок.   
И нервно вздрогнул, когда горячие губы шутливо коснулись, слегка порозовевшей от притока крови, кожи, на плюсне.   
Только отпущенная нога, тут же поджалась к рёбрам. Румянец слегка тронул кончики щёк.   
Савада тихо рассмеялся, массируя пальчики левой стопы, придерживая под голеностопом, а затем задумчиво уставился Хранителю в грудь.   
Закончив, и отпустив лодыжку, он с минуту все также задумчиво смотрел в точку соединения бледных ключиц.   
В подсвечниках тихо потрескивало рыжее пламя.   
\- Хаято, - он понял голову, смотря Хранителю Урагана прямо в глаза, - давай начнём ритуал? Ты же хочешь этого, ведь так? Если таково твоё желание, то... Я не против. И сделаю всё возможное, чтобы тебе не пришлось ненавидеть меня.   
Хаято застыл, тут же отмирая, и неловко покачал головой.   
\- Вы слишком бескорыстны, Десятый. Готовы сделать даже то, что вам неприятно, ради Хранителя, ради меня. О таком Небе можно только мечтать. Я везунчик. Вытянувший счастливый билет. Если для Вас этот ритуал отвратителен, то и для меня тоже. Моя просьба была всё же слишком эгоистична. Думаю, я смогу стать достойным вас и без этого ритуала... Поэтому... нам не обязательно следовать традиции, как вы и сказали. Мы сможем отыскать свой, другой, путь. И даже если нам будет очень тяжело, я не боюсь, потому что знаю, вы всегда будете рядом. Думаю, я не достоин такого Неба, как вы.   
\- Ошибаешься, Гокудера. Без вас я - никто. Простой мальчик Тсунаеши Савада из средней Намимори. Без цели и перспектив. Тот, кем я являюсь сейчас... Таким сделали меня именно вы. Поэтому, меньшее, чем я могу отплатить вам, это в ответ сделать сильнее. Мы не знаем, когда придёт новый враг, и кем он будет. Вчера это были хулиганы, сегодня страны, а завтра целые миры? Демоны? Боги? Шаманы? У нас нет времени для колебаний. И если есть возможность перескочить на поле вперёд, то давайте сделаем это. Чем бы оно не казалось, вместе мы сможем пройти это испытание.   
Он сжал чужие руки, поднося к губам и поочередно поцеловал каждую кисть, на манер поцелуев в собственное кольцо.   
В карьих глазах расплавилось золото.   
\- Давай начнём... Ритуал слияния? Если ты действительно этого хочешь.   
Зелёные глаза расшились, пламя в подсвечнике призывно моргнуло.  
Губы невольно разошлись в улыбке.   
\- Д-да, если вы не против, то я... Хочу этого.   
Он откинулся на подушках, раскинув в стороны руки, открывая доступ к себе, своему телу, жадно ловя глазами каждое следующее мгновение. Такой он, лишь с Доном. Такой он, лишь со своим Небом.   
Савада оперся на локти, касаясь чужого торса своим, безотрывно смотря в полуприкрытые зелёные омуты чужих глаз, ощущая восходящую в душе нежность, как обострившейся защиты инстинкт. Он придвинулся ближе.   
Губы осторожно коснулись холодного лба, спустились ниже, поочередно касаясь, всё ещё не нагревшихся, век, с подрагивающими ресницами. Скул, щёк, и остановились лишь у самых губ. Кончики Носов смешно соприкоснулись.   
И Хаято едва подавил тихий смешок, чуть наклонив голову назад, соединяя их губы.   
Десятый целуется очень нежно. Так волнительно-мягко, так бережно, но так страстно... Именно так, как представляют свой первый поцелуй по любви.   
И хранитель млеет, от сладкого ощущения, от внутреннего удовольствия, от мятного привкуса, и рук, сжавших его в лопатках.   
Ладони медленно начали нагреваться.   
Юношу выгнуло дугой, отчаянный вскрик разбил хрупкую тишину быстрее, чем пришло осознание, но был тут же задушен в новом касании губ.  
Тсунаеши размеренно дышал, контролируя поток и подачу, дабы не обжечь тонкую кожу. Его тело медленно нагревалось, словно тысячи маленьких бутонов в венах раскрывались, источая оранжевый свет.   
Гокудера стонет, стонет в голос. Жалобно, жарко, надрывно и звонко, чувствуя бьющее его нервными импульсами, наполняющее, тепло.   
Его собственную кожу сводит от желания прикоснуться, прижаться, вдохнуть в себя эту силу. Он словно алкоголик, ушедший в завязку, но не оставивший свою страсть, и теперь дорвавшийся до желанного спирта, глотал его весь, наперебой, до черных пятен перед глазами. Ногти дерут сильную спину, пальцы ног проводят борозды натяжных складок на простыне.   
Савада плотно стискивает зубы, прижимается к нему, утыкаясь во влажную шею, заковывает в объятьях, обжигает собой, проникая под кожу желанной известью, будоража каждый нерв во взрослом, но невинным в прикосновениях теле.   
В глазах сероволосого юноши стоит хмель. Руки жадно проводят ладонями по твердой спине, срывая пояс, держащий половины черной ткани, и делает то, чего жаждал всегда. Касается оголенных мышц животом, грудью. Трётся о них всем своим телом, лицом. Пьянея от сердца парфюма, приятного аромата чужой кожи, с нотами геля для душа. И ревниво впитывает пламя в себя. Жадно, несдержанно, нагло, явно беря с излишком. Тело пробивает волна новой дрожи. Такая сильная, такая желанная, что он, прогибается в спине, с блаженной улыбкой, раскрывая рот в громком, высоком стоне, на секунду оглушаемый ощущениями.   
Он был словно в полном бреду пошлого, разносящегося по крови, желания. Чувствовал, как утопает в пламени его душа, как переходит ему этот жар каждой клеточкой кожи, как медленно тяжелеет под белым покровом мягкая плоть. И дразняще провел по твердому паху ладонью, поджимая губы, чтобы разочарованно не застонать от пульсации, свергнутых тугими пружинами, мышц.   
Собственные руки ощущались едва ли так же сильно, как тёплые ладони его смысла жизни.  
Не то. Ощущение совершенно не то!   
Свои касания только раззадоривают, но едва ли удовлетворяют клубящиеся внутри комья подрагивающих от напряжения мышц.   
Мало. Ему было так мало.   
Он почти плачет. Плачет от разрывающего его возбуждения, вьется в сильных руках Дона, а затем резко прижимается своими бедрами к чужим, и с нажимом проходится возбужденьем по паху, откинув назад голову, сладко крича.   
Взгляд Хаято был мутным, мученическим. Он выглядел так, будто ему было просто невыносимо больно. Брови нахмурены, с губ срывалось тяжёлое дыхание, на щеках горел яркий румянец, мелкая дробь била тело.   
И можно было подумать, будто сотрясает его лихорадка, если бы не твёрдая плоть, отчаянно утыкающаяся в живот.   
Тсунаеши, слыша его беззвучную просьбу, разомкнул свою колыбель ладоней, чуть привстав, опершись на согнутый локоть. Огладил острые плечи, пальцами пересчитал все выпиравшие ребра, очерчил линию впалого пупка, и опускаясь до бедер, соскользнул ладонью, на пах, поверх чужой руки, с алым перстнем на среднем пальце, осторожно отстраняя её, медленно проникая под кромку халата, и заключая твердый, истекающий смазкой, ствол в плен раздазняющих пальцев. До уха донёсся новый стон, чужие бедра двинулись навстречу руке, вновь проезжаясь по его паху, отчего сам юноша невольно закусывает губу.   
Хах. Кто бы мог подумать? Впрочем, во всей этой беготне, когда он в последний раз уделял себе время для этого? Кажется, месяц или два назад…?  
Движения Хранителя его завели.   
Гокудера чувствует твёрдость, и чуть отстраняется не веря своим ощущениям, чтобы опустить взгляд.  
\- Десятый? В-   
Но его резко прижимают обратно, не давая договорить, впиваясь в губы лёгким укусом. Рука, лежащая рядом, зачесала назад, уже едва влажные, мягкие, серые волосы. Большой палец слегка потёр уретру, вызывая новый, приглушённый стон, вибрирующий в горле.   
Ногти вновь проходятся по спине. Гокудера жмурится, подаваясь вперёд, жадно отвечая на такой нежный, но в тоже время, настойчивый поцелуй, вновь потираясь своим возбуждением о чужое. Мало. Ему этого мало.   
Пальцы, сведённые возбуждением, медленно провели вниз, собирая бисеринки пота с чужой кожи и дрожащей рукой, чуть выше руки дона, сжал оба ствола, чувствуя пошлую влажность, ощущая капли предэякулянта, стекающие на руку. Он чувствовал как в выпирающих венах бежала горячая кровь, будоража сознание и все естество. Стук сердца дробью отдавался в ушах, заглушая все звуки кроме дыхания человека, которому он готов преподнести свое вырванное сердце на блюде.   
Тсунаеши, оторвавшись от исцелованных губ, в отмщение, впился в беззащитную шею, резко прижимая чужие бедра к своим, одной рукой обхватывая оба члена, в следующую секунду чувствуя тяжёлое дыхание, опалившее ухо.  
Ощущение твердой плоти, прикасающейся к собственной, кружило голову. Чувство чужого возбуждения лишь сильнее распаляло собственное, горящее алым пожаром в груди.   
Савада не скупился на поцелуи, нежными прикосновениями покрывая всё, что видел перед собой: шею, плечи, бледную грудь, с пятнами розовых ореолов, которые он нежно обвёл языком, вновь касаясь губами.   
Пот каплями стекал по спине, впитываясь в сползший к бедрам халат.  
Жар летал в воздухе.   
Пальцы хаотично двигались то вверх то вниз, мешая смазку, с пошлым хлюпающим звуком, под который ладонь скользила по всей их длине, изредка сталкиваясь с другими, чтобы переплести их, и начать двигаться в одном, их личном ритме, который выбивал последние мысли, оставляя лишь нагое желание бурлить в крови.   
Влага, растираемая меж их потных тел, губы сталкивающиеся в промежуточных поцелуях, рваные, хриплые стоны отражались от фамильных стен. В месте, где когда-то Первый Хранитель Урагана и Первое Небо Вонголы слились воедино, Десятый Дон Вонголы и Десятый Хранитель Урагана впервые касались тел друг друга, сталкиваясь губами, руками, кожей и плотью. Изучая, узнавая и познавая тела друг друга.  
Тсунаеши жарко выдыхает, чувствуя приближение своего пика, и сжав чуть сильнее, сделал пару особенно тягучих движений, прижимая и чужие пальцы горячим, плотным, кольцом.   
Зелёная радужка окрасилась в цвет свежей крови, в груди будто взорвался квазар. Хаято выгибает дугой, страстный стон удовольствия сорвался с его губ. Тело подрагивало, рывками избавляясь от накопившегося за эту долгую ночь, напряжения.   
Опёршись о его плечо, оглушаемый шумом собственной крови, и сильнейшим спазмом всех мышц, Тсунаеши, стиснув зубы, чувствовал как стремительно намокала ладонь, принявшая на себя все белые капли. Они тягучим мёдом собирались в большие сгустки, и стекали по пальцам вниз, капая на пресс пытавшегося отдышаться от оглушившего оргазма, Хаято.   
Руки обессиленно упали вдоль тела, глаза сонно прикрылись, голова болванчиком наклонилась в бок. Мерное дыхание опалило ключицы.   
Савада привстал, все ещё ощущая отголоски накрывшего их обоих оргазма, и чувствуя, как стремительно силы покидают его, вытер свою руку о халат, стаскивая его, стирая им пот с лица, своего и чужого тела, а затем выкидывая на пол, как грязную тряпку. Усталость волнами накатывала на него, словно после изнуряющей тренировки, что когда-то были у них в детстве.   
Тело склонилось в сторону, валясь набок, рядом с другим, уже давно павшим перед силой мира Морфея. Глаза медленно возвращали свой цвет, устало прикрываясь.   
За окном медленно начинало светлеть тёмное небо.


	10. Не выходя из комнаты

Красные цветы тонули в бирюзовой воде.  
Падали, и тонули.  
Прекрасные алые цветы.  
Свет лился в не зашторенные окна, порывы ветра раздували кремовый тюль, покачивая гардины. С улицы доносился щебет каких-то маленьких птиц.  
Двое голых юношей спали, прижавшись друг к другу, на половину прикрытые большим, белоснежным, одеялом.  
На груди расползалось теплым пятном чужое дыхание.  
Солнце бликами играло в серебряных волосах.  
Где-то за окном пели мелкие птицы.  
Пальцы медленно зарылись в россыпь серых прядей.  
«Мы… сделали это» — первое о чём он подумал, открыв глаза.  
Хаято мирно спал на его груди, уткнувшись лицом, опаляя своим дыхание нагую кожу.  
Выглядел хранитель нормально.  
«Я готовился к худшему… Думал, его будет лихорадить ещё несколько дней и после.»  
Свет медленно прошёл по стоящим ампулами и пачками таблеток на тумбе за ним.  
Юноша дернулся, завозившись. Тсунаеши убрал от хранителя руку, но Гокудера лишь прижался ближе, чуть сменив позу.  
— Думаю, мне ещё рано вставать…  
***  
На часах было 19:03.  
В комнате царила темнота, единственным источником света, был бирюзовый экран с идущим сверху-вниз текстом, висящий в воздухе перед изголовьем кровати.  
Тсунаеши, сидел, подпирев подушками спину, кулаком щёку, и неторопливо читал содержимое Варийского Отчёта, по инциденту, произошедшему на коронации.  
На тумбе рядом стоял поднос с грязной посудой с обеда.  
Теплое тело, уткнувшееся в бедро, обнимало его ноги, и мирно дышало уже который пяток часов.  
«Если Хаято не проснется и завтра, то придётся вызвать Шамала…»  
Мирное дыхание резко сбилось. На секунду, тело прижалось чуть ближе, но затем отпрянуло.  
Тсунаеши покосился вниз.  
Снизу вверх на него смотрели чуть приоткрывшиеся, сонные, зелёные глаза.  
— Десятый…  
Тсунаеши снял очки, свернув сенсорную панель висящую в воздухе, взмахом руки, перед собой.  
— Проснулся? Через час будет время ужина.  
Гокудера резко вскочил. Шокировано смотря на Дона.  
«Я проспал около восемнадцати часов?!»  
— Почему вы меня не разбудили?!  
Тсунаеши пожал плечами.  
— Я решил, что нужно дать тебе хорошо отдохнуть…  
Юноша в панике схватился за голову.  
— Но мои отчёты о проведении мероприятия должны быть отправлены сегодня на рассмотрение CEDEF, по вопросу работы охраны! Как же…  
Савада улыбнулся.  
— Я сдал их за тебя. Мне-тебе уже пришло подтверждение. А, и прости, я влез в твою почту.  
Зелёные глаза немигающие смотрели на него с минуту. А затем, Гокудера уронил голову в подушку, мученически простонав, находясь между беспричинным раздражением, вспыхнувшей бурей, любовью и облегчением.  
«Босс делает работу за подчинённого… Я убью себя! Просто убью!»  
Тсунаеши осторожно провёл рукой по напряжённым плечам, видя как они расслабленно опустились, а локти разъехались.  
— Прости, прости… Я знаю, как ты любишь свою работу…  
Хаято возмущённо выдохнул в подушку.  
Тсунаеши беззлобно рассмеялся в кулак.  
— Как твоё самочувствие? Есть… Изменения?  
Гокудера медленно отнял лицо от наволочки, прислушиваясь к себе.  
В теле царила лёгкость, и бодрость, но если бы у него была возможность поспать ещё, он бы ей без промедлений воспользовался.  
— Ничего… необычного?  
Но бросил украдкой взгляд на кольцо. Перстень не поменял своей формы.  
«Может… Ничего не получилось?»  
— Попробуешь вызвать пламя? — Спросил Тсунаеши, видя как пристально хранитель разглядывал свою руку.  
Хаято пожал плечами, приподнялся, сев рядом с Доном у изголовья, резко покраснев, ощущая, что на нём нет белья. Но вставшее было непонимание, быстро стёрлось воспоминаниями прошлой ночи и…  
Ладони звонко хлопнули по щекам.  
— Что-то не так?  
Тсунаеши немного удивлённо смотрел на него.  
— Всё в порядке, Джудайме! — наигранно рассмеялся, Хаято.  
«Стоп. Если я без исподнего, то и…»  
Бешеным взглядом он покосился в сторону скрытого под краем белого одеяла паха.  
— Что-то не так? — видя новое замешательство на лице хранителя, слегка нервно повторил Тсунаеши.  
Хаято вздрогнул, резко отводя взгляд на одеяло в руках, и зажмурился.  
«Просто попробую об этом не думать. Не думать…»  
Но сцены ночи лишь настойчивее полезли в светловолосую голову.  
На щеках выступил лёгкий румянец.  
— Хаято, горишь!  
Хранитель вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь и только сейчас замечая алое пламя идущее по рукам.  
— А!  
Хаято начал нервно махать руками.  
«Потухни, потухни, потухни!»  
Пламя исчезло.  
Гокудера вздохнул с облегчением.  
«Что за черт? Реакция на эмоции? Раньше такого не было… Надо подробнее изучить это…»  
— Это было неожиданно… — протянул Тсунаеши, тут же ободряюще хлопнув хранителя по плечу, — проводимость пламени улучшилась, я рад, что всё получилось.  
Хаято согласно кивнул.  
— Да, всё благодаря вам, Десятый! Спасибо. Я… Вам очень признателен.  
Он склонился в поклоне, а затем, подползя к краю кровати, неловко улыбнулся, видя комплект своей одежды на пуфе.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду…  
Но стоило стопе коснуться пола, он тут же упал лицом вниз.  
— Гокудера?!  
Хранитель приподнялся на трясущихся руках, утирая кровь из носа.  
— В-все в порядке, Джудайме. Не стоит беспокоиться!  
Но при очередной попытке встать, дрожащие колени подкосились, и он вновь упал лицом вниз, под сочувствующим взглядом Савады.  
Стало не до смеха.  
Тсунаеши наклонился к краю, осторожно касаясь чужого плеча.  
— Думаю, тебе стоит остаться.  
Плечи хранителя опустились. Гокудера медленно обернулся, стыдливо смотря в пол.  
— Простите, Десятый. Если я не буду вам мешать, то…  
Тсунаеши мотнул головой.  
— Всё в порядке.  
По комнате пронеслось громогласно урчание.  
Тсунаеши смущённо кашлянул в кулак.  
— А, да, уже время ужина… Ты голоден?  
— Не отказался бы, но сомневаюсь, что смогу дойти до обеденной…  
— Ты о чём? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Тсунаеши, нажимая на кнопку вызова прислуги. Меньше, чем через минуту, в дверь постучали, — Войдите!  
Ручка дрогнула, опускаясь. В комнату вошла молодая горничная с двумя пышными хвостиками, тут же склонившись в вежливом поклоне.  
— Чем могу быть полезна, Господин Дон, Господин Хранитель Урагана?  
Хаято передёрнуло от такого обращения, и он искренне скривился в лице. В то время, как Тсунаеши вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Эмма, будь так любезна, принести ужин нам в комнату. Благодарю.  
Хаято пораженно вытаращился на него.  
— Что?! Н-но… есть в Этой постели, Десятый…  
Тсунаеши нечитаемо улыбнулся. По комнате пронесся холодок.  
— Это моя привилегия человека с состоянием, над которой ты вместе со мной проливал кровь целых пять лет. Думаю, мы имеем право не только есть в этой постели, но и сжечь её ко всем собачьим чертям, — низко процедил он.  
И Гокудера едва подавил свой животный, поднявшийся в животе, страх. Детчимо в гневе был их табу. Запретная тема.  
Почувствовав чужой страх, юноша вернул себе прежний вид, ненавязчиво улыбаясь.  
— Поэтому, сеньора, будьте так добры.  
Девушка кивнула, и уже обернулась к двери, как резко вспомнила кое-что важное.  
— Ах! Что-нибудь сладкое?  
Она двусмысленно улыбнулась.  
Тсунаеши хохотнул.  
Хаято презрительно цыкнул. Женщины его раздражали.  
«Что эта баба себе позволяет?»  
— Благодарю, но не сегодня, — вежливо ответил за двоих Тсуна.  
Девушка удалилась, забрав грязную посуду, и возвращаясь через десять минут, с тележкой и двумя крытыми подносами.  
Жареные омары с маслом и свежими специями, разрезанные вдоль, на подушке из креветок и гребешков. Отсаженные кондитерскими насадками круги пюре, посыпанные ароматными травами, две полоски красного и зелёного соусов, отделяющих морской мир от картофеля. В другой же тарелке зелёный салат с помидорами черри, кружочками огурца, оливой и моцареллой, с щепоткой соли и перца. И маленькое блюдце с лёгким кокосовым желе и кусочками манго, декорированное импортной орхидеей.  
Тема ужина была: «тропический рай».  
Тсунаеши шутливо наколол одну помидорку, поднося к губам хранителя.  
— Скажи «а»…  
У Хаято дёрнулся глаз, и превозмогая стыд, под глазами девушки, прячущей улыбку за краем прижатого к груди подноса, его губы сомкнулись на чужой вилке.  
В конце концов это не такая большая плата за время, проведённое на едине с его Небом.  
Томат был сочным, бесящая девчонка быстро ушла, а сверчки за окном тихо вели свой вечерний парад.  
Так и закончился этот день, не выходя из комнаты.


	11. Ты - другой

Это утро он встретил один.  
Привычная картина на своде потолка бодрила лучше любого кофе, как напоминание, в чьих покоях он был и спал последние пару дней. Осознание того, что из четырёх дней пребывания в Италии в своей спальне он был всего единожды, ударило по голове потоком стыда.  
В комнате, пропитанной пламенем его Неба, в кровати, впитавшей запах Тсунаеши, окружённый им, закутанный в него…  
Гокудера позволяет себе в последний раз вдохнуть властный аромат самого дорого в мире парфюма, окунуться в него с головой, оценить на сколько же хорошо этот запах описывает его Патрона. А затем резко, без промедления поднимается, натягивая рубашку и брюки.  
В теле не осталось даже намека на слабость или безвольность, Дона нет рядом, а значит, ему больше нельзя находиться в этих покоях. Что бы не говорил сам Дон.  
Вжикнула молния брюк.  
Стопа в носке плавно вошла в черный ботинок.  
«После всего, что произошло…»  
Мужчина улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале, выправив ворот рубашки. Его глаза налились алой решительностью  
«…Гокудера Хаято готов приступить к обязанностям Первого Хранителя Дона Вонголы!»  
***  
Дверь открылась, разрывая своим звуком тишину коридора, и тут же стукнулась обо что-то.  
Хаято заглянул за деревяшку, удивлённо замирая, и тихо прикрыл за собой, не распахивая дальше.  
На полу, обняв колени, сидел Ямамото, проснувшийся от толчка, и теперь удивлённо смотрящий на Хранителя урагана.  
— Ах, Хаято… Прости, я не смог дойти до комнаты. А ты… остался с Тсуной? Как он?  
«Он просидел здесь два дня.?»  
Гокудера прищурился, смерив его нечитаемым взглядом, а затем подал руку.  
Такеши внутренне удивился резко открытому аттракциону невиданной щедрости, но решил не портить момент, быстро смекнув что к чему.  
«Точно. Когда спишь в одной комнате с Тсуной, потом ходишь довольно бодрый. И высыпаешься хорошо…»  
И любезно взял протянутую ладонь, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. Уже со своего привычного ракурса глядя на соперника. И тут же заметил кое-что странное.  
— Твои глаза…  
Подрывник встрепенулся, тут же одаривая мечника исподлобья, раздраженным взглядом… Алых глаз.  
Выглядело это довольно устрашающе и при обычных зелёных радужках. Теперь же Хаято был похож на демона с нижних этажей ада, вышедшего в мир людей искать себе еду из череды попавшихся под руку смертных.  
— Не твоего ума дело, бейсбольный придурок… — процедил он сквозь зубы, и развернувшись, пошёл прочь. Ощущая, как синие глаза до первого поворота таранят спину.  
Но и за поворотом ему не дали передохнуть.  
— Ну, и как всё прошло? Как… ощущения? — насмешливо хихикнул детский голос откуда-то сбоку.  
За массивным, блестящим рыцарским доспехом, подперев спиной стену, стоял Аркобалено солнца, надменно улыбаясь.  
Гокудера опустил взгляд в пол.  
— Ничего необычного…  
Взгляд карьих глаз из-под шляпы стал острым, но быстро потонул в её же тени.  
— Ясно…  
Юноша расценил это как удовлетворение его ответом, потому, вновь возобновил шаг, проходя мимо Аркобалено. Но не пройдя и трёх шагов, услышал знакомое приветствие.  
— Эй, осминожка!  
Навстречу ему шёл потный Сасагава, приветливо махая рукой.  
***  
Дубовые двери с тихим скрипом открылись.  
В обеденный зал торопливо вошёл растрёпанный Савада, держа в руках планшет, и что-то читая. Он не глядя прошёл к своему месту во главе стола, сев на заранее отодвинуты стул.  
— Всем доброго утра!  
Ламбо, лежащий на лаковом покрытии древесины, и игравший с вилками, раздражённо вздохнул, откидывая столовые приборы.  
— Ты опять опоздал, Тсуна! А вчера вообще не пришёл! Опять от мафии прятался?  
Горничные начали выносить подносы.  
Рыжеволосый юноша оторвал взгляд от экрана и нажав на кнопку, отложил выключенную электронную доску. Его губы растянула виноватая улыбка.  
— Я работал, Ламбо.  
Бовино раздражённо ударил кулаками по столу.  
Девушка осторожно поставила блюдо перед ним, снимая крышку, но вид яств маленького ребенка не привлек. Даже тот факт, что перед ним были его любимые блинчики с кленовым сиропом и смешной рожицей, не мог поколебать решимость Хранителя грозы.  
— А Гокудера где был?!  
Названный дернулся, выходя из раздумий о последних отчётах, и недовольно посмотрел на мелкую пакость, после переводя ожидающий взгляд на Дона.  
Улыбка Тсунаеши стала чуть шире.  
— Он помогал мне, — это была не ложь.  
Его хранитель действительно с утра, посетив свой кабинет, заглянул к нему с бюджетом Варии, и рассортированными по типам подписей приказами.  
Однако такой ответ не удовлетворил подростка.  
Бовино поджал губы.  
— С чем он помогал, если вышел из твоей комнаты только сегодня с утра?!  
Хаято напрягся. Тсунаеши вздохнул.  
— Ламбо, это…  
— Раз такое сложное дело, мог бы позвать ещё кого-нибудь на помощь… Ямамото или Хибари… Но ты не сделал этого! И вход к тебе в комнату был воспрещён! Ты вообще был вчера в особняке…?!  
Стул со скрипом отъехал назад. Ламбо встал, опёршись руками о столешницу, с ненавистью смотря на антиквариат, покусывая от нахлынувшей досады губы.  
Реборн невольно наблюдавший за сим концертом с интересом, зевнул.  
«Так вот почему он бесится… Не видел Тсуну весь день, начал чувствовать себя уязвимо. У несовершеннолетних Хранителей вблизи неба такое часто бывает. Какая скука.»  
Два жёлтых кружка глазуньи приветливо сверкнули, слегка присыпанные ароматными травами. Кубики льда колыхнулись в стакане сока.  
Бовино поднял умоляющие глаза на Дона, в конец срываясь на крик.  
— …Тсуна, ты же обещал, что больше не будет секретов! Что-то происходит? Опять?!  
Улыбка Савады померкла, взгляд остро просканировал юное тело, рука потянулась к лежащему на краю стола планшету, беря тот в руки, и вновь утыкаясь в рабочие сводки и почту, не смотря более на лица друзей.  
— …Отец Дино женится. Сегодня, в пять часов нас будет ждать машина у входа. Костюмы доставят к четырём. Будьте готовы.  
Ламбо прокусил губу, сжав кулаки, и демонстративно вбивая обувь в паркет, прошёл на выход, даже не прикоснувшись к завтраку.  
Громко хлопнула дверь.  
Тсунаеши неспешно потянул утренний кофе.  
Реборн разрезал излюбленный, нежный, пышный омлет, отправляя тот в рот с неприкрытым удовольствием.  
«Значит действовать решил, Тсуна…»  
Ямамото задумчиво рассматривал кружок огурца на своей вилке.  
«Гокудера и Тсуна ведут себя странно… как прошла коронация, Опять какие-то секреты… Я понимаю Ламбо. Держать что-то в тайне ото всех, это не правильно. Но Тсунаеши Глава Семьи и ему виднее. Ему же и нести за всё ответственность… Рано или поздно он всё расскажет! Мы же друзья!  
Правда, я всё меньше уверен в этом…»  
В тишине зала, под мирный звон серебра о тарелки, как гром среди ясного неба, раздался спокойный голос иллюзиониста, как ни в чём не бывало размазывают его соленое масло по тосту.  
— Прошу прощения, но присутствовать на торжестве лично, я не смогу. У меня была назначена встреча с моим отрядом.  
Тсунаеши неспешно пролистнул виртуальную страницу, делая очередной глоток кофе.  
— Не имею ничего против.  
Хибари неспешно пережевывал тост.  
«Малыш ввёл меня в курс дела. Неужели это действительно то, о чём я думаю? Как интересно…»  
Завтрак был как всегда идеален на вкус.  
Вот только у всех он стоял поперёк горла.  
Как и обед, что прошёл в полной тишине.  
***  
Уже подходило время отправки.  
Хранители, как и положено, ровно в пятнадцать минут покинули свои комнаты, встречаясь в общем коридоре. Только Ламбо не почтил их своим лицом, оставшись в комнате и устраивая молчаливый бойкот.  
В воздухе летала неловкая тишина.  
Дверь центральной комнаты хлопнула, разгоняя этот нависший смог, а последовавшее за ним «Идём», добило его остатки.  
Савада, подобно полководцу партизанского отряда, был немногословен в своих планах и думах, говоря чётко по делу и непоколебимо, как ледокол, шёл вперёд, разрезая собой эту гнетущую атмосферу вычурных коридоров, неосознанно нагнетая её обратно.  
— Эм, Тсуна, а это ничего, что Ламбо с нами не едет? — решился прервать затянувшуюся паузу Ямамото.  
— Пусть останется. Ему нужно остыть.  
Кея, до этого рассматривавший стены, перевел взгляд на спину шатена.  
— То, что говорил мелкий мальчишка…  
Тсунаеши вздохнул, на секунду отрываясь от информации на руках, и выдыхая, смиряясь со своим неизбежным.  
— Я бы хотел обсудить это за ужином.  
«Это не то, что надо доносить с утра. Нужно время и силы, чтобы всё обдумать, принять, смириться… Я не хочу никого принуждать, и в то же время желаю узнать что они думают по этому поводу. Их мысли и желания… Время подготовки ко сну — это лучшее время для обмозговывания тем не связанных с делами Семьи.  
Ламбо повёл себя слишком импульсивно, и не выходит, потому что сам понимает, что действовал недостойно титула Хранителя. Впрочем, я изначально не хотел его брать. Хоть это и свадьба друга, но по данным отдела безопасности, есть риск нападения оставшихся сил семьи Лазано»  
***  
Замок Семьи Кавалоне был Светлым. Белый мрамор, статуи лошадей с позолоченными копытами, гривой, фонтаны при входе в поместье. Гербы с силуэтом вставшего на дыбы жёлтого коня висели на стенах.  
Свет лился из тысяч бриллиантовых люстр, сверкая бликами на всём этом великолепии. Словно антитеза тёмным тонам замка Вонголы, фамильное гнездо Кавалоне сияло солнечным светом в любое время дня или ночи.  
Сияло так же, как сияли те, кто его населял.  
Банкетный зал был огромен, повсюду были нежные цветы, официанты разносили лучшее шампанское и закуски в золотых подставках.  
Гости поздравляли стоявших в центре молодожёнов. Четвёртого Дона и его новую молодую жену.  
Дино Кавалоне, Пятый Дон семьи Кавалоне, стоял у входа в зал, ослепляюще улыбаясь гостям, пожимая им руки. Но на очередной руке он на секунду застыл, тут же обхватывая её сразу двумя своими.  
— Тсуна! Я так рад, что ты приехал! Я не думал, что ты приедешь. Для меня было удивлением, что ты подтвердил приглашение, — он наклонился чуть ближе к чужому лицу, переходя на шёпот, — Это ведь просто повод для встречи? В письме ты писал, что хотел поговорить о чем-то…  
Хранители стоявшие за спиной своего Неба, начали расходиться по залу, не привлекая лишнего внимания к себе.  
Тсунаеши перевёл взгляд на гостей.  
— Да, но не здесь…  
Дино понимающе кивнул, лёгким движением руки останавливая ближайшего официанта.  
— Ромарио, я отлучусь ненадолго. Если увидишь какое-то движение…  
Замаскированный под прислугу, начальник охраны, кивнул.  
— Понял, босс.  
***  
Гокудера медленно обходил зал, изредка цепляя бокалы вина с подносов официантов, чтобы вылить в ближайший горшок с не натуральным цветком.  
Как только стала видна резиденция Кавалоне из затемнённых окон, Дон дал задание рассредоточится и понаблюдать за гостями.  
«- Если заметите, что кто-то ведёт себя подозрительно, не спешите действовать. Акцентирует внимание на этом человеке, но сами не вызывайте подозрений. Помните, что мы на свадьбе. Лишний шум разводить ни к чему.»  
Взгляд лениво блуждал по беззаботным лицам приглашенных.  
«Хоть десятый и дал нам такое задание, сомневаюсь, что враг выдаст себя раньше времени. С вероятностью в 78%, атака будет внезапной. На другое у этих мелких червей просто не хватит мозгов. Однако… Мелкие черви и опасны своей мелкотой.»  
На губы легла нечитаемым улыбка восхищения.  
«Я не устану восхищаться вашей дальновидностью, Десятый!!!»  
Пребывая на Олимпе восхищения, он пропусти момент, когда что-то резко толкнулось в плечо, а глубокий бас с жеманными нотками воскликнул.  
— Ох! Прошу прощения!  
Пошатнувшийся, но устоявший, Хаято чуть раздражённо обернулся, смотря на того, кто посмел прервать его прекрасный момент мысленного восхваления Детчимо.  
Позади него стоял неподражаемый, высокий, мускулистый мужчина в солнцезащитных очках, с гламурным розовым перьевым шарфом повязанном вокруг шеи и модной причёской.  
Глаз Гокудеры непроизвольно дернулся.  
«А они что здесь делают?»  
— О, Хаято-чан! Я как раз говорил с лапушкой-Сасагавой, — мужчина игриво пихнул его локтем в плечо, заговорчески подмигнув, — Тоже завидуешь этой счастливице в белом?  
Гокудера брезгливо потёр место соприкосновения.  
— Да какой мужчина станет завидовать невесте?  
Будто не видя пренебрежительного отношения к себе, Луссурия задумчиво смерил его сканирующим взглядом из-под очков.  
— А ты изменился…  
Гокудера непонимающе поднял взгляд.  
— Что?  
Тяжёлая рука легка на плечо. Аромат сладких духов ударил в нос. Чужое дыхание обожгло ушную раковину.  
— Ну, и какова на вкус решимость Неба? — зелёные глаза шокировано распахнулись, — От тебя исходит остаточный след пламени Тсунаеши, — пальцы сжали чуть сильнее худое плечо, — прямо шлейфом тянется. Как невесты фата.  
Гокудера резко оттолкнул другого хранителя от себя, делая два шага назад, с выражение глубокого шока и ярости на лице, тут же повернувшись к наглому безумцу спиной.  
— Ещё хоть слово и ты пожалеешь, что на свет появился, грязный мужелюб! — процедил он сквозь зубы, быстрыми, тяжёлыми шагами, уходя в другой конец зала.  
Смотря ему в след, Луссурия не смог сдержать понимающей улыбки.  
— Ну-ну, не стоит так бурно реагировать, Гокудера-чан… Мы с тобой, в конце концов, в одной лодке…  
***  
Прикрыв дверь своего кабинета, его хозяин обернулся к откинувшемуся в кресле Саваде, отмечая измученность младшего брата. А затем неспешно плюхнулся в соседнее кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и вальяжно подпер кулаком щёку.  
Тсунаеши приоткрыл глаза, скосив их на соседа, вдохнув в себя тишину в последний раз, заговорил.  
— Как твои дела?  
Дино пожал плечами.  
— Работа Дона. Скучно не бывает. Планируем открыть клуб узкой направленности в Нью-Йорке, — он усмехнулся, — Обходить законы так весело… Это… даже возбуждает меня. Чувство собственного величия, давление ответственности…  
Тсунаеши возвёл глаза к очередному полотну Рафаэля на потолке.  
— Корона сдавливает меня, Дино. Я не знаю, что делать, — его голос был тих, чуть хрипловат, — Не уверен ни в чём. Я перестал видеть завтрашний день. Мне страшно. Страшно от того, что я даже бояться потерял право… Вонгола… В своем кабинете я будто в тюрьме.  
Пятый Дон загадочно улыбнулся.  
— Но, дело ведь не в Семье, верно, Тсуна?  
Савада разоблаченно, самоуничижительно усмехнулся.  
— Ты, как всегда, прав. Мой титул. Мои обязательства. Они душат меня. Забирают последний кислород. Они хотят, чтобы я провёл ритуал. Хранители, Девятый Дон, Даже Реборн. Они скрыли всё от меня до последнего момента. Чувствую себя подло обманутым своей же роднёй…  
Дон Кавалоне вздохнул.  
— Тсуна, мне кажется, нет ничего с чем бы ты не справился. Все говорили, что ты Нео Примо. Но ты не стал им, а пошёл дальше, ещё выше, прикасаясь к недостижимому. К миру между Семьями. Миру во всём мире… Пять лет назад я не мог даже подумать о том, что такое возможно.  
Тсунаеши непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
— Над всей мафией нависла угроза, и как глава «сильнейшей» Семьи я не мог бездействовать. Точнее не имел права, — он пожал плечами, — Всего-то…  
Дино отрицательно покачал головой. Тсунаеши не понимает, что совершил. Для него это было в порядке вещей, обыденностью. Спасти пол мира, выложится на все 120%, ради незнакомых людей.  
«Один, я бы так точно не смог…»  
— Ты мой кумир, Тсуна. Мой младший братишка. Но ты другой. Ты принадлежишь другой семье. С другими порядками, нормами и правилами. Вы ведёте другие отрасли, делаете другие дела, и живёте совершенно по другому. У вас другая структура управления, разделенная на сегменты между хранителями, тогда как у Кавалоне все подчинено мне. И без моей подписи никто не имеет права даже шага ступить. Я не могу представить что значит иметь хранителей, Тсуна. Но смотря на ваши отношения сейчас, мне трудно представить через что вы прошли вместе. Будь я на твоём месте, я бы сделал так, как от меня хотело бы большинство. Но ты — не я. Поэтому я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Просто знай, что Семья Кавалоне всегда будет на твоей стороне.  
На лице Тсунаеши засияла благодарная улыбка.  
— Дино, я…  
Комнату резко тряхнуло, раздался оглушающий взрыв.  
— Семья Лазано Требует Десятого Дона Вонголы! — из клубов пыли вывалилась кучка вооруженных людей, — Выходи сюда, грязный оборванец! Ты не выиграл эту войну! Наш Дон, Луккиато внёс куда больший вклад! Не думаешь, что тебе стоит перед ним извиниться?! Стоя на коленях, и вылизывая туфли Главы?!  
Послышался скрежет лезвия, вытягиваемого из ножен.  
Бетонная пыль расступилась, являя высокого молодого человека в строгом костюме.  
— Как славно… — протянул Ямамото, задумчиво смотря на названных гостей, — В последнее время все такое неопределённое. А это так напрягает… Если честно, уже давно хотел на ком-нибудь… — его губы растянулись в угрожающей улыбке, — выпустить пар! — юноша резко исчез из поля зрения, тут же появляясь перед самым носом главы разбоя.  
Брызнула алая кровь, свет прошёлся по лезвию вознесённой катаны, разрубающей плоть.  
Голова медленно съехала на бок, а затем упада к ногам. Вслед за ней рухнуло тело.  
— Прошу прощения, Господин Лазано. У вашего человека был чересчур длинный язык, так и просился, чтобы его слегка укоротили… — чужое дыхание опалило губы.  
«Дыхание смерти»  
Луккиато отшатнулся от чужого хранителя дождя, не держа себя на дрожащих коленях, и падая на своих же людей, столпившихся за ним кучей.  
— Б-бежим!!! — заорал что есть мочи какой-то юнец, став спусковым крючком для банды незваных гостей.  
Наемники бросились в россыпную, отталкивая от себя того, кому клялись в вечной верности, чтобы спасти свою шкуру.  
Такеши презрительно цыкнул.  
«Всё же человека делает не род, а культура мышления…»  
— Гокудера! — Крикнул он, краем глаза видя приближающегося хранителя урагана.  
— Не уйдут! — не став утратить лишнее время, сероволосый юноша резко затормозил, став в стойку, и выставляя руку вперёд, начиная сосредотачивать силу в центре ладони, — Копьё… Ориона!  
Этот приём Гокудера вычитал в книге первого хранителя урагана — Ачери Джи, великого лучника первой святой войны ещё задолго до переезда в Италию как хранителя Десятого Дона.  
И он успел изучить этот его вдоль и поперек, высчитать лучший угол, плотность и даже радиус желаемого поражения.  
Сто раз всё прошло идеально, на сто первом удача дала слабину.  
Радужка окрасилась алым.  
Всё пошло наперекосяк точно в тот момент, когда ядро силы, сконцентрированное в ладони и не превышающее размера пули, покрыло всю его руку.  
И только пораженный выдох срывается с губ, когда он видит впереди её.  
Настоящую комету, которая так стремительно удалялась от него. Или он от нее.?  
Кажется, его обувь перестала касаться пола.  
Мимо стремительно проносились люди, столы, и пораженное лицо его Дона.  
Резкая боль обожгла спину, затылок, выбила воздух из лёгких. Тело налились свинцом. Картинка перед глазами размылась. И в миг потонула в глубокую черноту искрящуюся белой рябью.  
Шум толпы, крики, паника. Среди всего этого сумбура звуков, как красный мячик в проносящегося мимо реке, мимо него пронесся голос, который он может отличить из ста тысяч.  
— Хаято…  
Теплые руки коснулись ледяных щек, провели вверх, стирая что-то, согревая собой.  
Ужасная боль, звенящая в голове, медленно угасала. По каплям стекая с него. Парализованное шоком тело медленно возвращало чувствительность.  
В эти золотые глаза можно было смотреть бесконечно. Глаза не человека, а настоящего божества. Чего-то мистического, космического, неизвестного, прекрасного… глаза его Неба.  
— Ты как?  
Тсунаеши склонился над ним, поглаживая израненное лицо, вливая пламя с кончиков пальцев.  
Хаято льнёт к этим рукам, пачкая их кровью, ощущая свое тело одним большим комком медленно прибывающей боли. Алые пятна медленно расползались на черном костюме в локтях и голени. Сухие губы растянулись в чуть заметной улыбке.  
— Жив…  
«Благодаря вам, Десятый»  
Во взгляде Тсунаеши скользит щемящая в груди нежность и призрачная тень сильного счастья.  
Хаято млеет. Его небо будто создало вокруг них сферу безмятежности, отделенная от всего остального мира. Где царили покой и гармония независимо от времени, обстоятельства и дел.  
Пальцы Тсунаеши очерчивают линию скул, зарываются в волосы.  
Гокудера тяжело выдыхает, желая чтобы этот момент никогда не кончался.  
Но волшебная тишина, окружавшая их куполом, исчезла, вновь возвращая в мир других людей и щадящего вдалеке шума с криком подбегающего с другого конца зала Реохея.  
«Чертов газон…»  
Сасагава приближался к ним с другого конца зала, на полном ходу тормозя, поднимая клубы бетонной пыли.  
— Я здесь! — боксёр не медля достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака коробочку, активируя пламя, тут же оборачиваясь к Тсунаеши, — Как он?  
— Раны угрожающие жизни затянулись, остальное оставляю на тебя.  
Савада плавно поднялся с пола, не трудясь отряхнуть о мелкого сора брюки, и начал осматривать вдали причиненный ущерб.  
Реохей тем временем положил свои руки на чужую ногу, концентрируя свою силу на месте перелома.  
Хаято сморщился, резко дернувшись. Инстинктивно не желая, чтобы к нему прикасались.  
Сасагава недовольно вздохнул.  
— Чёрт, осьминожка, не двигайся! Не хило же тебя отбросило… Как ты вообще умудрился скастовать такое? Три стены пробил с антипламенным покрытием, плюс одну собственной персоной. У тебя вообще хоть что-то осталось?  
Гокудера на секунду ушёл в себя, проверяя свой внутренний резервуар, невольно погружаясь и в ощущения плоти.  
«Все тело ужасно болит… так вот что чувствовал Десятый, когда его отбрасывало иксбаннером? Просто поразительно…»  
— Больше половины.  
— Что? — Сасагава приподнял недоверчивый взгляд от его ран.  
— Мой резервуар полон. Почти до краев, — уточнил Хаято.  
Реохей неловко рассмеялся.  
— Эй, заканчивай со своими нердовскими шуточками…  
— Я не шучу, — едва слышно произнес Гокудера, но его голос заглушить крик приближающегося к ним Такеши.  
— Эй! Ребята! С Гокудерой всё хорошо? — поравнявшись со всеми, Ямамото неловко рассмеялся, — О, выглядишь слегка помятым.  
Гокудера цыкнул. Боль, начавшая накатывать, стремительно отступала под натиском регенерируемых клеток.  
— Твой юмор здесь не уместен, бейсбольный придурок…  
— Ну-ну… Злишься, значит здоров!  
Тсунаеши встал, смотря на Ямамото, желая что-то сказать, однако не успел.  
— Врой! — привлек к себе внимание, подходящий Скуало, — Всех шавок мы поймали! Как ваш дьяволёнок? Не сдох? Ну ты и задал жару, пацан… После Лусса ещё никто так не горел. Пха!  
Идущий за ним Луссурия наигранно обиделся.  
— Эй! Недовольным от меня ещё никто не уходил!  
— Но не факт, что живым… — задумчиво протянул Коваллини, идущий следом.  
Обладатель шикарной красной челки, всплеснул руками.  
— Ох, ну это мелочи, Бел-чан…  
Реохей встал, молча сообщая, что закончил оказание первой помощи.  
Тсунаеши, вновь взглянул на Хранителя, и положа одну руку себе на колено, протянул вторую, осторожно приподнимающемуся Хаято.  
— Можешь встать?  
Хранитель виновато посмотрел на протянутую ладонь, крепко сжав её, и резко поднялся.  
— Да, мне уже лучше, благодарю…  
Под задумчивым взглядом длинноволосого капитана.  
— Эй, Тсуна, может объяснишь, что происходит? Осьминожка попробовал какой-то синий напиток, который оказался прототипом новой крутой штуки? Или что?  
Савада слегка растерялся, отводя в сторону взгляд.  
«Занзас говорил, что его люди знают о ритуале, но как относятся он не сказал…»  
— Не совсем так, это…  
Его перебил задумчивый голос подходящего к ним Хибари.  
— Так вот какая она, мощь хранителя, который заключает ритуал… — Кея задумчиво осмотрел локацию разрушения, в его глазах заблестели искры удивленного восхищения, — Мощь просто поражает…  
Скуало напрягся, его взгляд стал серьёзным.  
Луссурия сдержанно усмехнулся, тут же прикрыв рот ладонью.  
Бельфегор непонимающе покосился на двоих офицеров, но решил промолчать.  
— Ритуал? — переспросил Реохей, но его дальнейшие мысли прервал подбежавший к ним Кавалоне.  
— Тсуна, Всё целы?  
— Да. Прости, Дино, — Савада аккуратно перебросил одну руку Хранителя к себе на шею, обхватывая другой его талию, помогая стоять, — но нам уже пора. Счёт пришлёшь мне на почту…  
Кавалоне брезгливо отмахнулся.  
— А, забудь об этом.! Какая свадьба без взрыва с дырой в стене? — Он обезоруживающе рассмеялся.  
«Ритуал, значит… Так он всё же решился… Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, младший брат»


	12. В комнате прислуги

Часы мирно тикали, отсчитывая пять минут от начала девятого. На последней ступени центрального холла сидел Ламбо, подперев кулаком щёку. Мальчик выжидающе смотрел на дверь в которой, вот уже пол часа как, должны были появится члены его Семьи. Изредка покусывая губы и одолеваемый сомнениями с начинающейся паранойей, он битый час гипнотизировал злосчастную дверь.  
И вот, ручка дернулась, опускаясь.  
Бовино вскочил. На глаза навернулись слезы радости.  
— Тсуна!  
Но на половине второго шага, он замер, разочарованно цыкнув, и развернувшись назад, демонстративно плюхнулся обратно на нагретую ступень, тихо бурча под нос: «А, это ты…»  
Мукуро виновато улыбнулся, прикрыв за собой двери, подходя к лестнице.  
— Прости уж что разочаровал… Савада ещё не вернулся?  
Бовино раздражённо скрипнул зубами, одарив иллюзиониста презрительным взглядом с ноткой угрозы.  
— Для тебя он — Десятый Дон Вонголы. Максимум — Дечимо. Тсуна только мой старший брат, ясно?  
Он хотел ещё что-нибудь добавить, но решил попридержать за зубами язык. Как бы этот парень его не бесил, он являлся сильнейшим иллюзионистом.  
«Ты, по всем фронтам обязанный ему за милосердие, не имеешь права обращаться к нему так фамильярно! Не знаю, какие у тебя там основания и обстоятельствами… Бесит!»  
Иллюзионист выставил руки перед собой в примирительно жесте,  
— Да я и не претендую…  
Внутренне отмечая странное раздражение. Слова Бовино всё-таки смогли слегка ранить его. Слегка. Самую чуточку.  
Резко захотелось съязвить в ответ на уязвленное безымянное чувство, и Мукуро даже открыл рот, выдыхая первый звук колкости, но за дверями неожиданно послышался шорох, а затем тихий удар об стену, пугая проходящую мимо горничную с полотенцами на руках.  
— Мы вернулись…  
Устало протянул Тсунаеши, по привычке, проходя внутрь. Он выглядел измотанно, но стойко держался. Следом за ним неспешно прошёл Хаято, стряхивающий бетонную крошку с пиджака, воодушевленный чем-то Хибари, и молчаливый Реохей. Ямамото, замыкающий шествие, едва слышно прикрыл дверь.  
— Тсуна!  
Ламбо вскочил с лестницы, подбегая к боссу, но подойдя ближе и заметив состояние старшего Хранителя, осекся. Гокудера, стёр с лица кровь влажными салфетками, но она все ещё оставалась на волосах и одежде, которая была сильно измята и местами потёрта, хотя пошили её лишь вчера.  
— Что произошло?! На вас напали?!  
В блестящих глазах Бовино отразилось волнение.  
Ламбо не понаслышке знал силу Хранителя урагана. И чтобы именно его ТАК потрепало…  
Тсунаеши устало махнул рукой. Показывая неважность этой надуманной подростком проблемы.  
— Да, но ничего особо критичного.  
Хаято кивнул, в подтверждение слов Дона. Несмотря на вид, он чувствовал себя полностью здоровым. И грязным в прямом смысле этого слова. Кровь из уже давно заживших ран так и оставалась на коже под брюками, успев засохнуть и начала по крошкам осыпаться с него. Хотелось помыться.  
— Мукуро! — Начавший было уходить, и уже стоявший на второй ступени лестницы, иллюзионист, обернулся. Тсунаеши выглядел так, будто он был последним, кому нужны его же слова, что наталкивало на странные мысли, — Я хочу провести собрание.  
Дон развернулся, идя к ближайшей подходящей комнате первого этажа, которую видел.  
К своему стыду, он не знал что за комнаты в большинстве наполняли особняк. Точнее знал, на интуитивном уровне. Поэтому ничуть не удивился, когда открыв дверь, увидел пустую комнату отдыха для прислуги с тремя двуспальным кроватями, стоящими по стенам и неприметной дверью со встроенным санузлом.  
Линия водопровода в замке тянулась как вилы, проходя через комнаты хранителей и на минус первом этаже объединялась в огромный резервуар. Фактически эта комната с погрешностью на несколько метров была под его, Дона, кабинетом, который находился под его же комнатой. Что было умно.  
Пройдя внутрь, Тсунаеши сел на стоящую перед ним кровать, скрепив руки в замок.  
Ламбо нерешительно присел на кровать слева от входа. Не слишком близко к Старшему брату, нервно косясь на него.  
«Надеюсь, Тсуна не будет меня отчитывать при всех… Он же не сторонник таких наказаний. Нет же? Ох, он наверное ещё злится! Нет, нет, старший брат не такой. Блин! Я совсем забыл принести свои извинения! Засада! Может сейчас? Или лучше потом? А потом поздно не будет?!» — Тихо сходил с ума Ламбо, чувствуя, как поджимаются пальцы в туфлях. Он боялся, ни столько возможного наказания, сколько его неизвестности.  
Однако, от истины, что Саваде сейчас было не до него, он был непомерно и безвозвратно далёк.  
Рядом с Ламбо, прогнув кровать, сел Реохей.  
Слова Варийского солнца не давали ему покоя. Особенно вопрос про ягодицы и ласки ввёл его в ступор.  
Гокудера присел на соседнее место рядом с Доном. Он мог бы и не присутствовать с молчаливого позволения десятого, но предпочёл все же быть, чтобы не возникло непониманий.  
Ямамото присел на кровать справа от входа, едва не ударившись головой о бортик той, что была над ней.  
Мало. Ему было мало той семьи. Так некстати вспомнилось сказанное ему учителем Скуало:  
«- Остынь, ты махаешь мечом будто берсеркер. Быть таким на поле брани может быть только Савада. Ты же Дождь. Будь тише…»  
Ямамото устало выдохнул, опустив взгляд на свои всё ещё дрожащие руки. У него не было оправданий, почему он в последнее время как на иголках. В глубине души он надеялся, что это собрание хоть что-то прояснит в их резко ставшем туманным будущем.  
Будто в насмешку на одну кровать с ним присел Рокудо, однако иллюзионист выглядел больше растерянным, чем загадочным. Цели собрания он мог лишь предполагать.  
Хибари закрыл дверь, прислонившись спиной к лестнице на второй этаж с противоположной от иллюзиониста стороны.  
Выжидающие взгляды обратились к Саваде.  
Тсунаеши разжал ком пальцев, и нечитаемым взглядом обвёл каждого из присутствующих, начиная с Ламбо, который слегка испугался резкого внимания к своей персоне, и заканчивая Хаято, который в немой поддержке кивнул.  
Раздраженный вздох сорвался с губ.  
— Те, кто был сегодня со мной на свадьбе да и те, кто не был… Думаю, вам стоит знать, что произошло с Гокудерой.  
Хаято удивлённо поджал губы. Он не ожидал, что речь начнут с него, но боссу было виднее.  
— Его отбросило собственной силой, как было со мной в начале тестов иксбаннера.  
Рокудо неуверенно приподнял руку, перебивая.  
— Но на сколько я знаю, по рассказам Хроме, это было вызвано не равномерным выбросом пламени. Разной силы. Но как это применимо к Хранителю урагана? У других атрибутов же не может быть пламени разной плотности. Резервуар один. Это значит, что «Хаято» — Гокудеру передёрнуло от своего имени из уст иллюзиониста, — просто «не справился с управлением»? — мужчина невинно улыбнулся, чувствуя испепеляющий взгляд зелёных глаз на себе.  
— Ты прав, Мукуро. Хаято, как ты и сказал не справился с управлением. Но я начал с этого не просто так. Гокудеру отбросило своей силой за счёт увеличения её плотности.  
— Какая-то новая техника? — оживился Такеши. Хаято усмехнулся.  
На секунду повисло молчание.  
Тсунаеши поднял глаза от пола, смотря прямо перед собой на лица каждого из хранителей.  
— Мы провели ритуал.  
Реохей непонимающе приподнял бровь.  
— Ритуал?  
Мукуро погрузился в себя, пытаясь вспомнить. Вспомнить… А затем резко подскочил, тут же ударившись головой о злосчастный бортик верхнего каркаса, и со стоном съехал с кровати на пол, шокировано смотря то на Хранителя урагана, то на Небо.  
— Тот самый?!  
Хаято молчаливо кивнул.  
— Но! Но… Как…?! Какого…  
На его бледном лицо одна эмоция сменяла другую. Что было странно. Просто до остальных ещё не дошло. Хибари сдавленно рассмеялся в кулак.  
Он уже давно всё понял. Да и предпосылки были. А слова мелкого Аркобалено лишь подтвердили смутную догадку. Оттого смотреть на все оттенки радуги на лице ненавистного иллюзиониста было смешнее.  
Ламбо дёрнулся, едва ли не падая на манер иллюзиониста. До него дошло.  
— Ритуал Слияния?!  
Искры осознания резко поразили Сасагаву и Ямамото.  
Гокудера встал, смотря на Рокудо сверху в низ, словно на жалкое насекомое.  
— Чтобы ты понимал, Я настоял на этом. Десятый был против. Твоё мнение мне никуда не упёрлось, — он обвёл каждого взглядом, — Можете думать обо мне, что хотите. Однако, только для жалких Кольчатых червей это проявление какого-то извращения! Это ритуал! Обряд силы, который выводит тебя из тени на новый уровень! Думать об этому как о грехопадении — могут лишь жалкие обыватели! Если это поможет защитить Детчимо, то я готов обнажиться хоть перед всем миром!!! — он взмахнул рукой, тут же ударившись себя в грудь кулаком, — Мои идеалы — абсолютно чисты!  
В его глазах сияла святая решимость, за стенами высокого барьера неприступной крепости веры. Именно с этой верой человек может пойти на смерть добровольно. Именно эта вера толкает на совершение невозможно.  
Именно с этой верой Тсунаеши защищает свою семью и друзей.  
Было так непривычно видеть такое в глазах цвета крови. На другом лице. На другом человеке.  
Хаято хмыкнул видя шок на лицах других. А затем, с аурой неприкосновенности и благородства медленно прошёл выходу, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Он сказал всё, что хотел. Его роль на этой сцене подошла к логическому концу. И больше смысла быть перед зрителем он не видел.  
«Осталось только самому поверить в эти слова…»  
Десятый, смотрящий ему в след, едва заметно, улыбнулся.  
— Я никого не прошу разделять философию Гокудеры. И до сих пор против этого. Но, если я могу сделать кого-то сильнее, и кто-то хочет сильнее стать, то, думаю, именно это мой долг. Долг Неба. У всего есть предел силы, выносливости, мастерства… преодолеть этот предел или нет — решать только вам. Текущее положение сил и дел меня вполне устраивает. Лишние переживания и стрессы в Семье не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Я не оправдываюсь. Но, если честно, я не чувствую, что сделал что-то непростительное. Не чувствую за свои действия вину. Как и за своё решение. Я долго думал об этом. В какой-то момент даже хотелось сбежать. Всё резко довели до абсурда. Детей в мафии такому учат с рождения, возможно поэтому Хаято не видит в этом порока. Ламбо, прости, но скрывать от тебя что-то было бы просто не честно. Как ты и сам сказал. Лишь мне стоит здесь извиниться. Простите мне мою нерешительность, но резкий ответ на этот вопрос мог бы просто поломать семью. Я никого не принуждаю и не буду призирать или ненавидеть за решение. В конце концов мы — Семья. Мы должны быть разными. Я не тороплю вас с решением. Хоть через десять лет, хоть через пять минут, но я бы хотел, чтобы каждый из вас независимо ответил на вопрос хочет ли он того или нет. Не будет ли потом сожалеть или чувствовать рядом со мною неловкость. Я могу лишь поклясться, что не сделаю больно.  
Он встал.  
— На этом я завершаю экстренное собрание.  
Реохей поддался вперёд, желая что-то сказать, но пара тихих щелчков со стороны выхода заставили его сжать челюсти.  
Дверная ручка пару раз дернулась, резко привлекая внимание всех, находящихся в комнате.  
В приоткрывшийся проем медленно выплыла сонная служанка. Которая, стоило ей лишь обернуться к кроватям, подпрыгнула от удивления, тихо вскрикнув.  
Тсунаеши неловко улыбнулся, подходя к, хотевшей было убежать, девушке.  
— Прошу прощения, мы уже закончили, — он заверяющее улыбнулся, и вышел за дверь.  
Следом за ним прошёл Хибари, легко кивая служанке в молчаливое подтверждение.  
За ним выбежал мальчик десяти лет, Хранитель грозы, быстро протараторив:  
— Извините, что заняли вашу комнату!  
— Простите за неудобства, мы уже уходим, — произнес проходящий мимо высокий брюнет, роняя лёгкий поклон уважения.  
— Мы очень ценим ваш труд, — сказал на секунду остановившийся рядом обаятельный мужчина с повязкой на глазу.  
— Хорошо отдохните, — пожелал слегка загорелый парень с пластырем на носу, оставляя комнату постностью пустой.  
А утомившуюся горничную безвозвратно растерянно-счастливой. Внимание и вежливость стольких молодых людей сильно польстили и даже дали заряд сил на новые свершения.  
«Вот только…»  
Девушка озадаченно оглядела слегка помятые покрывала на трёх кроватях.  
«Что они делали… Здесь?»


	13. В преддверии бури

Ямамото шёл вперёд, не смотря ни под ноги, ни на дорогу. Он весь был поглощён сказанным на собрании, и снова и снова прокручивал это в своём мозгу.  
«Мы провели ритуал. Я и Хаято стали одним целым. Я и Гокудера познали друг друга. Я поделился с Гокудерой силой. Хаято теперь ближе мне чем другие хранители, — фальшивый голос Тсунаеши в голове усмехнулся.  
Такеши резко встал посреди коридора, и отчаянно замотал головой.  
«Это не правда. Тсуна такого никогда бы не сказал! Я… я — друг Тсунаеши! И мы будет друзьями всегда! Да! То, что они провели ритуал ещё не значит, что…»  
— По факту они переспали. Об этом думаешь?  
Полуобезумевший взгляд вонзился в низкую, улыбающуюся фигуру Аркобалено. Реборн как никогда был в отличном расположении духа, о чём говорила его по детски-довольная ухмылка на лице.  
— Ну, с одной стороны ты прав, — он оттолкнулся от расписанных золотыми завитками на бардовом, обоях, подходя ближе, — они пару дней делили одну постель. Однако, — улыбка маленького солнца стала ещё шире, видя как отчаянно белеет хранитель дождя, — Савада не из тех, кто будет пользоваться чужой слабостью. Он небо. Он это просто не может. Как и ты не можешь вынести мысль, что для Тсунаеши ты не более, чем просто друг, - глаза скрылись под тенью шляпы, — У тебя великий талант к убийству, Ямамото Такеши. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты даже сдвинешь меня с первого места, однако, ты слишком зависим от мнения Савады. Ты буквально привязан к нему. И это понятно, он твоё Небо. И эта привязанность помогает тебе развивать себя, но она же, как обоюдострый меч. И сейчас одной из его сторон ты ранишь себя, — он развернулся, медленно зашагав вперёд по коридору, — Борьба за внимание Дона у подчинённых это хорошо, она двигает семью вперёд, но не когда это обращается в тихую ненависть, — он резко развернулся на пятках, и очень выразительно взглянул в синие глаза, своими черными омутами, — Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю? Сомневаюсь, что Тсуна будет рад, если узнает, что его друзья хотят друг друга убить за его внимание. Гокудера уже перерос это начало. А ты, — черные радужки опасно сверкнули, — ещё нет.  
Его детский голос был тяжёлым, с лёгкой нотой угрозы. Реальной угрозы. И Такеши знал, что это значит.  
Аркобалено предупреждал его.  
«Не смей творить глупости, или я о тебе позабочусь. Одна жизнь за целую семью, даже если это жизнь хранителя, это ничто. И такую жертву позволить мы себе можем.» — говорил ему меж строк мальчик в шляпе с оранжевой полосой, который уже заворачивал за первый же угол стены, наверняка исчезая через потайные двери в катакомбах особняка, но Такеши не было до этого дела.  
Он с силой сжимал кулаки, пытаясь унять рвущуюся на волю бессильную злобу. Злобу на самого себя.  
«Почему… Я чувствую себя таким слабым.?»  
***  
Гокудера медленно шёл по коридорам особняка, с каждым шагом, чувствуя, как всё больше лопается тонкая корочка подсохшей крови, и по частям осыпается с его кожи, вслед за белой каменной крошкой.  
Хотелось быстрее отмыться.  
Его отпустили раньше всех, поэтому он слегка удивился, когда навстречу ему вышел иллюзионист, с ехидной улыбкой на лице.  
«Очередная иллюзия Рокудо. Чтоб его…»  
— И, как всё прошло? — с лёгкой издёвкой протянул иллюзионист.  
Он не присутствовал на торжестве, поэтому не видел своими глазами разницы между прошлой и теперешней силой пламени Хранителя урагана.  
Не сбавляя шаг и не оглядываясь, Хаято без лишних слов, на ходу, согнул в локте одну руку, на которой за секунду загорелся внушительный поток алого пламени, тут же рассеиваясь, по воле хозяина.  
Иллюзия Мукуро прищурилась, в глазах загорелся огонёк.  
«Так вот на что способен этот ритуал, интересно…»  
***  
Сасагава рассеянно брёл по саду, сам не зная куда. Он был растерян. В голове кашей суетились рандомные мысли, которые всё никак не могли связаться в единый клубок.  
Его младший брат сделал что?  
«Мы провели ритуал»  
Ах, да, ритуал. А что за ритуал? Зачем?  
Тут же всплыли давние слова репетитора:  
«Ритуал слияния — это мощная физико-пламенная процедура. Она позволяет расширить внутренний резервуар сил и сделать лучшую проводимость. Во время её тело подвергается сильной стимуляции нервов, которые находятся ближе всего к каналам. В следствии чего возникает сильное возбуждение»  
Реохей болезненно сморщился, и обхватив голову руками, присел на корточки, посреди аллеи, между двух клумб.  
«Ничего не понимаю.!»  
Серое небо хмуро возвышалось над ним. Тучи медленно сгущались.  
— Кажется, грядёт дождь… — печально протянула, смотрящая в окно, горничная с белой скатертью на руках.  
***  
Неожиданно ударившая молния заставила вздрогнуть Ламбо, сидящего на окне, и выронить из рук тарелку с пирожным, пачкая раритетный ковёр.  
— Ой…  
Бовино виновато почесал щёку, оглядываясь в разные концы коридора, но не видя никого из прислужниц, выдохнул.  
Это пирожное он стащил из столовой, без разрешения, и мог сильно отхватить, если бы попался на месте преступления.  
Сладкое на ночь, по приказу Савады, Ламбо нельзя.  
Вздохнув ещё раз, над почившей кремовой тарталеткой, глава Семьи Бовино встал на колени, и начал методично оттирать крем с алого ворса, найденной в кармане, салфеткой.  
— Ах, господин Ламбо?  
Мальчик вздрогнул, медленно оборачиваясь и смотря на стоящую позади него горничную, со шваброй в руках.  
— Э-это не то, чем кажется!  
Ламбо замахал руками, но девушка лишь улыбнулась.  
— Позвольте, я вам помогу. Так вы его не сотрёте.  
Она присела рядом, достав из передника пульверизатор с каким-то раствором, пшикая на белое пятно.  
Чувствуя взявшуюся не пойми откуда, вину, Ламбо рассерженно топнул ногой, все ещё сидя на корточках и подперев щеки руками, надулся.  
— Это всё из-за Тсунаеши. Говорить такое на ночь глядя! Мне нужно было успокоить свои нервы!  
Горничная на секунду отвлеклась от обработки пятна.  
— Дон вас чем-то расстроил?  
Хранитель раздражённо вздохнул.  
— И да и нет… В общем, всё сложно. Ты не поймёшь…  
Брюнетка пожала плечами, медленно проводя по ковру тряпкой.  
— Это что-то связанное только с Хранителями и Небом, да?  
Бовино отвёл изумрудные глаза в сторону стены над окном.  
— Да…  
Девушка встала, стряхивая от складок подол длинной юбки.  
— Простите за не тактичный вопрос, но на что похожа эта связь? Неба с Хранителями…  
Ламбо поднялся с колен, отряхивая брюки от налипших крошек печенья.  
— На то и похожа. Есть небо, есть стихии которые зависят от него и бушуют во имя него. Нет неба, нет стихий. А вот обратно такое уже не действует. Небо может существовать без стихий. Стихии же без неба, нет. Всё просто.  
Он пожал плечами.  
Девушка виновато посмотрела на него. Она была старше его, но не старше дона. Типичная девочка из разрушенной Сицилии, лет пятнадцати.  
— Всё так сложно…  
Ламбо обречённо вздохнул.  
— Поэтому я и сказал, что ты не поймёшь…  
«Да я и сам лишь делаю вид, что понимаю… Имеет ли моя жизнь смысл без Тсуны? Хочется ответить, что «да». Вот только у меня предчувствие, что это «да», целой жизни не стоит…»  
***  
«Ритуал делает Хранителя сильнее, а значит и полезнее для Семьи, так?»  
Хибари усмехнулся, смотря на свой кулак. Радость вот уже пару дней переполняла его, сменив апатию на предвкушение и внутренний триумф.  
За окном сверкнула вспышка молнии.  
В кабинете Хранителя облака царил полумрак. Подписанные документы лежали красивыми стопками, на столе.  
Кея, вальяжно сидел в своем кресле, неспешно поигрывая бокалом вина.  
«Значит, и отговорок теперь придумывать не надо?»  
Он сделал мелкий глоток, наслаждаясь букетом глубокого вкуса на языке. С губ всё не сходила хмельная улыбка.  
«Что же ты делаешь с нами, Савада…»  
***  
По темно-серому небу пробежала мелкой полоской белая линия. В стекло ударила пара капель.  
От мыслей, Тсунаеши, отвлёк внезапный стук.  
Савада обернулся, скинув пиджак на ближайший диван, подходя к двери, открывая.  
— Ямамото?  
Стоящий по ту сторону мечник, выглядел бледным. Нет, не так. Он выглядел…  
За окном вновь сверкнули молнии.  
…Напуганным.  
Тсунаеши непонимающе посмотрел на него, так и не отпустив дверную ручку. К длинным беседам он бы не готов.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Ямамото быстрым движением накрыл рукой петли отворяющего механизма, резко поддавшись вперёд, и второй, как умирающий, вцепился Дону в плечо.  
Ноги дрожат, колени трясутся.  
Тсунаеши уже знает, чего хочет хранитель. Это поведение ему знакомо.  
«Как же вы всё-таки похожи…»  
Губы растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке.  
Безумные глаза блестят, губы пересохли от волнения и нестерпимо дрожат. От рук отлила кровь, ближе к сердцу, которое бьёт набатом в ушах.  
Страшно. Страшно. Но назад уже пути нет.  
Такеши поднимает свои глаза на него, пытаясь выдавить кривую, обнадеживающее подобие привычной улыбки.  
— Тсуна, пожалуйста, можешь со мной провести ритуал?  
За окном прогремел новый, оглушающий, раскат грома.


	14. Это должно было случиться

Младшая школа Намимори.  
7 лет назад.  
Маленькое здание с детскими рисунками на фасаде у входа, распахнутые большие двери, где кишили маленькие дети в разноцветных кофтах, футболках с ранцами на плечах. Над ними, словно деревья над кустарниками, возвышались стоящие дежурные учителя, провожая свои классы, общаясь с детьми. Учитель физкультуры у ворот караулил дисциплину. В метре от него один мальчик с самым типичным именем, Сато, резко нагнал пару двоих своих друзей, поравнявшись с ними.  
— Эй, пошлите играть как вчера?!  
— Хорошо, а кого ещё позовём?  
— Маэду, Сузуки, Катоми-тян — они будут ждать на площадке, — начал загибать пальцы малыш. Посмотрев на количество он понял, что одного не хватает, — и… — Его взгляд метнулся на толпу детей в стороне, вылавливая оттуда знакомое лицо, проходящего рядом, — О! Ямамото! Не хочешь с нами, в вышибалы?  
Черноволосый мальчик в простой белой футболке с темной отделкой на рукавах и воротнике, джинсовых шортиках по колено, остановился, неловко улыбаясь знакомым.  
— Простите, мне надо помочь отцу в баре. Давайте в следующий раз?  
Миленькая девочка в розовом сарафанчике и белых гольфиках надулась, капризно топая ножкой.  
— Ууууу… не честно. Если Ямамото не идёт, то и я тоже… — надула губки она.  
— Ну-ну, будет вам! — Такеши выставил руки перед собой, в примирительно жесте.  
«Почему именно я? Кроме меня же есть куча других…»  
— Вот только, — мальчик стоящий рядом с ней, с идеальной прической, поправил сползающую оправу очков, — для игры нам нужен ещё один человек. Кого бы нам взять…  
Его острый взгляд метнулся в толпу, цепляя знакомое лицо из выходящих из здания начальной школы.  
— А, этот мальчик не из параллельного класса?  
Остальные дети посмотрели в ту же сторону, что и он, на маленького шатена с черным рюкзаком, в футболке с мордочкой льва.  
— Савада, кажется.  
-… Только не его, — тихо прошептала девочка, сильнее сжимая подолы своего сарафана.  
Ямамото непонимающе взглянул на неё.  
— Что? Почему?  
— В прошлый раз мы из-за него проиграли. И на марафоне он свой класс подвёл. Мне Маэда рассказывал.  
Мальчик с прилизанными волосами, кивнул.  
— Да, полный неумеха.  
— Совершенно Никчемный.  
Подвела итог своих скромных наблюдений Мию-чан.  
— Никчемный.?  
Ямамото проводил глазами идущего особняком, опечаленного чем-то мальчишку, с бумагой теста в руке. Почему-то некий «никчемный» Савада казался ему совершенно обычным.  
И на следующий же день он забыл о нём. Как забывал о неважных вещах каждый человек.  
Забывал, чтобы резко вспомнить через десять лет.  
Горячие струи стекали по лицу, задумчивый взгляд был обращён в пустоту.  
«Кажется, это был первый раз, когда я увидел Тсунаеши…»  
Он поднял голову, сквозь льющиеся капли, всматриваясь в окружённые паром софиты.  
«Интересно, к чему это?»  
И вновь, устало прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания.  
***  
Средняя школа Намимори. 4 года назад.  
— Ямамото лучший в нашем кружке!  
— Не подведи нас, Ямамото!  
— Будущий ас!  
— Мы рассчитываем на тебя в следующем матче!  
— Покажи им!  
— Ямамото! — радостно улыбаются безликие люди-воспоминания, тут же сворачиваясь в черноту. На смену им приходит чёткое синее небо перед глазами. Холодный ветер, что треплет одежду.  
Капля пота стекает по виску, щеке, чтобы на самом кончике подбородка сорваться вниз, в бездну. Побелевшие пальцы мертвым хватом сжимают тонкую, хлипкую железную сетку. Над головой — ватные облака, впереди — редкие, низкие и высокие дома, за деревьями и спортивной площадкой.  
— Ямамото, не надо!  
На губах расползается привычная улыбка. Синие глаза панически, отчаянно смотрят вниз, на песок, в бездну. Картинка двоится от страха. Но ясная мысль раз за разом ударяет в голову, не давая ему отступить. Сладкое предвкушение освобождения из-под гнёта людских чувств и обязанностей.  
Резкий, восходящий порыв ветра всколыхнул галстук, вздергивая подолы рубашки, футболки, обнажая рельефный живот. Холодя и без того ледяную кожу.  
Стоящий поперек горла комок не даёт нормально сглотнуть.  
Страх. Он съедает его. Переворачивает его естество.  
Этот инстинктивный страх самосохранения… Бесит. Мешает. Не даёт разогнуть окоченевшие пальцы, чтобы прекрасное забвение наконец-то накрыло его через короткий полёт.  
Земля под ногами с каждой секундой удаляется от него, и возникает ощущение, будто он, Ямамото, стоит на крыше двадцатиэтажного небоскреба, а не маленького пятиэтажного здания средней школы.  
Сердце стучит набатом в груди, отдаваясь в ушах.  
— Ямамото! — отчаянный, рычащий голос у самого уха трезвит.  
Резкий выдох срывается с губ.  
Тепло. Оно накрыло внезапно. Прошибло током. Вместе с ладонью, прижавшейся с другой стороны металлической сетки к его околевшим пальцам, сжимая их в стальной хватке.  
Он резко повернул голову, чтобы увидеть прижавшееся лбом к металлической сетке, с отчаянно-горящим взглядом, лицо, обрамленное оранжевыми волосами.  
Шок. Непонимание. Смятение… Резанули по сердцу, будто ножом.  
«Тсунаеши.? Почему он здесь? Впрочем, это не важно.»  
— Отпусти, Тсуна. Ты тут ни при чём… Я сам решился на это. Твоей вины здесь нет и быть не может. По этому, пожалуйста, разожми свою руку.  
Решительные глаза сверкнули огнём.  
— Отказываюсь!  
Такеши с горечью вздохнул, закусывая губу, и внезапно дёрнул шаткую сетку, в слабой попытке вырвать руку из крепкого хвата. Савада качнулся, но устоял, упорно пялясь в отведённые глаза, словно пытаясь найти в них ответ.  
— Ты не понимаешь, я всех подвёл… это единственный выход.! — он отвернулся, переходя на едва слышный, только между них, шёпот, — Да кого я обманываю? Я просто устал. Все привыкли видеть во мне саму идеальность. Полагаться на меня. Просить помощь… Вот только самому мне никто не может помочь. Селяви. И ничего личного. Я уже и не знаю кто мне друг, а кто нет. Хотя, можно ли вообще эти отношения назвать дружбой? Парень который «дружит» со всем классом стоит на краю крыши. Забавно, не находишь? — Он усмехнулся, — Чувствую себя абсолютной пустышкой. Будто паззл разных мнений, собрание ожиданий.  
Облака, гонимые ветром, неспешно проплывали над ними, оставляя на них, здании, и земле, огромные многометровые, движущиеся тени.  
— Я просто устал. Устал быть лучшим игроком. Идеальным сыном. Хорошим приятелем. Я устал… следовать словам других. Оправдывать чужие ожидания. Вечно скрывать свои чувства, боясь разочаровать кого-то. Играть сочувствие, радость, когда не испытываю ничего. Это лицемерие меня достало. Поэтому сейчас я избавлюсь от этого. Вместе с собой, — он поднял задумчивый взгляд высоко в небо, понимая, насколько же он ничтожен по сравнению в целым миром, он улыбнулся логичной лёгкости, охватившей его тело, — Исчезну, не оставив никаких сожалений.  
Его реальность. Его убеждения. Его суждения и выводы к ним. В его словах были чувства. Чувства, которые Ямамото Такеши не первый год вынашивал в себе. Те, которые он оттачивал и закалял. Отшлифовальные до идеального блеска. Это был их триумф, их завершающий акт. Последняя сцена. Финал. Грандиозный, оглушительный и гениальный. Вот, сейчас, Савада наконец отпустит его руку и всё закончится. Прозвучит последний аккорд вместе со звуком удара его тела об землю…  
…Или так только казалось?  
Такеши выжидающе покосился на шатена, который почему-то опустил свою голову. Прошла пара молчаливых минут.  
Нос медленно втянул поток прохладного воздуха, отпуская его, нагревшийся в теле, через рот. А вместе с ним и всю неуверенность.  
— Я понимаю, — Тсунаеши поднял голову, смотря на него. Ямамото вздрогнул, — Понимаю тебя, как никто другой. Словно обратная сторона одной медали. Вечный «неудачник»… Худший ученик, полная бездарность. Как бы сильно я не отрицал это, нам все равно выдадут не те роли, какие нам бы хотелось. И этого никак не изменить. Можно только стараться, раз за разом разрушая новые стереотипы о себе, чтобы однажды стать тем, кем хотелось.  
Савада сморгнул, на секунду опуская взгляд на мыски своих поношенных кроссовок, а затем вновь поднимая его, полный серьёзности.  
— Мне кажется, ты поспешил со своими выводами о безысходности ситуации. Я понимаю, иногда бывает сложно, а порой и вовсе оказываешься в тупике. И хочется уже просто закончить всё это скорее… Но это не повод сдаваться! Всё можно преодолеть! Если не одному, — он резко сжал чужую руку, будто не чувствуя разделяющую их, холодную, словно лёд, стальную сеть, — то вместе уж точно!  
«С кем-то, кого можно было бы назвать «лучшим другом» преодолеть можно всё!»  
Слова ударились об бескрайнюю синеву неба, пронеслись между зданиями с порывом ветра, ударили в стену, резко поднимаясь вверх, чтобы осознанием врезаться в черные волосы, впиться в широко раскрытые голубые глаза, выступить под ними пунцовым румянцем, и выйти вместе с каплями непрошенных, сладко-горчащих слёз.  
— Тсуна…  
Савада так и не отпустил его руку. Не смотря ни на что.  
***  
— Э? Мафия? — удивлённо переспросил Такеши, опуская поднятый на уровень глаз Джамп. Он лежал на кровати Савады, с его разрешения, пока сам Тсунаеши, внизу разливал по стаканам имбирный чай.  
После того инцидента они сильно сблизились, найдя общий язык. Всё началось с простого предложения сделать вместе домашку месяц назад. И вот уже Ямамото иногда по несколько раз на неделе остаётся у него на ночёвку, слушая от матери причитания на тему того, какие хлопоты он наверное доставляет матери Тсунаеши и понимающие подколки отца, видевшего, что у сына впервые за пятнадцать лет появился друг.  
Находясь здесь, Такеши почему-то ощущал лёгкий трепет и эйфорию. Иную, более глубокую форму спокойствия, защищённости. Будто был у себя дома. На мелочи или крики детей внизу он даже не реагировал, по привычке пропуская всё мимо ушей. Но кое-что не смогло пройти мимо.  
Черный как ночь, строгий костюмчик, яркая, словно взрыв газа на солнце, оранжевая соска, под цвет ленты на фетровой шляпе и смоляные, смотрящие прямо в душу, детские глаза. Словно кукла из фильмов ужасов. Этот человек звал себя «перерождение».  
— Так какой твой ответ? — хитро прищурился сидящий на столе маленький бес. И Ямамото на секунду показалось, что в его глазах всколыхнуло адское пламя.  
— Если это с Тсуной, то почему бы и нет? — просто пожал плечами он, улыбнувшись.  
«За Савадой я пойду хоть в самый ад!»  
Кто бы знал, что его слова будут хуже клятвы на крови?  
Проклятый демон радостно улыбается.  
«Добро пожаловать в мафию, Ямамото Такеши»  
***  
Внезапный стук в дверь вернул его в реальность.  
Такеши отмер, резко оборачиваясь к двери, и быстро, не глядя нажал на сенсорную панель, для прекращения подачи воды, и дернулся к выходу. Но вместо выключения, струёй полился мыльный раствор, тут же пенясь под ногами.  
Тсунаеши, стоявший по ту сторону, слегка напрягся, не услышав никакого ответа.  
— Ямамото, у тебя всё хорошо? — его хранитель принимал душ уже полтора часа. Поначалу Савада не хотел его торопить, давая возможность собраться с мыслями и морально подготовится, но слишком долгое отсутствие хранителя начало его напрягать. Он никого не заставлял это делать. И не требовал этих действий, понимая, что они аморальны и неприемлемы.  
Тем временем в ванной…  
Пена стремительно прибывала, уже дойдя до колен. Едва не упав, зацепившись за открывшуюся дверцу, Ямамото на разъезжающих мы ногах потянулся к сенсору, надеясь всё исправить, но не удержал равновесие.  
За дверью раздался звонкий шлепок с затравленный «Ай…».  
Савада нахмурился, решительно взявшись за ручку.  
— Прости, я захожу…  
Отмахнувшись от ударившего в лицо пара он взглянул на душевую кабину,  
Пара синих испуганных глаз смотрели на него из кучи пены, на уровне ног. Из этой кучи, к сенсорной панели, тянулась мужская рука, так и зависнув над ней. Пена медленно выползала из приоткрытой, будто бы от удара ногой, дверцы кабины.  
На секунду воцарилось молчание.  
Указательный палец ткнул на подачу обычной воды. Струи тут же смыли добрую половину с «чудовища», которым оказался…  
— Такеши.?  
Сидящий на полу Мечник смущённо улыбнулся, умирая внутри.  
«Какой позор!»  
— Прости, я задумался… ха-ха… — он неловко рассмеялся. Пальцы оперлись о стену, помогая подняться. Остатки пены стекли в сливные отверстия. Ямамото провел по сенсору пальцем, для отключения, вновь оборачиваясь лицом к Тсунаеши, — Я уже всё…  
Савада обводит его нечитаемым взглядом. Пристально, цепко он охватил тело перед собой: чуть сгорбленную спину, руку, державшую ушибленный при падении локоть, пристыженный взгляд… Тсунаеши устало вздыхает, прислонившись бедром к раковине.  
— Если ты не хочешь этого, то просто скажи. Не нужно себя заставлять.  
Губы мечника поджимаются, словно это было не то, что он хотел бы услышать. Так некстати вновь перед глазами всплывает недалёкое прошлое.  
Голос Савады сломался далеко от них, на плаце форта, перед первой оборонительной баррикадой. Юношеский, высокий, он стал глубоким и обволакивающим, будто подтаявший мёд. Впервые его услышав, Ямамото не поверил своим глазам и ушам.  
Образ мелкого отстающего от всех, незаметного паренька едва успел смениться на лицо отчаянной добродетели, бескорыстного, прекрасного друга и незаменимого товарища, ради которого он ходил по земле. Едва этот образ закрепился в мозгу, как его раздавило, сплющило, проломило очевидное, резко упавшее на голову чужое естество. И перед ним стоит подавляющий командир пред которым добровольно преклоняется и голова и колено. Прекрасный в своей духовной силе, обезоруживающий и обнажающий одним лишь взглядом Дон Итальянской Республики. Ямамото судорожно хватается за сердце, не смея оторвать глаз. В груди всё сдавило, и бьётся набатом, стучит в ушах, заглушая весь звук. Дыхание перехватывает.  
Кто это? Кто это перед ним? Видение? Больная фантазия? Воплощение его сокрытой мечты?  
Такеши чувствует это. Чувствует как приливает румянец к щекам, к паху, как теплеет в груди и сводит судорогой внутри живота. Он протягивает руку, чтобы развеять иллюзию, но мужчина перед ним с колдовскими глазами не исчезает, приветливо улыбаясь, со словами «Я вернулся, Ямамото!» И мир рушится в одночасье.  
Рушится его иллюзия надежды на нереальность. Рушатся его стереотипы и образы, встраиваемые в голове несколько лет. Рушится его ощущение нормальности происходящего вокруг. Он отдергивает свою руку от мечты, как от опасного, но манящего пламени. Потому что мечта оказалась его лучшим другом. Его смыслом жизни, поддержкой и кровом. Его воздухом и кислородом. Тем, за кого он готов был отдать свою жизнь. И понимание. Горько-сладкое, понимание застало его врасплох.  
Его мечтой был… Савада Тсунаеши, который стоял напротив него и устал от молчания друга.  
— Если тебя что-то тревожит — скажи. Ты же знаешь, я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — с надеждой повторяет Савада, желая чтобы Ямамото наконец-то обнажил себя перед ним.  
И Такеши вздыхает.  
Когда? Когда уже это кончится? Когда Тсунаеши перестанет быть таким? Когда остановится? Где выключатель? Где кнопка стоп? Они находятся в зоне аварийного сближения! Ещё немного и…  
Капля, собравшаяся на подбородке, срывается в низ, разбиваясь.  
— Тсуна, мне страшно, — начинает Ямамото, несмело поднимая мечущиеся по полу, синие, словно море с высоты птичьего полёта, глаза, — Я боюсь… Тебе стать чужим, — он растерянно зачесывает назад короткие, мокрые волосы в привычном жесте, вновь отводя взгляд, мученически жмурясь, наконец-то отпуская себя, — Не прошло и трёх месяцев, как закончился конфликт с Англией, тебя коронуют, и ты восходишь на трон! — он вопрошающе смотрит в карьи глаза, срываясь на крик, — Там, в Намимори… Разве нам было не лучше?! Почему мы приехали сюда? С какой целью?! Неужели без тебя пропадёт?! Что нам мешает просто уйти? Забыть обо всем? Спокойно жить где-нибудь на северном континенте? Подальше от интриг и разборок, в спокойные будни… Я помню, знаю, ты хочешь мира… Но этот мир, что завязан на тебе — просто жалок. Он как продолжение твоего пламени — потухнет, стоит тебе его погасить. Ты стал эгоистом! Не воспринимаешь чужие слова, игнорируешь волю… Для меня… Ты отвратителен! Я… Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!!!  
Савада сорвался с места, к Хранителю, беззастенчиво, нагло пересекая порог душевой.  
Послышался удивленный вскрик. И в следующую секунду… всё резко стихло.  
За запотевшем стеклом виднелись две сильно размытые высокие фигуры, прижатые друг к другу.  
Пар оседает на зеркалах, на стенах, на мраморе ванны.  
Крупная капля проползла по стеклу, стирая дым конденсата, оставляя кристальную чистоту, в которой подрагивали от шока широко распахнутые голубые глаза. И застывшие крючком, нервно дрожащие пальцы, будто вцепившиеся в воздух перед собой.  
— Я никогда не брошу своих друзей, — Решительно впиваются в душный воздух глаза. Рыжие волосы медленно намокали от высокой концентрации пара, одежда осела, примыкая к телу, на белой рубашке проступила кремовыми пятнами кожа. Рука с большим перстнем — Да, я эгоист. Да, я тиран! Я распоряжаюсь куда отнести чужую волю. Руковожу потоками денег и крови. Я пойду на дно вместе с этой Семьёй или вознесу её к небесам. Признаться, разницы нет. «Десятый Дон Вонголы» всегда будет главным злодеем. Корнем всех зол. Всем мил не будешь. Плевать, что думают обо мне. Я буду верен себе и своим желаниям. Желанию защищать своих Хранителей. Тех, кто делит со мной одно сердце. Поэтому можешь думать обо мне что угодно. Говорить что угодно. Я ни за что не брошу тебя, Ямамото, — смиренная улыбка тронула в светлой печали лицо, — Даже если повторю судьбу Джотто Примо. Я ни за что не отпущу тебя. «Всё можно преодолеть. Если не одному, то вместе уж точно!» Помнишь?  
Крупные голые плечи вздрогнули.  
«Как бы я мог это забыть.?»  
В непроглядной дымке стоящего пара, в стекающей по подбородку воде, прятались солёные слезы.  
Это было полное. Безапелляционное. Поражение.  
Руки робко дотронулись до чужой спины, не веря, что это не сон. Словно в забвении, натянулась промокшая ткань. Ямамото ослабленно склонил голову к чужому плечу, чувствуя своей щекой тепло другой кожи, и мученически прикрыл глаза, ощущая тяжесть важности слов самим сердцем. Его голос, словно звук капель падающих с потолка, шелест дождя. Пронёсся незаметно, вдыхая жизнь во все, окружавшее их, утихая в ударах капель о кафельный пол. Тихо, и незаметно. Так обычно, но всегда прекрасно. Простые слова. Трудная истина. Бодрящее откровение, прошёптанное на грани слышимости.  
— Я люблю тебя…  
Тсунаеши прикрывает глаза. Он знает. Всегда это знал. И будет знать.  
От дыхания на своей коже, от жара прислоненных друг к другу тел, Ямамото чувствует как внутри начинает пылать знакомым огнём. Его пламенный резервуар чувствует рядом с собой своё Небо.  
Жаркий, рваный выдох срывается с губ. Пальцы чуть сильнее натянули рубашку. Стыд накатывает где-то периферии, но стена окружившего его сознание пламени не даёт ему дальше пройти.  
Тсунаеши не мог не почувствовать.  
Теплая ладонь на лопатке начинает вести вниз, медленно ненавязчиво, как бы спрашивая «сейчас, или нет»?  
И Такеши выгибается, прижимая его сильнее к себе, на трясущихся ногах делая шаг назад, откидываясь на влажную стену, утягивая за собой свою опору. Карие глаза наливаются золотом. Локоть нечаянно задевает проклятую сенсорную панель.  
Начинается тропический ливень.


	15. Душная комната

Вода течёт сквозь пальцы, скатываясь по напряжённой, разгоряченной коже между двух трущихся друг от друга тел.  
Чужой рот заглушил первый, горячий стон, припав словно неиссякаемая фляга к измученным жаждой губам, растекаясь по горлу нектаром.  
Тсунаеши целовал нежно, целовал так, что нельзя было насытиться, утолить эту жажду. Жажду внимания Неба. Жажду чужого тепла. Его волосы, впитавшие воду, ставшие цвета ржавчины, уже давно слиплись крупными прядями, прилипали к лицу, теряя объем, как и одежда, повторяющая контуры стройного, атлетического тела.  
Ямамото млеет, прикрывая глаза. Тепло пламени, его вкус во рту, на языке — опьянял. Руки беспорядочно скребли по промокшей рубашке, по горячей груди, в поисках пуговиц. Пальцы стройных ног нетерпеливо провели по икрам, облепленным блестящими черными складками брюк. Прикасаться всем телом и больше именно сейчас было так важно, так нужно, так необходимо и правильно.  
Такеши не может. Просто не может оторваться от столь желанных уст, которые словно тянут из него душу. Налипшая к чужому телу одежда — раздражающие тряпки, бесящее нечто. Пальцы путаются в пуговицах, уже не выдерживая, просто тянут края рубашки, рывками стягивая её, чтобы коснуться, испещрённой шрамами кожи. Сначала едва — на пробу, а затем со всей силой нуждающегося — до темных следов, и алых борозд.  
Белая сырая ткань, падает у их ног мешающей тряпкой.  
Тсунаеши осторожно проводит руками по чужим рёбрам, идя ниже, проводя по животу, чувствуя грань интима, то, что нельзя пересекать обычным друзьям.  
Но она стирается, стоит Ямамото дёрнуть пряжку ремня. Сомнения тухнут, как зажжённая в д`уше свеча, не успев разгореться.  
Капли пота, пара, воды, нити прозрачной слюны меж двух переплетающихся языков… всё смешалось в едином потоке нескончаемо льющейся влаги, мешаясь с цитрусовыми нотами клементина.  
Руки Такеши рывком дёргают вниз край чужих брюк, не успевая притянуть ближе, шокировано раскрывая глаза, когда ладони Тсунаеши ложатся на бедра, рывком поднимая самого высокого Хранителя десятого поколения, вдавливая спиной в стену, подавляя своими губами, руками, телом…  
Ямамото чувствует себя крохой в руках своего Неба. Маленьким мальчиком, лёгким, словно перо. И эта мысль кажется слишком неправильно-сладкой, слишком желанной ему. Он просто сдается в плен наслаждения, утопая в жаре своего-чужого желания, скрещивает голени за чужой спиной. Пальцы грубо впиваются в плечи, чувствуя под собой напряженную сталь литых мышц.  
Для Савады он и в правду пушинка. С теми тренировками, с теми битвами что он проходил… его Хранитель, без десяти сантиметров, два целых метра, был едва ли тяжелее большого плюшевого мишки.  
Пламя в груди приятно растекалось по венам, накалякал их, словно ковкий метал. В животе разливается жар. От горячей воды, от горячего рта, тела напротив… От горячих слов висящих в воздухе. Слов привязанности, желания. Искренних слов наслаждения.  
Их губы разъединяются, когда перед глазами темнеет, и слегка клонит в сон.  
Ямамото откидывается назад, ощущая холод камня затылком. На его щеках алыми пятнами горит смущение, переходя на открытую шею, и ниже, на судорожно вздымающуюся грудь. Кажется, будто всё это сон, что происходит с ним в ночном бреду, и он вот-вот откроет глаза в синем мраке, взмыленный, со сбившимся одеялом и скатанной простыней. С липким болотом меж ног и полным отвращением к себе, и мыслью «как он посмел?!».  
Но сон всё не кончался. И казалось, лишь начинался, хоть и близился к своему оглушительному финалу с каждым вдохом и каплей, упавшей с кончиков бардовых волос.  
Савада чувствует, как что-то просыпается внутри него, вместе с пламенем, от вида чистой шеи, без единого следа на ней. Мыслей нет, лишь инстинкт оголенными проводами щекотал нервы, сбивая трезвый рассудок, который не покидал его ни на секунду в эти моменты. Хотелось ощутить во рту эту кожу, почувствовать её вкус, впитать запах, поделиться своим. Демон просыпающийся внутри, раскалял котёл грехов в его сердце. Наверное, завтра ему нужно будет пойти в храм, раскаяться за содеянное. Вот только для ненависти к себе в его горящем рассудке нет места.  
Ямамото не жертва, не пострадавший и уязвлённый. Он желанный партнёр, добровольный участник, серый кардинал, который заправляет этим балом. И каждое его слово на нем — это закон. Поэтому…  
— Тсуна, пожалуйста… — едва ворочавшимся языком просит Такеши, слегка наклоняя голову к плечу, смотря из чуть прикрытыми, горящими изнутри бирюзой, глазами, давая больше свободы. Он не говорит прямо, но этого и не нужно. Его небо понимает намёк.  
Поцелуи на коже кажутся печатями на важной бумаге. Они мягче, чем капли, льющие с потолка. И от этого становятся лишь желаннее.  
Кожа Такеши, словно главный приз, кубок, над которым пролились моря крови и пота. За который боролись до смерти, расцветающих на полях красных маков.  
Губы Савады сухие, холодные, такие необходимо-приятные, они идеальны. Просто созданы, чтобы срывать с чужих уст редкие, совершенно потерянные переплетения голоса и дыхания.  
Хранитель слегка поджимает ноги, становясь на пару миллиметров ближе, тут же резко выгибаясь, от пробежавшегося по телу тока вожделения, когда его плоти коснулось что-то настолько же, а может, и во много раз, горячее.  
Мысль о том, что он не один, радует, словно ребёнка желанный подарок, разнося в дребезги крупицы страха что тлели в нём. Он слегка ёрзает, размыкая ноги, а затем сцепляя их с новой силой, прижимаясь ещё плотнее, чем до этого был, чтобы уткнуться в чужое плечо с белым шрамом, слегка прикусив его, тут же зализывая, лёгкое покраснение.  
А затем в порыве страсти впиться в чужую шею жгучим поцелуем, покусывая оттянутую кожу, и беззастенчиво отрываясь от неё, оставляя налитое багряным пятно. В которое тут же утыкается нос. Глаза прикрываются в удовлетворении. Небо с ним. Сейчас, в этот момент, Небо полностью, без остатка, его. Но от этих мыслей на сердце, в паху, не становится легче.  
Пальцы скользят по чужой груди, отчитывая кубики пресса, доходя туда, где их кожа касается ближе всего. К месту, где вода застаивается, куда стекает под тяжестью своего веса.  
Такеши давится сбитым дыханием, когда руки Тсунаеши мнут его бедра, поочередно перенимая его вес, чтобы одной провести по внутренней стороне в совершенно интимном даже для близости, но таким правильным и желанным только для него, Неба, жесте.  
Будь это не руки Савады… Ямамото страшно представить, что будет с тем, кто попробует его также коснуться. Что он, ещё не до конца осознавший, сделает с этим человеком, только на голых инстинктах, сжимая рукоятку меча. Мысль о чужих прикосновениях вызывает в нём лишь страх, волну отвращенной брезгливости, и желание посильнее уткнуться в стык чужого плеча. В эту кожу, пропитавшуюся ароматом дорогого парфюма и чести.  
Пальцы воровато останавливаются у нежной кожи над пахом. Последней линии обороны.  
Жар одного возбуждения, плотно прижатое к чужому, словно перетекает в него, усиливая в сто с лишним крат.  
Ямамото не может больше. Рассыпающиеся на плечах поцелуи добивают его. Ладонь, словно лава, накрывает обе головки, сжимая, и ведёт вниз. Чтобы дёрнутся вверх, и снова, по кругу.  
Перед глазами размыто, вид будто через толщу воды. Из ориентиров лишь следы набухающие на ключицах, тяжёлое дыхание под ухом и тёплый голос того, за кем он не прочь отправиться заживо вариться в адском котле.  
— Такеши…  
Ямамото на секунду вжался в него, словно теряет.  
Пик настигает лавиной. Резко обрывается накопленный в животе жар, выплёскивается белыми липкими нитями на чужие грудь, пресс… оставаясь на его ладони и пальцах.  
Такеши теряется в пространстве, чувствуя лишь струи воды, смывающие с их тел следы похоти. Он обмякает в чужих руках, как ослабленный после тренировки, подросток. Полностью отдавая себя на волю своего Неба.  
Ноги, скрещенные за чужой спиной, расходятся, безвольно свисая, вслед за руками. Его клонит в сон. Глаза светящиеся лазурью, прикрываются, веки словно налиты свинцом. Шум воды убаюкивает истощенное сознание, отправляя его глубоко в спокойное забытье.  
Тсунаеши ещё минуту переводит дыхание, давясь густым, теплым паром, забивающий нос, выжидая полного спада белой пелены перед глазами, чтобы перевести прояснившийся взгляд на сенсорную панель рядом, и протянув руку, нажать на прекращение подачи воды.  
Последняя капля, упавшая сверху, ударила ровно в алый след оставленный на его шее.


	16. То, чего никто не ожидал

Они словно попали под тропический ливень, вымокая насквозь.   
Крупные капли стекают с нагого торса, брюки прилипли к ногам. Тсунаеши небрежным движением выжимает лишнюю воду с волос, чувствуя струйку проходящую сквозь пальцы. Как и вес другого тела, перекативший на одну слегка затекшую, от долгого положения, руку.  
Он обернулся, чтобы оценить масштаб разрушений, но ничто, кроме его рубашки и пары шампуней, сбитых в порыве страсти, не пострадало.  
Всё же заниматься таким в душе... слишком травмоопасно!   
Савада перехватил Хранителя поудобнее, беря его под коленями и за лопатками, осторожно прижимая к себе и выходя из кабины. Аккуратно ступая по мокрому полу. Чужой вес всё также не тяготил его, но от долгого нахождения во влажной, душной комнате, испытывая резкие перепады физического давления, голова слегка закружилась. Но он привычно отмахнулся от этой боли, как от назойливой мухи, на ходу взяв пару больших полотенец, выходя из ванной с, закутанным по самый нос, Хранителем на руках.   
Тут же ощущая колющий холод своим мокрым телом.   
Спустив расслабленного друга на постель, краем полотенца пройдясь по коротким черным волосам, отойдя, Савада принялся стягивать с себя влажные брюки, облепившие его ноги, вместе с бельём, даже не выжимая, а просто откидывая их к входной двери, как половое тряпье, уже отжившее своё. А затем прошёлся уже по своему телу полотенцем - быстро, небрежно, с нажимом, одновременно с этим шлёпая босыми ногами к шкафу, когда в дверь постучали.  
Никак не меняясь в лице, даже не поворачивая в ту сторону головы, продолжая перебирать стопки вещей, Дон Вонголы бросил:   
\- Войдите.   
Дверь приоткрыл молодой парень. Простой чуть согнутый офисный клерк в форме отдела логистики с золотой нашивкой - гербом на воротнике. Он смотрел то на свои ботинки, то на голографический планшет на своей руке, постепенно поднимая глаза к своему боссу, которого до этого видел лишь с командных экранов или величественных картин. С мысов ботинок взгляд соскользнул на мрамор, с мрамора к худым, большим, голым ступням.  
Подождите, голым!?  
\- Добрый вечер, я хочу... ел, уточнить...!?? - и так и замер в дверях, мужчина, выглядящий старше своих реальных лет, не в силах оторваться глаз от не скрытого одеждой, подтянутого, мужского тела перед собой. Настоящего Апполона.   
В отделе предупреждали, что понятий стыда и неудобного времени в их работе не существует. Как для круглосуточно-работающей информационной организации. И застать они могут Главу не в самых удобных положениях. Был даже случай, когда зачитывали доклад через стенку душевой. Поэтому такие виды в их работе - не редкость. И всё же...  
\- На полтона тише, - без отвлечений выбирая футболку, в которой Такеши было бы свободно, сделал замечание Савада. В голосе которого скользнули усталые нотки.   
Пусть он и стоял совершенно нагой перед незнакомцем, едва ли он ощущал стыд. И ещё более «едва ли» вожделение. Тем более перед мужчиной. Саваде было плевать. Просто плевать. Словно весь мир для него являлся общественной баней. У него были заботы куда важнее, чем какое-то вшивое беспокойство о том, что кому-то может не понравится видеть его исподнее.   
В отличии от большинства остальных людей.   
Вошедший мужчина, бывший едва ли старше его самого, тут же отмер, со страхом улавливая атмосферу надуманного недовольства, и поспешил исправить ситуацию, извиняющимся, - на деле же чтобы отвести от этого богемного тела, глаза, - поклоном.   
\- Д-да, господин. К нам поступил приказ от внешнего советника. Замена герба на ... Это.   
Он передал свой планшет, выпрямляясь, стараясь не смотреть на чужой неприкрытый пах, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает слюна. Удивляясь внутренне собственной реакции. Его взгляд случайно скользнул на кровать. И сердце тут же ушло в пятки. Ведь там, на развороченных простынях лежал никто иной, как Хранитель дождя.   
«Боже, как я мог не заметить!?»  
Савада тем временем скептически осмотрел «данные».   
На экране красовалась улыбающаяся рожица хамелеона. Тсунаеши скрипнул зубами, низко произнося имя нерадивого шутника, однако быстро взял себя в руки, вновь командуя, как ни в чём не бывало, отдавая планшет обратно.   
\- Отмените данный приказ. И передайте всем отделам, что все приказы нынешнего внешнего советника без моего личного одобрения, считаются не действительны.   
\- Да, Ваше величество. Добрых Вам и вашему Хранителю, снов.   
Мужчина почтительно поклонился, нервно прижимая к груди планшет, всё ещё стараясь не смотреть Туда.   
\- Добрых снов... – чисто из вежливости ответил Савада, находя нужного размера футболку, тут же расправляя её.   
Эта футболка у него осталась с фестиваля, на который он попал случайно, когда был в Нью-Йорке, на дипломатическом саммите. Простая белая футболка, на которой было написано по-английски *«Покупайте наши майкомёты».   
Дверь тихо прикрылась.   
За окном белыми точками сияли звёзды. Свет во всем замке, в том числе – в комнате Главы, был приглушён.   
На часах значилось уже позднее время, и ему давно было пора спать. В отличии от штаба, работающего без перерывов, праздников и выходных. По факту, как хозяин, он и не работал в принципе, решая только спорные и оборонительно-атакующие вопросы. Но решая их в любое время дня. Живя, по факту, организацией. Семьёй.   
Он с хлопком расправил сложенные льняные брюки, небрежно натягивая их поверх голого тела, как и футболку, одной рукой сжимая ещё один, скрученный, и не очень, комплект одежды.   
Позади послышался тяжёлый удар об пол. Савада резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть... Как Такеши, откинув полотенце, во сне перекатившись на противоположный край кровати, обнял его подушку, мимоходом, другой своей длинной рукой сбил стоящие на тумбе часы.   
Вид умиротворенного хранителя вызывал в нём чувство удовлетворения с лёгким оттенком нежности.   
Легко он продел в рукава чужие руки, отнимая подушку, подтягивая на бёдрах свободные домашние штаны, вернул несчастный раритет на комод. Едва ли он видел что-то зазорное в этом. Невольно приравнивая свои действия к уходу за Ламбо. Когда тот был на четыре года младше. Или за Рокудо, который едва ли мог держать что-то тяжелее ручки и больше двух минут первые дни после выходя из принудительной комы.  
Он глава Семьи. Забота о её членах в моменты их слабости и нужды, была полностью на нём. И он не видел в этом ничего отталкивающего или непосильного. Возможно, это и делало из него сильнейшее Небо. Кто знает?   
Но ложась рядом, позволяя обхватить поперёк своё тело, даже ногами, прижаться к себе, как к единственному источнику защиты, он чувствовал пламя дождя, окутавшее их, словно плед безмятежности. Смывая собой все тревоги и лишние мысли. Оно пело свою шелестящую, льющую, капающую, колыбельную. Пока, дорогое самому истоку жизни, тёплое Небо не провалилось в спокойный сон.   
***  
Открыв очень ранним, судя по свету, идущему из окна, утром веки, Такеши, сначала, даже не понял, что перед ним. Странная, сероватая ткань озадачила его.  
Тёплый поток воздуха, раз за разом неспешно опаляющий его висок, дыхание, колыхнувшее его волосы, лишь сильней озадачило. Рядом с ним кто-то был. Кто-то, сумевший подойти так близко, что его чутье киллера не сработало. Неужели его пёс пришёл будить нерадивого хозяина, вновь заснувшего в тренировочном зале? Да, определённо. Других вариантов просто не было.   
Ямамото задрал голову вверх, готовясь поймать собачью морду, но вместо неё столкнулся едва ли не нос к носу с точёным, умиротворённым, лицом Тсунаеши.   
Глаза Такеши резко расширились, с губ сорвался поражённый выдох. На мгновение он примерз к месту, чтобы в следующую секунду резко поддаться назад, сваливаясь с кровати, запутавшись в толстом одеяле, накрывавшим их обоих. Проснувшийся от резкого движения и взвинтившегося пламени, Савада рассеянно посмотрел с начала на него, а затем на часы, отмечая начало пятого утра, потирая пальцами слипшиеся глаза. Выражение усталости на его лице говорило само за себя.   
\- Ч-что я здесь..? – непонимающе оглядывал чужие покои Ямамото, судорожно вспоминая как оказался в комнате, а затем и в кровати своего Неба. И... Он опустил взгляд на себя. На нём была домашняя одежда Савады. Его лицо вытянулось, чувствуя внутренний ужас на пополам со смущением и отчаянной неловкостью, приливающей к щекам. Хоть убейте его сейчас и на месте, но он решительно не помнил, как переодевался!  
Тсунаеши устало смотрел за ним, чувствуя внутреннее настроение Хранителя спокойствия, но не видя причины.   
Сонный мозг недовольно скрипел не отдохнувшими извилинами, работая непривычно медленно в поисках причины, пока наконец над головой не зажглась метафорическая лампочка.   
\- Ямамото, ты помнишь, что мы вчера делали?   
Хранитель побелел, резко осевшим голосом отвечая вопросом на вопрос.   
\- Мы что-то делали?   
Тсунаеши сморгнул, переворачиваясь на спину, возводя взгляд в потолок. Внутренняя догадка отозвалась горько-кислым предвкушением.   
«Ну кто бы мог подумать...»  
\- Ты помнишь, как пришёл ко мне, и попросил меня кое-о-чём?   
Глаза мечника округлились.   
Тсунаеши подавил в себе внутренний вздох.   
За окном только-только просачивался пурпурный свет начинающегося восхода.   
\- Я пришёл к тебе? И о чём-то просил!? - Ямамото потерянно схватился за голову, перебирая все возможные и невозможные варианты просьб.   
На глазах Савады Такеши бледнел, зеленел, краснел… На негнущихся ногах попытался подняться, но тут же упал. Слабость резко накатила на него, будто все мышцы в теле резко устроили бойкот. На непонимающим взгляд, Савада сочувствующе улыбнулся, поясняя:  
\- Отдача. Ты попросил меня провести с тобой ритуал слияния. Чувствуешь в теле какие-то изменения?   
Ямамото прислушался к внутренним ощущениям.   
\- Только ужасную слабость... Постой. Ритуал!? Когда!?   
Савада отстранённо почесал свой нос.   
\- Пять часов назад.  
В комнате повисла неловкая тишина, прерываемая редким стрекотание залетевших на балкон меленьких птиц.   
\- То есть... мы стали близки? - Ямамото сильнее прислушался к ощущениям в теле, чувствуя только приятную расслабленность и лёгкость с внутренним удовлетворением. Что приносило его душе радость на пополам с печалью, - Но... почему я ничего не помню?   
Смотрел он на свои руки так, будто они знали ответ.   
Тсунаеши задумался.  
\- Из-за высокой влажности? Ты отключился в душе. Возможно, тебя накрыл тепловой удар, плюс эмоциональная перегрузка. На фоне общего стресса твоё сознания возможно, классифицировало это воспоминание как слишком болезненное. Ты много переживал до этого.   
«Не без помощи одного распустившегося наёмника…» - хмуро добавил про себя Тсунаеши, смотря в пустоту.   
То, что Аркобалено ответит за наглость, он не сомневался. Шутки кончились, когда тот имел неосторожность проявить навыки манипуляции на члене семьи.   
«Нужно провести с ним беседу. Но позже.»  
\- Ясно... Значит, теперь я официально твой Хранитель Дождя и мне доступна «огромная сила»..? - Савада кивнул. Он выглядел серьёзно. Даже с взлохмаченными волосами. Взгляд мечника переметнулся на ткань, висящую на его теле, отмечая приятное ощущение, едва подавив в себе судорожный вздох от догадки, - эта одежда..?  
\- Да, я взял её из своего гардероба, - Тсунаеши зевнул, потягиваясь, разминая затёкшие мышцы, - Попросить принести твою?   
Ямамото нежно сжал хлопковую ткань на груди, пропуская ее сквозь пальцы, чувствуя как пламя Неба пропитало каждую ниточку.   
\- Нет, всё хорошо... - Он взглянул в сторону комка одеяла, который сам же по неосторожности, сбросил. И собрав в себе все крупицы физической силы и решимости, вцепился в него руками с трудом и ломотой в мышцах - которых никогда, даже будучи ребёнком, не чувствовал, - героически закинул его назад, на кровать, подтягиваясь следом. Внутренне умирая от степени своей слабости, и радуясь, что этот период уже завтра пройдет, оставив после себя чистую силу. Улегшись на одну, находящуюся в комнате, кровать – будто этими мыслями оправдывая себя, он искоса посмотрел на отстранённое лицо друга. Странное волнение резко посетило его, заставляя врасплох, - Эм, Тсуна... Я говорил что-нибудь странное?   
«Я люблю тебя...» - отозвалось в ушах отчаянно, с придыханием.   
Тсунаеши устало прикрыл глаза.   
\- ...Нет, ничего необычного.


	17. Мы же..?

За окном бледно светило солнце, скрытое за мирно плывущими облаками, сквозь которые редкими клочками виднелась синева неба. Когда дверь едва затряслась от стука, и без промедления, распахнулась, являя пританцовывающего на ходу Гокудеру с подносом в руках. На губах которого играла счастливая улыбка.   
\- Десятый, доброе утро, уже поздно, поэтом я принёс ваш завтрак... - улыбка тут же сменилась выражением глубокого ужаса, - Какого хрена!? Что здесь делает бейсбольный придурок!?   
Такеши, до этого прибывавший в состоянии полудремы, гревшись о чужие ребра щекой, вслушиваясь в ритм чужого сердцебиения, резко привстал на локтях. Пламя урагана просто оглушило, вместе с бодрым голосом его обладателя.  
Усилием воли Ямамото подавил желание зажать уши ладонями и заползти с головой под одеяло, поближе к Саваде, чтобы скрыться, спрятаться, уйти от этого раздражающего, яркого шума.  
Он чувствовал себя пауком, в нору которого заполз его естественный враг. Как бы они не силились играть в друзей, всё же природная непереносимость разрушению и спокойствию была ближе. Понятнее.   
\- И тебе привет, Гокудера...   
Кривясь лицом, и потирая ухо, слабо поздоровался Ямамото, все же чуть ближе придвигаясь к работающему Тсуне. Под прищуром, граничащим с брезгливой гримасой, Гокудеры.   
Цепким взглядом он отметил слегка вялое и вместе с тем легко раздражаемое состояние своего коллеги/соперника/напарника/*однофамильца.  
«Какой-то он вялый. Неужели..?»  
\- Мы провели ритуал, - подтвердил его догадку Савада, даже не посмотрев на него, проверяя документы, - Оставь поднос с едой на тумбе и выйди.   
Острую реакцию Ямамото было сложно не заметить. Аморфные и бесформенные частицы голубого пламени, медленно и хаотично плавающие в воздухе, на появление Гокудеры резко заострились копьями, застывая на месте и угрожающе подрагивая. Волей случая два его пробудившихся Хранителя были противоположными атрибутами. Что вселяло некую сложность.   
\- Да, Десятый... – процедил сквозь зубы Хаято, и сам не желая более здесь находится.   
Прищурившись, неотрывно глядя прямо в посиневшие радужки, он деревянным шагом дошёл до тумбы, оставляя там поднос с самолично собранной едой.   
Обида буквально душила его изнутри напополам с ревностью, мешая дышать.   
И, не сдержавшись, он приподнял одну руку Дона, оставляя короткий, наполненный преданности, поцелуй на кольце. Словно напоминание о своем существовании. Под лениво-вопросительным и шокировано-уязвленным взглядом.   
«Можешь повторять за мной сколько угодно. Я один буду правой рукой Десятого!»  
Учтиво улыбнувшись боссу и едко ухмыльнувшись в сторону «коллеги», он покинул чужие покои, чувствуя если не победу, так приятное чувство злости противника.  
Савада проводил взглядом сероволосую голову до двери.   
«Что на него нашло?»  
Но увидев привставшего, словно борзая, почуявшая дичь, мечника, смотрящего в сторону двери, быстро сложил два и два.   
«А…»  
\- Такеши, - Ямамото повернулся к боссу, тут же натыкаясь на выставленный перед глазами, указательный палец, подушечка которого внезапно два раза нажала на кончик его носа, - Бип-бип! Не хмурься, тебе не идёт.   
Выйдя из секундного ступора, Ямамото тихо рассмеялся, удивлённо касаясь кончика своего носа. Всё наваждение и неприязнь спали с него, смылись потоком тепла.   
***  
Глубокий фильм о анти-герое был интересным. Он отвлекал от невесёлых мыслей, с самого пробуждения крутившихся в голове. Но стоило пойти титрам, они, словно верные вассалы, набравшие в ряды новых воинов, вновь ударили по черепу, проникая прямо к мозгу червём самоистязания.   
Забыл. Забыл, как проводили ритуал. Забыл... Первый и единственный раз сладкой, запретной близости между ними.   
Лежать на чужом плече, прижавшись к тёплому боку было очень грубо, невоспитанно, нагло и удобно. Чтобы сказал отец, чистокровный японец, увидя его сейчас? Назвал бы он его своим сыном, зная, что позволяет себе делать с другом его отпрыск?  
Почему он подумал об этом?   
Странное чувство, словно все тело состоит из клубящихся внутри потоков воды, а он сам - лишь тонкая ободка в форме человека, сдерживающая её – такая ассоциация не раз уже приходит на ум. Но даже она исчезает, стоит произнести это волшебное имя.   
\- Тсуна...   
Светлые тени от сменяющихся кадров вспышками освещали сосредоточенное лицо Савады, когда его взгляд плавно скользнул в сторону лежащего на нём хранителя, показывая, что он слушает.  
Ямамото замялся, отводя глаза в темную стену.   
\- Мы же...   
Язык судорожно сколько по вмиг пересохшим губам. Он сглотнул вязкую, стоящую поперек горла слюну, словно яд.   
\- ...Провели ритуал?   
Лицо Тсунаеши удивлённо вытянулось. Но вновь быстро приняло бесстрастное выражение.   
\- Ты сомневаешься?   
Такеши замолчал. Быть вот так: вдвоём, наедине...  
\- Ну... - он хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но в этот же миг его локоть задел давно забытый в одеяле стакан, на дне которого всё ещё плескалась вода.  
Тсунаеши поспешно поднялся с кровати, через голову стаскивая с себя мокрую ткань, обнажая под синими глазами, сильную спину. На которой, словно следы от ударов плетью, алели длинные полосы, беспорядочно рассекающие кожу. Свежие, кое-где переходящие в настоящие кровавые царапины.   
Савада брал из шкафа похожую футболку, когда услышал позади себя глухой удар. Чувствуя дежавю, оглянувшись через плечо, его бровь непонимающе приподнялась.   
Ямамото уткнулся лицом в подушку, сипло дыша в мягкую ткань, пытаясь подавить жуткий приступ смущающего счастья, выровнять дыхание и унять, унять наконец этот маков жар, переходящий на шею и уши.   
\- Я... Отойду. – севшим голосом оповестил «больной», привставая с постели, глядя в совершенно противоположную от двери сторону. Пару раз запнувшись о бельё, и съехавшие подушки, покачиваясь, словно пьяный матрос на палубе во время шторма он решительным жестом запретил двинувшемуся было в его сторону и открывшему было рот, Саваде подходить ближе, чем на два шага. Продолжая путь.   
На негнущихся ногах он ввалился в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь, на которую спиной же опёрся, переводя дух. Слабость во всем теле буквально тянула его к земле. И была слишком остро ощутима вечно бодрым и здоровым спортсменом.  
На силе смущения и непоколебимой решимости он преодолел эти жалкие десять метров до ванной лишь с одной целью... Успокоить бушевавшие чувства внутри.   
Запрокинув голову назад, Такеши сощурился от светящих в глаза софитов, которые тут же уменьшили свою яркость переходя на более теплый и приглушённый, вечерний свет. Мечник страдальчески провел по горячему лбу такой холодной рукой, приглаживая растрепанные, чуть пушащиеся, волосы. И с тяжёлым вздохом оторвался от плоской двери, через два шага цепляясь за раковину. И нехотя поднимая на своё слегка измученное отражение глаза. Отмечая аномально хороший вид, который никак не мог вязаться с той огромнейшей внутренней истощенностью и слабостью. Вздохнув ещё раз, он оторвался от своего отражения, лёгким движением открывая кран, и подставив руки под струю, просто смотрел, как чашу из пальцев заполняет вода, просачиваясь сквозь неплотно сомкнутые пальцы, быстро доходя до предела и переливаясь через край уже не одной мелкой струйкой а целым потоком.   
Ощущение и вид прозрачной жидкости успокаивал, давая какую-то внутреннюю поддержку. И просто своим видом приводил в покой бурлившее внутри, мечущееся из стороны в сторону, сознание. Пламя?   
Плеснув себе пару раз на лицо, стряхнув лишние капли, Такеши потянулся за висящим сбоку белым полотенцем, как вдруг, периферийный взгляд, скользнувший по зеркалу, зацепился за что-то инородное. Сместив фокус глаз на свое отражение, замерев в той же позе: стоя полубоком, держа в руке полотенце, он с минуту пытался найти то, что его глаз распознал как "чужое".   
Чужим оказалось пятно. Просто розовое пятно на его, уже давно не видевшей солнца, шее. Ямамото нахмурился, чуть отклоняя голову в противоположный бок, тем самым выпячивая сильнее интересующую часть горла, и приглядываясь ещё более пристально чем до этого, с удивлением заметил целое скопление таких пятен на разных местах. Он сменил позу, чтобы удостовериться, что такие есть и на другой стороне. А затем чуть растянул ворот футболки, оглядывая ключицы, кадык, плечи, загривок... Затем, игнорируя бесящую немощь, он снял футболку, смотря на живот, и... Не нашел там ни единого, даже очень бледного пятнышка. Только приветливо смотрящую на него впадинку пупка между буграми стального пресса. Ни руки, ни ноги, ничего ниже плеч не было «запятнано».   
«Что?»  
Хранитель дождя пригляделся ещё сильнее к едва заметным покраснениям, замечая их неравномерность, но примерно одинаковый размер и локацию, проводя по ним пальцами, оттягивая с ними кожу, просто нажимая на них.  
Странное чувство ностальгии разлилось внизу живота, глядя на эти следы, вгоняя разум бывшего питчера средней Намимори в ступор.   
Секунда. Две.   
Полотенце выпало из ослабевших пальцев. И подтягиваясь на руках, Хранитель дождя всем весом навалившись на раковину, прильнул к зеркалу так близко, как только мог позволить его немаленький рост.   
Краска на половину залила лицо, рот приоткрылся, подрагивали, пытаясь подобрать не находящиеся слова. Глаза растерянно, жадно, с нового ракурса осматривали шею и плечи, по несколько раз за минуту меняя позу, чтобы разглядеть всё в самых мелких деталях.   
То, что он по началу принял за аллергию, оказалось...   
«Следы поцелуев!?»  
Куда менее заметные, чем засосы, которые по факту являлись ничем иным как синяками, эти пятна и приятные ассоциации, при взгляде на них, могли говорить лишь об одном. Накануне дня у Ямамото Такеши была довольно бурная ночь. С кем-то очень внимательным и осторожным. И в то же время достаточно страстным.   
К щекам прилило смущение.   
Ямамото шумно сглотнул, нагнувшись ближе к зеркалу, не сводя со следов любви глаз.   
Метки были едва заметные, лёгкие. Это был не один и не два грубых засоса, словно говорящие "Моё! Занято! Не подходить!", а маленькое скопление, толпящееся на его коже словно лужи после дождя. Не метки ревнивой собственности, а будто следы капель, засохшие на автомобильном стекле. Ненавязчивые, естественные... И если бы не очень пристальное, поклеточное разглядывание, и знание, что произошло между ними, он бы ни за что не обратил бы на это внимания. Максимум, списав на следы от складок подушки.  
В горле резко пересохло. Странное теплое удовлетворение разлилось где-то под ямкой ключиц, скатываясь вниз, расползаясь по животу.  
Уголки губ дернулись, резко пойдя вниз, изламывая линию вверх, в попытке сдержать рвущуюся наружу, самую глупую в мире, улыбку.   
Которая все же расплылась на, в конце концов расслабившемся, лице.


	18. Наказание

****

Народ, я просто предупреждаю, что Реборн чертов старпёр. Он старее, чем вьетнамская война. И у него по канону 15(или 18..??) Любовниц. Просто напоминаю. На всякий случай. Давайте просто проясним, что он совершеннолетний карлик. Ага. Спасибо. Приятного чтения. 

Рука с контролируемой силой сжималась на чужом горле. Дыхание томно обдало губы, находясь непозволительно, почти интимно, близко.  
\- Объяснись.  
Демон в теле ребёнка, усмешкой перекрыл желание поморщится от болезненного ощущения вжатых лопаток в матрас, не смея прервать этот зрительный контакт, похожий на истощающую войну.  
\- В чём же, Тсуна?  
Рыжие глаза вот уже пятую минуту прожигали его в своём адском огне, а большие руки плотно держали его маленькие запястья. Пока весь остальной вес взрослого мужчины, безбожно давил его тонкие кости ног.  
\- Для тебя - Дон.  
По-другому с Аркобалено было нельзя. По-другому лучшего наемника в мире никак не сдержать. По-другому...  
«Этот ублюдок ни за что не остановится..!»  
Холодно подумал Савада, ужесточил хватку на чужих руках. Верный Леон, тем временем, лежал на тумбе, погруженный в сон. Тсунаеши лишь слегка заморозил кончики нервной системы рептилии, отправляя её в спячку. Простым взмахом руки обезоруживая, решившего заскочить к нему с новой издевкой с утра по раньше, Реборна.  
\- Ты ещё не остыл? Уже два ритуала провёл... – ехидно скалится репетитор.  
Но каменное лицо Савады ничем сейчас не пронять.  
\- Не помню, чтобы просил помощь.  
\- Не помню, чтобы оказывал её.  
Десятый Дон морщится, словно поймал пулю в бок.  
\- Ты врёшь не тому...  
Непричастность Реборна к странному поведению Такеши была абсолютна. И ясна, как день. Но она стала лишь последней каплей в море шалостей, заскучавшего без проблем мирового масштаба, репетитора.  
Путаница в документах, раздача бесполезных приказов, наводки на их склады… Это, и ещё много всего, было за душой любителя фетровых шляп. Но апогеем, конечно же стали манипуляции над его, Савадой, людьми.  
Рука на горле сжалась чуть сильнее, на пару секунд перекрывая доступ дыханию.  
\- Савада!? Чт-  
Но тут же разжалась, заставив подавиться спасительным кислородом.  
\- Аркобалено, хоть и проклятые, но носители пламени. А твоё пламя дочерний атрибут солнца... Мой же - небо.  
От намеков, так и сквозивших в голосе ученика, стало дурно.  
\- Н-не смей... Ты не посмеешь.  
Савада обманчиво-ласково провёл по пухлой щёчке, касаясь закрученных бакенбард.  
\- Вы стали словно избалованная барышня, господин Консильери. Только и желаете, что бесконечных развлечений. И каждый раз даже не задумываетесь, к чему они могут вас привести. Если мне не изменяет память, после одного такого вы стали в десять раз меньше. Я прав?  
Черные зрачки сузились до почти точки, с взволнованной яростью глядя в чужие глаза.  
\- Убери руки, Савада!! - почти прорычал репетитор.  
\- Простите, но сейчас Вы официально член Семьи, а значит - мой подчинённый... Провинившийся подчинённый, - с беспристрастным лицом пояснил Тсунаеши, видя как тут же неверяще распахнулись глаза Аркобалено, который мгновенно напустил на себя маску непроницаемости.  
\- И? - уголок губ репетитора дрогнул, в пародии на издевательскую усмешку.  
Губы вновь интимно обдало чужое дыхание.  
Савада прикрыл глаза, в ту же секунду в разы ужесточая давление на мгновенно напрягшиеся конечности, распахивая горящие справедливостью глаза.  
Аркобалено почувствовал колющих холод, пригвоздивший руки и ноги к кровати - вместо ответа. И только после этого, Дон отстранился, чтобы снять и отбросить пиджак, переводя дух перед изнурительным контролем собственного пламени.  
Искореженное гневом лицо закованного Реборна под ним сияло своей уязвлённой красотой.  
Савада не торопился. Без тени пошлых мыслей, проводя по облаченным в чёрное сукно пиджака, маленьким ручкам. От кромки льда, до локтей, согревая узкие плечи пока только теплом своих рук.  
Стиснув зубы, Реборн смотрел на него как на врага, на предателя. На угрозу. Угрозу для тела. Для тощего, тщедушного, мелкого тельца теперь уже пятилетнего, мальчика, закованного в плотный костюм, как в броню тяжёлых доспехов, отражающих всякий удар копий врага. Которыми представлялись прикосновения окружающих.  
Аркобалено Солнца ненавидел, когда его трогали. Из-за ненависти к своему мелкому, выглядевшему жалко и непривлекательно, телу. Отвратительно.  
Менее чем за минуту первый красавец Италии, неуловимый наемник, одним взглядом сражавший тысячи барышень столицы, превратился в пухлощекого карапуза. Ну не ирония ли?  
Предаваясь самокопаниям, внезапно уходя в себя, он пропустил момент когда холодные пальцы коснулись горла. И он не придал этому значения. Лишь почувствовав шевеление складок воротника, мальчик напрягся, опуская глаза. Чтобы увидеть как тонкие, но огромные в сравнении с его детскими ручками, аккуратные пальцы с мелкими белыми шрамами, ловко выуживают одну за одной, пуговицы из петель. Сердце Аркобалено солнца упало куда-то вниз.  
\- Что ты творишь!? - неожиданно даже для самого себя, взвизгнул Реборн, стыдливо-высоким голосом.  
Да, в сравнении с ним, сейчас, Тсунаеши был просто огромным. Словно купол небосвода, он мог закрыть своим телом всё его, без остатка.  
Лёжа с оголенной грудью перед Тсунаеши, Реборн ощущал себя слишком беззащитным.  
Он крепко сжал зубы, чтобы с губ не сорвался судорожный выдох, когда меж рёбер, в то место, где у дьявольского репетитора билось сердце, легла чужая ладонь.  
С расставленными пальцами, она покрывала всю его грудную клетку, заставляя поверить, что Савада в силах одной лишь рукой поднять над землёй его маленькое тело. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя ещё меньше, ущербнее. Зависимее.  
Реборн ошибался. Савада Тсунаеши мог одной рукой поднять и его взрослое тело. Он, как репетитор, знал это. Должен был знать. Или нет?  
Тихо вышла пуговица из петли брюк, вжикнула молния, ослабляя давление ткани. И на этом все касания к паху, прекратились. Из сочувствия Тсунаеши оставил на репетиторе брюки. Хоть и желал, поначалу, позорно его раздеть до гола. Но решил сдержаться, предчувствуя свою ошибку. Ведь чем сильнее попадет, с тем меньшей вероятностью этот киллер вновь пойдёт в то же место и будет совершать те же действия.  
Но Савада надеялся, всё же проводя по худым ногам, просто изучая пальцами маленькое тело. Заставляя это самое тело чуть сильнее, боязливо(?) вжаться в постель.  
«Интересно, Аркобалено были детьми или именно уменьшенными взрослыми?»  
Думал Тсунаеши, пока в его взгляд медленно приходило золото, отражаясь в темных глазах неотрывно следящего за ним Реборна.  
Пальцы, пока не зажжённых, рук на пробу прошлись по ребрам, большими очерчивая живот. Простое прикосновение из какого-то комплекса массажа для малышей.  
Но не для обращённых до детского размера взрослых.  
Реборн чувствует их. Руки Савады на своем неприступном теле. Чувствует как указательный палец, размером с одно из его рёбер, очерчивает чуть выпирающие косточки, согревая человеческим теплом.  
И усилием воли подавляет в себе желание выгнуться навстречу. Внутренне ужасаясь себе, удивляясь, отторгая то, что ему...  
Было приятно?  
Другая рука плавно зарылась в волосы, забирая один из забавно закрученных бочков, вызывая лёгкую дрожь, пробежавшую по шее.  
Но контролировать себя ему оставалось не долго.  
Сначала не было ничего. Целую минуту ничего не происходило, и Тсунаеши даже успел подумать, что его пламя тут же поглотилось внутренним резервуаром и усвоилось, направляясь в рост маленького тела.  
Пока отчаянный, слишком высокий, стон не сорвался с маленьких губ, а его наставника не выгнуло на постели дугой.  
А острые коленки, обтянутые черной тканью прямых брюк, не свелись вместе, мелко подрагивая. Этот жест его тело выдало инстинктивно, видя в Саваде потенциальную угрозу, при малейшем воздействии оно начинало защищаться. А значит и вызывать такую низкую и ненавистную ему, жалость. Неосознанно. Делая и без того смущающую ситуацию ещё более смущающей.  
Этот звук был такой тонкий и отчаянный, что невольно вызывал желание пожалеть.  
И поддаваясь какому-то инстинктивному порыву, Тсунаеши склонился над ним, целомудренно поцеловав над пупком.  
Вызвав массу противоречивых чувств, тут же отразившихся на бледном лице, щедро заливая то краской.  
Реборн был смущён..?  
Почему-то Тсунаеши был уверен, что его репетитора, поддерживающего образ похитителя женских сердец и обворожительного, опасного донжуана, невозможно смутить. С тихой отрадой глубоко внутри он смотрел снизу-вверх, в потемневшие от раскатывающегося по телу желания, зрачки. Этот взгляд на обманчиво-детском лице, был словно ликер в шоколадной конфете.  
В голову пришло маленькое безумство, порожденное то ли желанием мести, то ли минутным порывом. Игнорируя все законы приличная, он, всё также неотрывным глядя в чужие глаза, ярким, золотым взором, полуприкрытых глаз, вновь склонился над беззащитно-подрагивающей кожей, касаясь губами, пропуская через них маленькое количество пламени. Под ещё более ошарашенным взглядом.  
Реборн сжал зубы до треска эмали, смотря неверяще, ошарашенно, ненавидяще… Жаждуще?  
Кожа его репетитора была мягкой на ощупь, словно бархатистое полотно. Она была нестерпимо-светлой. Её хотелось трогать. Трогать бесконечно. Её хотелось рассечь кнутом, разорвать в клочья, чтобы окропить красным. Вырвать клок этих грязно-черных, словно копоть, волос. За то, что этот дьявол в теле ребенка вершил.  
Но вместо этого, он оставлял поцелуи один за другим, обводят ими впадинку пупка, другой рукой, так и не убранной из под него, обводя контур лопатки, щедро стимулируя совсем рядом находящийся нервный столб.  
Связь с Аркобалено не установишь. Резервуар оккупировала пустышка, ставя на него свой барьер. По факту, Аркобалено и пустышки провели ритуал слияния, создавая не выгодный для первых симбиоз. Поэтому Тсунаеши не скупился на дозу. Отыгрываясь за все годы шуток, на которые не держал зла. За все недоговоры. За все те прекрасные и ужасные вещи, которые это маленькое исчадие ада, а по факту - одинокое маленькое солнце, принес вместе с собой.  
Реборна метало. Пламя внутри его тела искрилось, взрывалось не переставая, чувствуя воздействие на уже окрепшие с годами стенки резервуара. Это было больно. Разрывающе. И в тоже время - ужасающе приятно. Чувствовать себя частью, пусть и наказываемой, пусть и без привилегий, но частью чего-то. Кого-то. Наемник никогда не признается, но за все годы своей долгой жизни он ни разу не был под прямым воздействием пламени неба. Под главой какой-то Семьи. Под мужчиной.  
Ощущения, бившие его трясущееся тело были... Захватывающие. Если бы не ледяные путы, с которыми могли потягаться разве что черные цепи Вендиче, он бы уже давно задушил Саваду, вцепившись в него от переизбытка чувств. Его убивала собственная беспомощность, скованность, зависимость и бесправность.  
Хотелось ударить, сбежать.  
Хотелось прижаться, потрогать, впитать.  
Хотелось зарыдать в голос, моля прикоснуться там, где уже давно всё горит стягивающей болью.  
Хотелось... Хотелось стать единым целым, но позволить этого себе он не мог. И пламя перенимало эту неискренность его чувств, отыгрываясь и бушуя так, чтобы раззадорить другого носителя.  
Пламя Аркобалено - извращённое, мутировавшее, изменённое. Оно едва ли сохранило свои первозданные свойства регенерации. Как и форму аморфных сверкающих частиц, превращаясь в колючее, вязкое болото с острыми пиками граненых кристаллов. Извращённое. Изменённое. Уродливое пламя. Оно отражалось в его радужках, покалывало на губах, на кончиках закованных подо льдом пальцев. Желая выйти наружу и захватить себе этот нежнейший бальзам, идущий через чужие руки, который делает его полноценным.  
Реборн вел войну на два фронта, разрываясь между ними как тряпичная кукла, болтаемая порывами пламени. Не получая нигде поддержки. И в тоже время готовый убить, если кто-то сейчас попробует оказать ему свою вшивую помощь.  
Это было его наказание. Его. И только его. И он примет его с достоинством, на которое только способен взмыленный, выгибающийся, тяжело дышащий, взрослый, в теле скованного ребёнка со стоящими в глазах слезами.  
Тсунаеши чувствовал в себе какую-то животную ярость, поднимающуюся из недр его души. Начиная раздражённо пересчитывать пальцами позвонки под этой уменьшенной взрослой одеждой. От тоненькой шейки, находя последнюю выпирающую косточку шейного отдела, тут же проваливаясь в ямку, и снова огибая верхушку, пропорционально двигаясь вверх поцелуями, сосчитывающими ребра, в упор игнорируя выпирающую розовую бусинку миниатюрного соска, рукой чувствуя кромку брюк. Неумолимо приближаясь к...  
Прерывистое дыхание колыхнуло апельсиновые волосы.  
Он поднял глаза, встречаясь с чужим взглядом. И неотвратимо потёр копчик, чуть усиливая объем пламени.  
Между ними словно завязалась немая борьба.  
Которую Реборн проиграл.  
Выгибаясь так, чтобы уткнуться в эту большую руку, гладящую его волосы… Содрогаясь, с тихим стоном и жмурясь до белых точек перед глазами, он чувствовал, как его тело отпускает напряжение, сменяясь чарующей негой. Такой сильно, такой желанной, такой сладкой.  
Лед треснул, осыпаясь искрящимися частицами.  
За зашторенным окном ярко светило утреннее солнце.  
Савада встал, не глядя на него, взяв лежащий позади пиджак, направляясь к двери.  
\- Первое предупреждение. По старой дружбе у тебя есть ресурсы для развлечений в разумных пределах. Просто помни, что пересекая их, я не побрезгую пересечь их вслед за тобой.  
Он оставил его одного, безвольно растянувшегося, тяжело дышащего, обессилевшего на столько, что не хватало сил даже стереть с подбородка слюну, Аркобалено. В комнате, которая даже по праву не принадлежала ему.  
На щеках виднелись остатки румянца. Глаза скрыла тень. Под бельём расползалась противная влага.  
В полумраке раздалось приглушённое, отравленное тихой злобой на себя самого:  
\- Чёрт!

**Хей, ребят, я ещё раз напоминаю, что Реборну 60+. Поэтому... Всё легально!!!  
(Боится бана за педофилию)**


	19. Выясняя отношения

Идя по коридорам особняка, Десятый Дон Вонголы был похож на очень дорогого актёра, снимающего в фильме режиссёра не с одним Оскаром за спиной: слишком уж гармонично смотрелась его фигура, проходящая по богатым коридорам. Хотя шёл молодой человек на простой завтрак.   
Горничные, идущие ему навстречу, останавливались, делая лёгкий поклон. А стоило ему миновать их, со всей женской симпатией смотрели ему в след.   
Лицо Детчимо в этот день выражало более радостную улыбку. Чего не мог проигнорировать проницательный Хранитель тумана, будто только и ждавший его появления в дверях. Что также ознаменовало начало подачи блюд.   
\- Утром случилось что-то хорошее, Тсунаеши?   
Горничная аккуратно сняла серебряную крышку с его блюда, источавшего приятнейшим запах, но он не обратил на это внимания, продолжая смотреть исключительно на Саваду, который загадочно улыбался, беря в руки приборы.   
\- Можно сказать и так...   
\- Ах, сеньора Реборна нет на месте..? - заметила стоящая рядом с ним горничная, удивлённо прикрывая ладонью свои губы.   
Кусочек сочного омлета, наколотые на вилку, замер перед раскрытым ртом, призывно трясясь, за счёт своей железной текстуры. Но все же был отложен.   
Видя обеспокоенные взгляды, Дон пояснил.   
\- Он сегодня не в состоянии покинуть комнату. – И слегка задумавшись, добавил, - Его шутки зашли слишком далеко.  
Тихий свист пронесся по столовой.   
Ламбо непонимающе посмотрел то на босса, то на сидящего рядом Реохея, который увлечённо жевал, старательно строя из себя непонимающего спортсмена под взором детских глаз. Впрочем, в открытую врать младшему ему не пришлось.   
«Не понял... Тсуна избил Реборна? Да так, что тот подняться не может? Так круто!!»  
В глазах ребёнка зажглись звёздочки восхищения, направленные на разрезающего кусок мяса Дона.   
Сегодня на завтрак были Оксфордские колбаски.  
***  
Кусочки зарумяненной пармской ветчины, бекон, пара жаренных яиц, слегка завяленные томаты, тушёное соте с шампиньонами и английские маффины с привычной фасолью в томатном соусе. Рядом с огромной белой тарелкой плавно опустился черный мысок, облаченный в черное подобие чешки.   
\- И как это следует понимать? -Искривленное интересом лицо другого проклятого – последнее, что наемник хотел видеть в таком положении. У них больше не было сосок. И понять, что поблизости кто-то есть можно было лишь собственными глазами. Но, честно, именно сейчас Реборн хотел быть слепым. Чтобы не видеть это спокойное лицо китайца в алых одеждах.   
Запахи, стоящие в комнате, кружили голову. Но не так сильно, как отчётливый, и неприкрытый фон чистейшего пламени Неба, покрывший все здесь присутствующее.  
Бывший Аркобалено солнца плотно сжав губы, отвернулся, цедя сквозь зубы:   
\- Пошёл прочь.  
Внутри него словно набухал готовый с секунды на секунду взорваться квазар.   
Фонг вздохнул, с открытой жалостью смотря на собрата по несчастью.   
\- И как тебя угораздило..?  
\- Я сказал, выйди из комнаты... - маленькие ручки сжались в крохотные кулачки, что выглядело бы куда угрожающе, будь он в своей взрослой форме. Но также не пугающе для Аркобалено гнева. Вызывая на лице того лишь ироничную улыбку.   
\- И не надоело ещё ошиваться рядом с ним? Ты похож на балласт, который первым же сбрасывают с идущего на полном ходу корабля. Твои амбиции отравлены чувствами, в которых ты не можешь признаться даже себе.   
Реборн едва подавил в себе желание побиться головой о стол, просто проклиная свою недееспособность.   
Он словно привязанная на цепи бешеная псина, которой ошейник врезался в облезлое горло, пока она стоит на задних лапах, заходясь лаем на очередного проходящего мимо неё дурака. И от того с темной радостью выплевывая пропитанные ядом слова.   
\- Иди к чёрту, монах-убийца. Сам корчишь из себя святошу, не тебе учить меня жизни.   
Фонг прикрыл глаза, отбрасывая назад длинные волосы в тонкой косе. С беспристрастностью в голосе говоря:   
\- Ты уже давно не его репетитор. Ты просто киллер. Киллер Реборн.   
И легко спрыгнув с края деревянного комода, мягко приземлившись на теплые доски, пошёл к двери. Лишь в коридоре бросая последний взгляд на чёрную фигуру, все также неподвижно лежащую на кровати. Будто мертвеца, которого насильно вернули в жизнь. Пока не захлопнулась дубовая дверь.   
"Это должен был хоть кто-то сказать."   
***  
Лялиусы медленно проплывали за стенкой аквариума, под внимательным взглядом синих глаз по ту сторону.   
Ямамото, прислонившись лицом к прохладному стеклу, неотрывно следил за сверкающими голубыми узорами, переплетёнными с ярко-оранжевыми чешуйками на хвостиках и тельцах.   
Голубой и оранжевый - самый ярчайший контраст. Самое красивое сочетание…   
Пальцы осторожно коснулись шеи за острым воротником рубашки. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи почти стёрлись с его тела. Это причиняло внутри некую боль.   
…Как и любое другое в паре с ярко-оранжевым.  
В этой комнате всегда был приглушённый, идущий то из под стен, то из аквариумов, возвышающихся аж до потолка, приятный голубоватый свет. А расставленные по всему периметру темные диваны с редкими столиками, так и подстёгивали назвать это помещение комнатой для раздумий.  
Тихо. Лишь бурлящая в фильтрах вода.   
Гокудера, появившийся в дверном проёме, держа на руках какие-то листы, мягко улыбнулся, смотря на сидящего у выпирающего из стены стекла, Такеши. Но не глазами, в которых штормовыми порывами гулял ветер.   
\- Ты уже можешь стоять?   
Ямамото привычно сделал вид, что слеп и не проницателен. Придерживая вежливую беседу с такой же улыбкой. И взглядом, смотрящим куда-то сквозь отражение коллеги. На подергивающиеся от потоков воды водоросли.  
\- Всё ещё немного шатает, но в общем, я в норме.   
Хаято мягко, почти неслышно, положил документы на софу.   
\- Это прекрасно... – в его глазах пронеслась красная искра.   
В следующую секунду аквариум разорвало, окатывая всё, находящееся в двух метрах водой.   
Лялиусы дергались на мокрых осколках.  
Две фигуры, охваченные пламенем – красным и голубым - сцепились в руках, по центру комнаты, с бешенством застывшем на лицах. Вокруг них от давления, образовалась воронка, пол пошёл трещинами, переходящими на стены. Аквариумы лопались один за другим с жалким звоном. Но двум демонам, мерившимся силой небыло до них никакого дела.   
\- Ха-ха-ха, Гокудера, Тсуна же запретил использовать пламя в стенах особняка... – искренне улыбнулся Ямамото, не сводя с ярко-голубых, будто светящихся изнутри, глаз, с противника.   
\- Ха! Будто ты сам этого не хотел... Бейсбольный придурок!  
Гокудера со всей силы откинул от себя противника, разжимая их руки. Тут же проводя череду взрывающихся выстрелов из наручной пушки.   
От которых Такеши, в прочем, как всегда уклонился, последний и вовсе рассекая материализовавшимся из пламени мечом.   
\- Знаешь, это немного не честно, ты ведь уже освоился со своей новой силой...   
Наигранно-обижено протянул Ямамото, делая взмах мечом, отправляя горизонтальное водяное лезвие прямо в сторону друга, тут же поднявшего перед собой огненную стену, которая опав, явила пустое место.   
\- Спасибо можешь оставить при себе! – раздалось откуда-то сбоку, и Такеши едва успел выставить лезвие, смягчая удар ногой с боку, усиленный пламенем, отлетая в коридор, под насмешливым взглядом. Лишь потом замечая красные мигающие огни взрывчатки на стенах, и самодовольную ухмылку на лице Хаято, - Первый урок считай подарком в честь переезда!   
Прогремел взрыв, поднимая клубы пыли. Которая через секунду опала под действием пламени дождя. Такеши, стоя на коленях, тяжело дыша, стёр кровь со лба, не скрывая раздражения на лице. Тут же призывая второй меч во вторую руку. Морщась от звона в ушах.   
\- Ты так завёлся, потому что увидел в постели Савады кого-то кроме себя!?   
Гокудера прикусил губу. Его фигуру в миг затемнило огромным клубом алого пламени, поднявшегося позади, оставляя лишь не менее алые точки горящих волей глаз.   
\- Заткнись! Будто сам не почувствовал это, когда узнал, что я ночевал у Детчимо!  
Шатаясь и морщась, Такеши поднялся с колен.   
\- Да, ты прав... Я чувствовал это. Эту безнадежную боль, каждый раз, когда слышал, что ты оставался на ночь в их доме! Думаешь, раз я дождь, то не могу злиться!?   
В ответ поднимая шарообразный смерч из своего пламени, взмахом направляя в сторону «друга». Чувствуя как внутри бурлит что-то похожее.  
Два огромных клубящихся потока столкнулись в противостоянии, круша всё вокруг себя. Впадая в бешеное буйство.   
Два голоса слились в один, одновременно крича:   
\- Я уничтожу тебя!!! Разорву тебя в клочья!  
***  
Тсунаеши невозмутимо отпил из чашки, просматривая отчёт, изредка сотрясаясь вместе с диваном и всей комнатой, от взрывов проходящих по особняку с каменным лицом, ставя позвякивающую чашку в трясущееся на весу блюдце, читая данные о незваном госте.   
«Интересно…»


	20. Тот парень на коне, в треугольной шляпе

Реохей неторопливо перелистывал тома медицинской энциклопедии, когда в помещение для перевязок вошли двое.   
Оглянувшись на звук входной двери, Сасагава на секунду замер как был: в очках и с книгой в руках.   
Весь изрезанный, в пыли от штукатура, Гокудера, между делом, вытер кровь, идущую из пореза на щеке, в то время, как Ямамото неловко тёр область под носом, размазывая все идущую кровь. Выглядели оба неважно.   
\- Ни слова Дону.   
Сасагава понимающе поднял руки перед собой, держа в одной книгу, а в другой очки.   
\- Понял, понял...   
И привычным движением зажёг пламя, подзывая первого «пациента».   
«Будто Тсунаеши ещё не знает…»   
***  
\- Вы выяснили отношения? – смерив, по чистой случайности, идущих вместе, хранителей дождя и урагана, которые уже успели привести себя в порядок, уточнил Савада, выглядя всезнающе-незаинтересованно.   
Он стоял в центре перекрёстного зала с видом, будто ждал кого-то.   
Гокудера пристыженный опустил голову.   
\- Да, десятый.  
Ямамото неловко улыбнулся.   
\- Прости за погром, Тсуна.   
Тсунаеши отмахнулся, блуждая взглядом по стенам.   
\- Неважно. У нас гости.   
\- Гости? – переспросил Такеши, пока Хаято суетливо проверял данные по входу в особняк, чтобы узнать кто прибыл, сразу после смены одежды и распоряжения на ремонт, заменяя поврежденную технику.   
\- Ох, прошу прощения! Я распоряжусь о гостевых комнатах…   
Такеши краем глаза заметил движение у стены. Но повернувшись туда, никого не обнаружил. Лишь портрет какого-то полководца в красном плаще на коне с треугольной шляпой.   
\- Не стоит, я уже отдал приказ, - говоря это, он не видел, как резко, от досады, прикусил нижнюю губу его ураган, - к тому же... - продолжил Тсунаеши, но замер, чувствуя касание одежд на уровне ног.  
\- У вас чудный дом. Позвольте выразить свое восхищение. Такое интересное переплетение стилей, дизайн. Чувствуется восточная нотка, согласитесь? - улыбнулся Фонг, словно пресловутый китайский турист оглядываясь по сторонам с вежливым участием, будто и не замечая Хранителей десятого поколения за спиной.   
И только сейчас до Гокудера дошло, что Дон проводит ни что иное, как экскурсию для гостя. Который всё это время рассматривал картины у них за спиной.   
\- Да, так как постройка была сделана ещё во времена первого Вонголы, который одним из первых налаживал поставки восточных товаров на территорию Европы, то эти торговые отношения не могли не сказаться на внешнем облике замка.   
Фонг слушал его, с искренним восхищением оглядывая всё вокруг. Он впервые был в замке Вонголы, будучи лишь наслышанным об его величии, но не имея возможности, ни как Аркобалено, ни как член триады, попасть туда.   
\- Чудесно. Просто потрясающе…   
Видя такой искренний интерес, Тсунаеши не мог сдержать улыбки, отвлекаясь на пришедшее сообщение.   
\- Рад, что вам у нас нравится, господин Фонг.  
Аркобалено поморщился.   
\- Какой я «Господин»? Просто странствующий торговец Баоцзы...   
\- Конечно, - кивнул, не отвлекаясь от дел на планшете Савада, с наигранно-серьезным видом, - А я студент, приехавший на каникулы к дедушке. И никак иначе.  
Зал потонул в хохоте. Вытерев подступивший к глазам слезы, Дон Вонголы, рукой показал в сторону нужного коридора,   
\- Прошу за мной, я покажу вам восточную беседку.   
И пропустив гостя вперёд, напротив, сделал пару шагов назад, смотря на Гокудеру.   
\- Я отправил документы на почту. Разберись с ними до ужина.   
Растерявшийся было Хаято, быстро собрался, вставая по стойке смирной.   
\- Я вас не подведу, десятый.   
Тсунаеши легко кивнул, в два шага нагоняя, вырвавшегося слишком далеко вперёд, любопытного гостя.   
Проводив Дона взглядом, Гокудера тяжко вздохнул, прикладывая руку ко лбу, чуть сжимая серебристые волосы.   
"Я облажался..."  
Из размышлений его вывела рука, тронувшая плечо. Переведя взгляд на потревожившего, Хранителю урагана захотелось испустить ещё более тяжёлый вздох. И резко дернув плечом, стряхивая чужую руку, не без омерзения во взгляде.   
\- Оставь своё пламя для битв!   
Ямамото виновато улыбнулся.   
Хоть их отношения и вернулись в прежнее русло, но тяжелые комки недовольства друг к другу накопленные не один год, покинули их тела, выбиваясь вместе с кровью потом и пламенем. И что бы ни говорил Гокудера, в глубине души он был рад этом облегчению. В пылу битвы понимая и принимая чувства друг друга. Которые переплетались в одном ключевом значении - Смысл их жизни был один.   
Тсунаеши Савада.   
Но это не отменяло гонки за место Правой руки.   
Поэтому, не сговариваясь они пошли в сторону своих кабинетов, выполнять работу, накопившуюся за утро.  
Время приближалось к обеду.   
***  
Заходя в кабинет он был как на иголках. Информация была обычной, цифры стабильными. Темп же работы был оптимальным. И всё равно, гадкое чувство осознания своего промаха давило на него, заставляя везде видеть недостаточность, поднимать из недр давно забытую нервозность.   
Как он мог не отследить прибытие гостя?   
Как он мог не проверить почту заранее, ставя личный интерес выше семьи?   
Мысли роем крутились в голове, не давая в полной мере не на чём сосредоточиться.   
Но он знал, что гарантированно могло его успокоить. Да.   
Палец привычно нажал на кнопку связи.  
\- Алекса, завари мне чашечку кофе.   
\- Сию минуту, Господин Гокудера! - отозвался приятный голос девушки, находящейся в приемной.   
Свой кабинет он обжил почти полностью. С детским восторгом в первый раз проходя через двери, крутясь в кресле, осматривая книги на полках, содержимое ящиков, все сейфы и секретеры, уборную и даже личный мини бар в уголке, имеющий не только вина, но и простые соки, воду, газировку в бутылках…   
Аромат экспрессо, бухгалтерский отчёт на экране, кожаное кресло... Что может быть лучше?  
О, лучше могло быть только...  
«...Тёплое дыхание на коже, горячие прикосновения цепких пальцев, вспышки дыхания и   
\- Хаято...»  
Хранитель нахмурился, со звоном отставляя от себя чашку.   
\- Нет времени на перерывы!   
Он поработал ещё. И ещё. Пропустил обед, выпивая ещё чашку кофе, решил разобраться ещё и с тем, что откладывал в долгий ящик, почти не покидая своё кресло. Вечер клонился к закату, когда нежный голос его секретарши тягуче пропел по связи:  
\- Господин Гокудера, Мсье Савада желает вас видеть.   
Спокойно перебиравший до этого бумаги, Хаято, услышав последнюю фразу - вскочил, торопливо идя к двери, хватаясь за ручку. Яркий свет приёмной заставил его привыкшие к полумраку глаза зажмуриться на пару секунд, а затем удивлённо раскрыться.   
\- Д-десятый? – Тсунаеши, стоящий перед ним, неловко улыбнулся, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, быстрым шагом прошёл внутрь. Воздух вокруг него был холодный, а прямая спина казалось, была напряжена сильнее чем обычно.   
Гокудера прикрыл за Доном дверь.  
Что же такого срочного было, что Детчимо сам пришел в его кабинет?   
Не успел он отпустить ручку, как схватив за запястье, его потащили куда-то вглубь кабинета. Нагнетая непонимание.   
Шаг, второй... Савада развернулся к нему лицом, все также продолжая тянуть на себя, пока Хаято по инерции не уткнулся лицом в его грудь, раскрыв губы, желая что-то сказать, но ему будто обрубили язык, когда он почувствовал руки, смыкавшиеся за спиной, и всё продолжающееся, утягивающее его в низ, чувство падения, разделённое, кажется, на двоих. Оба тела утонули в кожаной обивке мягкого кресла, на секунду впечатываясь друг в друга до боли сильно, стукаясь звонкими пряжками ремней.   
Вместе с прозрачными частичками пыли в воздух взмыла неловкая тишина.   
Тепло чужого тела обжигало сквозь тонкий хлопок рубашки. Очертания пальцев чувствовались на спине горящими отметинами.   
Ошарашенный, с бегающими глазами, Гокудера, замер, не решаясь поднять головы, пытаясь осмыслить что сейчас произошло.   
«Что? Что происходит?»   
С минуту тяжёлый взгляд карьих глаз буравил белую макушку, пока не скрылся за опущенными веками. Пока судорожное дыхание вспышками расползлось на ключицах. А затем…   
Щека прижалась к серебряным волосам, нос зарылся в них, губы провели по виску.   
Почувствовав нежное касание к голове, Хаято вздрогнул.   
В тишине кабинета послышался громкий вдох. А затем усталый голос с лёгкой хрипотцой, разрушил тончайшее кружево тишины.   
\- Можем мы... побыть немного вот так? Я... потом объясню.   
Хаято замечает лёгкую дрожь чужих рук, быстро пульсирующую жилку на шее, и нервно подрагивающее пламя в свечи, понимая, что все вопросы будут чуть позже. А сейчас - расслабляется, прикрывая глаза, почти растекаясь в надёжных руках Дона.   
\- Для вас всё, что угодно, Дес... - он на секунду замялся, поправляя себя, - Тсунаеши.


	21. Непредсказуемый ураган

Гокудера не помнит, сколько они так сидели. Пальцы Дона медленно перебирали его волосы, сильные руки прижимали к себе, пока горячие вспышки чужого дыхания опаляли висок. Тепло окружало со всех сторон, а спокойствие и безмятежность накрывали с волнами сонливости.   
Так некстати ему вспомнилась сцена из далёкого прошлого, во времена конфликта Мельфиоре. Когда он, тогда ещё мелкий школьник, разгадывая систему сам, заснул в библиотеке, уронив голову на книгу с секретными шифрами. Он никогда не забудет это ощущение мягкости, тепла, спокойствия и невесомости. Десятый, накрыв его пледом, самолично, на руках, перенес в его личную комнату.   
Наверное, тогда, Гокудера впервые подумал о том, насколько же в действительности сильный его босс.   
Под ухом мерно билось благородное сердце, отстукивая свою колыбельную. Убаюкивая его лучшим звуком из всех. Звуком, который говорит, что его Небо живо.   
Костюм десятого был дорогой, и приятный на ощупь. Плотная ткань все же пропуская через себя чужое тепло, а шлейф парфюма не забивал родного запаха тела.   
Тяжело моргнув во второй раз, чувствуя тяжесть, наливающую веки, нехотя, искренне нехотя, Хаято дернулся.   
Заставив мирно дышащего им, его пламенем, его телом, его жизнью, Тсунаеши, тоже находящегося в обманчивом для врагов трансе, раскрыть горящие золотом глаза.   
Нити пламени, пронизывающие тело в чужих руках, отозвались. А вопрос, будто нависший над ними грозовой тучей, был все же озвучен.   
\- Что-то не так?   
Гокудера с сожалением посмотрел на него, извиняющееся, искренне извиняющееся и уже внутренне ненавидя себя, признаваясь:  
\- Меня клонит в сон.   
Тсунаеши удивлённо моргнул. И тут же оковы транса окончательно спали с него. Он удивлённо воззрился на неловко, будто извиняющегося за свое тело, смотрящего на него снизу - вверх, Хаято.   
И к разочарованию последнего, разжал свои руки. Давая хранителю слезть со своих ног, со своего тела. Было ощущение, будто Хаято отрывается от него, вместе с частичной тепла. Что было отчасти правдой. За время близкого контакта их нити пламени успели переплестись словно возлюбленные, грея друг друга в своей силе, щекоча нервные окончания, успокаивая.   
Коснувшись туфлями пола, стряхнув невидимые складки с одежды, на деле лишь отворачиваясь, чтобы подавить грусть на лице, Гокудера решительно посмотрел на всё ещё сидящего в кресле, явно уставшего, Дона.   
\- А теперь расскажите, что произошло.   
Что так напугало Десятого, что Небу потребовалось проверить состояние своего Хранителя урагана.  
***  
Пять часов назад.   
Восточная беседка - большая, белая постройка, ротонда, стоящая посреди цветущего сада, колонны которой были оплетены лозами винограда. Здесь, сидя на застеленном полу, купаясь в лучах солнца, в лучших китайских традициях велась чайная церемония.  
\- У вас чудесные Хранители. Я чувствую идущие от них нити связи. Даже завидно. - отпив из чашки вдруг сказал Аркобалено урагана. Своим мягким голосом едва ли разрушая, скорее разряжая приятную тишину.   
\- Не шутите так. - улыбнулся Дон, чувствуя подступающую тревогу.   
Плавность скользила в каждом движении рук, маленького китайского мальчика.  
\- Какие шутки. В наше время достойное небо редкая находка. Особенно понимающее…  
Савада нахмурился. К черту намёки.   
\- К чему вы клоните?   
Фонг лукаво улыбнулся.   
\- Вы уже задумывались о второй паре хранителей? Знаете, хоть я и бывший Аркобалено, но в первую очередь - сильный ураган. А Реборн - сильнейшее солнце, своего поколения.   
Если Савада и удивился, то никак этого не показал.   
\- О, нет, вы наверное не так поняли. Наши отношения с Реборном, они...  
Но Фонг мягко выставил свою маленькую ручку, прерывая поток оправданий.   
\- Не нужно меня поправлять. Просто на будущее, в истории часто упоминаются случаи, когда один круг хранителей насильно отбирал титул у другого, чтобы дать себе место ближе к небу. Это так, на будущее. Ваш ураган... - китаец загадочно улыбнулся, смотря на алые цветы, плавно переведя взгляд в лицо напротив, расслабленно прикрывая глаза, - Он ещё такой мальчишка... правда же?   
Слова отразились от круглого свода потолков. От колонн. Разносясь по саду, качая с порывам ветра цветы.   
В этот момент, Савада почувствовал как громко стучит его сердце.  
Допив, бывший Аркобалено, плавно поднялся, подходя к краю беседки, с удовольствием касаясь больших свисающих листьев. Поглаживая их, смотря в даль сада.   
\- Какие чудные цветы... Это гортензия?   
***  
\- Десятый? - вывел его из безрадостных воспоминаний Хаято, замечая что босс подозрительно долго молчит.   
Тсунаеши отвёл взгляд.   
«Господин Фонг указал на проблемы, в которых как Дон, я бессилен.»  
Гокудера нахмурился.   
\- Вы обещали, что больше не будете ничего утаивать.   
Савада тяжко вздохнул, чуть сильнее сжав подлокотники кресла.   
«Это то, что я бы не хотел говорить…»   
\- Аркобалено предложил мне взять его на роль хранителя второго круга.  
Глаза Хранителя округлились.   
\- Господин Фонг..?  
«Не то, чтобы это было чем-то из ряда вон, но… Почему? Нет, десятый завидное небо, и господин Фонг больше не член системы. Но…»   
Дон раздражённо потёр виски.  
\- Эти чёртовы старые правила…   
В комнате ощутимо похолодало. Но Гокудера будто не замечал этого, плавно встав перед ним на одно колено, и осторожно касаясь чужого плеча, неотрывно глядя в глаза.   
\- Десятый... Вы волнуетесь за меня?  
Тсунаеши наконец перевёл на него взгляд, вымученно улыбаясь.   
И держа этот зрительный контакт, Гокудера пропускает момент, когда его руку накрыла другая, едва заметно, подрагивающая.   
\- Мне чертовски страшно за тебя, Хаято. За всех вас.   
Гокудера сжал чужое запястье, слегка отстраняя его, чтобы, преклонив голову, запечатлеть на сверкающем перстне поцелуй.  
Его переполняли самые разные чувства, но ярче всех было одно…   
Зелёные радужки налились алым на спокойном лице.   
…Ледяная решимость.   
\- Позвольте мне всё уладить..?  
Бровь Тсунаеши заинтересованно приподнялась.  
Сейчас, стоя перед ним на одном колене, его хранитель был похож на демона-фамильяра, с которым он заключил контракт. Почему-то получая его жизнь, а не продавая свою. Или..?   
Гокудера безотрывно смотрел на него, взглядом с которым верные солдаты ждут приказ своего командира, ставшего для них на поле брани самим богом победы. Идолом.   
«Если я могу быть для вас полезен…»   
***  
Бонапарт смотрел со своего коня величественно и всевидяще. Будто зная что на душе у тех, кто смотрит на него. Как бы говоря: "Нет, я не сдамся. Моя армия победит вас."  
Вызывая улыбку и прищур черных глаз.   
\- Господин Фонг?   
Над маленьким мальчиком в красном кимоно нависла угрожающая тень.   
В чёрном силуете, возвысившимся над ним, на уровне лица, сверкнула пара красных точек.   
\- Раз уж вы здесь, не жалеете посмотреть тренировочный зал?  
Улыбка на детском лице стала шире, преображаясь в оскал.


	22. Тут пахнет дымом

Алые всполохи кружились в огненном танце. В центре огромного торнадо, идущего, вот уже без малого, более получаса. Мелькали искры и силуэты. Оглушающий шум ветра заглушал всё, забивая динамики ужасающим рёвом. Два носителя мощного пламени схлестнулись в поединке. И пусть, их опыт не был равным, а сравнение сил строилось лишь на догадках, оба они питали друг к другу совершенно одинаковые чувства.   
Джанини, смотрящий на это через укреплённое стекло из наблюдательного пункта, держался за голову.   
Он пропустил момент, когда всё началось. Казалось, эти двое просто рассматривали детище его прапрапрадеда, служившее до сих пор эталоном убежища, которое выдерживало тренировки самого Вонголы Примо. Гокудера что-то рассказывал господину Аркобалено урагана, показывая на стены. Тот кивал, что-то уточняя. Все было тихо и мирно, как вдруг резко возникла огромная стена красного пламени. Настоящий смерч в скромной комнате 110/110/55 метров. От вида которого он, по чистой случайности, забредший забрать коробку со стальным хламом, эту самую коробку выронил из вмиг ослабевших рук, которые тут же оказались на голове, а округлое лицо вытянулось в выражении ужаса.   
***  
Прошло около двух часов.   
Вдруг, потоки пламени начали замедляться, а затем постепенно осели. Давая увидеть две фигуры. Одну маленькую, почти незаметную, склоненную, и другую величественно возвышавшуюся над ней.   
Повсюду догорали остатки алого пламени, едва заметно дымя.   
Стоящий на одном колене, трясущийся всем телом, мастер многих боевых искусств, был весь в ожогах. Как и высокий мужчина, в трёх шагах от него.   
Откашляв забившийся в лёгкие дым, вместе с кровью, маленький мальчик с подпаленными волосами, грустно улыбнулся, смотря на свою кровавую руку.   
\- Трудно поверить… Я недооценил тебя, Гокудера Хаято… Хах. Мне ещё учиться и учиться. Какой позор…   
Алые одежды были сильно потрёпанны, один рукав сгорел до плеча.   
\- Скажи, - молодой китаец посмотрел на него снизу-вверх, - в чём твоя сила?   
Гокудера возвышается над ним, словно Будда с таким же бесстрастным лицом, не выражающим ни счастья, ни радости, ни облегчения от победы. Его пиджак в пылу боя был разорван на тряпки, а на алой рубашке белыми линиями просвечивала бледная кожа. От него пахло штормом и дымом.  
Он задумчиво возвел глаза к потолку, вспоминая все самые счастливые воспоминания. Причину, по которой он каждый раз зажигается и горит.   
\- Моя преданность десятому. Моё желание быть рядом с ним, - тонкие губы растянулись в нежной улыбке, - С моим небом. Быть достойным его.   
Фонг стёр копоть со лба, откидывая назад разметавшиеся чёрные пряди, выбившиеся из косы, задумчиво смотря под ноги.   
\- Небом… на что это похоже? Иметь Небо?   
Помолчав пару секунд, Хаято благодарно склонился в поклоне над поверженным мастером, складывая руки в почтительном жесте.  
\- Спасибо за бой.   
Фонг расслабленно прикрыл глаза.   
«Значит, об этом не рассказать простыми «словами»…»  
***  
Горячий шоколад терпко оседал на языке. Холодные порывы ветра щекотали лицо, забираясь под рукава одежды, за ворот рубашки, пробегаясь между черных, словно смоль, прядей, врывались в тёмную комнату вместе с полосой белых штор.   
На резиденцию опускались сумерки, окрашивая небо в малиновые и фиолетовые цвета, передававшиеся всему, от леса до сада. И даже, самую малую, часть, но ему.   
\- Господин Бовино?   
Мальчик обернулся, смотря на служанку всего пару секунд, чтобы затем отвернуться.   
\- Вам принести ещё какао? – учтиво спросила девушка.   
Мальчик поморщился. Сколько он уже здесь сидит? Накинутый кем-то заботливым плед спал с его плеч и теперь валялся у ног мягкой тряпкой.   
\- Не надо. Скоро ужин. Уже чувствуется зима, правда?   
Горничная прислушалась к ощущениям.   
\- Да… Воздух стал холоднее. У нас гористая местность, север, поэтому температура падает ещё ниже.  
Но Ламбо будто не слушал её, витая где-то глубоко в своих мыслях.   
\- Напоминает наш особняк в Парма.   
Горничная удивлённо моргнула.   
\- Вы скучаете по семье?  
Кудрявая голова слегка наклонилась.   
\- Вы скучаете по человеку, который выдал вам ваше платье? Нас было пятеро. Потом четверо. Потом трое. С каждым приближающимся рождеством нас, наследников дома Бовино становилось всё меньше и меньше…   
Девушка прикрыла губы ладонью, её глаза заблестели.   
\- О, это так печально! Искренне соболезную вашей утрате…  
Ламбо лениво прикрыл глаза, зевая.   
\- Не стоит. Это просто жизнь. Обычной мафиозной семьи. Но меня она многому научила. Например… - он задумчиво посмотрел на фамильное кольцо. Детская рука решительно сжалась в кулак. Изумруд игриво сверкнул в лучах заходящего солнца, - что с важными решениями нельзя временить.   
***  
Темно. Свет в тренировочном зале потух вот уже несколько часов назад. Оставляя в центре зала лежать звездой маленькую фигурку с длинной косой.   
Фонг думал. Впитывая в себя последние запахи и отзвуки слов их битвы вместе с ледяным покрытием, он искал.   
Причину, по которой получил проигрыш в этой битве.   
Вдруг, одна из двустворчатых дверей, приоткрылась, впуская длинную полосу света, а вместе с ней и такую же длинную тень.   
Послышались тихие шаги.  
\- И ты осуждал Реборна? – Наклонился над ним с улыбкой блондинистый мальчик с повязкой на лбу и дулом огромной винтовки за спиной, издевательски улыбаясь.   
Фонг прикрыл глаза, собирая в себе капли спокойствия, унимая, начавший было подниматься в душе, ураган. Эта битва сказалась на нём даже сильнее, чем можно было себе представить.   
\- Наше время, как хранителей уже подошло концу. Мы слишком долго коптили это Небо.   
На среднем пальце протянутой руки, ненавязчиво сверкнуло золотое кольцо.   
\- А по мне только начинается. Скажи, ты серьезно дрался за титул? – недоверчиво смерил его взглядом Колонелло.   
Хватая протянутую руку и с её помощью поднимаясь, Фонг загадочно улыбнулся.   
\- Кто знает...  
Ураган - непредсказуемая стихия.


	23. Под покровом спокойных дней

\- *What the use in filing… What the use in filing… What the use in filing… Blue?   
(-Для чего такая... Для чего такая... Для чего такая... Грусть?)   
Напевал детский голос, эхом отражаясь от величественных стен старинного особняка, преследуя огромную тенью, плывущую по стенам, увешанным портретами, по огромным напольным вазам, по антикварной софе… И замершей лишь на больших дубовых дверях, где находилось пять человек.  
Трое из которых сидели на диванах, смотря в бумаги, пока один за массивным дубовым столом, а другой стоял рядом.  
\- Эти приказы не сходятся. А без них я не могу составить отчёт, - немного виновато произнес Ямамото.   
\- Сумма по выплатам персоналу за этот месяц - больше, это нормально? - просматривая одну бумагу, а затем другую, спросил Рокудо, сравнивая показатели, сидя на диване.   
\- Премиальные в честь официальной передачи власти. Всё хорошо. – отозвался, сидящий за столом, Савада, черкающий промежуточную бумагу.   
\- Подождите, а смена персонала была? - вдруг поднял голову, от заполнений бланков, Реохей.   
\- Было полное уничтожение прислуги южной резиденции. Как сам думаешь? - издевательски осведомился со своего места Гокудера, смотря на боксёра так многозначительно, что тот притих.   
Ламбо, стоящий в дверном проёме, так и оставшийся незамеченным, вздохнул.   
***  
Месяц подходил к концу, а это значило уплату налогов, заработной платы и других вещей, по мелочи.   
На самом деле этим должны были заниматься отдел финансов и бухгалтерия в частности, но чтобы иметь представление о деятельности на всех уровнях, в этот месяц этим занимались они - Хранители первого круга, под руководством своего Дона. Сдавшего уже не один месячный и годовой отчёт.   
Работа шла медленно, заполняя собой всё время кроме сна и еды, которые проходили в мавзолейском молчании. Сил не оставалось даже на непринуждённый беседы.  
Но в любом минусе есть свой маленький плюс.  
Так, невыносимому Консильери требовалось объехать все 13 основных объектов находящихся на территории Италии за три дня и собрать оригиналы документов по этим пунктам.   
Видимо, «избиение» - как посчитал Ламбо,- оказалось действенным. Потому что Реборн, изредка портивший им жизнь, резко прекратил свои нападки и подколы. Становясь почти незаметным черным пятном эгоцентризма за их обеденным столом. Но и этому, надеялся Бовино, длиться тоже осталось не долго.  
Детская обида на заколдованного старикашку до сих пор тлела в груди.   
Съезд Аркобалено, две недели назад, завершился тихо и мирно, а главное - быстро. Не отняв и недели. У бывших проклятых были свои дела и заботы.   
Подготовка к свадьбе.   
Дела Семьи.   
Неожиданно открытые древние чертежи чего-то.   
Смена глав триады.   
Материнство.  
Всё это время Детчимо был занят новыми гостями. А сейчас – курировал Хранителей. Словно бы позабыв, что их у него шесть, а не пять.   
***  
Из всех присутствующих на вошедшего поднял взгляд только босс, тут же пикируя его обратно в строки из текста и цифр, помечая в них что-то, на манер учителя, красной ручкой.   
\- Ламбо, чего хотел?  
Кудрявый мальчик, лет десяти, махнул рукой, неловко улыбаясь, чувствуя себя слегка не к месту.   
\- Привет, что делаете?   
Рокудо невесело усмехнулся, подняв руки над головой, потягиваясь до громкого хруста, чтобы тут же согнуться обратно, к стопкам бумаг, даже не подняв от них взгляд.   
\- Работаем, как видишь.   
\- Понятно... – задумчиво протянул мальчик, подходя к свободному дивану, плюхаясь в него с отстранённым выражением на лице, чувствуя, как от этой атмосферы его клонит в сон. Не то, чтобы он ожидал увидеть здесь что-то другое и на второй день.   
«Архг, с таким темпом я полностью перейму привычку своего предка...»  
Обречённо подумал почти подросток, с лёгкой неприязнью косясь на заваленный бумагами за прошлый месяц, стол.   
Видя эту отстраненную, скрытую печаль младшего Хранителя, Тсунаеши со вздохом отложил отчёты, взглядом проходясь по каждому в кабинете. А именно по:   
Перебегающего взглядом с одного листа на другой, вот уже десять минут, Реохею, который пытался найти десять отличий одной бумаги от другой.   
По Кёе, который полностью лишился даже намёка на эмоции, словно робот, такими же механическими движениями, просматривая и раскладывая стопки.   
По Развалившемуся на кресле Рокудо, который со скучающим видом заставлял леветировать налоговую докладную, ожидая очередную пачку от Хибари.   
По Хаято, надевшему очки, и завязавшему волосы в хвост, который сосредоточенно вчитывался в текст на голубом экране.   
По Ямамото, который напряжённо стоял по правую руку, ожидая вердикт, как подсудимый - судьи приговор.   
По настенным часам, которые отмерили короткими стрелками уже три сантиметра по размеченной окружности.   
И устало потёр глаза подушечками пальцев.   
\- Сделаем перерыв, - Савада поднялся с кресла, под тремя парами глаз, одной рукой разминая затекшие плечи, - Кому что принести?   
Хаято резко подорвался с дивана, ударяясь голенью об угол журнального столика, сбивая часть стопки, сложенной Кёей, чем вызвал недовольный взгляд в спину.   
\- Десятый, пожалуйста, поручите это мне!   
Рокудо тихо усмехнулся в кулак, и подняв взгляд в потолок начал говорить, будто сам с собой.   
\- О, помнится мне, заставал я последний визит этого парня на кухню. Это ты что ли устроил тот погром? Не думал, что увижу выражение «как ураган прошёлся». Буквально.   
Правый глаз Гокудеры дёрнулся, лицо перекосилось в гримасе пренебрежительного раздражения, видом показывая свое отношение к несостоявшимся каламбурам.   
\- Отличная шутка юмора.   
Ямамото поднял руки в примирительно жесте.   
\- Эй, ребята, давайте каждый будет делать то, в чём он хорош, окей?   
Эти слова отчего-то заставили Бовино прикусить губу, а пальцы сжать в обивку черного кресла.   
«Кто в чём хорош? А если ты не знаешь, в чём ты хорош!? Что тогда делать?»  
Тсунаеши подбадривающе хлопнул хранителя урагана по плечу, мягко отдвигая в сторону, призывая сесть.   
\- Гокудера, все хорошо, мне нужно отвлечься. Чего тебе принести?   
Хранитель осунулся, нехотя уходя с пути, и возвращаясь на место, опустив голову, начав собирать с пола сбитые листы.   
\- Что посчитаете нужным…   
\- Моккачино. Со взбитыми сливками. – протянул Рокудо, вновь потягиваясь.  
Да уж, они долго тут сидят…  
\- Жасмин. - неотрывно сканируя взглядом документ за документом, отозвался Кея, потирая виски. Ещё немного и он закончит со своей частью. Это было не сложнее, чем школьные документы, которые проходили через него. Только больше и серьёзней. Все же, не биты бейсбольного клуба считаются, а железо, которое пойдет на грузовые самолёты.   
\- Что-нибудь холодное. - задумчиво протянул Ямамото, так и не найдя что-то определенное в своих желаниях, оцениваея количество выделенных ошибок на своем недопроверенном листе, и тихо сетуя на то, что привычным методом удачного тыка, как это было в школе, тут, увы, не работает.   
\- Фреш! И чтобы побольше витаминов! - с явным настроем на победу, бодро изрёк Сасагава, нервно улыбаясь. Он изо всех сил старался не показывать как же сильно ненавидит эту бумажную волокиту. И самоотверженно проявлял в ней участие, неся, пока частично, ответственность за мед. крыло со всеми его шприцами, ватами и дефибрилляторами по всем штампам.   
\- А Ламбо-сан будет какао! - подняв руку, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, радостно протянул кудрявый мальчишка. Кольцо, которое он носил на правой руке, сверкнуло.   
Тсунаеши шутливо отдал честь, другой рукой нажимая на дверную ручку.   
\- Принято.   
За хлопнувшей дверью, комната вновь погрузилась в мрачноватую тишину.   
Шуршали листы так и не бросившего отчёты Кёи.   
Мерно тикали старинные напольные часы, отсчитывая половину третьего и один отрезок, второй, третий… Ламбо прикрыл глаза, устав наблюдать за дергающейся секундной стрелкой. Тишина давила не него, с каждым мигом прибавляя по центнеру сверху. Потеряв терпение и испустив тяжёлый вздох, мальчик резко выпрыгнул из кресла, быстрыми шагами идя к двери.   
\- Пойду посмотрю что там делает Тсунаеши… - как можно более невинно протянул он, быстро выскальзывая за дверь, уже слыша начало возмущений подорвавшись было, Гокудеры, которого тут же затормозил Ямамото.  
Как можно тише прикрыв дверь, он в следующую секунду, сорвался на бег, видя вдали корридора высокую спину Дона.   
\- Тсуна!!  
Обернувшись на крик, Тсунаеши с легким удивлением проследил за постепенно сбавляющим скорость и остановившимся возле самых его ног, Бовино. Отдышавшись, хранитель грозы поднял на него большие зелёные глаза, полные надежды.   
\- Можно помочь?   
Савада по доброму усмехнулся, ещё в самом начале разгадав замысел самого младшего из Хранителей.   
\- Как хочешь.   
И отвернувшись, продолжил идти. Но уже не так быстро. Не видя, как Ламбо за его спиной победно взмахнул кулаком, беззвучно ликуя.   
Место, куда они шли, находилось всего в паре минут ходьбы от кабинета. Миновав пост секретарши, принимающей очередной звонок из какого-то несчастного отдела, она приветственно махнула рукой, видя их боссом.   
Обойдя ее пост по дуге, Савада открыл крайнюю, неприметную дверь, пропуская Ламбо вперёд.  
Их встретил залитый полуденным светом, неширокий коридор с прозрачной стеной за которой было видно верхушки ближайших деревьев и территорию замка.   
Мальчишка пошёл на разбег, в самом конце резко заворачивая в лево, но вместо того, чтобы врезаться в сероватую каменную стену, исчез…   
Носы блинков замерли на пороге.   
Огромные прямоугольники окон до самого пола. На полу стояли горшки с живыми цветами, за стеклом виднелись далёкие луга и пролески, часть сада. Всего три журнальных столика, с окружавшими их роскошными креслами, диванами. Барная стойка, времён ещё Второго основателя, выполненная из цельного массива кремниевого дерева.   
Ламбо остановился, каждый раз будто бы впервые видя эту поистине волшебную, потайную комнату.   
Выйдя из-за угол, Тсунаеши на ходу снял пиджак, бросая его на спинку первого попавшегося дивана, и закатывая рукава, прошёл за черную лакированная стойку, тут же исчезая под ней.  
Бовино быстро догнал его присев на барный стул, и нетерпеливо постукивал ладошками по столешнице. Ему уже натерпелось приступить к какой бы то ни было работе.   
Которая не заставила себя долго ждать.   
Пара яблок, лимоны, лаймы, сельдерей были пододвинуты к нему вместе с маленьким ножом и пластиковой дощечкой.   
\- Это нужно порезать, а у яблок вычистить косточки.   
Взяв нож, мальчишка отдал им шутливую честь.   
\- Будет сделано, босс!   
Нож стучал по доске, закипал чайник, гудела включающаяся кофейная установка. Гремели, засыпаемые в измельчитель, зёрна. Зашуршал фольгированный пакет на котором осел ледяной конденсат. Зелёные гранулы туго свёрнутых листьев начали ударяться о стеклянное дно. Зажужжал миксер, придерживаемый худыми мужскими руками, взбивая густую белую жидкость до глянцевых пиков.   
Закусив губу, откинув свой пиджак, для удобства, Ламбо сосредоточенно резал последнее яблоко, криво выковыривая семечки, пока совсем рядом, Тсунаеши, быстрыми и точными движениями кромсал половину шоколадной плитки на квадратики, не превышающие размера жемчужин.   
По залу начал разноситься терпкий запах кофе. На который, кажется, устав сидеть на одном месте, и пришёл Реохей, садясь в один из диванов, с интересом наблюдая за ссутуленной спиной маленького мафиози и стоящим за стойкой, боссом, который уверенным движениями наполнял прозрачный кондитерский мешок, где-то на одну четвертую, кремом.  
Сам Сасагава в коктейлях не смыслил от слова совсем. Если дело не касалось чего-то простого.  
Его пределом была пародия на банановый шейк и свежевыжатые соки. При этом, как спортсмен, в диетах и питании боксер разбирался лучше всех. Но отличия между капучино и моккочино кроме первых двух слогов не видел.   
Как-то давно, за ужином, ещё в Нами, выпив пару бокалов вина, Савада поделился: мол, года два назад понял, что хотел бы мешать коктейли, правда решил не говорить, чтобы не позориться, если не выгорит. И что? Ноль вопросов! Три месяца курсов и вот, прошу, ваш сертификат «кофейного бармена». Можете начинать работать по специальности. И он что? Устроился! Варить кофе, в булочную La c'reme рядом со станцией. Но в первый рабочий день пришло письмо Кавалоне. А затем началась итальнско-английская катавасия. Стало совсем не до этого.  
Так и закончилась его первая попытка легальной работы в родном городе. Не самая плохая, надо отметить.   
\- C’est la vie! (Такова жизнь! Фр.) – сказал тогда Савада, с улыбкой на лице, махнув по простому рукой. Мол было и прошло. Плевать.   
И Реохею как-то грустно подумалось: «Действительно, C’est la vie...».   
И смотря сейчас на то, как профессионально его Небо работает с громоздкой конструкцией, будто перекочевавшей из подземной лаборатории какого-то злого учёного, которая басисто жужжала и кажется, немного тряслась. Но предназначалась для такой простой вещи, как варка кофе, Сасагаву одолевали смешанные чувства.  
И радость, и грусть.   
Все они принесли в жертву не только своё прошлое. Но и будущее.   
«Интересно, какой бы из Тсуны вышел бариста?»   
Ламбо, довольно улыбаясь, передал доску с порезанными фруктами, не замечая прилипшего к щеке яблочного семечка. Получив одобрительный кивок босса, и ещё одно целое, жёлтое манго, мальчик просиял, принимаясь кромсать новый фрукт. Ведь чувствовал себя нужным помощником.   
Сасагава грустно улыбнулся.   
«Наверное, очень хороший…»   
В чашу блендера упали половинки яблок, сельдерей, кубик льда и пара веточек какой-то травы, одним нажатием кнопки превращаясь в зелёное месиво с мелкими тёмными вкраплениями. Которое тягуче перелилось в высокий, 400 миллилитровый стакан. Куда тут же воткнулась широкая, ядовито-желтая трубочка, выбранная хранителем грозы, лично.  
В этом оглушающем и выворачивающем душу шуме кухонной техники, Реохей не заметил, как на соседний диван присел Хибари.   
Поэтому, когда к поставленному рядом чайнику с чашкой, протянулись чьи-то руки, он едва подавил в себе желание испугано отшатнуться. Ограничиваясь только удивлённым взглядом в сторону и бодрым:  
\- Я Экстремально тебя не заметил!   
Налив себе немного чая, насладившись его видом в пиале, прикрыв глаза, вдохнув аромат, сделав крохотный глоток, Кёя прислонился к спинке дивана, отмечая её ортопедические характеристики.   
\- Я устал ждать.   
Тсунаеши понимающе улыбнулся, вливая тонкой струйкой молоко по стенке второго высокого стакана с чем-то черным на донышке.   
По комнате начал разносится тонкий запах хорошего шоколада.   
За окном медленно текли белые перья облаков.   
\- О, вы уже пьёте? – нарушил всю идиллию голос наполовину выглянувшего, из-за угла, Рокудо.   
Кея одарил его нечитаемым взглядом, под которым иллюзионист осторожно вышел из укрытия, будто он ненавистный гость, которому всегда и везде были не рады и в которого могли, словно в наглую бездомную кошку, кинуть башмак.   
\- Твой прочти готов, - отозвался Савада.   
На волнистый, белый, глянцевый купол выпали шоколадные завитушки. Ламбо со злорадным видом воткнул в середину белой горки, чёрную трубочку. Которая из-за сливок, взбитых в ручную, стояла ровно, не отклоняясь.  
Иллюзионист ему не нравился, и вопреки этому, кофе был сделан для него очень красивый. Даже слишком. Отчего Бовино малодушно захотел хоть чуть-чуть нарушить всю его благовейную идеальность. Но он не успел.   
Пока никто не видел, Тсунаеши, взмахом руки подозвал хранителя тумана ближе.   
Поэтому почти сразу заказанный кофе оказался во власти взгляда разных глаз.  
Увидев его, Рокудо на секунду застыл, переживая внутри поистине детское восхищение. Четырех, нет, пяти ярусный напиток выглядел выше всяких похвал. Словно сказочный замок. Маленькое чудо. Настоящая магия без сверхъестественных сил. И она только для него. Для него одного!   
\- Спасибо… - не найдя больше слов, тихо пробормотал Мукуро, осторожно, но крепко, беря в руки горячий стакан и плавно садясь на двухместный диван подальше от Хибари, продолжая пока только рассматривать это огромное чудо с видом ребенка, которому впервые дали подарок.   
Тем временем Бовино передал доску с очищенной мякотью оранжевого фрукта рядом с которой лежала плоская, мохнатая косточка, и стараясь лишний раз ничего не касаться липкими руками, спрыгнул со стула, идя к неприметной двери санузла.   
Кубики льда стукнулись друг об друга в высоком кувшине, где уже плавали маленькие дольки лайма и зелёные листья свежей мяты, растущей как и все приправы в плоском подвесном горшке, выполнявшем роль озеленителя темного угла гарнитура.   
Две сильные мужские руки сжали половины желтого лимона, выдавливая мутный сок, в широкую миску, из которой его перелили в стеклянный кувшин.  
\- О, как я и говорил, Гокудера. Все тут, - крикнул, обернувшись назад, остановившийся на входе, Такеши, и не медля больше, быстрым шагом подошёл, занимая ближайший, высокий стул.   
Подперев щёку рукой, он начал откровенно и с интересом следить за каждым движением босса. Отмечая ту странную интимность, окружающую его Небо, когда он за работой. Абсолютно не важно какой.   
Уверенные, аккуратные движения, внимательный взгляд, который на секунду переходит на него, и чуть приподнявшиеся уголки губ.   
Ямамото на секунду замирает, чувствуя, как стук сердца нарастает в ушах, а затем привычно улыбается, скрывая накатившую вдруг неловкость.   
« Я люблю…» - пронеслось в мыслях собственным голосом, вводя в секундный ступор.   
«Что? Нет, я не мог…»   
Клубок натянутых нервов, поднимающийся из глубины, в которой был похоронен, прервал тихий стук, совсем рядом, отчего потерявший концентрацию, мечник едва сдерживает желание сбить предмет, но вовремя берет себя в руки, с удивлением смотря на то, что поставили перед ним.   
Прозрачный стакан с нагромождением льда и крупными дольками желтого лимона, кусочками мятных листьев.   
В нос ударил освежающий аромат лайма.   
Перед ним стоял… Что это?  
\- Лимонад. – по глазам видя замешательство, ответил Тсунаеши. И хотел что-то добавить, но вошедший в зону отдыха, быстрым шагом, Гокудера, сбил его с мысли. Воздух вокруг фигуры его хранителя будто перенял частички пламени.   
Он был на взводе.   
\- Десятый, вы ещё заняты этим? Прошло уже пол часа!  
\- Вообще-то, только 18 минут, - тихо, но твердо, припечатал Кёя, прибывая в состоянии всеобщего расслабления и эйфории.   
Дёрнувшись, будто от помета капнувшего на костюм, бывший подрывник, смерил хранителя облака умеренно-раздраженным взглядом, признавая бесящую осечку, но проглатывая её как горькую данность.   
\- Не важно. Детчимо, Вы были всё это время на ногах. Вам вновь требуется отдых! – мужчина отчаянно всплеснул руками, пытаясь привлечь стоящего к нему спиной, босса, и перекричать работающий блендер с какой-то пастельно-рыжей водой, - Мы и так отстаём от графика подачи заявлений!   
Жужжание стихло.   
Громко звякнул, поставленный на стеклянную столешницу, стакан. Реохей, со стоном, быстро начал тереть пульсирующие виски.  
\- Аааа, хватит разводить панику, Осьминожья башка! – он откинулся на спинку дивана, с раздраженным выражением на лице, отнимая от головы одну руку, запустил в короткие, белые волосы пятерню, - Просто заткнись, усади свой зад в одно из кресел и, мать твою, хоть немного расслабься!!  
Хаято насупился, становясь похожим на того мальчишку который впервые пересек порог их класса.   
\- Да кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать… - низко процедил сквозь зубы Хранитель урагана, смотря на солнце, как на настоящего Врага. Его радужки начали наливаться алым.   
\- Сбавь обороты. У нас уже есть один гетерохромик, - лениво протянул Такеши через плечо смотря на него, колыхнув напиток в руке, наслаждаясь тонким стуком кубиков. Распуская вокруг флюиды собственного пламени. Как бы намекая, кто мог бы сейчас дать по чужой морде равной силой, если уж неймётся.   
Рокудо, с наслаждением подтягивающий кофе, раздражённо покосился в их сторону, резким движением руки поправляя лежащую на одной половине лица, чёлку.   
Тсунаеши прикрыл глаза, наливая густоватую оранжевую жидкость в высокий стакан, где-то на треть.  
\- Гокудера, подойди пожалуйста. – Голос Дона словно порыв отрезвляющее ветра ударил в лицо, смывая пелену гнева. Давая почувствовать взгляды, впивающиеся иглами в тело.   
Подойдя, он нерешительно замер, непонимающе-неловко смотря на наполненный не до конца сосуд, а затем в чужие глаза. В которых, на удивление, не было ни капли осуждения, что только распаляло внутренний огонь   
\- Я хочу сделать тебе то же, что и себе. Попробуй. – пояснил Савада, не глядя кидая первую попавшуюся трубочку, и протягивая стакан через стойку. Прямо к подбородку удивленного хранителя.   
Гокудера, чуть медля, под бесящим взглядом синих глаз, пожимая липкие от нервов ладони, наклонился, ловя губами розовую соломинку, и прикрыв глаза, втянул прохладный, густоватый, сок.   
Нежный, воздушный освежающий, вкус манго наполнил лёгкие, растекаясь по телу кажется, вместе с кровью. Заслоняя собой все тревожные мысли, окрашивая их в яркий вкус.   
Тсунаеши внимательно следил за каждым движением юноши, ловя мимолетные изменения на расслабленном лице.   
\- Нравится? Будешь такое?   
Тонкие губы выпустили соломинку, отстраняясь. Оставляя короткую прозрачную ниточку слюны, которая тут же лопнула, не растянувшись и на пару сантиметров.   
\- Да, как всегда превосходно, Десятый, - тихо отозвался хранитель, скромно вытерев рот рукавом пиджака. Косясь на апельсины в вазе, на пустые диваны, в панорамное окно. Но только не в лицо своего босса.   
Он не врал, ему действительно понравилось. Не сладкое, нежное, прохладное… Но вместе с этим освежающим, приятно-сладким вкусом, внутри растекались чувства вины и стыда, обжигающего, словно палящее солнце Абу-Даби.  
Уже неделю Хаято мучили ночные кошмары.   
С каждым годом его Дон совершенствовался всё сильнее. Всё быстрее. Разностороннее. Вот, он уже сам встречает его у ворот школы. Вот, он уже сам объясняет ему тему по долбаной теории финансов. Вот, десятый находит увлечение по душе. Вот, десятый разбивает британскую коалицию и снова спасает мир. И вот, Десятый… уходит из мафии. Навсегда оставляя Гокудеру Хаято одного.   
Он не мог просто наслаждаться тем, что ему преподносила судьба. Он привык довольствоваться малым. Он привык быть надёжным плечом.   
Но не привык опираться на чьё-то. Он не привык получать что-то большее чем дом, чем равное к себе отношение, он не привык… Чтобы кто-то заботился о нём. Не за деньги, не из корысти, не из жалости или долга, а из-за… ничего?   
Для него это было на столько немыслимо, что он сдавленно, едва слышно, словно тихий ветерок, покачивающий листву, шепчет:   
«Это работа не для Дона...»   
В страхе, что такому всё умеющему и всё знающему, всемогущему десятому, даже после ритуала, не будет нужен такой обычный, всецело преданный подчинённый, как Гокудера Хаято. Бесполезный подчинённый. Который уже три раза делает одну и ту же ошибку в заполнении налоговой декларации.  
Широкая ладонь приземлилась на светлые волосы, немного ероша.   
Тсунаеши наклонил голову, чтобы поймать чужой взгляд исподлобья.   
\- Не стоит переживать о сроках. Мы везде успеваем. Наша цель получить знания, а не перегореть. Согласен? – спокойный тон. Уверенные интонации.   
Пальцы отстранились с волос, переходя на плечо. Чуть сжимая, словно давая ощутить силу слов.   
Хаято опустил взгляд, не в силах выносить разрывающее внутри чувство вины.   
\- Простите, я был слишком резким...   
Теплые ладони с лёгким ароматом манго, невесомо коснулись щек, приподнимая опущенную голову, вынуждая смотреть прямо. Прямо в карие глаза.   
\- Я знаю, что ты очень ответственный, но не бери на себя слишком много. Зачем-то же мне дали кольцо? – шутливо подмигнул ему Тсунаеши, мягко улыбаясь.   
Лицо Гокудеры удивлённо, на грани ужаса, вытянулось.   
\- Детчимо… - начал было он, севшим в миг голосом; но его прервал оглушающий детский голосок.   
\- Всем добрый день!  
Взгляд дона помрачнел.   
Руки спали с чужих щек. Гокудера обернулся.   
В проходе стоял пошатывающийся маленький мальчик в черном костюме.   
Вышедший из уборной, Ламбо, против воли, отшатнулся, едва не упав.   
Ямамото неслышно отставил на половину полный стакан.   
В комнате повисла жуткая тишина.   
Шатающийся, словно листик на ветру, Реборн, подошёл к стойке. Не замечая никого на пути. Забравшись на высокий барный стул, не с первой попытки, он замер на пару секунд с приоткрытым ртом глядя перед собой. А затем оглушающе упал лицом на холодную столешницу, под внимательным взглядом, взявшегося протирать мытые стаканы, Савады.   
\- Как прошла поездка?  
Хаято отошёл, садясь в ближайший диван, не сводя напряжённого взгляда с лучшего в мире наёмника.   
Аркобалено повернул голову на бок, тяжело выдыхая.   
\- Отвратительно! Работа Консильери - полный отстой. И как только твой отец с ней справлялся?   
Тсунаеши невесело усмехнулся.   
\- Спроси у моей матери. Приезд раз в четыре года и по обещанию.. Наверное, хорошо.   
Хранители напряжённо молчали, замерев кто как был в полубоевой готовности. Все знали, на сколько опасен человек не в состоянии отдавать себе отчёт. А если этот человек – лучший в мире киллер? Ламбо ни проронив ни слова, полубоком, пошёл обратно, заходя в дверь находившейся рядом уборной, незаметно нащупывая рога.   
Тем временем Реборн снял с себя шляпу, просто смяв её маленькой ручкой, и отбросил к соломинкам.   
\- И то верно. А где Том?   
Глаза Тсунаеши чуть сощурились. Видимо его наставник перепутал бар в банкетном зале и комнату отдыха. Аркобалено он не боялся от слова совсем.   
\- Он в отпуске.  
Реборн лениво потянулся.   
\- Второй месяц? Плесни мне джина.   
Дон отставил стакан, в котором взбивал сливки, взяв чистый. На секунду пропав из виду чтобы взять что-то из нижних полок.   
\- Мы не так часто проводим банкеты. Какой смысл держать персонал, если ему нечего делать? - вынырнул из под стойки Савада, держа за горлышко маленькую запечатанную бутылочку, похожую на энергетик.   
\- Тоже верно, - кивнул в знак согласия киллер, расфокусированно смотря в потолок, - Ах, как же быстро растут ученики... Ещё вчера ты был ничерта не смыслящим в работе кофемашины шкетом из пригорода островного государства, и вот, уже на материке, делаешь коктейли...   
\- Где бумаги? - Старательно замешивая детоксикант, между делом, поинтересовался Тсунаеши с непроницаемым лицом, переливая часть в пластиковую бутылку. Наполняя ее почти до горла.   
Репетитор махнул своей шляпой.   
\- Всё на твоём столе.   
Взяв ручкой протянутый стакан, он сделал один глоток, тут же выплевывая обратно, возмущённо смотря на "бармена".   
\- Эй, что это за вода!? - его подбородок тут же зажали между двумя пальцами, приподнимая вверх, заставляя смотреть прямо, - Что ты себе позволяешь!?   
Видя аномально расширенные зрачки, Тсунаеши раздражённо цыкнул, и быстро перемахнув через стойку, одним рывком закинул репетитора себе на плечо, не давая сориентироваться. Невидимым движением закрывая в лёд чужие руки. И прижал худые ноги к груди. Хватая заготовленную заранее бутылку с антидотом.   
Выпавший из ослабевших рук стакан, оглушительно разбился об кафель.  
\- Эй!? Эй!? - Репетитор, не ожидавший столько резкой смены тела в пространстве, начал недоуменно смотреть по сторонам, - Куда..? Эй, Никчемный Тсуна, мы что летим? Где потолок..?   
На начавших было вставать Хранителей, Савада лишь запрещающе выставил руку.   
\- Сидите. Я скоро вернусь, - И выйдя за дверь, быстрым шагом направился в сторону жилых комнат. Отойдя на приличное расстояние, он несдержанно хлопнул ладонью по маленькой ягодице. Не сильно, просто предупреждающее, - Как ты мог допустить, что тебя отравили!?  
\- А как я мог допустить, тебя над собой? - Реборн дёрнулся, сквозь туманы дурмана ощущая всё одновременно и остро и слабо. Чувства подводили его, и зная это, Савада, позволил себе этот жест. Который примут скорее за обманы дурмана, покачиваясь как безвольная тряпка, стеклянными глазами глядя перед собой, и как-то обречённо, повержено, расслабляясь, - Наверное, я все же старею...  
Дверь ближайших покоев открылась с ноги. В темноте, не зажигая света, Савада прошёл со своей ношей к кровати. С грохотом сваливая лёгкое тело в объятия воздушного покрывала.   
В черных глазах с зрачком расширенным на столько что почти заслонялась радужка, а белок был болезненно воспален, отражался свет с коридора.   
\- Ты волнуешься обо мне? - ядовитое издевательство так и сквозило в тоне, с которым он это сказал.   
Чужие пальцы тут же сжали под челюстью, насильно раскрывая рот, впихивая туда горлышко бутылки со строгим:  
\- Пей.   
Закованные маленькие кисти тут же начали бить по длинным рукам. Пятки упёрлись в живот.   
Савада даже не вздрогнул.   
Послышалось бульканье, и тяжёлые, прерывистые сглатывания. Стоило бутылке опустеть, как она была тут же откинута в сторону. Репетитор завалился на бок, держась за горло и судорожно кашляя, под внимательным, жёстким, взглядом карьих глаз.   
Не знай Савада кто перед ним, принял бы за ребёнка больного гриппом. Но нет, это был взрослый человек, умудренный жизнью, который осознанно обезоружил себя, ослабил, подвергая риску ещё и Его Семью. Чего, он, как Дон, терпеть был не намерен.   
Идея выпороть мальчишку, как обычного провинившегося шкета, приятно согревала в голове. Но болезненный, уставший, немного промокший вид бывшего репетитора с лихвой покрывал это желание.   
Перевернувшись на спину, Реборн устало приложил тыльную сторону запястья ко лбу.   
\- Я знал, что мне подсунут и в какой дозе. И не тебе ли плевать? В конце концов... Всё равно уйдёшь по своим «очень важным» делам к своей семье, - и уже тише добавил, - оставишь меня одного...   
Направившийся мы было к двери, Савада, замер, медленно оборачиваясь.   
Бывший Аркобалено солнца - взрослый, независимый киллер. Сам себе хозяин. Источник проблем. Сорвиголова, который не приемлет жалость и заботу к себе, нетерпим к слабости в себе и других.   
Так почему..?  
«Почему я слышу в его голосе эту… слабость? Это желание... Защиты? Поддержки Реборн, ты…»  
Подойдя ближе, Тсунаеши присел на край кровати, протягивая руку, касаясь ледяного шара, который тут же распался в блестящую пыль. И взяв одну холодную ручку, в свою, слегка сжал.   
\- Ты не один, Реборн. Сейчас ты часть моей Семьи. И мне есть до тебя дело.   
Большие пальцы невесомо огладили маленькую щёчку, согревая теплом. Заставляя мальчика вымученно прижаться к прохладной коже.   
\- Савада... Ты так вырос.   
Тсунаеши не зло усмехнулся.   
\- Ты тоже подрос.   
Репетитор сморщился, будто только что съел очень кислый лимон.   
\- Закрой рот, нос так шутить ещё не дорос... - проворчал Аркобалено. Губы которого лишь растянулись сильнее.   
Уголок темного покрывала прикрыл маленькую фигурку. Шляпа плавно опустилась на тумбочку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Реборн.


	24. Накопленные чувства найдут выход

Прикрыв за собой дверь, Савада устало выдохнул, краем глаза замечая низкую черноволосую фигурку в костюме, в стороне подпирающую стену.   
\- Босс…  
Савада улыбнулся, оглядываясь на не секретного преследователя.   
\- Пошли, сделаем тебе какао?   
Ламбо смотрел в пол, на носки своих ботинок, будто ребёнок, которого родители оставили стоять в наказание.   
\- Ламбо-сан больше не хочет какао.   
\- О? – Одна бровь Тсунаеши вопросительно приподнялась. Торс развернулся к маленькой грозе. Он хотел было сделать шаг, но хранитель опередил его, отлипая от стены и за пять маленьких шажков, приблизился к нему вплотную, так и не понимая, глаз.   
Две тонкие ручки пересекаются на пояснице.   
\- Ламбо-сан хочет... - Дыхание опаляет живот над массивной пряжкой ремня, - Босса.   
Савада склоняет голову, глядя на черные кудри.   
\- Ламбо?   
За окном из теней деревьев поднимается стая перепуганных, громко кричащих, птиц. Хлопки их крыльев слышны даже в здании. Настолько было тихо в пустых коридорах особняка.   
В этой тишине и звучит такой странный и такой внезапный вопрос:   
\- Босс, зачем я вам? - Он поднял на него взгляд в котором стояли непролитые слезы, - Ламбо не плакал, когда узнал, что главная резиденция семьи Бовино разрушена, – Часы показали четыре ровно. Маленькие пальчики сжимают белую ткань рубашки, - Ламбо не плакал, когда босс уехал в Италию и вернулся лишь спустя три месяца, - прижавшиеся локти дрожат, и эту дрожь не ощутить просто нельзя, - Ламбо не плакал, когда понял, что его семья просто отдала его. Потому что босс всегда был рядом с ним! – мальчик всхлипнул, смаргивая подступивший слезы, отчаянно смотря в такое привычное лицо своего Дона.  
Он хочет что-то сказать, но чувствуя как по щекам бегут слезы, замолкает, чуть отстраняется и шепча себе под нос: «Спокойствие-только спокойствие!» утирает их манжетами рубашки.   
Вот только те не останавливаются, а время идёт. И Ламбо, злясь на самого себя, продолжает говорить, честно давя в себе низкие для мужчины всхлипывания.   
\- И сейчас... Босс рядом с Ламбо но… Почему-то Ламбо совсем не чувствует, что босс рядом. В Намимори было намного лучше. Даже когда мы покинули маман, было лучше чем сейчас! Босс был ближе к Ламбо! Тсуна совсем перестал играть со мной! Потому что Ламбо маленький? Потому что Ламбо теперь не нужен? Тогда зачем он здесь? Почему? Для чего!? – ноги подкосились, и все ещё держась одной рукой за чужую рубашку, будто Небо могло от него сбежать, он осел, так и не выпустив ту из кулака, - Ответьте...  
Голос прозвучал глухо, едва слышно. Севший из-за слез. Которые копились несколько лет, наконец найдя выход.   
Все это время внешне бесстрастно смотрящий, будто со стороны, Тсунаеши встал на одно колено. Осторожно взяв чужое лицо, заглядывая в глаза.   
\- Потому что Ламбо - часть Семьи? – и мягко улыбнулся.  
Ламбо вздрогнул. Его глаза на секунду расширились, а затем всё его лицо скукожилось в расстроенное выражение. Горькое, мученическое, выражение. Его затрясло. Белки покрасневших глаз вновь заблестели, к щекам прилипла краска. Сдерживаясь из последних сил, под спокойным взглядом человека, которого он назвал свои Небом, он попытался проглотить вновь вставший в горле, колющий ком.   
\- Я вам не нужен, - в уголках глаз появились маленькие слезинки, - Знаю же, что не нужен!! - потонуло в рыдании.   
Горячие слезы градом текли из глаз. Маленькие кулачки пытались стирать их, но поток был сильнее. С подбородка капало на ковер. Рыдания волнами разносились по коридору. Истерика, подавленная который раз, набирала обороты.   
Помня о убийце за дверью, Десятый Дон подхватил на руки своего младшего хранителя, и прижимая того к себе, ушёл прочь. Не говоря ничего. Ламбо сейчас все равно не услышит. Он и себя-то не слышит, что уж говорить о нём. Можно, конечно, использовать свое пламя и внушение. Можно, конечно, подавить чужую волю и успокоить насильно. Перебить бьющую по ушам истерику. Но нужно ли?   
Прижатый к чужой груди, мальчишка заметно поутих. Завывания сменились редкими всхлипами градом горчащих слез.  
На улице за серыми облаками, бледно светило солнце. Пожухлая трава медленно покачивалась на ветру.   
Шаг за шагом, Савада шёл по алее, минуя арку белых чайных роз, ещё не успевших увять, он присел на ближайшую скамейку, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку, поднимая взгляд к облакам.   
Белые кучки ваты медленно ползли серыми холмами, по однотонному светлому покрову.   
Младший хранитель все ещё подрагивал на его руках, прижимаясь сильнее, тихо роняя слезы в кремовые складки рубашки.  
Рука лёгким жестом зарылась в черные кудри, поглаживая.   
«Скоро зима...»  
Медленно, словно опадающая листва, рыдания утихали, делаясь всё тише и тише, пока не перешли в одну все никак не отпускающую, будто нервную, дрожь.   
Когда хранитель успокоился ровно на столько, чтобы слушать, Тсунаеши начал говорить.   
\- Ламбо, Прости меня. Сейчас непростой период. Переезд никогда не бывает лёгким. Всем нам трудно привыкнуть к новому месту. Прости, что не заметил, как тебе плохо. Скоро всё устранится. И мы сможем проводить больше времени вместе. Такая загруженность – это только на время. Вот увидишь.  
Шмыгнув в последний раз носом, утерев слезы младший из семейства Бовино, с серьёзно посмотрел на него.   
\- Тогда пообещай, что когда вы закончите, мы поедем в Мафиаленд!   
Тсунаеши, левым делом подозревая, как бы не закатывалась вся истерика ради этого вопроса, щёлкнул по носу маленького провокатора, и откинулся назад, расслабляясь.   
\- Хорошо.   
Ламбо улыбнулся во все тридцать и два выпавших, ложась обратно на чужую теплую грудь, прикрывая глаза.   
Широкая рука поглаживала черные кудряшки, зарываясь в них пальцами.  
И Ламбо соврал, если бы сказал, что это не было приятно.   
***  
Он спрыгнул с колен внезапно. Куда-то убегая. Тсунаеши, успевший задремать, дёргается, провожая рассеянным взглядом фигурку хранителя в компании, видимо, искавшей его, Ипин. И завалившись обратно, устало потёр глаза. Во лбу начало неприятно гудеть.   
В слуха донёсся едва слышный звук приближающихся шагов, которые стихли лишь у самой скамейки.   
Рука сдвинулась, приоткрыв один глаз.   
\- Старший брат?   
Реохей, стоящий за ним, приветливо улыбнулся. Деловой костюм на нём в очередной раз напомнил о работе.   
\- Ты задержался, я беспокоился, не нужна ли тебе помощь... О чем говорили?   
«И давно ты следил за нами?» - возникает в голове вопрос. Но, впрочем, тут же пропадает.   
\- Когда закончим, отправляемся в Мафиаленд.   
Сасагава присвистнул, смотря на игру детей вдалеке. К тем присоединился Фута и кажется, кто-то из детей прислуги.   
\- Экстремально... Эй, не слишком ли ты его балуешь?   
Тсунаеши устало отмахнулся, потирая налившиеся свинцом виски.  
\- Я уже давно задумывался об отдыхе.   
Реохей нахмурился, глядя на мучения своего босса.   
\- И пяти недель не прошло...   
Поверх пальцев легли другие, мягко отстраняя. Со знанием дела, надавливая на нужные точки на висках, затем плавно переходя одной рукой на лоб, задействуя пламя в мизернейших количествах.   
Серые глаза сосредоточенно смотрели в чужое расслабленное лицо, считывая чужие ощущения.   
\- Но мы все устали, - с бледных губ Дона сорвался прерывистый выдох, - Это был напряжённый месяц. Нам нужен отдых. Я только голову ломал куда бы. Ламбо лишь помог определиться с местом. А что, имеешь что-то против?   
Другая рука легла на затылок, скользнув под ворот рубашки, массируя у линии роста волос. Прикрыв глаза, Савада наклонил голову вперёд, давая солнцу больше свободы действий.  
\- Нет. Всё равно куда, если это с тобой, Тсунаеши.   
Приглаживающими движениями Реохей сжимал чужие мышцы, разминая, одеревеневшие от напряжения, ткани, разгоняя застоялую кровь. Отчётливо чувствуя на правом плече отпечаток чужого пламени его типа.   
Улыбка на его лице становится бездушной. Серые глаза прикрываются.   
Пальцы оттягивают кожу, сжимая, и не разжимают, не разжимают, не разжимают…  
Хочется вырвать с корнем чужеродный след.  
Хочется оставить большой и сияющий свой.  
Это Небо, этот человек, эта Семья, только его одного.  
Второму тут места... Нет!   
Рука дона, лёгшая поверх бинтов, вернула из размышлений, в реальность. И вздрогнув, хранитель поспешно разжал пальцы, ругая себя последними словами за посторонние мысли.  
Всё исцеление - яд в малой уже кому как не ему – смотрителю госпиталя, знать об этих фундаментальных истинах? Как он посмел об этом пусть и на секунду, забыть!?   
Сделав пометку вбить себе это в голову, в зале, ещё раз, как своеобразное наказание до которых этот, во истину великодушный, человек ни за что не опустится, он извиняющееся, торопливо разгладил плечи, просто не зная, как ещё показать, свое раскаяние за несдержанность. И пока на языке вертелись извинения сплетённые с оправданиями, Тсунаеши, резко открыл глаза, вдруг вспомнив.   
\- Ты уже думал об Этом? Что решил?  
Сасагава непонимающе моргнул, убирая руки с чужих плеч.   
\- Ты о чём?  
Тсунаеши встал, разминая затёкшие кости. Боль в голове отступила, и он вновь чувствовал силы так нужные ему для работы.   
\- О ритуале.  
Ответ ввёл боксера в секундный ступор.   
\- А… - Реохей смущённо кашлянул в кулак, - знаешь, я долго думал об этом… - он посмотрел на свои перебинтованные руки, - Мои целительские способности довольно слабы. Точнее, я не могу контролировать их также уверенно как Луссурия-семпай. Мой уклон идёт в силу. Но силы на наших позициях хоть отбавляй. А вот регенерирующие даны не всем. Моих знаний пока хватает лишь на оказание первой помощи пострадавшим, - руки сжались в кулаки, -. Увеличение силового потенциала сейчас, без отработанной базы перенаправления энергии, было бы ошибкой. – глухо закончил Реохей, поднимая нерешительный взгляд на босса.   
Тсунаеши ободряюще улыбнулся, и подойдя ближе, хлопнул того по плечу.   
\- Хорошо, тогда скажешь мне, когда будешь готов, Старший брат.  
Сасагава застыл, гипнотизируя чужое плечо.   
В сознание вновь ударился этот ненавязчивый, но мозолящий глаза флёр чужой энергии.   
Боже, ревновать свое Небо к учителю... Что за бредни? И всё же...  
«Когда он уже уйдет?»   
Аркобалено не часть их Семьи. Он вне круга. Был восьмым лишним.  
Луссурия в замке Варии, на юге, в Сицилии. Кавалоне наполовину Небо, и их база в Риме. Солнечных хранителей в мире было мало.  
Но именно в их доме, под боком, уже просто неприлично-долго засиделось одно, как на зло, самое сильное. Солнце Аркобалено.   
Хитрый, опытный, наёмник, ещё ни разу не показавший своего пламени, каждый раз обходящийся без него.   
Сильный. Раздражающе-сильный соперник. Конкурент.   
Скрывающийся под маской учителя.  
Для Сасагавы было ясно как день, почему этот ублюдок ещё не покинул их.   
Этот мелкий подонок искал приюта. Крова. Твердую руку. Которая обогреет, отправит, возьмёт под крыло и даст четкий приказ.  
Девятый буквально оставил ему по старой дружбе подарок, назначив Консильери. Дав повод остаться чуть дольше. Прижиться в новой семье? Смириться, что пора уходить? Не имеет значения.   
Истинная свобода тяжёлая ноша. Мучение. Особенно в мире пламенных. Когда каждый новый противник может оказаться на порядок тебя сильнее или опытнее.   
Бесхозный, потерявший уже свое Небо, по рассказам учителя Колоннелло… Сейчас, Реборн в его глазах был... Жалок.   
Реохей улыбнулся, смахивая чужое пламя, как налипшую паутину, лёгким движением руки, со стороны, будто сбивая невидимую соринку с чужого костюма, солнечно улыбаясь.   
\- Да, моё Небо.   
У этого человека есть только одно солнце и уж он, позаботится об этом.


	25. Подчини меня

Отчётный период закончился. Последняя стопка документов ударилась о стол, выравниваясь в руках с кольцом Дона, а затем плавно вошла в черную папку-регистратор, которую подали в другие, более нежные, женские, наманикюренные, руки.   
\- Отправьте это на проверку, Мари, - Савада плавно отвернулся к окну, давая отдых глазам, уставшим лицезреть уже порядком приевшийся кабинет.   
Секретарь вежливо кивнула, незаметно, как и вошла, удаляясь из кабинета главы. В дверном проёме пересекаясь с человеком, одновременно с ней входящим во вторую дверь и едва не падая от неожиданности. Видя балансирующую на каблуках даму, Кея рефлекторно ухватил девушку под локоть, не давая упасть, молчаливо принимая вежливое «благодарю».   
\- Тсунаеши. Надо поговорить.   
Вставшие на место, позади него, створки громко хлопнули.   
\- Что-то срочное? - устало раздалось из-за высокой спинки.   
Розово - пурпурный закат сильно оттенял кресло.   
Кея опустил глаза в пол.   
\- Личное, я полагаю?   
Кресло неспешно развернулось к нему. Локти упёрлись в столешницу, руки сцепились в замок на уровне губ. На тело хранителя облака уставились внимательные глаза.   
\- Я тебя слушаю.   
Стальной взгляд упёрся в теплые, но проницательные, карие омуты.   
\- Во сколько ты будешь свободен этим вечером?   
***  
Кея неспешно шёл по коридору особняка. Чинно, не торопясь. Уголки губ невольно тянуло вверх. Эти походы напоминали ему время, когда он был главой дисциплинарного комитета. Только теперь на нем нет ответственности за жизнь жалкой тысячи учеников.   
А пубертант, нервная бессонница и не уходящая мигрень отступили, давая молодому мужчине услышать себя.  
***  
Хибари Кея никогда не хотел быть главой чего-то или кого-то.   
Как это часто бывает – жизнь заставила отрастить длинные, сдобренные ядом, колючки.   
И он не противился ей. Поставив себе цель стать независимым в возрасте пяти лет, более он не мог позволить себе расслабиться ни на секунду. Цена за оплошность - его собственная жизнь. Привычка жить под давлением, раздражение, потеря сна, адреналин - как дополнительный допинг и все под соусом подросткового максимализма. Ядерное топливо, чистого синтеза на котором он ставил новые грани человеческих возможностей. Стыдно? О, ему не было стыдно. Он не мог позволить себе даже этого. Чувствовать стыд за свои ошибки.   
Эмоциональная кома на базе переутомления. Собственная банда в пятнадцать лет. Потому что не можешь истребить – возглавь.  
Видя беззаботных ночных простых парней он испытывал... Раздражение. Да. Это отвратительное чувство... Зависть.  
Идеальный вид, суровый взгляд и оружие, тяжести которого он не чувствует уже очень и очень давно, чтобы компенсировать слабость собственных рук, на изготовку.   
\- Вы даже к первому уроку прийти не можете, Травоядные.   
Он мог бы собою гордиться. Не каждому такое под силу, в шестнадцать лет контролировать маленький город. Только за это он уже мог считать себя лучше других. Но тогда почему?   
Было ощущение будто он, по сравнению с ними, системы беззаботным, слабаками, идущими на поводу у системы, подчиняющимся, такой сильный, такой независимый, (осознанно связанный), он, был… пустым?   
К счастью, над которым можно лишь порыдать, он был не один.   
Савада Тсунаеши раздражал своей непреходящей апатией. Своим смирением. Своим… бездействием. Он был также пуст, как и он сам. В его глазах не отражалась искра смысла существования.  
Этот человек по началу вызывал в нем брезгливость. Почти физическое отторжение, неприязнь.  
Кея старше его. Он помнит.   
Это человек... Был единственным, кто пришел за ним, в трудный час.   
Кто подставил ладони под иглы, чтобы поймать никому ненужного, падающего с выстраданной высоты, в бездну, каштана.   
На деле же свернутого тугим комом, ежа.   
***  
Ситуация с Какуе многому его научила.   
Например тому, что перед битвой недостаточно быть просто сильным. Надо также хорошо знать своего врага в лицо. Информация – ключ к победе, а не грубая сила.  
И пусть это правило звучало слишком агрессивно, но даже в такой ситуации, обжегшись на ошибках, Кея решил следовать данной доктрине и в этот раз. Решив узнать все из проверенного, уважаемого источника. Бывшего учителя своего Неба.  
Для Хибари Кёи учителя были всегда непреложным авторитетом. Настоящие учителя. Сильные мира сего. Которые снизошли до того, чтобы воспитывать других сильных, не родных наследников. Поэтому Хибари не смел даже на секунду умилять значение человека, у которого обучался его Дон. Чтобы тот не делал. Как бы себя не вел. Кея был убежден, что они все они просто слишком молоды, чтобы понять и сотую долю уроков, которые им преподносят.   
Он не сомневался в своём решении.   
Аркобалено нашелся выходящим из гостевой комнаты. Сонный, растрепанный, в мятом костюме без шляпы, с хамелеоном на плече. От мальчика шел запах марганцовки.   
Но Кёю этот вид не смутил ничуть.   
\- Реборн…  
***  
\- …Так значит, помимо силы, хочешь быть более частым гостем в его спальне? - прищурился взрослый в теле ребёнка, отпивая из стеклянного стакана растворенное лекарство. Единственное, что ему налили в баре на первом этаже.   
Хибари, сидящий напротив, опустил глаза на свое отражение в зажатом меж ладоней стакане. Его тусклое отражение пошло рябью от выдоха.   
\- Думаю, вы поймёте меня.   
Малыш хмыкнул, делая глоток. Горло слегка засаднило. Даже несмотря на то, что прошло уже более трёх дней.  
Неосознанно Савада отвёл его в комнату для гостей, где стояли экспериментальные блоки пламени. Что впоследствии-наказании и решил использовать, оставляя его там, на время «болезни», пока весь яд не выведется из организма естественно.   
Будто… был его Небом.   
В темных глазах блеснул бесовской огонёк. Три дня прошли как в кошмаре.   
\- Хорошо, я помогу тебе.   
Кея поднял воодушевлённый взгляд.  
Репетитор мысленно хмыкнул. Ребенок!  
\- Савада же мой ученик, - равнодушно пожал плечами бывший Аркобалено, - Как его учитель, я весьма осведомлен о его непростых вкусах в постели. Правда, ты парень, а это несколько усложняет дело...   
Кея нахмурился.   
\- Вкусах?   
Малыш махнул рукой.   
\- Ничего сверх, но и в тоже время... Думаю, они даже придутся тебе по душе.   
Кея напрягся.  
Тонкие губы растянулись в темной улыбке.   
Маленькая ручка плавно болтала гранёным стаканом, перемешивая болотное лекарство, готовясь сделать последний глоток.   
\- После ужина. Устроим Саваде небольшой сюрприз.  
***  
Ужин проходил в молчании.   
На удивление спокойно Реборн наслаждался пряными, кисло-острыми листьями салата, с соусом на основе гюжон и вырезки тунца, под редкими но тяжёлыми, будто удары, взглядами Сасагавы.   
После трёх дней, проведенных в постели и на лёгких бульонах, его репетитор выглядел весьма неплохо. Разумеется, перед ужином, посетив свои покои, приняв душ и сменив костюм.   
Но все же что-то молодому Дону не давало покоя. И накалывая на вилку с все ещё шкварчащей, раскалённой, подложки истекающую соком креветку, он был отстранён.  
Окончившийся всего пару часов назад аврал с документами…  
Предстоящий ритуал с хранителем облака…   
Савада вяло раскусил сладкую, словно мёд, дольку томата.   
«Наверное, я просто устал.»  
Его состояние не мог не заметить Хаято, который без аппетита ковырял вилкой дольки картофеля. Его не покидало смутное беспокойство и какая-то лёгкая, на периферии сознания, раздражённость.   
Но как и Глава, он списывал это на усталость после отчётов.   
«Было бы неплохо организовать небольшой отпуск после тяжёлой работы. Лёгкие коктейли, шум волн, теплый песок или шелест леса и прохладные горные вершины. Одна палатка… Только вдвоём…»  
Мужчина вздрогнул, слишком сильно надавливая на вилку, из-за чего та прогнулась.   
«Что за чёртовы мысли!?»  
Предприимчивая горничная тут же поспешила заменить неисправный прибор.   
Такеши вяло промакивал дольки черри в соусе, прежде чем отправить те в рот. Он ощущал себя цитрусом, который выжали сильные руки шеф-повара, чтобы сдобрить соком эти морские дары.   
Сочные и наполненные разными вкусами как отрывки из снов.   
Оставляющие после себя горький вкус иллюзии на губах и нервно бьющееся в черепе возбуждение.   
Каждое утро словно проклятие. Он был разбит.  
Работа с цифрами требовала ужасной концентрации.  
Ответственность, упавшая на плечи, с непривычки, давила.   
Такеши без энтузиазма поддел вилкой колечко горячей креветки.   
«…Как там учитель?»   
Ламбо, пребывал где-то в своих мечтах, болтая пока недостающими до пола, ногами, накалывая на вилку одну креветку за другой, и радостно ими хрустел. Показательно игнорируя овощи. Особенно странные брокколи. Он единственный, кто был в приподнятом настроении и с нетерпением ждал следующий день. И даже новость о том, что любимая подруга в скором времени уезжает не могла омрачить его позитивный настрой. Они устроят самые яркие проводы!   
Мукуро не торопился, равномерно стуча ножом по тарелке, тщательно прожевывая каждый кусок, и казалось, был полностью сосредоточен на трапезе, комбинируя блюда между собой, создавая таким образом на вилке идеальный баланс вкуса.  
Если бы не выглядел столь… Серо.   
Под иллюзией, истощенное в заточении, его тело все ещё представляло собой границу между здоровым человеком и больным чахоткой.   
Поэтому есть для Рокудо было не удовольствием, а обязанностью. Заданием. О котором он вспоминал когда аппетит совсем пропадал.   
Благо, вся еда в замке была вкусна, но то была заслуга работников кухни.   
О причинах редкой потери бывший преступник старался не думать.   
Кея утер губы столовой салфеткой. Для него эта неделя была не сложнее любой другой. Скорее непривычно-ностальгичной по тем временам, когда он помогал школьному совету с бухгалтерией. Как и предполагалось, закончил он свою часть довольно быстро, возвращаясь к повседневным делам.  
И сейчас он чувствовал внутри уже позабытый трепет. Какой испытывал лишь стоя перед по истине сильным противником.   
Предвкушение.   
Ужин проходил в непривычном молчании. Также без лишних слов подошёл и к концу.   
Встав из-за стола первым, Савада не успев сделать и шага к дверям, как незаметно проскользнувший меж дверями, дворецкий, быстро к нему подошёл, вырывая из прострации.   
\- Молодой господин, вас к телефону.   
***  
Дверь открылась привычно-бесшумно.   
Разговор с Доном Шимон отнял незапланированно много времени. Энма был бодр, в своем понимании бодрости. И спешил поделиться с хорошим другом об успешном завершении строительства нового особняка. Одновременно заранее передавая приглашение на торжество в честь новоселья, которое пройдет ориентировочно через месяц.   
\- А ты не спешил, Тсунаеши... - Донёсся голос со стороны постели, заставив резко повернуться на звук.   
Карие глаза удивлённо раскрылись, лицо чуть осунулось, уголки губ опустились.   
\- Какого..?   
Все слова просто выбило из груди, стоило ему наткнуться на пронзительный взгляд серых глаз, поблескивающих в темноте.   
Толстая красная нить обвила жёлтую в свете вечерних ламп, кожу под и над грудью в два ряда, расходясь ромбом вверх переплетая заведённые за спиной руки в тугие тиски, прижимая и топорща, так неловко попавшее под узлы, тёмное распахнутое кимоно, соскользнувшее с плеч, давая увидеть как красная петля огибает беззащитную шею, и вниз, обводя тонкими линиями ребра и в последний раз очерчивая пупок, стремительно ровно уходят вниз, за пределы видимости клещом обернутых бедер. скрываясь за острыми чашечками колен. Делая такую простую позу столь непристойной.   
\- Знаешь, малыш был прав, - Кея, сидящий на чужой кровати, немного смущённо вновь оглядел себя, будто тоже впервые видел. Его губы изогнулись в неловкой улыбке, - Это может мне даже понравится...   
Савада нахмурился, быстрым шагом подходя к кровати, ощущая кипение отборной брани на языке. Усталость, навалившаяся за день нещадно давила на голову, отбивая всякое желание разбираться   
\- Что за представление? – низким голосом цедит Савада, неспешно шагая к кровати. Останавливаясь четко напротив Связанного мужчины, возвышаясь на добрую половину метра.   
Кея моргнул, непонимающе смотря на действия босса. В серых глазах мелькнуло замешательство, напополам с призрачным пониманием.   
Своей осечки.  
\- Отвечаю твоим вкусам?   
Присев рядом с обездвиженным, Тсунаеши так проникновенно взглянул прямо в серебристые глаза, чуть приподнимая уголки губ и выгнув одну бровь, что у Хибари по крайней мере не остаётся сомнений - шалость Аркобалено совершенная без внимания не останется. И он позволяет ответной улыбке расцвести на губах.   
\- Мои вкусы в его понимании весьма далеки от правды, должен сказать, - пальцы полезли под центральную верёвку на груди, слегка оттягивая. В другой руке незаметно сформировался острый ледяной скол, сверкнувший отраженным светом в полумраке, - Я развяжу тебя.  
Кея отвернулся, откидываясь назад, мягко утопая спиной в сбугрившимся от возни покрывале, так и не перестав нервно улыбаться. Канат на промежности натянулся, до боли врезаясь в нетронутую, даже лёгким, загаром кожу. На кончиках ушей забагрилось смущение.  
«Как же неловко…»  
От первого касания они вздрогнули оба.  
Савада был аккуратен. Как и всегда, прежде чем сделать разрез он оттягивал как можно дальше от тела верёвку, чтобы тонкое острие не коснулось прохладной кожи. До которой все же дотрагивались чужие пальцы. Невольно. Случайно. Непреднамеренно дразняще.   
Кея хмурится, тяжело выдыхая.   
Его тело, с детства не приученное к тактильности, не знавшее нежного обращения, без форменного костюма было словно оголённый провод. Стойкое к ударам, но совершенно уязвимое к лёгкой, непреднамеренной ласке. Заботе.   
Стоило отдать Аркобалено должное. За весь процесс связывания он не коснулся его. Даже дыханием.  
Теплая вспышка расползлась на груди. Тсунаеши наклонился к самой груди, полностью обращать к очередному узлу, совершенно непреднамеренно проводя упавшими к лицу рыжими прядями аккурат над впадинкой пупка.   
Кея вздрогнул, слегка выгибаясь. Чувствуя, как сладко потянуло освобождённые руки. Слишком много ощущений. Слишком мало касаний. Внизу предательски закололо.   
\- Прости, ещё немного, - Взгляд Савады наполнился сожалением, от невозможности сделать освобождение быстрее, - Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть...   
\- Тсунаеши…  
Молодой Дон поднял глаза на чужое лицо. В горле слегка пересохло.   
Его хранитель смотрел на него, тёмными, как глубинные воды, поглощающими глазами. С воздухом с тонких, бледных губ сорвалось:  
\- Ещё.   
Кадык Савады дернулся, пальцы нервно дрогнули, слишком поспешно отстраняясь от тела. Ледяной кинжал развеялся голубой пылью.   
Но лежащий мужчина перехватил его руку, решительно заводя ниже, под бёдра. Чувствуя совершенно интимное прикосновение. Принимая непонимающий, скорее, отрицающим, взгляд.   
\- Хочу так, - он сглатывает слюну, стоящую поперек горла, выдыхая чуть нервно, - Я уже подготовился.   
Последняя алая нить сползла на постель.   
Тсунаеши нахмурился, качая головой, слегка дёргая руку из стального захвата.   
Он понял, чего желает его хранитель. И… Нет, это уже перебор. Такое - такое слишком! Касаться, помогая друг другу одно, но... Проникать!? Это секс. Настоящий секс. А не дружеское баловство вчерашних школьников.   
«Если мы сделаем это... Уже ни одно оправдание не сработает…»  
Семья это сложно. Семья это потеря сил. Семья это условия здоровья. Это деньги. Это силы. Силы. Силы. И четкие грани ролей. Которые они уже слишком сильно размылили. Нарушили?  
\- Кёя, я...   
Хибари знает. Он всё знает и понимает. Глупость и резкость остались за воротами любимой школы. Последнего пристанища, где он ещё был близок к обычному ребенку. Любимая, драгоценная, школа. Для которой он всегда будет маленьким мальчиком. Учеником. Которому поможет добрый и ответственный взрослый. Школа… заменившая ему родную семью.   
Поэтому просил помощи. Ждал. Верил в старые правила. Страховка сорвалась и теперь он играет ва-банк.   
\- Я прошу тебя, - не находит ничего лучше, чем откровенность, бывший глава дисциплинарного комитета, ныне не лишенный престижа Хранитель облака десятого поколения. В конце концов это его самый проверенный метод. Не строить долгие стратегии, а действовать прямо, наверняка, - Ты единственный, кто может это сделать, Савада. Ты первый, кто принял меня таким, какой я есть, превзошёл. Я хочу чтобы ты это сделал. Только ты можешь...  
«Только тебе я могу дать… Доверить… Себя.»  
Тсунаеши не смотрит ему в глаза. Впервые, у него не было сил видеть свое волевое облако.  
\- У меня нет опыта.   
Савада не знает, что ещё он может сказать.  
Рука хранителя осторожно легла поверх его, а затем перекладывая на себя, вжимает в твердую оголенную грудь.   
\- Я тоже его не имею.  
Тсунаеши чувствует. Чувствует дрожащий и скачущий под пальцами пульс. Такой громкий, отчаянный.   
На территории их школы у входа есть большой камень. Под ним спит маленькая жёлтая канарейка, отравленная угарным газом.   
\- Кёя...  
Хибари неотрывно смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Также безотрывно ведя его руку по своему телу, давая почувствовать как громко бьётся в груди сердце. Как он доверяет ему.   
\- Ты единственный, кто может это сделать. Ты один, моё Небо.   
Облака ходят под надзором неба. Без неба облаков не существует. Или они лишь поднятая по воздуху пыль, тут же опускающаяся на землю.  
Облако не может возвышаться над небом. Облаку не дано возвышаться над небом. Оно и не сможет, потому что поднявшись выше растворится во тьме, не оставив воспоминания. Лишь небо бесконечно. Небо – чернота, уходящая за пределы галактики, простирающаяся на другие миры. Небо бессмертное, непостижимое. Оно возникло раньше звёзд и планет. Раньше вспышки. Раньше точки. Первое пространство. Среда. Истинная сила, не имеющая границы мощи.  
Савада растерян. Под руками кожа не без мелких изъянов и шрамов. Такая уязвимая. Такая хрупко-живая.   
\- Это безумство, я...   
Огрубевшие от драк, почти потерявшие чувствительность ладони осторожно сжимают чужое лицо.   
\- Давай, Тсунаеши, подчини меня. Я хочу почувствовать себя подчинённым.  
Твоим, полностью и без остатка.   
Только ты можешь дать мне это чувство!   
Единственный, с кем мне никогда не тягаться.  
Единственный, кто достоин быть надо мной.   
Только с тобой я могу быть собой. Расслабиться. Быть беззащитным.   
Оголить все свои желания.   
Позволить себе быть ведомым за руку к великому, а не слепым используемым расходным материалом, которого тащат на поводке прямо в ад.   
Сладостно - обречённым. Связанным. Таким, которым никому не позволено. Простым. Человеком.   
Ну же, небо, поглоти же меня!   
Всего. Целиком. Без остатка.   
Это твой долг.


	26. Подчини меня 2

Савада вздыхает, проложа свои руки поверх чужих, накрывая тыльные стороны чужих кистей. Руки Кёи холодные.   
\- Если будет больно, скажи.   
Самоуничижительный смешок слетает с губ бывшего главы дисциплинарного комитета.   
\- Я не привык ничего держать в себе.   
В ответ на двоякую шутку, губы Савады кривятся изломанной улыбкой. Пальцы соскальзывают до локтей и ложатся аккурат на живот...   
\- Хорошая шутка.   
Руки проникают под темные теплые подолы, уже едва держащиеся сильно ослабленным поясом, чуть раздвигая их, открывая глазам сочащуюся возбужденную плоть. Аккуратно растирая ее ладонью. Другой же соскальзывая пониже…   
От интимного прикосновения к себе, Кёя рефлекторно вцепляется в простынь, слегка притягивая её к себе. Подавляя какую-то инстинктивную панику. Резко вдыхая.   
\- Ты... Прав.  
Подушечки мягко огладил влажные сжатые складочки.  
"Я подготовился" – голос хранителя звучит в голове, вызывая какой-то противоречивый жар с копотью горечи.   
С губ Тсунаеши срывается судорожный выдох.   
Да, ему не нравились мужчины. Совсем. Совершенно. Он не гей и никогда им не будет.   
Плоть в руке пульсирует, истекает.   
Она такая беззащитная, открытая, такая нуждающаяся…   
Весь Кёя такой беззащитный, открытый, нуждающийся…   
Что Вонгола Детчимо просто не может не взять.   
На стенках горла налип лёгкий страх. Капля сомнения, неуверенность. Но это нормально. У них, у обоих.   
Это их первый раз.   
«Даже если Кёя сказал, что всё сделал… Прошло столько уже времени, что…»  
Тсунаеши приподнимает глаза поверх завораживающего, прекрасного тела, оглядываясь.   
Тюбик лубриканта лежит рядом, чуть поодаль оголённого правого плеча с изящной линией ключицы, у края кровати. Как он оказался здесь, пустой на целую треть, молодой мужчина запрещает думать себе.   
Руки покидают тело под красноречиво - фырчащий выдох, протягиваясь вперёд, со стороны Хибари – назад. Подбирая уже использованную бутылочку. Для чего и как, Савада запрещает думать себе.   
В тишине, изредка прерываемой шорохом скользящих по телу одежд, щелкает крышечка.   
Прозрачная, прохладная влага наполняет ладонь, протекая меж пальцев. Делая их маняще - скользкими, в отражении серых глаз.   
Лёгким движением подрагивающей руки пояс окончательно расползается, больше не держа вместе края приятного к телу, тёмного хлопка. Открывая полностью, по своему изящное, сильное, мужское тело, отмеченное шрамами множества битв, Хранителя Облака десятого поколения Вонголы.   
Короткие черные волосы, взлохмаченные от лежачей позы, шея, обведенная красной полосой, широкие плечи, безволосая грудь, едва видные на боках линии ребер и ровный ряд литых кубиков мышц, на которых все ещё виден ромбовидный рисунок веревки.   
Плоть в кулаке пульсирует, истекая. И он, Глава Семьи, ласкающе ведёт по ней, успокаивая вот-вот готовое лопнуть возбуждение, незаметно касаясь другими пальцами ниже. Сжатые складочки встречают его теплотой тела. Палец обводит по кругу, мягко надавливая, он щекочет, дразня. Словно выжидая удобный момент, расслабляет, играя. А затем, незаметно, плавно проникает до конца, глубоко, внутрь.   
Кёя хмурится, невольно сжимаясь. Ощущение чего-то внутри, инородного, не его, странное. Он вцепляется в чужие плечи, вдыхая по глубже. Вокруг подушечек пальцев, пропитанных пламенем неба, странно покалывает, распространяя тепло. И одно это делает их нахождение в нём, хоть и слегка непривычным, но уже чертовски морально приятным.   
Тсунаеши двигает рукой по тугому пространству, не сводит глаз с мучающегося лица напротив, контролируя всё, от силы до амплитуды вторжения. Он двигается мягко, не торопясь. Спешка внутри нежной слизистой, пропитанной нервными окончаниями, наверное, в последнем чувствительном месте, на теле его подчинённого, не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
Разрывы. Трещины. Иные травмы кишки.  
Только в постановочных видео, да бульварных романах, партнёры сношают друг друга как кролики, забыв обо всем. Когда в реальности анальная практика относится к практикам высокого риска, и требует тщательной, как моральной, так и физической, подготовки.  
Подушечки пальцев оглаживают уплотнение стенок, заставляя выгнуться всё это сильное, выносливое тело, а спокойное лицо Кёи принять пошлое выражение сладкой муки под пристальным взором карих глаз, и заскрести плечи.   
Столь нежное и уязвимое место…   
Осознание того, на сколько его Хранитель сейчас доверчиво открыт перед ним, поднимает пламя внутри на дыбы.  
Врождённый рефлекс.   
Сила чувствует чужую уязвимость, нужду и желает окутать плотную пурпурную сферу, одновременно выпуская свои нити по постели, по стенам, нитями, сенсорами протягиваясь за пределы комнаты, расползаясь по внешним фамильным стенам, словно включенная сигнализация.  
Заставляя вздрогнуть прислугу, и поежится идущему по коридору репетитору, - «Началось».   
Хибари млеет, чувствуя расходящаяся изнутри силу, и несдержанно поддается назад. Изо всей, катящейся к черту, выдержки, стараясь сдержать судорожно рвущееся наружу дыхание.   
Даже если надобности в том нет.   
Ощущения, от того, когда кто-то другой доставляет его телу удовольствие сводило с ума, подкупая. Непривычно свободные от работы руки, скребут стальным хватом по чужим плечам.  
Савада был словно литая статуя, непробиваемая, надежная крепость, с тёплым светом в глубине глаз.   
Гель между фаланг сильно истончился от трения. И рыжеволосый мужчина, не задумываясь, вновь отрывает флакон, давая прозрачной жидкости стечь по ладони на пальцы и прямо внутрь подтянутого тела. Плавно покидая его, чтобы затем, прибавив ещё один, погрузится назад, расходясь и сгибаясь.   
Тихие, жалобные, высокие стоны басистого голоса, вырывались сквозь плотно сжатые губы, на строгом лице главы дисциплины.   
Его топят. Нещадно топят изнутри удовольствием.   
Хибари Кёя - чистокровный японец, носитель крови первого облака Вонголы, в распахнувшемся кимоно напоминал бабочку, раскрывшую свои тёмные крылья, пригвождённую к кровати чужими руками.   
Три фаланги выскальзывают из покрасневшего, приоткрытого, поблескивающего от обилия геля, отверстия, протягивая за собой короткую нить влаги.   
Кёя хмурится, удовольствие уходит. Внезапное ощущение пустоты после того, как он привык к наполненности - бесило. Руки требовательно дёргают чужие плечи, но Савада лишь отрицающе мотнул головой, чуть отстраняясь, он встаёт на колени, не сводя с него глаз, и тянет за ослабленный галстук, быстро проходясь по пуговицам рубашки, сбрасывая ту с плеч не без помощи чужих рук, оттягивая пряжку ремня. С тихим щелчком пояс на брюках ослаб, давая ткани сползти с плоских ягодиц, выставляя на показ очертания вставшего, крупного члена сквозь тёмную ткань трусов, которую мужчина решительно тянет вниз.  
Кёя наблюдает за ним пьяным, жаждущим взглядом. Соглашаясь потерпеть только ради этого зрелища, этой ситуации, этих глаз, направленных всецело на него одного. Ощущая, как в прямом смысле, сгорает от нетерпения. А пламя любовно пристрастившееся к тесному контакту со своим покровителем, бушует, изводя тело требованием вернуть разбавляющую, его густые, трущиеся друг об друга, хлопья, гармонию.  
Воздух будто превратился в афродизию.   
Ноги с волей разъезжаются, словно в немом приглашении. На деле же – просьбой.   
От вида горящих золотом глаз и крупной, налитой жаром, головки, по которой раскатывается тонкая жёлтая резина, во рту набегает слюна.   
Краем глаз Молодой Глава находит лежащую в стороне бутылочку, щедро выдавливая на ладонь, проводя той по члену. Размазывая дополнительную прозрачную жидкость по стволу, пару раз проводя с особым нажимом. Бросая последний выжидающий взгляд на жаждущее выражение лица Хранителя, словно давая последний шанс опомниться, спасти от греха их души.   
Но Хибари Кёя не жертва, что ищет спасения и надеется на высшие силы. Потому что его высшая сила жива, воплощена во плоти, дышит, и сейчас смотрит, смотрит на него одного, и придвигается ближе, давая соприкоснуться их горячему возбуждению. Почувствовать, как сильно накопленное желание.   
Большие руки оглаживают стройные ноги, пропуская лёгкий разряд, заставляя пробежаться маленькой дрожи, и закидывая себе на плечи. Приподнимая таз так, чтобы максимально расслабить внутренние мышцы бедра, и начинает плавно, дразнящие поддаваться вперёд, имитируя фрикции.  
Скользкая горячая уздечка прошлась по поджавшейся дырочке, такой влажной и теплой, а ещё очень, очень, нежной.   
Будто предупреждение, давая последний шанс на отступление.   
Во взгляде напротив стоит решительная тёмно-фиолетовая дымка.   
Трущаяся плоть скользит, постепенно надавливая на сжавшийся от внезапной смены положения, вход. Раздразнивая, размаривая, заставляя потерять связь с реальностью. Почти заскулить.   
Кёя прикрывает глаза, забывая кто он, отдаваясь полностью этому сладкому, волнующему ощущению. Едва не скуля сквозь зубы, потому что это не возможно просто молча терпеть.   
Под напряжённым, сосредоточенным взглядом оранжевых глаз, головка медленно сминает сопротивление и мягко погружается внутрь.   
Савада останавливается, бросая короткий взгляд на лицо бывшего главы дисциплинарного комитета.   
Хибари сжался, судорожно и быстро вдыхая. Ему кажется, что он где-то между раем и адом, но все ещё больше в аду. Что-то подобное читается по его глазам, поэтому Тсунаеши продолжает движение миллиметр за миллиметром погружаясь стволом в плотный круг тугих стенок, выдавливая наружу пару капель прозрачной смазки. И не доходя половины, останавливается. Давая привыкнуть к себе.   
Кёя запрокидывает голову, застигнутый врасплох этим распирающим горячим чувством, не в силах удерживать внутри полный отдачи стон.   
Он наполнен. Наполнен!   
Об этом хотелось кричать. Но он лишь до боли в челюсти, сцепляет зубы, поверхностно, стало, дыша.   
Ступни скребут по покрывалу, Натягивая пальцами высокие борозды, сбрасывая лежащую по краю одежду.   
Напряжение внутри доходит до апогея. Оно нещадно расширяется в голове, стучит кровью в ушах набатом. Хибари готов молиться и проклинать. Это ощущение внутри его тела... Это ощущение полного подчинения его небу…   
\- Тсунаеши…   
Савада прикрывает глаза, отпуская себя, чувствуя как его воля струится по венам, распространяясь в каждой клеточке тела, давая пламени охватить себя, просочиться сквозь кожу с теплом, из-за чего тело. Будто зажженный факел. Словно огненный дух. Нечто мифологическое, прекрасное.  
Он пропускает пламя через каждую клеточку своего тела, выпуская наружу, прямо светясь изнутри.   
Кёя, не ожидавший такого, нервно прикусил нижнюю губу, смотря из под полуприкрытых век, на свой больной фетиш. Собственная текущая плоть нервно дернулась, отзываясь на чувства хозяина.   
Пара собранных, горящих глаз, смотрела на него с высока, заставляя все сдаться внутри.   
\- Я начинаю, – как гром среди ясного неба. Он плавно двинулся назад, и не доходя до головки, вновь вторгся в, бывшее девственным, тело.   
Хлюпающие звуки заполнили комнату, переплетаясь с бесконтрольными низкими, жалостливыми вскриками.  
Перед глазами плыло и взрывалось, двоилось, покрывалось чёрными пятнами иссиня-фиолетового пламени. Тело красивого взрослого азиатского мужчины выгибалось от плавных, аккуратных движений.   
Тыльной стороной ладони Савада стёр набежавшие капли пота с лица.   
Это было впервые, когда он сам был так напряжен.   
Но с Кёей по другому и быть не могло.   
Отстранённый всегда, но при взаимодействии, требует полной отдачи. «Собственник». Ха-ха...   
Внизу было странное ощущение. Пошлая узость и твердость циркулирующего внутри тяжелого, но податливого, пламени облака. Оно обхватывало его там, внизу, жадным, вытягивающим, жаром. Тело хранителя медленно пило его, впитывало. Каждой клеточкой. Каждым нервом. Жадно, не будто, а наконец-то, дорвавшись.   
Но он был не единственным, кому было хорошо.  
Выражение лица Хибари было где-то между экстазом, усталостью и болью. Тяжёлое дыхание, то раскрывающиеся широко, то жмурящиеся, то и вовсе закатывающиеся глаза, ярчайший румянец, касающийся груди щек и плеч и даже коленей. Растрепанные волосы, часть челки, откинувшаяся назад, открывая часть лба со складкой между бровей и бесстыдные, низкие стоны.   
Движения внутри, медленные, аккуратные. Пропитанные взволнованной заботой, но решительным началом. Они были такими, какими нужно. Такими, каким было само его Небо.   
Чужая плоть плавила внутренности, силой, жаром, растекающимся по телу ядом, нектаром, бескрайним морем и разрядами тока.   
В голове не осталось ни единой мысли о неправильности и грязи.  
Его словно погрузили и растирали между удовольствием, окутывая им и изнутри и снаружи. Взяли в плен этих плавных движений, тёплых ладоней, длинных, выглаживающих невидимые узоры на его теле, пальцев, мягких умелых губ.   
Савада словно стал синонимом наслаждения, заставлявшим добровольно отречься от норм какой-то морали. Свода правил для немощных слабаков.   
Высшая инстанция. Посредник между богом/истоком/космосом и людскими законами. Новая религия, в которую помимо него обращено ещё человек двадцать. И мир мафии в целом.   
Только с таким человеком мог быть сам Хибари Кёя.   
Проблема сильнейших: Найти достойную пару, опору, любовника.   
Хибари Кёя всю жизнь, от рождения, страдал, обречённый быть сильным, в тайне желая найти свою слабость.  
Савада Тсунаеши, от рождения, страдал, обречённый быть слабым, подчиняющимся, в тайне желая обрести силу. Найти её смысл.  
Спустя годы жизни, упорного труда, они наконец-то достигли того, чего так отчаянно сильно желали, обретая гармонию с собой.   
Желание защищать, и желание быть защищённым.   
Это и было их точкой пересечения и обратного взаимопонимания.   
Их слияния.   
Его тело сжалось, резко, предательски-быстро выдавливая из себя белёсые сгустки под покровом сильной руки.  
Оргазм в полную силу бьёт его так, будто он впервые познал наслаждение, заставая врасплох на вершине апогея удовольствия.  
Подождав пока пройдет судорога, Тсунаеши аккуратно выходит из него, так и не загнав свою плоть до конца. Сбрасывая липкую резину, он обхватил твердый ствол, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя как наваждение наполнило его грудь. Рука начинает яростно водить по твердому члену, взад и вперёд, взад и вперёд, его тело сводит спасительное напряжение. Пламя взрывается короткой вспышкой, медленно угасая. Поверх первых капель, толчками ложатся другие.  
Густые белые разводы медленно стекают с живота и груди.   
Хибари смотрит на них, чем-то напоминающих плавленый жемчуг, но отбрасывает эти мысли в сторону. Бездумно поднимая глаза в потолок. По телу растекалась блаженная слабость.   
\- До сегодняшнего дня... Я думал, что импотент, - прохрипел Кёя.   
\- Откуда? - также тяжело дыша, отходя от рядового оргазма, лениво поинтересовался Савада, протягиваясь за ненужным тряпьем, чтобы стереть следы их греха, чувствуя валунами накатывающую сонливость.   
Хибари сглотнул. В горле была словно пустыня. Он не помнил когда что-то кроме битвы могло так разогнать в нём застоялую кровь.   
\- Сколько себя помню, меня ничего не могло возбудить в сексуальном плане. Ни женщины, ни мужчины. Я смотрел на них и видел лишь трясущиеся куски жира и кожи, чем-то напоминающие ливер животных, которых мы едим. Секс же и вовсе казался мне чем-то на уровне испражнения. Даже несмотря на то, что животный мир казался мне совершенством. Эту его грань принять я не мог. С наступлением переходного возраста каждое утро было пыткой. Трогать - отвратительно, не трогать - болезненно. Признаюсь, у меня были мысли даже ампутировать... – Хибари замялся, переводя взгляд на лицо Тсунаеши, - Наверное, это странно слышать от мужчины?   
Савада по-доброму усмехается.   
\- Нисколько, ведь это ты. Наверное, раздражает, когда что-то не поддается контролю, - пожимает плечами мужчина, опуская руку к мини бару в тумбе, за бутылкой воды, - Ты всегда слишком радикально смотрел на вещи.  
Кёя улыбнулся. Впервые его кто-то понял. Даже не разделяя с ним его точку зрения. Принятие было... Приятным.   
\- Это… бесит.   
Он с благодарным кивком принял протянутую бутылку, без церемоний цедя жадные глотки из горла. Насытившись, он приподнял взгляд на лицо босса, медля пару секунд.  
\- Савада, хоть мы и провели ритуал, могу я надеяться на повторение сегодняшней ночи?   
Тсунаеши устало прикрыл глаза, ложась рядом. Слишком много трудных решений за день. Вести войны с Британией было куда проще. Там не было таких рисков. Лишь его жизнь. Пшик, а не цена. Мертвым ведь всё равно на проблемы живых.   
\- Не хочу загадывать наперёд.   
Хибари усмехнулся, утыкаясь в изгиб чужой шеи, пряча такое постыдное проявление эмоций, как улыбка.   
Внутри него разливалось огромное море удовлетворения. Море гармонии. Давая сгущенным облакам живительный простор.  
За окном пели сверчки, холодный ветер трепал лёгкие занавески, охлаждая разгоряченные тела.   
Эта ночь была самым приятным моментом за последние двадцать лет.


	27. Мафиозный уикенд. Прибытие

Медный поднос врезался боком в пол, раскидывая дребезжащие плошки и блюдца, у замерших в открытом дверном проеме коричневой пары ботинок.   
Отлетевшая чашка покатилась в сторону, полукругом разбрызгивая горячий экспрессо.  
Савада поморщился, смахивая остатки сна, И приподнялся на постели, успевая лишь краем глаза уловить движение по физическую правую руку и тут же раздавшийся крик своей непосредственной-должностной Правой руки.   
Потому что в то место, где секунду назад стоял Гокудера, вонзилась острая тёмно-синяя кривая пика, длинной в половину взрослого человека. Ламбо, рискнувший выглянуть из-за двери, вскрикнув, убрался назад, видимо, за вездесущим Реохеем.   
Стоящий в боевой стойке, хоть и шатающийся, как щепка в шторм, на кровати, босой, в развязанном халате, взъерошенный, подобно воробью попавшему под дождь, после сна, Кёя, с одним слипающимся глазом, источал ауру жажды крови. На какую был способен только разбуженный кем-то человек.   
\- За проникновение на территорию, нарушители караются смерть-!   
Резко протянувшаяся рука стальным захватом сжала лодыжку и дернула назад, сбивая весь центр тяжести.  
Края выбившийся из под матраса за время сна простыни, всплеском взметнулись вверх, из-за упавшего тяжёлого груза, медленно оседая.   
Вбежавший в комнату Реохей затормозил, оглядывая пику у входа.  
\- Что у вас тут произошло!?   
Разжав руку на чужой ноге, откинувшись обратно, на подушки, Савада лениво махнул в приветственном жесте, потирая глаза.   
\- Низкое давление. Не смертельно.   
Лежащий лицом в одеяло, Кёя, что-то неразборчиво пробурчал, подрагивая всем телом, но не двигаясь с места. По всей видимости истратив весь свой запас движений на день.  
Ламбо вновь выглянул из-за косяка и убедившись, что больше летать точно ничего не будет, полностью вышел. Оценив обстановку, его уголки губ опустились.   
\- Так мы не едем?   
Хибари вяло приподнял голову, а затем оглянулся назад.   
\- Куда?  
Ламбо вопросительно глянул все ещё прибывавшего в полудрёме, но не потерявшего ни в шарме не в величии, Дона.   
Молодой глава Семьи предвкушающе улыбнулся.   
\- Мафия-ленд.   
***  
Огромный развлекательный комплекс для мафиозных семей. Самое большое детище, индустрии развлечений уступающее разве что Вегасу только за счёт площади острова, спонсируемое альянсом. Было расположено в тихом океане. Въезд на территорию мог осуществляться только на круизном лайнере, под знаменем объединенных семей который как раз прибыл на место назначения, спуская огромный трап.   
Солнце было в зените. Водная гладь отражала белые блики. Жёлтый песок призывно сверкал в далеке. В вышине неба прокричала взлетевшая чайка.   
Недружным потоком с корабля хлынули, будто туристы, одетые в простые пляжные вещи все представители теневого мира.   
Среди которых, у самого края, пошатываясь, стоял сам Хибари Кёя.   
Он был бледен, как мел. В глазах двоилось. Тошнота подкатывал к горлу даже после того, как он облегчил желудок в каюте. В животе быстро и хаотично клубились темные, плотные сгустки пламени, хорошо взболтанные качкой по волнам корабля.   
Толпа раздражающего, воняющего потом и духами народа текла мимо ребящей в глазах, пёстрой массой, вымораживала на столько, что приходилось сдерживать себя, чтобы не разрушить весь остров.   
Он чувствовал, что теперь мог это сделать. И этот факт подкупал.   
Он прижался боком к Саваде, его бухте спокойствия и надёжности, плотно вцепившись в поддерживающее плечо.   
«Сколько же мы были в море?»  
Когда ноги коснулись земли. В животе удовлетворённо улеглись буйные драконьи забеги и стало легче дышать. Но стоило одной беде отступить, на смену ей тут же подоспела вторая.   
Жара.   
На улице было словно в хамаме. Душно, жарко и очень, очень влажно*. Казалось, они находились под водой, щедро разбавленной кислородом, что в мгновение ока облепила всё его тело.   
Даже редкий океанический бриз, едва ли мог охладить.   
Тсунаеши положил руку ему на плечо, поверх короткой рубашки, чуть сжимая.  
Впереди возвышалась огромная прохладная тень здания регистрации.   
\- Ещё немного.   
Хибари кивнул, вынужденно прикрывая от солнца черные волосы.   
***  
Роскошный холл огромного отеля Sole-mio lia встретил их сверкающим мраморным полом и сильной искусственной прохладой, а также множеством расставленных диванов, на которых изредка сидели уже не первый день отдыхающие ожидая ли что-то либо просто наслаждаясь коктейлями из стоящего в далеке бара.   
Эти же напитки новоприбывшим предлагал официант на входе, любезно улыбаясь гостям.   
Взяв виноградный сок со льдом, Ламбо быстрым шагом прошёл и плюхнулся на диван, частично в нём утопая. Рядом с ним также устало присела Ипин держа в руке стакан холодного чая, несмотря на лёгкую одежду, палящее солнце брало своё. Хотелось уже поскорее пойти купаться. Видневшиеся по ту сторону за высокими стеклянными стенами, очертания окон, лишь сильнее раззадоривали, подогревая нетерпение детей.   
И Бовино заканючил, разваливаясь на диване, разглядывая круговой рисунок на потолке. Там было много разноцветных людей, стоящих на облаках во главе с желтым стариком в простыне который держал в руке молнию.   
\- Вы ещё долго? Старший брааат?   
\- Потерпи, Ламбо, - отозвался стоящий у стойки регистрации Тсунаеши, заполняя выданный бланк. Уже второй. Из девяти. Пусть отель и принадлежал по факту, ему, сейчас он был здесь как обычный постоялец, и заполнял документы на въезд, как все, изредка смахивая со лба, выступивший ещё на улице, пот. Он чувствовал взгляд, направленный на него то справа то слева. Но так как враждебности не ощущалось, и интуиция молчала, он решил не придавать этому значение, продолжая заполнять паспорт гостя для Ламбо.   
Гокудера ни слова не говоря, видя утомленность босса, молча пошел в сторону бара, за водой, негласно оставляя на других сумки. У стойки, мужчина просиял – в меню был приятный сюрприз.   
Ямамото, немного постояв и подумав, пошел за ним следом, по пути оглядывая незнакомое шикарное помещение, борясь с желанием выпустить свое пламя для привычного прощупывания новой местности. Он тоже чувствовал эти взгляды, как и отсутствующую в них враждебность. И все же… после школы… Излишнее внимание… Раздражало.   
Иллюзионист, подозрительно оглядывался по сторонам, будто со всех сторон ожидая какой-то мерзкой подлянки. И даже на апельсин в большом напольном горшке по началу косился со скепсисом, кончиком пальца тыкая в листья, но по прошествии пяти минут все же расслабился. И заскучав, пошёл к стенду, ознакамливаться с программами нового дома на ближайшие несколько дней.   
Рёхей, не зная чем себя занять, коптясь вынужденным бездействием, открыл отложенную спортивную статью на планшете, погрузившись в чтение.   
«Кто там лидер на предстоящем соревновании..?»   
Хибари, прикрыв глаза, наслаждался долгожданной прохладой, расплываясь на диване в зоне ожидания. В здании, в отличии от улицы с пляжами, аттракционами и кафе, было тише. И в разы прохладнее.  
Он приоткрыл глаза, лишь когда рядом с ним продавился диван. Ямамото приветливо улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку.   
Реборн уже успел окружить себя парой девушек. И строя из себя невинного ребёнка, совершенно бесстыдно возлежал на женских грудях, ненавязчиво собирая информацию о последних событиях и нововведениях старого места. Все же он не был тут почти три года.   
Собрав все листы, пересчитав их, тонкие наманикюренные пальчики выровняли стопку бумаги парой ударов, и убрали её куда-то под стол, взамен доставая другие.   
\- Вот, прошу, ваши ключи, господин Вонгола, - улыбнулась девушка со строго забранными назад светлыми волосами и ярким форменным платком, пододвигая к противоположному краю стойки стопку маленьких папок с картами-ключами, а также книгу-путеводитель, - Полотенца вы можете взять в стойке у входя в аквапарк либо на ближайшем пляже, чтобы попасть на него вам нужно пройти через аквапарк. Там будет большая арка и надпись «Morena alpha». Ваши вещи уже доставлены в номер. Желаете заказать дополнительные услуги?  
Тсунаеши улыбаясь, протянул руку, приоткрыв рот, желая что-то не то сказать, не то спросить, когда позади него взрывом выбило дверь.   
\- Мы – семья Коччаба! – в проёме стояла группа вооруженных до зубов фриков. Это были мужчины разного телосложения, в черных одеждах, с щуплым бледноволосым парнем во главе. При ближайшем рассмотрении, с краю стояла одна девушка с длинными рыжими косичками, держащая в руках пулемёт, - никому не двигаться! Мы захватываем этот остров!   
Голова Хаято была опущена под ноги. Где на боку лежал бумажный стаканчик с йогуртовым мороженым, частично вывалившимся на пол. Рядом лежал листик мяты и долька лимона, в прозрачных осколках льда или стекла.   
Расслабленно висящие вдоль тела руки, сжались в плотные кулаки. Кольцо вмиг вспыхнуло алым огнем. Словно разбуженные демон, сторожащий адские врата, Гокудера поднял свой алый, взор на незваных гостей.   
\- Вы…   
Группу наемников передёрнуло. Вокруг безобидно выглядящего юноши в плавках начала сгущаться алая дымка, исходящая будто из самого его тела.   
\- Как вы посмели помешать мне порадовать Десятого..?  
Первой напряжение не выдержала девушка, направляя в сторону подозрительного парнишки оружие, она без колебаний нажала на курок. Дуло завертелось, с огнем и шумом выбрасывая очередь больших пуль, крушащих всё, на своем пути.   
Опустив ствол, предвкушая увидеть разорванный труп, её взгляд наткнулся на плотную бирюзовую, полупрозрачную стену, внутри которой застряли все её пули.   
Пораженный выдох сорвался с губ.   
\- Пламя…   
Такеши, сидящий на диване, приоткрыл светящиеся бирюзой глаза, легким движением пальца отправляя весь поток с содержимым обратно, в стрелявшего, в секунду оставив на месте лишь брызги крови. Ни тела. Ни костей. Ни плоти. Ничего. За миг.   
Стоящие рядом мужчины дернулись, в животном страхе. Беловолосый сглотнул.   
«Нет, нет, Господи, нет! Не возможно!!!»  
\- Привет, - раздался снизу детский голосок. К ним подошёл меленький мальчик, лет семи в плавках с пятнистым рисунком и смешными кудрями черных волос. Его большие серо-зелёные глаза были самим очарованием и синонимом невинности, - А кто вам дал право вламывается на нашу территорию?   
Товарищ, стоящий, рядом с ним, хотел было ответить, но в ту же секунду его горло прошил чей-то кулак, держащий темную пику.   
Кея с непроницаемым взглядом стряхнул с окровавленной руки труп. И сжал тонфа сильнее. Его губы растянулись в тёмной улыбке. Взгляд приобрел ностальгическую нежность.   
\- Забью до смерти.   
Алый поток резко охватил одного из них, заставив истошно кричать, и даже начать бежать, но красный вихрь быстрее охватил все тело, почти сразу развеяло, не оставляя после себя даже пепла.   
У стены сидел, прислонившись головой, с пеной у рта, беловолосый мужчина. Его руки и ноги тряслись будто в припадке, зрачки были расширены, он будто находился в ломке от кайфа.   
Голову последнего, уже повернувшегося, чтобы бежать, прошила пула. Ровно меж глаз. Тело грузно рухнуло на пол.   
Реборн, все ещё лежащий на коленях какой-то красотки, зевнул, убирая пистолет и устроился по удобнее, зачем-то бросая взгляд на, так и не повернувшийся, рыжий затылок.   
\- Благодарю, - с некоторой заминкой, забирая карты, вежливо улыбнулся мужчина, - Для начала мы ознакомимся.   
Уикенд в Мафиаленде был официально открыт!


	28. Мафиозный уикенд. Аквапарк

Зелёные глаза, подозрительно прищурились.   
Высоко в безоблачном небе парила чайка, солнце припекало в зените. Лёгкий ветерок качал листья огромных пальм.   
Ламбо вглядывался в толпу проходящих мимо в купальниках туристов-мафиози, за которыми скрылась белая спина его Дона.  
\- Тихо. Слишком тихо…   
Вытаскивающий полотенце из сумки Такеши, несдержанно прыснул в кулак от того, с каким тоном это было сказано.   
Ещё на корабле, Рёхей сагитировал всех, чтобы не терять времени, сразу собрать вещи для пляжа и пойти плавать без лишних метаний с переодеваниями.   
Потому, быстро закончив регистрацию, и взяв свои на удивление скромные сумки, парни, не заходя в место, что станет их домом на ближайшие четыре дня, отправились ко второму эпицентру веселья и шума.  
Аквапарк.   
Мимо шатались люди самых разных возрастов, все в цветастых купальных костюмах, в которые также было облачено пятеро юношей.   
Получив ключ-карту, Кея сразу ушёл в номер. Отдыхать от дороги, а также чужого общества. С Савадой было приятно, но и от хорошего порой нужно отдохнуть. Идеальность его Дона проявлялась в том, что он понимал и поддерживал эту идеологию, не принимая какой-то отказ за личное оскорбление всего своего естества, умея понимать что конкретно имеет ввиду человек без лишней гордыни и комплекса «я». Незаменимость его Неба проявлялась в ненужности слов-объяснений.  
Савада нагнулся за двухместной ватрушкой. Ровный ряд позвонков жемчужинами блеснул на солнце. Спина, украшенная перекрёстным шрамом. Не спутать ни с кем.   
Ламбо поймал себя на мысли, что его Дон как-то выделялся на фоне остальных посетителей парка. И не бледностью только прибывшего гостя, не ей.   
Даже не зная, что этот человек король мафии, молодой мужчина, Савада Тсунаеши, привлекал к себе чужое внимание.   
Видя как перешептываются смотрящие в их сторону молодые девушки и парни, на ходу оглядываются замужние пары, даже пробегающие мимо дети, Ламбо недовольно цыкнул.   
«Тсунаеши только мой, Фууты и Ипин старший брат. Хватит глазеть, это вам не представление! Невоспитанные варвары, чёртовы...»  
Между пальцев заплетали зелёные искры напряжения. Хару и Кьеко он считал своими старшими сестрёнками, а значит частью семьи.   
\- Ну, куда сначала? – раздалось над головой.   
Ламбо потерянно моргнул, разом теряя всю спесь и быстро заозирался по сторонам, почти неглядя ткнув на ближайшую. Потому что она была самой яркой, возможно.   
\- Эта!  
И только затем он посмотрел в сторону, куда указал его пальчик. Мгновенно застыв.   
Три пролета каменных лестниц обрушились на маленького Ламбо внезапно, всей своей массивной тенью.   
Поджав в натянутой улыбке губы, Бовино сглотнул, во все глаза смотря на предстоящее испытание смелости.  
Посмотрев на выбор младшего хранителя, пожав плечами, Савада, одной рукой придерживая ватрушку, зашагал сторону входа, у подножия оборачиваясь назад.  
\- Ну, что? Идём? Ламбо?   
Моргнув, быстро приходя в себя, названный сорвался с места, за ним. Быстро возвращая связь души с телом, боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам.   
\- Д-Да!   
«Спокойствие, только спокойствие…»  
Ледяные каменные ступени в тени, резко контрастировали с обжигающими, нагретыми палящим солнцем.   
Он миновал пролет за пролетом, будто взбирался на свой эшафот.   
Их очередь подошла слишком быстро.   
Ламбо невидящим взглядом смотрел прямо перед собой. Под попой быстро текла вода. Над ухом что-то бодро рассказывал смотритель. Кажется, технику безопасности, придерживая их огромный плот одной ногой – Бовино не раз замечал, какие же у всех взрослых огромные ноги. Интересно, когда у него будут такие? Впереди, между его маленьких, открывался вид почти на весь остров, пристань и корабль Rapsodia с которого они сошли всего пару часов назад. До этого Ламбо был уверен, что будет весело. Что он не такой, как все эти плачущие вокруг дети, которые боятся таких смешных вещей, как высоты. Что раз с ним старший брат, то всё обязательно будет в порядке!   
\- Ну, готовы!? – бодро прозвучало позади. Это было последнее, что Ламбо успел разобрать, медленно возвращаясь в неприглядную реальность. Сердце сжалось, когда по подушке прошел импульс. И они решительно двинулись прямиком вниз.   
Он против воли начал нагибаться вперёд, отрываясь от сидения, но широкая ладонь быстро уложила его обратно, разгоняя все концентрированные частицы электрического пламени, начавшие собираться вокруг тела.   
\- Спокойствие, только спокойствие? – со смешинкой раздалось над ухом.   
Первобытный, высокий крик ужаса смешался с искренним мужским смехом. Минуя на бешеной скорости повороты, едва не вылетая за приделы ограждения, мимо них проносились пучки растений, огромные яркие бока горки, части других горок. Они неслись, неслись все быстрее и быстрее.   
А затем вода ударила прямо в лицо.  
Вылезал из бассейна Ламбо на трясущихся ногах, имея вид немного контуженный, то и дело отплевываясь. Запах хлора свербел в носу, нещадно разъедая мягкую слизистую.   
У лестницы бассейна их ждал взволнованных Гокудера и заинтересованно осматривающаяся Ипин, выбирая на чём покататься сначала.   
Первая горка была пройдена без каких-либо жертв.   
Вытряхнув попавшую в ухо воду, Савада с искренним весельем выжидающе посмотрел на трясущиеся колени Ламбо, откидывая назад мокрые волосы.   
\- Куда дальше?   
Все ещё прибывая под впечатлением, Ламбо вылупился на него из под мокрой челки глазами наполненными непритворного ужаса, а затем взяв себя в руки, попытался придать голосу максимальную твёрдость.   
\- Знаешь, Старший брат, - начал он со всей напускной серьёзностью, и нотками преувеличенной скорби, - К моему сожалению, как бы мне не хотелось, я вынужден отказаться. Потому что… - он лихорадочно искал правдоподобное оправдание глазами, но нашел только… - Ипин! – в голосе Бовино появилась лавина облегчения, - Она же девчонка! Вдруг она потеряется или кто-то решит напасть на неё!? Как твой Хранитель Грозы, я не могу этого допустить!   
Большая рука легла на мокрые кудряшки, трепя их.  
\- Ты прав, - в тон ему, «многомудро» ответил Тсунаеши, решив подыграть, - Не хорошо оставлять Ипин одну. Развлекайтесь. Встретимся в час у фудкортов.  
Стоящий рядом, в красных пляжных шортах, подрывник, растянул губы в усмешке. Его взгляд так и говорил:  
"Что, так испугался какой-то горки? Какая же ты малявка!"  
В ответ ему прилетел не менее испепеляющий:  
"Заткнись, Чёртов Глопудера!"   
И найдя глазами свою подругу в слитном красном купальнике, с картинкой паровых булочек на груди, побежал к ней, уводя в сторону детских горок.   
На этой ноте семья частично разделилась, разбредаясь по парку. Реохей в компании заинтересованного Рокудо пошёл на жёлтое крыло, Ямамото ещё на входе приметил волновой бассейн, Хаято требовалось срочно промочить горло.   
Оставшись один, Тсунаеши подошёл к сумке, оставленной на одном из шезлонгов, расставленных вокруг бассейна, доставая оттуда полотенце с золотистым гербом Вонголы. И набросил на голову.   
\- Что, все тебя бросили? - ехидно раздалось с соседнего лежака. На нём, в черных плавках с оранжевым шнуром, возлежал мальчик пяти-семи лет. В брутальных солнцезащитных очках.   
\- А ты решил вспомнить детство?   
\- В моем детстве у детей из развлечений были пустые гильзы. Сто лет здесь уже не был.   
\- Ты же часто бывал на острове, - массируя голову сквозь полотенце, заметил Тсунаеши, - Кстати, где Колоннелло?  
Как бы они не божились, но Аркобалено по своему были между собой близки и остались даже после проклятия.   
\- Не все приезжают сюда веселиться. Этот придурок взял отставку. Подкаблучник.   
\- И кто из нас тут один? - затвор наставленного на него пистолета предупреждающе щёлкнул. Мужчина закатил глаза, - Думаешь, с трупом будет веселее на горках?  
Очки Реборна съехали на переносицу, открывая удивленно-заинтересованный взгляд.   
\- На горках?   
Савада улыбнулся, стягивая полотенце.   
\- Мы же в аквапарке, в конце концов. Не хочешь наверстать упущенное? Я думал, Ламбо продержится дольше.  
Бывший Аркобалено усмехнулся.   
\- Ха, он просто маленький трус!   
Улыбка Дона Вонголы стала чуть шире.   
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты бы смог выдержать больше спусков?   
Мальчик привстал, срывая с глаз солнцезащитные очки. Его глаза горели вызовом.   
\- Да хоть десять!   
Тсунаеши мысленно покачал головой.   
Как же легко его репетитора было взять на слабо...   
***   
Они стояли на вершине вышки. Людей почти не было. Внизу раздавались вскрики детей.   
Проскользнув под чужим локтем, бывший Аркобалено решительно плюхнулся на заднее место, и задрав голову, вызывающе уставился на своего «дуэлянта».  
\- Что встал? Садись!   
Изо рта замершего смотрителя от шока выпал свисток.   
Тсунаеши виновато улыбнулся.   
\- По технике безопасности, впереди должен быть тот, кто легче, – взял на себя опасные слова Савада.   
«Он правда никогда не катался..? Не верю.»  
Реборн нахмурился, теряя не бесконечное терпение.   
\- Поэтому я и сказал - садись, - упрямо повторил бывший репетитор.   
Савада мысленно потёр виски. Секунду раздумывая правильно ли будет так прямо говорить это.  
\- Реборн... Ты весишь менее тридцати в противовес моим семидесяти девяти.  
Услышав такую неприглядную правду, мальчик, ещё немного посидев, встал, не давая увидеть своего лица, и пересел на переднее место.   
\- ...Я скоро приду в свою норму.  
Савада согласно кивнул, занимая место позади.   
«Конечно. Через лет десять - двадцать…»  
Сзади их слегка подтолкнули. Маленькие пальцы его репетитора стальной хваткой впились в его колени, не успев дотянуться до ручек. Тело сильнее нужного отклонилось назад. Тсунаеши не видел, но был готов поспорить, что выражение лица его репетитора было неповторимо. После пары секунд гробового молчания, порывов ветра, трепавшего волосы и нещадно бивших капель в лицо, послышался восторженный детский крик. Ему вторил не менее восторженный взрослый.  
Поток хлорированной воды окатил с головой. Вылетевшая в бассейн парная ватрушка едва не перевернулась, но чудом сохранила равновесие.   
Бывший Аркобалено солнца на подрагивающих ногах встал с сидения, четко на начало ступенек, отходя в сторону.   
Стоило Саваде подняться, как его бесцеремонно схватили за руку, и не давая протереть от хлора глаза, потащили к лестнице.   
\- Теперь красная.   
Взгляд его бывшего учителя был полон воодушевления и нетерпения. Как перед очередным испытанием или тренировкой. Только теперь в отличии от прошлого, он разделял эти эмоции на двоих. Полностью. Они были равными.  
***  
Время до обеда прошло очень быстро. А горок была пройдена лишь половина. Все, начинающие заикаться про рост смотрители, затыкались, не успев раскрыть и рта, под острым взглядом темных глаз. Катание проходило весело и будоражаще, пока…   
Без лишних объяснений Тсунаеши не направился по искусственным желтым камням в сторону кафе-бистро. И проглотив неудовлетворение и лёгкую обиду, наёмник пошёл за ним.   
Оправдывая это тем, что и сам проголодался, и тащить на себе ватрушку для такой известной фигуры как он не солидно. А ещё все одиночные ватрушки разобрали уже давно поевшие дети.   
В зале стоял шум и гам. Разные мафиозные семьи, их подчинённые, главы с детьми и женами. Просто молодые наследники и наследницы всех национальностей гудели на перебой, сидя в купальниках за столами с красно-белыми скатертями, заказывая еду и коктейли.  
Этот ресторан стилизованный под американское бистро 70 годов, можно было принять за обычную пляжную забегаловку. Если бы не меню в котором цены были от 200€ за блюдо, столешницы не были сделаны из пуленепробиваемого сплава, и на стенах не висело настоящее оружие с гильзами патронов. В остальном это было обычное кафе при самом простом аквапарке на курорте для мафиози. Войдя в которое и оглядевшись, Тсунаеши, а следом за ним и Реборн, пошли в сторону большого стола, из-за которого им махали. Как оказалось - Такеши.   
\- Вы уже сделали заказ? – присаживаясь во главе, поинтересовался Савада. Реборн сел по левую руку от него. Только по тому, что больше свободных мест не было.   
\- Да, должны принести с минуты на минуту, - доложил Ямамото.   
\- Как волновой бассейн?   
Такеши заложил руки за голову, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку стула, частично впадая в воспоминания.   
\- Супер! Удержать равновесие на доске сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
\- Звучит интересно, - десятый повернул голову к маленькой девочке, которая жевала лепешку, - Как тебе здесь, Ипин?   
Китаянка смущённо улыбнулась.   
\- Ипин очень благодарна, Тсунаеши-сану! Спасибо, что взяли с собой!   
Мужчина улыбнулся.   
\- Не за что. Вы катались ещё где-нибудь?  
Девочка погрустнела, покачав головой.   
\- Ламбо сказал, что не хочет. Поэтому мы не покидали игровую зону.   
Упомянутый тут же вскинулся, перекрасив меланхолично пинать вилкой тефтельку.   
\- Э-это Ипин не хотела! Она как увидела эти огромные горки, так сказала "мне так страшно, я хочу остаться здесь!" Не мог же я ее бросить!   
Девочка возмущённо уставилась на него.   
\- Не правда! - в подкрепление слов, в лицо лжеца тут же впечаталась лепёшка.   
Тсунаеши пшикнул в кулак.   
\- Всё с вами понятно... Хаято?   
На другом конце зала раздался детский плач, заставив всех парней одновременно скривиться. Раздражающий высокий звук не стихал, перебивая весь аппетит, и выбил собой все мысли.  
\- Всё отлично, Десятый, - Кое-как найдясь в коротком перерыве неутихающего рёва, вставил Гокудера, дрожа от раздражения.  
«Чёртовы, глупые, громкие дети! Что они вообще забыли на территории мафиози!?»  
Вилка яростно проткнула кожу помидора.   
Сглотнув про себя недовольство, больше идиотами, которые потащили малого, чувствительного к окружению в людное место, Тсунаёши продолжил, старательно игнорируя уже затихающий детский плачь.   
\- Как вам горки? - он посмотрел на бодро жующего листья латука, Реохея, и сосредоточенно кромсающего ножом кусок стейка, Рокудо.   
\- Экстремально!   
Отрезав очередной кусок сочной говядины, Мукуро задумчиво поднял его, смотря на него так, словно этот мясной шматок знал все тайны бытия вселенной не раскрытые ему одному.   
\- Удивительно, что мафиози могут делать что-то кроме бездушного оружия, несущего людям горе...   
Сасагава, всё также бодро жуя салат с именем известного Французского полководца, невозмутимо пояснил:  
\- Он дважды поскользнулся, пока вставал с ватрушки. Ноги с непривычки тряслись как тростиночки на ветру.  
Задумчиво ковыряя вилкой жаренный картофель, иллюзионист бросил в его сторону раздраженный взгляд, опасно сощурившись и, кажется, уже предвкушая создание самых сладких ночных кошмаров, процедил сквозь зубы:   
\- Приятного тебе аппетита...   
Тсунаеши усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к последнему присутствующему члену семьи, но все слова разом вылетели из головы.   
Аркобалено напрягшись, смотрел куда-то отчаянно и сосредоточенно до предела.   
Савада поспешно отвёл от глаза, приветливо улыбнувшись подошедшей официантке. На секунду он опустил глаза в меню, непривычно-рассеяно скользя глазами между позиций.   
\- Стейк рибай, будьте добры.   
В конце концов Реборн... Не член его Семьи. Ведь так?   
В ответ на эти мысли внутри повеяло холодом.


	29. Мафиозный уикенд. Новое - это хорошо забытое старое.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я умер, пока её бетировал.   
> Ребята, оставляйте комментарии. Пожалуйста! Мне будет очень приятно.

Вечер опустился на Мафиаленд, внезапно. Пришло время готовится к ужину. А значит, идти в номер, смывать пыль и хлор, но не впечатления.   
Собравшись у лежака, на котором были свалены разом все вещи – из ценного там был разве что крем и очки Реборна, Семья двинулась в отель. Вход в который был через двадцать метров. Не так далеко.   
В проект этого здания Савада вложился через месяц после конца военных действий. Прежде чем передать правление назад, в руки Девятого.   
Не то, чтобы он не доверял другим компаниям но на первый отдых после полной церемонии молодой Глава решил перестраховаться и заселиться в что-то принадлежащее им. Очевидно, также интересуясь результатом вложенных средств. И пока, те оправдывали себя на все сто.   
В огромном семейном номере, расположенном на последнем этаже нового отельного комплекса, куда они ввалились почти одновременно, спасаясь от ледяных стен вечно работающих кондиционеров, пахло тропическими цветами. И пламенем облака, успевшим распространиться и заполнить собой всё пространство - Кёя успешно начал обживать новую территорию.   
На столе стояла корзиночка фруктов, откуда предприимчивый Бовино сразу же выудил банан.   
\- Подождать до ужина не судьба? – раздражённо заметил Хаято, оглядывая номер. Большая гостиная, приоткрытые двери комнат друг напротив друга, даже второй этаж есть.   
\- Ужин будет только через пол часа. А я в отличии от некоторых ещё росту, - с важным видом кивнул сам себе Ламбо, откусывая банан.   
\- Чё вякнул!?  
\- Вау, тут так экстремально просторно и есть свой тренажерный зал! - прокричали со второго этажа, - Мне здесь нравится!   
Реохей в отличии от остальных был полон бодрости на пополам с потом. Потому, быстро закрыв за собой дверь, направился прямиком в ванную. У каждого она была своя, для удобства.  
Реборн отодвинув балконную дверь, частично высунулся на улицу, ненарошно впуская, ещё не сменившийся вечерней прохладой, уличный зной.   
\- О, у них и тут бассейн есть…   
Такеши, больше не в силах выносить жару, сбросил на пол сумку, падая на длинный белый диван. И повернувшись на бок, одной рукой стянул с журнального столика пульт кондиционера, выставляя на комфортные всем 22.   
Через пару секунд повеяло приятной прохладой.   
Тсунаеши сощурился, сверяясь с листом бумаги в руках.  
\- Мукуро, твоя комната... - он ещё раз обвел взглядом все двери в помещении и повернувшись спиной к входной, посмотрел на право, вытягивая руку и указывая на крайнюю у стены, - здесь.   
Иллюзионист слабо улыбнулся, проходя мимо него, прямиком в свои апартаменты.  
\- Благодарю.   
Для Рокудо комната была подготовлена по особому. А именно: постельное белье, банные принадлежности, ковры были заменены со стандартных на изготовленные из более лёгких, и мягких материалов. Специально для чувствительной кожи.   
\- Ну, в конце концов, я могу поспать и на тебе, - усмехнулся Мукуро. Чем вызвал косые взгляды сразу семи человек.   
Ламбо надулся выразительнее всех.   
\- Сегодня Я буду спать с Тсуной!   
Куфуфукнув в кулак и пожав плечами - «как скажешь», иллюзионист поспешил скрыться за дверью.   
Подумав, Бовино быстро прошмыгнул в крайнюю дверь, что была через комнату от Рокудо. Иллюзиониста он опасался, но как говорил отец – держи врага близко. Ипин прошла следом.   
Реборн, проскользнув незаметной тенью, захлопнул ближайшую к балкону.   
Такеши, медленно встал с дивана. От его тела казалось шёл пар… И зашёл, прихватив вещи, в соседнюю.  
Тсунаеши, скинув с плеча сумку прямо на стол, нагнулся, выуживая из бара прохладную бутылку коллы. И проходя диван, позволил себе утонуть в кожаном кресле, подставляя разгорячённую кожу приятным холодным потокам воздуха, он стало прикрыл глаза.   
Реборн таки воспылал исполнить свое обещание и они действительно прокатились на каждой горке парка по пять раз.   
«Активный старикашка…» - беззлобно подумал шатен, делая освежающий глоток.   
Соседнее кресло тихо зашуршало, прогнувшись под тяжестью другого тела.   
\- Не могу поверить, что это не сон… - блаженно прошептал Хаято, откинувшись на спинку, сжимая бутылку прохладной минералки в руке.   
Бровь Тсунаёши приподнялась.  
\- Почему же?  
Вместо ответа Гокудера сделал большой глоток, присосавшись к горлышку. Успокоив жажду, он сильнее растекся в кресле, прикрывая глаза.   
\- Кажется, ещё только вчера я, мальчишкой, плыл за Вами на остров в машинном отделении, с парой из дешёвой лапши, - он с улыбкой покачал головой, понимая безрассудностью действий себя прошлого, и тихо посмеиваясь.  
Ностальгия горько сладкими каплями осела в горле. Словно соленый привкус минеральной воды, смывающийся глотком воздуха в настоящем.   
Влажная ладонь накрыла другую, лежащую рядом, увенчанную массивным перстнем. Подушечка пальца неловко обвела массивный камень по кромке. Словно прося дать решимость для следующих, таких откровеннейших слов.   
Он взглянул на своего босса, с чистым обожанием на дне ярко-зелёных глаз. Нежная, счастливая улыбка сама собой наползла на лицо.   
Глаза встретились. Взгляды пересеклись. Гокудера улыбнулся, искренне, со всей теплотой, что была у него внутри.   
\- А сейчас я здесь. Рядом с вами.  
Тсунаеши замер. Застыл.  
Хаято… Его Хаято… Впервые… Будто светился изнутри.   
Савада прикрыл глаза, давая себе перерыв.   
«Это и есть… Счастье? Да?»  
Губы растянулись в улыбке.  
Тсунаеши наклонился ближе к нему. Рот приоткрылся, выдыхая горячий, пропитанный минеральными парами, воздух…   
Рука накрыла в ответ, переплетя пальцы.   
И взгляд, полный серьезной решимости обратился к нему.   
\- Я постараюсь стать лучше лапши.   
Гокудера замер. Затем моргнул. Один раз. Второй.   
А затем, согнувшись, подрывник прыснул в кулак. Одновременно с этим уголок губ Тсунаеши дрогнул, искривляясь волной. Он уткнулся в спину своего хранителя, сотрясаясь от распирающего его хохота.   
Громкий мужской смех разнёсся по помещению.   
Пузырьки медленно отрывались от голубоватого стекла, поднимаясь вверх, чтобы с тихим шипением раствориться в воздухе.   
Персиковые сумерки разбавленные сахарной ватой опускались на курортный городок, оттеняя грандиозное здание отеля на котором одно за другим зажигались жёлтые карты окон.   
***  
Вода стекала с тела, вместе с вязкой мыльной пеной прямо к ногам, скользя по щиколоткам до кафельного пола. Сильные жилистые пальцы зарывались в ржавые пряди, массируя кожу головы. Большая капля сорвалась с кончика приоткрытых губ.  
За дверью послышался шум. Кто-то вошёл в его комнату. А затем раздался яркий стук и приглушенный голос Такеши:   
\- Тсуна, ты скоро?  
Большая ладонь провела по сенсорной панели. Вода прекратила идти.  
Стопа утонула в мягком коврике. Пальцы сжали белую махровую ткань.   
Дверь открылась перед самым носом, когда Ямамото уже было собирался войти, выпуская клубы пара и нагого мужчину который усиленно вытирал свои волосы, чуть отклонив голову с сторону для удобства.   
Такеши замер на секунду. Его взгляд зацепился за каплю стекающую по выразительной шее, минувшую ямку ключиц, перешедшую на сильную грудь, спустившуюся между кубиков пресса, растворившуюся где-то в начале коротких рыжих… ох… он сглотнул резко набежавшую в рот слюну.   
Савада, усиленно вытирающий ухо, не сразу заметил, что его Хранитель дождя застыл. Поэтому, прервавшись, он перевел глаза на него.   
\- Что-то не так? Ямамото?   
Мечник моргнул, поднимая глаза на него, а затем резко опустил взгляд в пол, уходя с дороги и с преувеличенным интересом, слишком быстро пошёл к окну. Под аккомпанемент издевательского смеха доносившегося с кровати. Всё же он был не единственным хранителем в комнате. К сожалению.   
Подперев рукой щеку, щуря разноцветные глаза, Рокудо продолжал глухо хихикать, сидя на самом краю, и задорно болтая ногами.   
Его лёгкая рубашка из тонкого, почти просвечивающего хлопка была призывно расстёгнута, обманчиво создавая образ доступности. Лёгкие тёмные шорты и простые сандалии подчеркивали стройность его сильных ног и сильную дистрофичность. На данный момент недобор его веса составлял около десяти килограммов. По сравнению с двадцатью пятью, которые были в самом начале, это был ощутимый прогресс. И всё же, не самое приятное зрелище. Поэтому лёгкий флёр иллюзии скрашивал острые углы и осветлял впалые тени излишних очертаний костей.   
\- Ты в таком виде собрался на ужин, Тсунаеши? – оглядывая его с ног до головы, насмешливо поинтересовался иллюзионист.  
Савада сдёрнул с плеч полотенце, быстро насухо обтирая тело.   
\- Все уже готовы? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался он, открывая шкаф, игнорируя предыдущую колкость.   
За время общения с иллюзионистами он понял несколько вещей. Во-первых, они люди. Как бы и что не говорили, какими бы способностями не обладали, они были простыми людьми. Исключение разве что Шаман. Но это было то исключение, которое подтверждало правило.   
Мукуро был простым человеком. Его психика работала как у обычных людей. Подчиняясь постулатам психологии. Разве что с поправкой на детские травмы и излишнюю восприимчивость которая свойственна всем туманам как атрибуту.   
Потому, сейчас его подначка, была ничем иным как способом защиты или реакцией на смущение.   
\- Только тебя ждём – ответил стоящий в дверях Аркобалено. Тёмные глаза пробежалась по чужому телу, - Ты что-то обленился. Снова нужна тренировка в стиле Вонголы?  
Тсунаеши усмехнулся, доставая вешалку с простой белой тонкой рубашкой. Он повернулся, чтобы ответить, но не успел. Дверь в комнату с грохотом распахнул Ламбо, влетая, словно маленький вихрь. Резко повышая общий уровень шума с отметки 5 до отметки 60+, он тут же бросился описывать круги вокруг его ног, выкрикивая:  
\- Эй! Тсуна! Братик! Тсуна!!   
В его руке была какая-то бумажка, которой он размахивал на манер флага собственного легиона.   
Следом, на ходу застегивая рубашку, вошёл Гокудера, его взгляд был далек от терпимости.   
\- Заткнись уже, чёртова малявка! Ты мешаешь боссу одеться!   
На это замечание Ламбо остановился, выглянул из-за рельефных длинных ног, глазея на Гокудеру широко раскрытыми глазами. Окинул Тсуну удивлённым взглядом, а затем как нив чем ни бывало продолжил нарезать круги вокруг любимого старшего брата.  
\- Тсуна! Тсуна! Тсуна! – как заведённый повторял он, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Которое уже давно было направлено на него в виде взгляда. И заметив которое, он тут же резко остановился прямо напротив. И преступив с ноги на ногу, поднял над головой бумажку.   
\- Смотри!  
На листе, который оказался частью рекламной брошюры, были картинки с едой и описания к ним. Чуть выше середины был виноградный сорбет с… виноградным шоколадом?  
«Хотя, если есть мачта шоколад, то почему бы не быть этому..?»   
Мужчина продолжил рассматривать меню, незаметно продел руки в рукава, накинув рубашку.   
Гокудера, отвлёкшись на фронт с пуговицами, успешно победив битву, повернувшись, с ужасом обнаружил, что мелюзга не отстала. И даже наоборот.   
\- Совсем совесть потерял, сопля!? Я тебе уже пять раз сказал, что ужинать мы будем в отеле! Сколько раз можно повторять!? Пустоголовый рогатый!  
На это заявление Ламбо обиженно надул губы, поднимая глаза на босса.   
Тот с задумчивым видом уже застегивал манжеты.   
\- Почему бы и нет?   
Савада за плечо отвёл немного Ламбо от своей ноги. Тот, поняв, что мешает, без слов, отошёл на пару шагов с предательской счастливой улыбкой на губах.   
\- Что!? Десятый…   
Тсунаеши отпустил резинку боксеров дошедших до бёдер и потянулся за брюками.   
\- У них довольно интересное меню, - пояснил Савада, просовывая ноги в сандалии, помогая пальцами, а затем, выпрямившись, вновь взял в руки брошюру, - И находятся они… О. Центральный зал ресторан. Это главная пристань.   
На названии места Реборн вздрогнул.   
\- У них прекрасный каччукко с моллюсками, – Киллер причмокнул губами, - однозначно стоит посетить.   
Тсунаеши откинул прейскурант обратно на стол, подходя к двери.  
\- Тогда решено. Кто голоден?   
***  
Свет лился отовсюду. Он был будто осязаемым в этом месте пестрившим роскошью.   
Это заведение напоминало собрание всего хорошего в светских раутах. Длинный бар, зона знакомств, шведский стол с закусками, ненавязчивая живая музыка, и стоящие у окон столы на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга.   
Гости тихо переговаривались между собой. Звенели бокалы. Официанты лавировали между белыми островами, разнося подносы с закрытыми блюдами. В воздухе витал аромат роскоши, вызывающий аппетит.   
\- Добрый день, Дон Вонгола, - красивая девушка за стойкой регистрации приятно улыбнулась, перед ними возникла проекция здания и зелёные точки в разных местах на двух этажах, - Какое место предпочтительнее?   
Тсунаеши бесстрастно покрутил проекцию. Ему самому было без разницы. Однако, Кёе, что решил идти с ними, была бы предпочтительнее удаленность и тишина. Поэтому…   
\- Здесь.   
Хостес улыбнулась своими накрашенными губами, и выйдя из-за стойки регистрации повела их за собой. На ее место тут же встала другая девушка, приветствуя новых гостей.   
\- Вы уже видели нашу винную карту?   
Они завернули за колонну, к лестнице идущей на второй этаж.   
\- Нет, только меню.   
Савада поддерживал вежливую беседу, пока они шли до места, невзначай оглядывая помещение ресторана. Кое-что ему все не давало покоя. И это…   
Реборн шел по левую руку от него, натянув на глаза шляпу и вновь облачившись в свой официальный костюм, будто в броню. Изредка он поднимал голову пронзительно и нервно осматривая залу, а затем вновь опускал свой взгляд, поджимая губы.   
\- Вы уже были у нас?  
Савада перевел взгляд на хрупкие плечи высокой девушки в кремовом пиджаке.   
\- Нет, сегодня впервые.   
Ламбо шедший рядом с ним, заинтересованно оглядывался по сторонам, так и норовя сбавить шаг, к безмолвному раздражению идущего за ним Гокудеры, который легко подпинывал нерадивого тормоза «придавая ускорения». Получая в ответ возмущенный и обиженный взгляд.   
В глазах Ямамото стояли смешинки.  
Ипин то и дело поправляла невидимые складки на платье ципао. Сегодня она должна была встретиться с членами прошлой семьи.   
Кёя шёл молча, позади них, замыкая нестройную вереницу. Его раздражал яркий свет и громкая музыка.   
Место, куда они шли, было уединенным и наполнено приятным полумраком. Оно освещалось светом из больших окон главного зала, редкими фонарями и свечами.   
Свежий морской воздух ударил с лицо. Да, это была лоджия.   
Вдалеке виднелись другие столики, но их разделяло почти десять метров и щедрая растительность.   
\- Вам нравится? – поинтересовалась девушка, замерев в ожидании ответа.   
Тсунаеши мельком обернувшись на хранителей, кивнул.   
\- Да, всё чудно.  
\- Прекрасно. Официант уже здесь. Чувствуйте себя как дома. Приятного вечера.   
Савада вежливо поблагодарил удаляющуюся девушку. Он сел на ближайшее место. Справа от него привычно устроился Гокудера. Рядом с ним Ламбо, Ипин. Через место по левую руку присел Ямамото. Дальше Реохей. Хибари занял крайнее место в самом тёмном уголке.   
К ним уже шёл официант, нагруженный папками меню.   
Но одно место всё ещё не было занято.   
\- Реборн?   
Дернувшись, словно выпал из транса, Аркобалено занял свободный стул, задумчиво смотря куда-то в сторону раскрытых дверей. С их места через дверь был отлично виден бар с мешающими коктейли бариста и сидящими за высокой стойкой разными людьми.   
\- Добрый вечер, синьоры, первый раз на Марине? – подавая меню вежливо улыбнулся молодой человек.   
Его взгляд на секунду замер на Саваде. Зрачки чуть расширились и только профессионализм позволил молодому человеку сохранить хладнокровие и вежливое выражение лица.   
Бегло просмотрел глазами меню, Тсунаеши обольстительно, для чужих глаз, улыбнулся, смотря на него.   
\- Да, порекомендуете что-нибудь?   
Юноша покраснел, прикрываясь подносом.   
\- Н-наш ресторан славится свежими морепродуктами. Особенно хороши крабы а этот сезон.   
Но все его тело так и выдавало переполнявших его восторг. Видя это отвратительное раболепие Хаято скривился, небрежными жестами листая список блюд.   
Изначально ему было интересно узнать уровень ресторана их здания, но раз Дон сам настоял, то… Его взгляд вновь обратился к подрагивающему тонкому мальчишке в форме, который едва не облизывал глазами его Небо. Кажется, дождь. Уголок губ стремительно опустился вниз.   
«Отвратительно»   
Савада вновь опустил глаза в текст. Признаться, многие названия он не понимал. В гастрономических терминах он был не особо силен, даже овладев итальянским и английским. Только описания блюд спасали картину. И это в значительности помогло сделать выбор.   
\- Чтож, тогда…   
Внезапно, со стороны раздался знакомый голос:  
\- Хей, братишка!   
В тусклом свете было видно, что к ним, нетвёрдой походкой шел какой-то человек, смутно похожий на…   
\- Дино!? – Савада резко поднялся из-за стола, идя навстречу к названному старшему брату, - Как давно ты здесь?   
Кавалоне протянул ему руку для приветствия. Которую через секунду сжали крепким рукопожатием.   
\- Да, так, решил разбавить серые будни. Услышал знакомый голос и пришел поздороваться, – он резко наклонился к нему переходя на шёпот, - отец со своей женой кажется решили устроить медовый месяц в поместье. Как мартовские коты, ей богу. Уже устал повсюду находить всякие чулки, плётки, гондоны…  
Савада беззвучно рассмеялся, и осторожно заглянул тому за спину.   
\- Ромарио не с тобой?   
Кавалоне пьяно хихикнул, пожал плечами, а затем резко приложил палец к губам, наклоняясь так, что между ними осталось минимум сантиметров, переходя на шёпот.   
\- Ромарио не знает. Никто не знает, что я тут. Я сбежал. Хе-хе.  
Тсунаеши нахмурился.   
\- Твои подчинённые наверное с ног сбились, разыскивая тебя... За что ты так с ними?   
Дино покачал головой, и не разбрасываясь на ненужные разрешения, сел, рядом, потеснив названного младшего брата, на любезно поданный другим официантом, по видимому, обслуживающим его, стул.   
\- Братишка, - он закинул одну руку на чужое плечо, притягивая ближе, для разговора только между ними, - я их бесконечно люблю, но ты пойми, мы вместе 24/7. Везде, - он взмахнул руками, - Всегда! Живём под одной крышей. Работаем под одной крышей. Даже если кто-то уходит в отпуск... Другие возвращаются. Они отдыхают от меня, а я он них? Нет! Со временем это надоедает. Хочется свободы. Хочется почувствовать себя... – он вновь понизил голос до шёпота, - Без прикрытия, понимаешь?   
Тсунаеши понимал. Отлично понимал. Не раз и не два, после тяжёлого боя в его голове проскальзывали эгоистичные мысли о том, что будь он один, было бы легче. Ни за что не держаться, ни к чему не привязываться. Быть как… Реборн.   
\- Это довольно эгоистично.   
Дино поучительно поднял вверх указательный палец.   
\- В эгоизме вся суть, младший, - он откинулся на подушки, задирая голову вверх и сощурился от яркости фонаря, заслонил его свет над собой протянутой к верху ладонью, - Работая на других, мы забываем о себе. Рискуя собой, должна же и нам быть какая-то отрада? Пускай редко, пускай немного... Но... – он резко хлопнул Детчимо по спине, - Через несколько лет ты меня точно поймёшь!  
\- Надеюсь, что нет... - его взгляд наткнулся на смиренно ожидающего официанта.  
\- Что будут Доны?   
Савада поспешно опустил взгляд в меню, спустя секунду приоткрывая рот, чтобы сделать заказ.   
\- Крабы, - перебил его Дино, неотрывно разглядывая блики собственного кольца, - Сегодня особенно хороши, - его губы изогнулись в ироничной улыбке, - И черепаховый суп.   
Через секунду он вскрикнул - Энзо в нагрудном кармане его слова не пришлись по душе.   
Тем временем Реохей смотрел на пальму. На большую пальму в горшочке. Которая носила солнцезащитные очки. И была очень похожа на Ромарио в костюме пальмы.   
\- Он ведь понимает, что его уже вычислили по кредиткам или телефону? Нужно сказать ему.  
Хибари, сидящий рядом, с улыбкой отпил сладкого вина.   
\- Только попробуй.   
Сасагава озадаченно почесал затылок, исподлобья смотря на смеющегося Каваллоне. И трясущуюся, кажется, рыдающую пальму. И, о, Господи, даже фонарь!?   
\- А сказать-то надо...   
***   
Вечер проходил тихо. Дино рассказывал последние новости, завершая свою трапезу диджестивом, пока другие только разогревались аперитивом. Дети пили молочные коктейли. С минуту на минуту должны были принести заказ.   
Сидящий все это время молча, как на иголках, Реборн, резко спрыгнул со стула и быстрым шагом направился к двери.   
Краем глаза заметив чужую спешку, Тсунаеши резко перестал смеяться. Его голос принял твёрдые нотки.   
\- Реборн? Ты куда?   
Киллер остановился, чувствуя как по венам поднимается ярость.   
«Этот тон... Опять! Да с чего вообще.!?»   
Маленькие ручки сжались в кулачки.   
\- Я не обязан отчитываться перед тобой за каждый шаг.   
Не оборачиваясь, он продолжил идти, пока рыжая лента не скрылась за вереницей официантов, несущих горячие подносы.   
Вслед ей смотрел такой же оранжевый взгляд.   
***  
\- Приятного аппетита! – радостно произнес Такеши, складывая руки в молитвенном жесте перед собой. Со стоящих перед ним тарелок шёл горячий пар. В носу щекотало родным запахом морепродуктов.   
Большое блюдо с тонко нарезанными сашими, стоящее в центре на ледяной подложке, приятно радовало глаз.   
Палочки удобно легли в руку.   
Уснувшего за столом Дино сразу забрали его люди, появившиеся словно из ниоткуда. Тихо и без лишнего шума, выйдя из тёмных углов балкона.   
Первым нарушил задумчивую тишину Рокудо.   
\- Пользуясь случаем, хочу озвучить животрепещущий вопрос. Как долго Он ещё будет с нами?   
Реохей вздрогнул. Ложка замерла над тарелкой, а затем резко окунулась обратно в кремовый суп.   
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
Иллюзионист преувеличено небрежно взмахнул пустой клешней краба с осторожным разрезом посередине и кинул ее к остальному мусору.   
\- Нет, просто, я не вижу причин держать Аркобалено Солнца в Семье. Он же ничего не делает из того что не может делать другой человек, - Мукуро многозначительно выгнул бровь, усмехаясь, - Разве нет?   
\- Как и ты? - отзеркалил его выражение лица Гокудера, смотря с лёгкой пренебрежительностью, - С Аркобалено в Семье растёт престиж и надёжность с точки зрения альянса. Лишь тот факт что он проживает под одной с нами крышей уменьшает риск нападения и делает наши акции стабильнее на рынке. Да и как боевая единица господин Реборн стоит полторы тысячи обычных солдат.   
Савада бесстрастно откинул вилкой лист извалявшегося в специях и соусе. Его взгляд упал на одиноко стоящую рядом тарелку каччукко* от которой уже давно перестал идти пар.  
\- Дело не только в этом. Реборн, он...   
***  
Бывший Аркобалено шёл по залу, рассматривая место и незаметно людей. После тайфуна многое в интерьере парка поменялось. Взгляд остановился на лакированной доске.   
Кроме него.   
Он ловко забрался на высокий стул, свешивая ноги и устало прошёлся глазами по расставленным бутылкам за спиной опрятного мужчины протирающего стаканы. До спазмов в глотке хотелось выпить чего-нибудь крепкого.   
С права от него медленно выросла тень.   
\- О, Реборн, какая встреча...  
Черные глаза раскрылись чуть шире.  
Этот человек - последний кого он ожидал здесь увидеть. И одновременно неосознанно искал всё это время.  
Проклятый ребёнок резко обернулся, решительным взглядом встречая растянутую на губах улыбку. И всепрощение на дне синих глаз.   
\- Ария.


	30. Мафиозный уикенд. Яд

\- Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.  
Присев на соседний стул, женщина плавно повернулась к стойке, обворожительно улыбнувшись бариста, который знал её в лицо, и без лишних слов налил то единственное, что уже на протяжении трёх дней пил его любимый клиент.  
Между ними поставили один круглый бокал и низкий гранёный стакан со льдом, полный почти до самого верха.  
Второго посетителя тут знали не менее хорошо.  
\- Я видел тебя ещё в баре аквапарка.  
Бывший Аркобалено солнца протянул маленькие пальцы к ёмкости с виски.  
\- Так ты теперь в Вонголе...  
Донна легко продела стеклянную ножку, побалтывая жидкость в прохладном бокале. Наслаждаясь цветом и ароматом тёмного, словно кровь, старого напитка.  
Малыш опустил поля шляпы.  
\- Я свободный киллер.  
Женщина понимающе улыбнулась.  
\- Да, я знаю.  
Ария поднесла стакан к аккуратно подведенным губам, таким же маняще-красным, делая первый глоток.  
Играла тихая музыка. Мимо проходили посетители, отдыхающие. В строгих костюмах и гавайских рубашках. Самых разных профессий, чинов, веса и масти.  
Круглое стеклянное дно тихо коснулось лакированного дерева. Красные губы разомкнулись.  
-…Реборн, ты подумал? Над моим предложением?  
Киллер молча отпил из стакана. Вкус виски даже не уколол язык. Будто простая вода. Которая никогда не насытит.  
Женщина, не обращая внимания, продолжила:  
\- Я понимаю, никто из нашей семьи не сможет заменить маму, но... Всегда можно попробовать.  
Медленно развернувшись к сидящему малышу, она приглашающе развела в стороны руки.  
Широкий жест доверия, принятия.  
Её пальцы на секунду вздрогнули.  
Стекло звякнуло, осыпаясь между маленьких пальцев, застывших, словно вознесенная над жертвой когтистая лапа орла.  
Хмельная вода потекла между острых осколков, впившихся в кожу, быстро прокладывая себе дорожку под пиджаком, до локтя, просочившись сквозь ткань, грузные спиртные капли, оставляли темные пятна на идеально выглаженных брюках.  
Полы федоры приподнялись.  
На дне черных глаз Аркобалено пылала ядовито-желтая, бесовская ярость.  
\- Вскрыть старые раны и обличить давние обиды? Увеличив жизнь, не слишком ты ее бережешь, - слова, словно ядовитый плевок обожгли чужое лицо.  
Накрашенные химической краской губы дрогнули, поджимаясь.  
Осколки слетели с маленькой ручки, от резкого небрежного движения.  
Проклятый мальчик спрыгнул со стула, стряхивая со штанов остатки стекла.  
Едва скрыв наигранное разочарование, Женщина перевела взгляд на барную стойку. На недопитое вино. И вновь взяла бокал в руки.  
\- Так вот твой ответ...  
\- Он просто мой ученик, - раздражённо открестился наёмник, тряхнув рукой, будто отмахиваясь от чужой глупости, и уже сделал первый шаг к выходу.  
Наклонённый бокал, замер у алых губ.  
\- Будь на моем месте Она, ты бы ответил ей так же?  
Перетянутая оранжевой лентой Федора, замерла в полуметре..  
Ей не нужно было видеть как подбираются маленькие кулаки.  
Кислый спирт обжёг язык, нёбо, горло. Он растёкся по венам своей обманчивой теплотой.  
Легальный, живительный яд взрослых людей.  
Со вздохом Ария отставила от себя вино, вяжущее язык своей кислотой прелых ягод.  
Её красивое молодое лицо исказило усталое выражение человека, с ношей горчащих проблем.  
\- Реборн, ты не обязан цепляться за прошлое. И я думаю, мама тебя в этом поймет. И поддержит...  
Стремительно вознесенный над полом, маленький мужской ботиночек замер в нескольких сантиметрах от матовой доски.  
\- Нужна мне поддержка от мертвых..! - не оборачиваясь, прорычал тонкий голос, прежде чем рифлёная подошва с недетской силой ударила пол.  
Чеканя шаг, он направился вон из зала.  
Оставляя гору осколков и трещину на дорогой на паркетной доске.  
Женщина задумчиво покрутила в стакане вино. А затем тяжко вздохнула.  
«Без Тсунаёши я не вижу твоего будущего…»  
***  
Реборн шёл вперёд, расталкивая гостей, официантов, и безостановочно тихо бормоча себе под нос:  
\- Дьявол. Дьявол! Дьявол!!  
Миновав огромные распахнутые двери, наёмник вышел к освещенной фонарями оживленной торговой алее.  
Прохладный осенний ветер покачивал яркие надувные шары. Веселая музыка играла в сверкающих автоматах, где стремительно сменялись картинки. Пахло жжёным сахаром, кукурузой и маслом для фритюра.  
Какой-то мужчина у входа в парк, с улыбкой зазывал людей.  
\- Заходите, заходите! Парк аттракционов Мафиаленда!  
Увидев приходящего мимо ребёнка в костюме, он натянул на лицо более широкую улыбку, и в пару шагов догнав мальчика, резко положил руку тому на плечо.  
\- Эй, у кого тут опущенные губки? Малыш, не хочешь покатиться на весёлом зайчике Бубо?  
Ребёнок медленно приподнял голову.  
Улыбчивые лицо мужчины стремительно начало бледнеть.  
Из под полей шляпы на него воззрился один горящий жёлтым, глаз, полный смеси из раздражения и жажды смерти.  
С диким вскриком парень отшатнулся, падая на землю, и начал отползать от маленького мальчика подальше, выставив перед собой ладонь.  
\- П-простите, с-синьор Реборн! Я-я не признал в-вас! В-в-виновааат!!  
Натянув на глаза шляпу, отвернувшись, проклятый ребёнок пошёл дальше, по мощной дороге, скрываясь меж толп людей и настойчивых продавцов.  
На плечах ещё чувствовался отголосок чужого пламени неба. Случайно приставший к нему, словно шаль. Которая теперь была его личным спутником с момента репетиторства над Савадой.  
Сначала он брезгливо сбрасывал ее с себя. Затем раздражённо стряхивал. После, устало, снимал, подцепила двумя пальцами. Но в какой-то момент просто оставил. Позволил ей там быть. Этому тёплому отголоску.  
Этому бесполезному ученику.  
Новому смыслу жизни.  
И сейчас, скрежетая зубами, он невольно приобнял себя, стискивая израненным пальцами плечи. Но тут же, будто опомнившись, резко опустил руки по швам, напрягаясь всем телом. Все ещё чувствуя клокочущую злость и раздражающий холод.  
Пугающие мафиози, встречающиеся у него на пути, вздрагивали, и с выражением священного ужаса на лицах, отходили в сторону, давая дорогу.  
Его боялись.  
Да. Это привычно. Так и должно быть.  
Так было всегда.  
Побелевшие пальцы, подрагивая, натянули вуаль чужого пламени.  
Как же они до сих пор не поняли? Причину, почему Сасагаву Реохея обучал не он, а Колоннелло. Причину, почему никто никогда не видел как пламя срывается с его рук.  
Почему он не носит на своем пальце ни единого кольца-проводника.  
Причину, почему он бездействующе стоит над телами друзей, учеников, лишь дрожащей рукой набирая номер скорой помощи для мафиози.  
На губах расползалась горькая улыбка.  
Его солнце, его пламя, его искра в груди, его Воля давно уже... Погасла.  
Вслед за почившим Небом.  
С губ срывается облачко пара. Уже ноябрь. И в этой полосе наступили холодные ночи.  
Маленький мальчик возвел глаза к небу. Безоблачное, чистое, сияющее мириадами далёких звёзд. И среди них, словно вдовствующая королева – Она.  
Реборн прикрыл глаза, развернувшись, и неспешным шагом пошёл ко входу отеля.  
Внутри остывшее, потрескавшееся ядро, тихо и почти неощутимо осыпается прахом.  
Он уже давно не яркое солнце... Скорее – далёкая, холодная Луна. 

(Нежданчик, да? Почему до этого ещё никто не додумался? А? А!?? Что думаете о таком повороте?)


	31. Глава 29. Мафиозный уикенд. Вопрос.

Ночной ветер трепал короткие рыжие волосы.   
белый балкон сиял в лунном свете выбеленными колоннами, в общей серости огромного здания что плавно уходила в непроглядную черноту.   
Высокий молодой человек стоял, облокотившись о каменную перегородку, и задумчиво глядел в даль.   
С лёгким грохотом отъехала балконная дверь. И из темноты, в лунный свет, вслед за тонкими узловатым пальцами, протиснулись белые волосы и прямой нос.   
\- Десятый?  
Савада обернулся, раскинув в стороны руки, стоя, теперь уже, спиной, к огням портового города. Позади него простиралась… целая вселенная. Млечный путь.  
На его фоне особенно ярко горели две оранжевые звезды. Его глаза.   
\- Хаято.   
Гокудера замер, ощущая переполнявший его трепет, впитывая этот момент. Свое имя, сказанное этим голосом, этим ртом, наедине, каждый раз было словно изысканной арабской сладостью, тающей на языке.   
Он прикрыл глаза, решительно переступая порог. И тихо прикрыв за собой, подошёл ближе.   
Десятый смотрел на него. Ожидая невысказанных вопросов. Непонимания.   
Губы разомкнулись, а затем вновь прикрылись, жуя слова. И наконец находя те самые, что могут описать его чувства:   
\- Почему вы терпите Это?  
Молодой Дон Вонгола медленно, не торопясь, отвернулся от своего хранителя, оперевшись о лакированную балконную перегородку. Он втянул носом свежий вечерний воздух с нотой океана.   
Гокудера ждал. Терпеливо ждал. Ответа на свой вопрос. На их вопрос.   
Тсунаеши лениво выдохнул, глядя в бесконечную изредка поблескивающую черную даль, соприкасающуюся со звездным небом.   
Обветренные тонкие губы приоткрылись.   
\- Реборн, он... Бывший хранитель с которым провели ритуал.


	32. Глава 30. Жёлтый - цвет солнца.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И конца главы. Я слышу ваши проклятья сквозь свой монитор. Хе. Хе.  
> Сцена с улыбкой от уже знакомого спонсора нашей программы: «у него большие оленьи глаза, маленькие ручки, милая улыбка и податливый зад.»

Солнце слепило в зените, отражаясь от темной глади спокойной воды, уходящей за горизонт. Нагретый мягкий песок колол чувствительные ступни щековой пылью.   
Мукуро смачно зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и вновь растер слипающиеся глаза.   
\- И что мы тут делаем в такую рань? – мрачно оглядев воодушевленных и довольно бодрых парней, среди которых был даже глава дисциплинарного комитета, поинтересовался иллюзионист.   
На часах было только начало девятого. Пляж был почти пуст, только пара старушек бодро плескалась вдали. Тихие волны чуть прохладной воды приятно ласкали ноги.   
\- А ты до этого никогда не был на морских курортах, Рокудо? – со смешком уточнил Ямамото. Парни пошли занимать шезлонги.   
Иллюзионист криво усмехнулся.   
\- Как-то не доводилось. Вендикаре, знаешь, расположен в гористой местности.   
\- Тогда тебе стоит знать, – не заметил подтекста добродушный Реохей, - что утро - самое благоприятное время для купания.   
\- А? Но мы же вчера весь день провели на солнце.   
\- Ну, мы прерывались на обед в самый пик, солнечной активности, - с улыбкой отозвался Такеши, раскладывая большое голубое полотенце.   
Океанский бриз трепал серебристые волосы. Гокудера привычно зачесал их назад, оглядывая просторный пляж, останавливая свой взгляд на доне, что в одежде замер у кромки воды, отрешённо глядя куда-то в даль.   
Мукуро, морщась, трогал ногами мокрый песок. Ощущения были колющими, прохладными и липкими.   
\- И что в этом может быть такого хорошего?   
Любовно расстелив второе полотенце с правой стороны, от лежака босса, полюбовавшись своей работой и смерив кислым взглядом синее полотенце с левой стороны, Гокудера краем глаза заметил приближение к ним. Подняв глаза, его брови удивлённо приподнялись.   
\- Реборн-сан?   
Мужчина в теле мальчика, перекинув полотенце через плечо, махнул рукой в знак приветствия.  
\- Чаоссу.   
Тсунаеши вздрогнул, слыша знакомый голос, выходя из мыслей. Он обернулся, встречая темные волосы, рыжую ленту и аметистовые глаза. Улыбка сама собой растянула губы.   
\- Доброе утро, Реборн.   
Аркобалено приветственно приподнял края шляпы.  
\- Завтрак был неплохой.  
Савада улыбнулся. Все тревоги отпустили его. Хотя бы до конца дня. Внезапно, он почувствовал как кто-то настойчиво пытается стянуть с него плавательные шорты, мелкими и резкими движениями. Причём, только с одной стороны.   
Опустив взгляд, он нашел вихры чёрных кудрявых волос. И звёздочки в глазах, направленные попеременно то на него то на что-то ещё.   
\- Тсуна, Тсуна, Хочу! – Едва не прыгая на месте, чуть ли не искрился Ламбо, дёргая чужую штанину, старательно привлекая внимание.   
Маленький пальчик указывал в сторону стоянки прокатного водного транспорта и других развлечений: таблетки, гидроскутеры, катамараны, яхты...   
Молодой Дон тихо рассмеялся, и растрепал смоляные кудри, давая своё немое добро.   
Маленькая китаянка, стоящая рядом, нахмурилась.   
\- Савада сан, почему эта лодка такая странная и неустойчивая?  
Реохей, бодро проходивший мимо них, замер.   
\- Ты никогда не каталась на банане!? Это один из самых Экстремальный аттракционов!  
Ипин только пожала плечами.   
Тсунаеши посмотрел на стоящего напротив Аркобалено, который тоже долгим, нечитаемым взглядом гипнотизировал катера.   
Леон на его плече, подставлял спинку солнцу, расслабленно жмурясь. И явно был против лезть в воду.   
\- Реборн?  
Репетитор закатил глаза, слыша в чужом голосе приглашение.   
\- Савада, сколько по твоему мне лет?   
***  
Ветер нещадно бил в лицо. Брызги кололи оголённую кожу.   
Маленький мальчик в спасательном жилете, больше него самого, сидящий впереди, радостно вскрикивал на очередной кочке-волне.   
За ним, такого же возраста, кудрявый мальчик, тоже в спасательном жилете, чуть ли не в слезах орал, едва ли не заглушая рев мотора, движущегося впереди катера. Позади сидела маленькая девочка в красном купальнике, со счастливым лицом. Последними замыкали эту кричащую вереницу пара мужчин, смотревшихся комично в цветастых спасательных спас жилетах.   
Огромный жёлтый банан, привязанный к катеру за прочный канат, рассекал морские просторы, словно торпеда, идя вдоль побережья. Вдруг, лодка резко свернула. Раздался особенно громкий групповой вопль, и плотный надувной банан перевернулся, стряхивая всех пассажиров. Которые словно грибы после дождя всплыли на поверхность.   
\- Чёрт! Кто придумал эту телесную удавку! Merda! Зачем она, если я умею плавать!? – словно зефиринка в какао, возмущался в миг промокший мальчонка в море, смахивая с лица лишнюю воду.  
\- Это обязательная техника безопасности, Реборн, - ответил в таком же нелепом положении Тсунаеши.   
\- На острове мафиози!? – взвился бывший Аркобалено, но тут же затих, когда жёлтый бок подплыл к ним. И пришло время второй фишки этого аттракциона. Мини игра – залезь на скользкую окружность без опоры.   
Быстрее всех с этой задачей справилась, к неудивлению, Ипин. Ловко, с некоторой грацией, будто в танце, девочка заняла своё место, дожидаясь остальных.   
Следующим был Аркобалено. Ухватившись за крепление для рук, он оглянулся по сторонам, планируя свои дальнейшие действия.   
\- А. Я понял для чего они, Тсуна.   
Маленькая ножка стала на чужое плечо, резко надавливая, заставив дрейфующего рядом Ламбо, резко уйти под воду на пол метра.  
С гордостью на лице, лучший в мире наёмник воссел на непокорного жёлтого зверя. Под скептическим взглядом бывшего ученика.   
Всплывший спустя секунду, Ламбо, закашлял, пытаясь избавиться от морской воды, которой смачно хлебнул. Судорожно дыша, он неустанно тёр глаза, которые щипало от соли. И временно ослепнув, потеряв всякие ориентиры, без почвы под ногами, едва не познакомился с психологическим ужасом.   
\- Дыши, дыши, всё хорошо, - знакомый голос над ухом и сильно тело, от которого привычно исходит тепло, как от грелки, мгновенно успокоили, возвращая в реальность. Медленно перемогавшись под шум волн, откашлявшись, Бовино смог открыть красные от соли глаза, и посмотреть на лицо Дона.  
\- Впереди ещё пара таких бросков, - тихо, так чтобы это было только между ними, почти прошептал мужчина,- Выдержишь?   
Высморкавшись, и ополоснув руку в воде, Ламбо решительно- невозмутимо посмотрел на него.   
\- Я великий Ламбо-сан. За кого ты меня принимаешь?   
\- Ну, хорошо, - кивнул Тсуна и резко забросил мальчишку между двумя другими детьми. Залезая следом.   
На следующей стоянке, Ламбо в отместку потопил Реборна, за что получил смачный удар в челюсть.   
***  
12:00 – пришло слишком быстро за водными забавами. Солнце стало уже значительно припекать, что не мог не заметить Мукуро, прикрывая глаза от яркого света, и уже более десяти минут не покидая тень пальмового зонта.  
\- Кажется, я начал понимать о чем говорил этот парень, - прищурился Рокудо, накрыв голову полотенцем. Ощущение солнца значительно усилилось и стало просто невыносимым.   
Лежащий рядом, на свое шезлонге, Савада сверил часы, и приподнявшись, кивнул Гокудере. Тот с готовностью поднялся со своего места, подходя к воде, и окликнув плавающих в дали Реохея с Такеши махнул в сторону пляжа, а затем показательно постучал пальцем по запястью.   
Такеши поднял руку с пальцем вверх, и они с Реохеем двинулись к берегу.   
В Хибари прогуливающегося в самой удаленной части просто прилетело сгустком пламени урагана, который преградил ему путь. Бросив раздраженный взгляд на хранителя, стоящего в далее, Кея грациозно спрыгнул со скалы, п полёте отправив шип. От которого, с трудом, но уклониться Хаято всё-таки смог.   
Легче всего было с детьми, которые строили большой песчаный замок в пяти метрах от их лежаков.   
Окрикнув тупую корову, Хаято прикрыл солнце рукой, сощурив глаза. Голову ощутимо припекало.   
Тронув плечо прикорнувшего в тени Реборна, который в тут же проснулся, Тсунаёши показал на часы. Киллер без слов поднялся, но подумав, оставил свое полотенце на месте, примкнув к собравшимся парням.   
Они шли на выход с пляжа, когда взгляд Ламбо случайно зацепился за вывеску, а нос уловил потрясающий аромат.   
\- Тсуна-Тсуна! – Савада опустил глаза. Ламбо же привычно задрал свою голову вверх, - Может поедим там?   
Савада проследил своим взглядом по напряжению чужой руки.   
Кафе на открытом воздухе под большим навесом, выглядело полупустым на фоне всё прибывающих на пляж людей, и уютным. Матёрые мафиози не рисковали лишний раз есть в местах не проверенных друзьями или союзниками.   
Прислушавшись к себе – интуиция настойчиво промолчала – он легко кивнул.   
\- Хорошо. Мы можем поесть здесь.   
Пляжное кафе встретило их работающим вентилятором, соломенной крышей и рядами больших металлических крышек, под которыми подогревалась еда. Улыбчивый темнокожий мужчина ловко орудовал ножом у мангала. На углу пара мужчин обслуживали редких людей в баре.   
Ресторан «Holla Beach» работал по системе самообслуживания.   
Взяв тарелку из стоящей горки, Тсунаеши, направился к ближайшей стойке, оставив на одном из столиков в удалении свои немногочисленные вещи.   
\- Десятый, вы уверены, что здесь безопасно есть? – как можно более аккуратно Поинтересовался Гокудера, подозрительно косясь на никак не охраняемые блюда. Причину, почему несмотря на прекрасное расположение в этом заведении было очень много свободных мест.   
\- Моя интуиция молчит, значит - всё хорошо, - он поднял первую крышку. Облако пара вырвалось на поверхность, открывая светящиеся золотые крупицы риса, зелёные жемчужины гороха, кольца кальмаров и криветок, черепаховые овалы мидий. Паэлья.   
\- О, выглядит хорошо, - на секунду он отвернулся, - Ламбо, сладкое после еды!   
Бовино, уже тянущийся за другим пирожным, замер, чувствуя что поймали на горячем.   
\- Ну старший брат! Мы же на отдыхе! - ребенок тут же предпринял попытку сделать невинные глазки, пряча улику за спину.  
Савада не ответил, отворачиваясь обратно к полному подносу с едой давая понять – разговор окончен.   
Надувшись, Бовино резко отставил тарелку, и громко топая, пошел к их столику. Вообще без еды.   
Такеши, проходивший мимо, вздохнул и ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу.   
\- Переходный возраст…   
Тсунаеши слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая себя в эти годы. Как-то рано он стал одиноким отцом.  
\- Он самый.   
***  
На берегу моря, под тенью большого зонта, что спасал от палящего солнца, сидела группа парней в плавках с парой детей.   
Они смотрелись довольно странно, если не знать, что величественный молодой человек в центре, откусывающий сочный бургер, владеет всем итальянским континентом.  
«Крестный отец» просто не мог не привлекать внимание.   
Обед проходил в тишине и спокойствии. Ламбо, перестав дуться, под совершенно безобидной улыбкой Такеши, вернулся к стойкам с тарелкой, и начал проходить увлекательный квест по добыванию квадратика лазаньи. В начале, конечно, ох хотел забрать весь поднос. Но протянутые руки сами собой опустились под мимолётным и строгим взглядом старшего брата.   
Вонгола чувствовал его намерения.  
Спустя одну тарелку супа, Ламбо уплетал лазанью, болтая ногами, и смотря по сторонам, изредка бросая несчастные взгляды на столы с пирожными, которые находились в большей тени, чем остальная еда. Поспешив отвести от заветных сладостей взгляд, ребёнок, безынтересно сканируя пляж, наткнулся глазами на пару из парня и девушки, которые кормили друг друга с рук, по очереди, что-то сладостно лепеча друг другу.  
Бовино застыл. Даже перестал жевать. Пялясь на них широко раскрытыми глазами, с вилкой, зажатой между зубов.  
Увиденное въелось в мозг, медленно преображаясь в навязчивую идею. Отмерев, и вынув прибор изо рта, юный деятель, принялся с энтузиазмом отрезать новый, большой кусок, придерживая его вилкой.   
Его рот расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке. Закончив, и подняв трофей – мини-лазанью, вертикально, он повернулся к старшему брату, и привстав на стуле, протянул руку с вилкой к нему, высоким голосом, бодро лопоча:  
\- Тсуна, Скажи «А-а-а»!   
Над столом моментально повисла гробовая тишина. Семейная трапеза остановилась.   
Савада посмотрел в сторону Ламбо, и не говоря ни слова, просто подцепив зубами, но не касаясь губами, осторожно и быстро снял кусочек, адресованный ему. Придержав тяжёлую вилку своей рукой, поверх маленькой ручки без тени колебания или отвращения на лице.  
«Какая ностальгия…»   
Его мать, помнится, любила так делать, когда они были в кафе. Всегда добавляя, как он похож на своего отца. И что у них «свидание*».   
Проглотив, он вновь отчего-то бросил взгляд на Бовино.   
Малыш смотрел выжидательно - «а теперь твоя очередь».   
Тсунаеши усмехнулся, и взял дольку картофеля, который у него ещё оставался, и протянул к лицу маленького мальчика. Тот к готовностью раскрыл рот, и дождавшись когда еда коснется языка, резко сомкнул зубы, едва не прикусив чужие пальцы, начиная жевать.   
Картошечка была хрустящей и солёной. Такой отличной по сравнению с влажной лазаньей… Но не менее вкусной.  
Ламбо, глупо захихикав, явно довольный собой, сел на место.   
Тсунаеши тихо рассмеялся, глядя на довольное детское личико, отпивая прохладной воды.   
Тем временем за столом повисло немое замешательство. Не касающееся только Ипин, которая отдавала еде всё своё внимание.   
Гокудера не мог выбрать состояние между злостью, оскорблённостью и смущением. Такие фривольности с Детчимо на глазах других людей… хотелось наорать на придурочного бесёнка чтобы не смел марать статус Дона. Но что-то мешало. Что-то подозрительно похожее на понимание.  
Реборн застыл, смотря в их сторону, будто увидел что-то вопиющее. Это напомнило его бытие младенцем, когда почти каждая женщина считала своим долгом покормить его с ложечки. И теперь испытывал резкий диссонанс.   
Такеши на мгновение замер, просто хлопая глазами, будто перед ним открылись новые неизведанные границы.   
Реохей застыл, смущенный. Это ему напомнило времена с Кьеко. Его сестра тоже любила так делать. Его сестра… больше не помнит его, и потому может быть в полнейшей безопасности, и счастливо жить, как сама того хочет.   
Кёя ощутил тот странный укол раздражения, который не редко находил его в школе, когда он проходил мимо своих ровесников, что громко смеялись над чем-то, столпившись в стадо.   
Первым в себя пришёл Рокудо. Отмечая замешательство остальных, иллюзионист, едко ухмыльнувшись, ловко отрезал кусок печёной говядины, и наколов немного салата, протянул, поддерживая внизу ладонь, чтобы мясной сок случайно не попал в напиток, или корзину с хлебом.   
\- Тсунаеши, скажи «А-а-а-а» – нараспев протянул иллюзионист сахарным голосом. Отмечая мгновенную реакцию подобравшегося Реохея, вытянувшегося по струнке Хаято, приосанившегося Кею и прищурившегося Такеши.   
«Мукуро?» - Невой вопрос так и читался во взгляде рыжеволосого мужчины. Отчего хранитель тумана даже успел подумать, что зря затеял всё это, и сейчас будет выглядеть полным идиотом.   
Но замешательство быстро сменилось весельем. Тсунаеши принял немые правила новой игры.   
Он наклонился. Губы нежно сомкнулись на торце вилки. И подбородок случайно коснулся пальцев другой руки, представленной, чтобы не замарать стол, на секунду давая почувствовать чужое тепло, отчего юношу пробило, словно током.   
Выпрямившись, Тсунаёши благодарно улыбнулся.   
\- Спасибо, Мукуро, - его пальцы подцепили золотистый картофель, потягивая к Рокудо, - Скажи «а-а-а».   
Воодушевленный, не зная, почему, разноглазый Хранитель с готовностью приоткрыл рот. Но глаза не закрыл, пристально смотря за каждым чужим действием. Ощущение соли на языке, и твердой корочки… Аромат масла смешался с кремом от солнца и ещё одним лёгким, едва заметным запахом. Его Неба.   
У сердца сладко потянуло, возвращая в чувства. Пригладив волосы, Рокудо мягко сел на место.   
Гокудера сжал руки на коленях, а затем быстро схватил свой прибор, искусно и быстро намотав тальятелле(широкие макароны), но сидящий рядом Такеши приподнялся быстрее.   
\- Тсуна, - Савада повернулся к нему, натыкаюсь взглядом на кончики вилки, с белоснежным кусочком, рыбы, по которому стекали густые красные капли томатного соуса, - «Аааа»?   
Тсунаёши усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Мягкое филе рыбы в томатном соусе скользнуло по языку.   
Ямамото удовлетворённо сел на место, похрустывая картофельной долькой, бросая миролюбивый взгляд на подрагивавшего от злости, Хаято.   
Сморгнув, Гокудера дёрнулся, но его вновь опередили. На этот раз, Кёя, сидящий ближе всех, на правах недавно обращённого, молчаливо протянул раковину к чужому лицу, с мясистым белым квадратиком гребешка, посыпанным жаренным луком и приправленным маслом с травами. Лежащий на раковине, поджаренный, он был словно настоящая жемчужина.   
Дон Вонголы мягко снял его ртом, чуть проскользив губами по гладкому, чистому перламутру.   
Мясо моллюска было нежное, сочное, травы лишь подчеркивали его вкус, лук приятно похрустывал на зубах.  
Это было маленькое наслаждение.   
Кея выжидательное смотрел на него. Так пристально, что Савада не мог не протянуть что-то в ответ.   
Золотистый, в меру поджаренный ломтик блестел на солнце словно миниатюрный золотой слиток.   
Губы Кёи неловко задевают кончики чужих пальцев, захватив немного с излишком. Хибари напрягается, замечая это, но вместо того, чтобы отстранить, резко, с вызовом поднимает холодные льдины глаз, за зрачками которых горит обжигающе пламя, и медленно, не размыкая плотного кольца губ, отстраняется. Давая почувствовать только самыми кончиками пальцев, тугое кольцо его губ. Влагу. Как тепло у него внутри, нежно и приятно.   
Молодой Дон замер, не зная как реагировать.   
Его впервые… соблазняли. Его собственный хранитель. Его облако…   
Кёя все ещё держал на нём пронзительный взгляд. Жаждущий. Томный.   
Рука робко коснулась его ноги. И тут же была… накрыта другой. Пальцы переплелись.   
Тсунаёши вздохнул, бросая один строгий взгляд.   
«Позже»   
Поняв всё без слов, Кея убрал свою руку из под чужой, испытывая удовлетворение и лёгкий детский трепет от ощущения сделанной проказы, позволив приподняться краешкам губ.   
Скользнув взглядом по столу, Савада никак не ожидал наткнуться на растерянного и отстраненного Гокудеру, который держа наготове перед собой вилку, словно новобранец-солдат рапиру, был слегка избит неудачными попытками. Его пыл ощутимо поутих, т.к. храбрый порыв сердца успела догнать голова. Принося понимание и смущение.   
Едва давя в горле смех, Десятый сам повернулся к нему.   
Их взгляды пересекались.   
И Гокудера должен был чувствовать уязвлённость, стыд, но юноша испытывал только трепет, протягивая вилку, кончик которой был обмотан тальятелле в сливочном соусе, с шляпкой гриба на конце.   
\- Десятый… скажите «а-а-а», - Гокудера на пару секунд раскрыл рот, показывая как это должно быть. Конечно, только для соблюдения традиций. Его щеки слегка покраснели, а на шее выступил пот.   
«Даже в тени припекает.»  
Савада приоткрыл рот, зажимая вилку меж губ. Сливочный вкус растекся на языке. Шляпка гриба захрустела.   
И Хаято наконец почувствовал это. Это натяжение на другом конце своего прибора, которое не чувствуешь, когда ешь сам. Вес еды, дрожь металла, к которому касаются чужие зубы, чтобы снять кусочек… И тепло чужого дыхания на пальцах.   
Капли соуса стекли вниз по руке, и Гокудера, придя в себя, чертыхнулся, убирая опасный, острый предмет подальше от лица босса, вытирая руку.   
\- Хаято, теперь ты. Скажи «А-а-а», - Тсунаеши протянул к нему руку, с зажатой меж пальцев картофельной палочкой.   
Гокудера с готовностью прикусил губами самый кончик, снимая свою дольку с родных рук, на секунду поднимая глаза на лицо Дона.   
Тсунаеши мягко улыбался глядя на него.   
Не мило, и не с той умилённой нежностью, с которой матери смотрят на своих детей, а с приятным расположением взрослого мужчины, и от которого сердце Хаято начинало биться о рёбра в десятки и сотни раз быстрее положенного.   
На секунду юноша замер, беззастенчиво засмотревшись, пользуясь привилегией хранителя этого Неба, а после сел на свое место, будто бы ничего и не было.   
Реохей усмехнулся. Он единственный съел всё, до последней крошки. Но у него всё ещё было что предложить.   
\- Тсуна, - позвал он. Савада повернулся к старшему брату. Сасагава с бодрой улыбкой держал перед собой на половину полный стакан коллы, на поверхности которого плавали кубики льда, и призывно блестел кончик трубочки, - Будешь? Я добавил лимон.   
Тсунаеши благодарно улыбнулся. Реохей сидел близко, и тянуться или вставать не пришлось. Достаточно было просто немного наклонить голову.   
Тонкие губы поймали соломинку, зажимая.   
Под серыми глазами чужой кадык вздрагивал на каждом глотке, а щеки чуть втягивались. Сасагава вздрогнул. Это было не так как с Кьеко. Это было более… чувственно.   
Выпустив трубочку из губ, Тсунаеши отпрянул, мельком утерев рот тыльной стороной кисти.  
Идеальные кубики льда сверкнули в граненом стакане.   
Спину обожгло взглядом. Множеством взглядов.  
Мукуро тихо фыркнул.   
Гокудера сдавленно вздохнул, сжимая пальцы, и по привычке провел по своим кольцам.   
Губы Такеши изломились картонной улыбкой.   
Ламбо устало закатил глаза, разложившись на столе, играя большими для себя ножом с вилкой.   
Реохей аккуратно стёр соус с краешка губ, отставляя пустой стакан со льдом в сторону.   
Савада расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, чувствуя лёгкий бриз в волосах.  
Ипин сложила палочки на тарелке, что-то пробормотав под нос на китайском.   
Уголок губ Кёи дрогнул после её слов.   
Реборн покачал головой, кидая на пустую тарелку смятую салфетку, и бросил короткий взгляд на заставленный стол.   
Кое-что все же не давало ему покоя.   
Маленькая рука протянулась к чужой тарелке, ловко подбирая с края одну жаренную картофельную палочку. Самую маленькую.   
Тсунаеши приподнял бровь, не размыкая глаз.   
\- Сто лет не ел эту пакость, - пробормотал Реборн, откусывая, с явным скепсисом.   
Савада улыбнулся. Теплый Южный ветер играл с его волосами, донося звуки волн.   
\- Понравилось?   
Бывший Аркобалено ничего не ответил. Рука потянулась за ещё одной. И ещё. Пока красивая работница кафе не подошла чтобы унести грязные тарелки.   
Простая жареная картошка с солью была… очень вкусной.   
Но пришло время десерта.


	33. Глава 30. Жёлтый - цвет солнца.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И конца главы. Я слышу ваши проклятья сквозь свой монитор. Хе. Хе.  
> Сцена с улыбкой от уже знакомого спонсора нашей программы: «у него большие оленьи глаза, маленькие ручки, милая улыбка и податливый зад.»

Солнце слепило в зените, отражаясь от темной глади спокойной воды, уходящей за горизонт. Нагретый мягкий песок колол чувствительные ступни щековой пылью.   
Мукуро смачно зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и вновь растер слипающиеся глаза.   
\- И что мы тут делаем в такую рань? – мрачно оглядев воодушевленных и довольно бодрых парней, среди которых был даже глава дисциплинарного комитета, поинтересовался иллюзионист.   
На часах было только начало девятого. Пляж был почти пуст, только пара старушек бодро плескалась вдали. Тихие волны чуть прохладной воды приятно ласкали ноги.   
\- А ты до этого никогда не был на морских курортах, Рокудо? – со смешком уточнил Ямамото. Парни пошли занимать шезлонги.   
Иллюзионист криво усмехнулся.   
\- Как-то не доводилось. Вендикаре, знаешь, расположен в гористой местности.   
\- Тогда тебе стоит знать, – не заметил подтекста добродушный Реохей, - что утро - самое благоприятное время для купания.   
\- А? Но мы же вчера весь день провели на солнце.   
\- Ну, мы прерывались на обед в самый пик, солнечной активности, - с улыбкой отозвался Такеши, раскладывая большое голубое полотенце.   
Океанский бриз трепал серебристые волосы. Гокудера привычно зачесал их назад, оглядывая просторный пляж, останавливая свой взгляд на доне, что в одежде замер у кромки воды, отрешённо глядя куда-то в даль.   
Мукуро, морщась, трогал ногами мокрый песок. Ощущения были колющими, прохладными и липкими.   
\- И что в этом может быть такого хорошего?   
Любовно расстелив второе полотенце с правой стороны, от лежака босса, полюбовавшись своей работой и смерив кислым взглядом синее полотенце с левой стороны, Гокудера краем глаза заметил приближение к ним. Подняв глаза, его брови удивлённо приподнялись.   
\- Реборн-сан?   
Мужчина в теле мальчика, перекинув полотенце через плечо, махнул рукой в знак приветствия.  
\- Чаоссу.   
Тсунаеши вздрогнул, слыша знакомый голос, выходя из мыслей. Он обернулся, встречая темные волосы, рыжую ленту и аметистовые глаза. Улыбка сама собой растянула губы.   
\- Доброе утро, Реборн.   
Аркобалено приветственно приподнял края шляпы.  
\- Завтрак был неплохой.  
Савада улыбнулся. Все тревоги отпустили его. Хотя бы до конца дня. Внезапно, он почувствовал как кто-то настойчиво пытается стянуть с него плавательные шорты, мелкими и резкими движениями. Причём, только с одной стороны.   
Опустив взгляд, он нашел вихры чёрных кудрявых волос. И звёздочки в глазах, направленные попеременно то на него то на что-то ещё.   
\- Тсуна, Тсуна, Хочу! – Едва не прыгая на месте, чуть ли не искрился Ламбо, дёргая чужую штанину, старательно привлекая внимание.   
Маленький пальчик указывал в сторону стоянки прокатного водного транспорта и других развлечений: таблетки, гидроскутеры, катамараны, яхты...   
Молодой Дон тихо рассмеялся, и растрепал смоляные кудри, давая своё немое добро.   
Маленькая китаянка, стоящая рядом, нахмурилась.   
\- Савада сан, почему эта лодка такая странная и неустойчивая?  
Реохей, бодро проходивший мимо них, замер.   
\- Ты никогда не каталась на банане!? Это один из самых Экстремальный аттракционов!  
Ипин только пожала плечами.   
Тсунаеши посмотрел на стоящего напротив Аркобалено, который тоже долгим, нечитаемым взглядом гипнотизировал катера.   
Леон на его плече, подставлял спинку солнцу, расслабленно жмурясь. И явно был против лезть в воду.   
\- Реборн?  
Репетитор закатил глаза, слыша в чужом голосе приглашение.   
\- Савада, сколько по твоему мне лет?   
***  
Ветер нещадно бил в лицо. Брызги кололи оголённую кожу.   
Маленький мальчик в спасательном жилете, больше него самого, сидящий впереди, радостно вскрикивал на очередной кочке-волне.   
За ним, такого же возраста, кудрявый мальчик, тоже в спасательном жилете, чуть ли не в слезах орал, едва ли не заглушая рев мотора, движущегося впереди катера. Позади сидела маленькая девочка в красном купальнике, со счастливым лицом. Последними замыкали эту кричащую вереницу пара мужчин, смотревшихся комично в цветастых спасательных спас жилетах.   
Огромный жёлтый банан, привязанный к катеру за прочный канат, рассекал морские просторы, словно торпеда, идя вдоль побережья. Вдруг, лодка резко свернула. Раздался особенно громкий групповой вопль, и плотный надувной банан перевернулся, стряхивая всех пассажиров. Которые словно грибы после дождя всплыли на поверхность.   
\- Чёрт! Кто придумал эту телесную удавку! Merda! Зачем она, если я умею плавать!? – словно зефиринка в какао, возмущался в миг промокший мальчонка в море, смахивая с лица лишнюю воду.  
\- Это обязательная техника безопасности, Реборн, - ответил в таком же нелепом положении Тсунаеши.   
\- На острове мафиози!? – взвился бывший Аркобалено, но тут же затих, когда жёлтый бок подплыл к ним. И пришло время второй фишки этого аттракциона. Мини игра – залезь на скользкую окружность без опоры.   
Быстрее всех с этой задачей справилась, к неудивлению, Ипин. Ловко, с некоторой грацией, будто в танце, девочка заняла своё место, дожидаясь остальных.   
Следующим был Аркобалено. Ухватившись за крепление для рук, он оглянулся по сторонам, планируя свои дальнейшие действия.   
\- А. Я понял для чего они, Тсуна.   
Маленькая ножка стала на чужое плечо, резко надавливая, заставив дрейфующего рядом Ламбо, резко уйти под воду на пол метра.  
С гордостью на лице, лучший в мире наёмник воссел на непокорного жёлтого зверя. Под скептическим взглядом бывшего ученика.   
Всплывший спустя секунду, Ламбо, закашлял, пытаясь избавиться от морской воды, которой смачно хлебнул. Судорожно дыша, он неустанно тёр глаза, которые щипало от соли. И временно ослепнув, потеряв всякие ориентиры, без почвы под ногами, едва не познакомился с психологическим ужасом.   
\- Дыши, дыши, всё хорошо, - знакомый голос над ухом и сильно тело, от которого привычно исходит тепло, как от грелки, мгновенно успокоили, возвращая в реальность. Медленно перемогавшись под шум волн, откашлявшись, Бовино смог открыть красные от соли глаза, и посмотреть на лицо Дона.  
\- Впереди ещё пара таких бросков, - тихо, так чтобы это было только между ними, почти прошептал мужчина,- Выдержишь?   
Высморкавшись, и ополоснув руку в воде, Ламбо решительно- невозмутимо посмотрел на него.   
\- Я великий Ламбо-сан. За кого ты меня принимаешь?   
\- Ну, хорошо, - кивнул Тсуна и резко забросил мальчишку между двумя другими детьми. Залезая следом.   
На следующей стоянке, Ламбо в отместку потопил Реборна, за что получил смачный удар в челюсть.   
***  
12:00 – пришло слишком быстро за водными забавами. Солнце стало уже значительно припекать, что не мог не заметить Мукуро, прикрывая глаза от яркого света, и уже более десяти минут не покидая тень пальмового зонта.  
\- Кажется, я начал понимать о чем говорил этот парень, - прищурился Рокудо, накрыв голову полотенцем. Ощущение солнца значительно усилилось и стало просто невыносимым.   
Лежащий рядом, на свое шезлонге, Савада сверил часы, и приподнявшись, кивнул Гокудере. Тот с готовностью поднялся со своего места, подходя к воде, и окликнув плавающих в дали Реохея с Такеши махнул в сторону пляжа, а затем показательно постучал пальцем по запястью.   
Такеши поднял руку с пальцем вверх, и они с Реохеем двинулись к берегу.   
В Хибари прогуливающегося в самой удаленной части просто прилетело сгустком пламени урагана, который преградил ему путь. Бросив раздраженный взгляд на хранителя, стоящего в далее, Кея грациозно спрыгнул со скалы, п полёте отправив шип. От которого, с трудом, но уклониться Хаято всё-таки смог.   
Легче всего было с детьми, которые строили большой песчаный замок в пяти метрах от их лежаков.   
Окрикнув тупую корову, Хаято прикрыл солнце рукой, сощурив глаза. Голову ощутимо припекало.   
Тронув плечо прикорнувшего в тени Реборна, который в тут же проснулся, Тсунаёши показал на часы. Киллер без слов поднялся, но подумав, оставил свое полотенце на месте, примкнув к собравшимся парням.   
Они шли на выход с пляжа, когда взгляд Ламбо случайно зацепился за вывеску, а нос уловил потрясающий аромат.   
\- Тсуна-Тсуна! – Савада опустил глаза. Ламбо же привычно задрал свою голову вверх, - Может поедим там?   
Савада проследил своим взглядом по напряжению чужой руки.   
Кафе на открытом воздухе под большим навесом, выглядело полупустым на фоне всё прибывающих на пляж людей, и уютным. Матёрые мафиози не рисковали лишний раз есть в местах не проверенных друзьями или союзниками.   
Прислушавшись к себе – интуиция настойчиво промолчала – он легко кивнул.   
\- Хорошо. Мы можем поесть здесь.   
Пляжное кафе встретило их работающим вентилятором, соломенной крышей и рядами больших металлических крышек, под которыми подогревалась еда. Улыбчивый темнокожий мужчина ловко орудовал ножом у мангала. На углу пара мужчин обслуживали редких людей в баре.   
Ресторан «Holla Beach» работал по системе самообслуживания.   
Взяв тарелку из стоящей горки, Тсунаеши, направился к ближайшей стойке, оставив на одном из столиков в удалении свои немногочисленные вещи.   
\- Десятый, вы уверены, что здесь безопасно есть? – как можно более аккуратно Поинтересовался Гокудера, подозрительно косясь на никак не охраняемые блюда. Причину, почему несмотря на прекрасное расположение в этом заведении было очень много свободных мест.   
\- Моя интуиция молчит, значит - всё хорошо, - он поднял первую крышку. Облако пара вырвалось на поверхность, открывая светящиеся золотые крупицы риса, зелёные жемчужины гороха, кольца кальмаров и криветок, черепаховые овалы мидий. Паэлья.   
\- О, выглядит хорошо, - на секунду он отвернулся, - Ламбо, сладкое после еды!   
Бовино, уже тянущийся за другим пирожным, замер, чувствуя что поймали на горячем.   
\- Ну старший брат! Мы же на отдыхе! - ребенок тут же предпринял попытку сделать невинные глазки, пряча улику за спину.  
Савада не ответил, отворачиваясь обратно к полному подносу с едой давая понять – разговор окончен.   
Надувшись, Бовино резко отставил тарелку, и громко топая, пошел к их столику. Вообще без еды.   
Такеши, проходивший мимо, вздохнул и ободряюще хлопнул друга по плечу.   
\- Переходный возраст…   
Тсунаеши слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая себя в эти годы. Как-то рано он стал одиноким отцом.  
\- Он самый.   
***  
На берегу моря, под тенью большого зонта, что спасал от палящего солнца, сидела группа парней в плавках с парой детей.   
Они смотрелись довольно странно, если не знать, что величественный молодой человек в центре, откусывающий сочный бургер, владеет всем итальянским континентом.  
«Крестный отец» просто не мог не привлекать внимание.   
Обед проходил в тишине и спокойствии. Ламбо, перестав дуться, под совершенно безобидной улыбкой Такеши, вернулся к стойкам с тарелкой, и начал проходить увлекательный квест по добыванию квадратика лазаньи. В начале, конечно, ох хотел забрать весь поднос. Но протянутые руки сами собой опустились под мимолётным и строгим взглядом старшего брата.   
Вонгола чувствовал его намерения.  
Спустя одну тарелку супа, Ламбо уплетал лазанью, болтая ногами, и смотря по сторонам, изредка бросая несчастные взгляды на столы с пирожными, которые находились в большей тени, чем остальная еда. Поспешив отвести от заветных сладостей взгляд, ребёнок, безынтересно сканируя пляж, наткнулся глазами на пару из парня и девушки, которые кормили друг друга с рук, по очереди, что-то сладостно лепеча друг другу.  
Бовино застыл. Даже перестал жевать. Пялясь на них широко раскрытыми глазами, с вилкой, зажатой между зубов.  
Увиденное въелось в мозг, медленно преображаясь в навязчивую идею. Отмерев, и вынув прибор изо рта, юный деятель, принялся с энтузиазмом отрезать новый, большой кусок, придерживая его вилкой.   
Его рот расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке. Закончив, и подняв трофей – мини-лазанью, вертикально, он повернулся к старшему брату, и привстав на стуле, протянул руку с вилкой к нему, высоким голосом, бодро лопоча:  
\- Тсуна, Скажи «А-а-а»!   
Над столом моментально повисла гробовая тишина. Семейная трапеза остановилась.   
Савада посмотрел в сторону Ламбо, и не говоря ни слова, просто подцепив зубами, но не касаясь губами, осторожно и быстро снял кусочек, адресованный ему. Придержав тяжёлую вилку своей рукой, поверх маленькой ручки без тени колебания или отвращения на лице.  
«Какая ностальгия…»   
Его мать, помнится, любила так делать, когда они были в кафе. Всегда добавляя, как он похож на своего отца. И что у них «свидание*».   
Проглотив, он вновь отчего-то бросил взгляд на Бовино.   
Малыш смотрел выжидательно - «а теперь твоя очередь».   
Тсунаеши усмехнулся, и взял дольку картофеля, который у него ещё оставался, и протянул к лицу маленького мальчика. Тот к готовностью раскрыл рот, и дождавшись когда еда коснется языка, резко сомкнул зубы, едва не прикусив чужие пальцы, начиная жевать.   
Картошечка была хрустящей и солёной. Такой отличной по сравнению с влажной лазаньей… Но не менее вкусной.  
Ламбо, глупо захихикав, явно довольный собой, сел на место.   
Тсунаеши тихо рассмеялся, глядя на довольное детское личико, отпивая прохладной воды.   
Тем временем за столом повисло немое замешательство. Не касающееся только Ипин, которая отдавала еде всё своё внимание.   
Гокудера не мог выбрать состояние между злостью, оскорблённостью и смущением. Такие фривольности с Детчимо на глазах других людей… хотелось наорать на придурочного бесёнка чтобы не смел марать статус Дона. Но что-то мешало. Что-то подозрительно похожее на понимание.  
Реборн застыл, смотря в их сторону, будто увидел что-то вопиющее. Это напомнило его бытие младенцем, когда почти каждая женщина считала своим долгом покормить его с ложечки. И теперь испытывал резкий диссонанс.   
Такеши на мгновение замер, просто хлопая глазами, будто перед ним открылись новые неизведанные границы.   
Реохей застыл, смущенный. Это ему напомнило времена с Кьеко. Его сестра тоже любила так делать. Его сестра… больше не помнит его, и потому может быть в полнейшей безопасности, и счастливо жить, как сама того хочет.   
Кёя ощутил тот странный укол раздражения, который не редко находил его в школе, когда он проходил мимо своих ровесников, что громко смеялись над чем-то, столпившись в стадо.   
Первым в себя пришёл Рокудо. Отмечая замешательство остальных, иллюзионист, едко ухмыльнувшись, ловко отрезал кусок печёной говядины, и наколов немного салата, протянул, поддерживая внизу ладонь, чтобы мясной сок случайно не попал в напиток, или корзину с хлебом.   
\- Тсунаеши, скажи «А-а-а-а» – нараспев протянул иллюзионист сахарным голосом. Отмечая мгновенную реакцию подобравшегося Реохея, вытянувшегося по струнке Хаято, приосанившегося Кею и прищурившегося Такеши.   
«Мукуро?» - Невой вопрос так и читался во взгляде рыжеволосого мужчины. Отчего хранитель тумана даже успел подумать, что зря затеял всё это, и сейчас будет выглядеть полным идиотом.   
Но замешательство быстро сменилось весельем. Тсунаеши принял немые правила новой игры.   
Он наклонился. Губы нежно сомкнулись на торце вилки. И подбородок случайно коснулся пальцев другой руки, представленной, чтобы не замарать стол, на секунду давая почувствовать чужое тепло, отчего юношу пробило, словно током.   
Выпрямившись, Тсунаёши благодарно улыбнулся.   
\- Спасибо, Мукуро, - его пальцы подцепили золотистый картофель, потягивая к Рокудо, - Скажи «а-а-а».   
Воодушевленный, не зная, почему, разноглазый Хранитель с готовностью приоткрыл рот. Но глаза не закрыл, пристально смотря за каждым чужим действием. Ощущение соли на языке, и твердой корочки… Аромат масла смешался с кремом от солнца и ещё одним лёгким, едва заметным запахом. Его Неба.   
У сердца сладко потянуло, возвращая в чувства. Пригладив волосы, Рокудо мягко сел на место.   
Гокудера сжал руки на коленях, а затем быстро схватил свой прибор, искусно и быстро намотав тальятелле(широкие макароны), но сидящий рядом Такеши приподнялся быстрее.   
\- Тсуна, - Савада повернулся к нему, натыкаюсь взглядом на кончики вилки, с белоснежным кусочком, рыбы, по которому стекали густые красные капли томатного соуса, - «Аааа»?   
Тсунаёши усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза. Мягкое филе рыбы в томатном соусе скользнуло по языку.   
Ямамото удовлетворённо сел на место, похрустывая картофельной долькой, бросая миролюбивый взгляд на подрагивавшего от злости, Хаято.   
Сморгнув, Гокудера дёрнулся, но его вновь опередили. На этот раз, Кёя, сидящий ближе всех, на правах недавно обращённого, молчаливо протянул раковину к чужому лицу, с мясистым белым квадратиком гребешка, посыпанным жаренным луком и приправленным маслом с травами. Лежащий на раковине, поджаренный, он был словно настоящая жемчужина.   
Дон Вонголы мягко снял его ртом, чуть проскользив губами по гладкому, чистому перламутру.   
Мясо моллюска было нежное, сочное, травы лишь подчеркивали его вкус, лук приятно похрустывал на зубах.  
Это было маленькое наслаждение.   
Кея выжидательное смотрел на него. Так пристально, что Савада не мог не протянуть что-то в ответ.   
Золотистый, в меру поджаренный ломтик блестел на солнце словно миниатюрный золотой слиток.   
Губы Кёи неловко задевают кончики чужих пальцев, захватив немного с излишком. Хибари напрягается, замечая это, но вместо того, чтобы отстранить, резко, с вызовом поднимает холодные льдины глаз, за зрачками которых горит обжигающе пламя, и медленно, не размыкая плотного кольца губ, отстраняется. Давая почувствовать только самыми кончиками пальцев, тугое кольцо его губ. Влагу. Как тепло у него внутри, нежно и приятно.   
Молодой Дон замер, не зная как реагировать.   
Его впервые… соблазняли. Его собственный хранитель. Его облако…   
Кёя все ещё держал на нём пронзительный взгляд. Жаждущий. Томный.   
Рука робко коснулась его ноги. И тут же была… накрыта другой. Пальцы переплелись.   
Тсунаёши вздохнул, бросая один строгий взгляд.   
«Позже»   
Поняв всё без слов, Кея убрал свою руку из под чужой, испытывая удовлетворение и лёгкий детский трепет от ощущения сделанной проказы, позволив приподняться краешкам губ.   
Скользнув взглядом по столу, Савада никак не ожидал наткнуться на растерянного и отстраненного Гокудеру, который держа наготове перед собой вилку, словно новобранец-солдат рапиру, был слегка избит неудачными попытками. Его пыл ощутимо поутих, т.к. храбрый порыв сердца успела догнать голова. Принося понимание и смущение.   
Едва давя в горле смех, Десятый сам повернулся к нему.   
Их взгляды пересекались.   
И Гокудера должен был чувствовать уязвлённость, стыд, но юноша испытывал только трепет, протягивая вилку, кончик которой был обмотан тальятелле в сливочном соусе, с шляпкой гриба на конце.   
\- Десятый… скажите «а-а-а», - Гокудера на пару секунд раскрыл рот, показывая как это должно быть. Конечно, только для соблюдения традиций. Его щеки слегка покраснели, а на шее выступил пот.   
«Даже в тени припекает.»  
Савада приоткрыл рот, зажимая вилку меж губ. Сливочный вкус растекся на языке. Шляпка гриба захрустела.   
И Хаято наконец почувствовал это. Это натяжение на другом конце своего прибора, которое не чувствуешь, когда ешь сам. Вес еды, дрожь металла, к которому касаются чужие зубы, чтобы снять кусочек… И тепло чужого дыхания на пальцах.   
Капли соуса стекли вниз по руке, и Гокудера, придя в себя, чертыхнулся, убирая опасный, острый предмет подальше от лица босса, вытирая руку.   
\- Хаято, теперь ты. Скажи «А-а-а», - Тсунаеши протянул к нему руку, с зажатой меж пальцев картофельной палочкой.   
Гокудера с готовностью прикусил губами самый кончик, снимая свою дольку с родных рук, на секунду поднимая глаза на лицо Дона.   
Тсунаеши мягко улыбался глядя на него.   
Не мило, и не с той умилённой нежностью, с которой матери смотрят на своих детей, а с приятным расположением взрослого мужчины, и от которого сердце Хаято начинало биться о рёбра в десятки и сотни раз быстрее положенного.   
На секунду юноша замер, беззастенчиво засмотревшись, пользуясь привилегией хранителя этого Неба, а после сел на свое место, будто бы ничего и не было.   
Реохей усмехнулся. Он единственный съел всё, до последней крошки. Но у него всё ещё было что предложить.   
\- Тсуна, - позвал он. Савада повернулся к старшему брату. Сасагава с бодрой улыбкой держал перед собой на половину полный стакан коллы, на поверхности которого плавали кубики льда, и призывно блестел кончик трубочки, - Будешь? Я добавил лимон.   
Тсунаеши благодарно улыбнулся. Реохей сидел близко, и тянуться или вставать не пришлось. Достаточно было просто немного наклонить голову.   
Тонкие губы поймали соломинку, зажимая.   
Под серыми глазами чужой кадык вздрагивал на каждом глотке, а щеки чуть втягивались. Сасагава вздрогнул. Это было не так как с Кьеко. Это было более… чувственно.   
Выпустив трубочку из губ, Тсунаеши отпрянул, мельком утерев рот тыльной стороной кисти.  
Идеальные кубики льда сверкнули в граненом стакане.   
Спину обожгло взглядом. Множеством взглядов.  
Мукуро тихо фыркнул.   
Гокудера сдавленно вздохнул, сжимая пальцы, и по привычке провел по своим кольцам.   
Губы Такеши изломились картонной улыбкой.   
Ламбо устало закатил глаза, разложившись на столе, играя большими для себя ножом с вилкой.   
Реохей аккуратно стёр соус с краешка губ, отставляя пустой стакан со льдом в сторону.   
Савада расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула, чувствуя лёгкий бриз в волосах.  
Ипин сложила палочки на тарелке, что-то пробормотав под нос на китайском.   
Уголок губ Кёи дрогнули после её слов.   
Реборн покачал головой, кидая на пустую тарелку смятую салфетку, и бросил короткий взгляд на заставленный стол.   
Кое-что все же не давало ему покоя.   
Маленькая рука протянулась к чужой тарелке, ловко подбирая с края одну жаренную картофельную палочку. Самую маленькую.   
Тсунаеши приподнял бровь, не размыкая глаз.   
\- Сто лет не ел эту пакость, - пробормотал Реборн, откусывая, с явным скепсисом.   
Савада улыбнулся. Теплый Южный ветер играл с его волосами, донося звуки волн.   
\- Понравилось?   
Бывший Аркобалено ничего не ответил. Рука потянулась за ещё одной. И ещё. Пока красивая работница кафе не подошла чтобы унести грязные тарелки.   
Простая жареная картошка с солью была… очень вкусной.   
Но пришло время десерта.


	34. Глава 33. Трапеза окончена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Добиваю эту историю нахрен. Ещё немного, ребят. В этом году закончим!

\- Неприлично, - внезапно раздалось со стороны. Реборн поднял глаза на Реохея. Хранитель солнца продолжил, - Это неприлично – брать из чужой тарелки без спроса.   
Сасагава буравил его строгим взглядом, будто поймав на воровстве.   
Аркобалено замер, опуская полу шляпы, а затем… Рассмеялся.   
Вот только он не вор.   
\- Брать из общей тарелки – плохо? - Мальчик выгнул свою тонкую смоляную бровь. Смотря с откровенной насмешкой уже давно поняв что к чему.  
Сасагава встал резко. Его фигура, словно натянутая тетива, была напряжена и готова в лубу секунду к атаке.   
Реборн даже не шелохнулся. Солнце Вонголы не противник солнцу Аркобалено. Опыт, сила, ловкость… Всё на его стороне.   
Ламбо, сидящий рядом, инстинктивно отодвинулся подальше.   
Такеши, выставил руки перед собой, чувствуя приближение драки, и уже хотел было что-то сказать.   
В разговор внезапно вмешался Хаято.   
\- Реборн сан говорит правду. Это нормальная практика на семейных застольях Италии, - Он посмотрел с немым упрёком на боксёра. В его взгляде так и читалось «Имей уважение к старшим, тупой ты придурок!»  
Лицо Сасагавы исказилось. Глаза набились лимонным цветом. Он опёрся на стол.  
\- Когда это мы стали семьёй? Точнее, когда это Он стал Нам семь… - звонкий удар по столу прервал его.   
Вздрогнув, хранители, почти синхронно, повернулись к месту главы.   
На лицо Тсунаеши наползла пугающая тень. Горящие глаза Савады были направлены строго на хранителя солнца. И выражали явно не одобрение.  
\- Реохей, - строгий голос мужчины, казался для чужих ушей громом.   
Сасагава неосознанно дёрнул головой, будто хотел спрятать её в плечи, и под тяжестью чужого взгляда, нехотя опустился на место, поджав губы.   
Раздражение, едкая обида и невысказанная претензия кипела в нём, словно магма. Он солнце, он чёртово солнце для этого неба, если кто-то забыл!   
Реборн потупил взгляд в стол, сжавшись. Его губы плотно сомкнулись в тонкую линию. И пусть на него даже не посмотрели, почему-то он чувствовал себя… мелко.   
Необоснованность этого чувства слегка отрезвила его, заставив выпрямиться.   
«Да откуда..?»   
\- П-п-простите пожалуйста! – от дальнейших размышлений лучшего в мире киллера отвлек незнакомый голос.   
Семья Вонгола синхронно повернулась, отчего говоривший – трясущийся паренёк в очках, просто… упал на свой зад.   
«Что?!» - читалось во множестве взглядом.   
И признаться, он не был готов к такой внезапной атаке.   
Только Такеши облегчённо выдохнул.   
Хибари нахмурился. К горлу начало подступать раздражение. Он не часто наслаждался тишиной и ненавязчивым общением, к которым стал привычен с недавних пор. Нет. Не так. Распробовав с возрастом их вкус, словно дорогое вино.   
Начинающийся конфликт высек первую искру. А появление раздражающего постороннего было сродни литру масла.   
Кёя начал медленно подниматься. Его губы разъехались в тёмной улыбке.   
Но твёрдая рука, опустившаяся на плечо заставила молодого мужчину своей ментальной тяжестью, обратно сесть.   
\- Здравствуйте, Вы что-то хотели? – Савада вежливо улыбнулся, отпуская хранителя.   
Парень, ещё секунду назад вжимающийся в песок, поспешно поднялся, и отряхнувшись, склонился в горбатом поклоне.   
\- П-пожалуйста, дайте автограф!   
«Автограф?» - Тсунаёши в лёгком ступоре посмотрел на протянутый лист бумаги и ручку к нему.   
Гокудера, Ламбо и Рокудо синхронно подавились от наглости.   
«При хранителях!? На нейтральной территории!? Лично!?»   
Реборн нахмурился, но скрыл недовольство за полями шляпы.   
Савада задумался.   
«Принимать что-то из рук чужого мафиози не союзной семьи на нейтральной территории не лучшее решение. Оно может быть отравлено. Также рабочую подпись могу скопировать. Как и пламя, переставить на поддельный документ. Но проигнорировать значит проявить неуважение и создать ненужный конфликт…»  
Паренёк тем временем трясся как осиновый лист на ветру. Весь худой, бледный… Его семья в десяти метрах изредка переругивались, и с волнением смотрели на разворачивающиеся события, готовые в любую минуту бросится на помощь, вытаскивать решившего на такой оригинальный способ суицида наследника.   
Медленно, пляж затихал. Напряжение сгущалось в воздухе вместе с посторонними взглядами, обращёнными к ним.  
Савада вдохнул, - «Я слишком много думаю» - Улыбка с новой силой исказила его лицо.   
\- Конечно.   
Мужчина протянул раскрытое запястье к листу бумаги.  
Реборн поджал губы, ошарашенно сверля взглядом ученика, уже подняв руку к Леону, который обратился береттой.   
Во взгляде Тсунаёши скользила уверенность.   
« Да, это будет оптимальное решение.»  
Не дотянувшись и двадцати сантиметров, раскрытая рука сжалась в кулак, выставляя один указательный палец. Быстрое, размашистое движение, секундная вспышка, и на белой бумаге проявились едва разборчивые каллиграфические иероглифы. Словно начертанные тушью.   
\- Так подойдёт?   
Парень моргнул, и чуть помедлив, повернул лист лицевой стороной к себе, и расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Из его носа хлынула кровь. Глаза закалились. И, со счастьем, граничащим с экстазом, он под спокойным взглядом Савады завалился назад. Прямо в руки вовремя подбежавшей семьи. Которая, извиняясь, быстро унесла его к лежакам.   
Стоило им удалиться, первым не выдержал Аркобалено, резко вдарив кулаком по столу, привлекая к себе внимание.   
\- Какого чёрта это было, Савада? – прошипел репетитор. Пистолет в его руке, трясся, сжитый до обеления костяшек.   
Тсунаёши вздохнул.   
\- Я не мог проигнорировать его. Это могли посчитать неуважением и принять как повод напасть, - видя чужое не уходящее раздражение, он отвернулся, смотря на проплывающие вдали облака. Тонкие губы мужчины приоткрылись, - Как Дон, я должен был что-то сделать.   
Горящие жёлтые глаза, вышли из тени шляпы.   
\- Ты должен был слать его в шею.   
От столь резкого замечания рот Рокудо сам собой захлопнулся вместе с недооформленной мыслью на языке.   
В общей тишине один стул отъехал назад. Реборн спрыгнул, молча уходя в сторону пляжа. Возведенный, будто курок.   
Савада глубоко вдохнул, поднимаясь из-за стола.   
Полуденное солнце начало обжигать даже сквозь тент.   
Трапеза окончена.


	35. Давние страхи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А потом бахнем с аркобалено. Или и тех и тех. Мне надо больше Савады мужика. Я нуждаюсь в большем.

\- Да в чём его чёртова проблема? – Мукуро озадаченно пнул лежащий под ногами камень.   
\- А ты не понимаешь? – Недоверчиво прищурился Ямамото, - Приглядись по лучше.   
Пара мужчин неторопливо шла под палящим полуденным солнцем. Изредка их накрывала тень высоких деревьев. Рокудо на секунду задумался. Но его лицо быстр приняло разочарованное выражение.   
\- Всё равно не вижу причин для столь бурной реакции солнца.  
Ямамото улыбнулся, откинувшись на подушку из рук, поставляя лицо солнечным лучом.   
\- Тогда просто представь на его месте Маммона.   
Рокудо тут же окрысился, словно съел сотню кислых лимонов.   
Наблюдая это краем глаза, Такеши понимающе расхохотался.   
\- Видишь? Не все готовы принять нового члена семьи. Особенно свой атрибут.   
Рокудо, немного сбитый с толку своей реакцией, резко остановился, наткнувшись на нестыковку в своей логической цепи.   
\- Но Хроме..?   
Ямамото пожал плечами.   
\- Она была твоим медиумом. Плюс, входила на стадии формирования Семьи.   
Мукуро хмыкнул, принимая к сведению.  
Такеши продолжил:   
\- И это проблема. У Реборна куда больше прав на место хранителя солнца. И Реохей понимает это.   
Рокудо поджал губы. Ситуация Реохея с таким раскладом, сказать прямо, то ещё дерьмо.   
\- Правда, он Аркобалено, поэтому никак не- Ямамото резко замолк, доставая часы и сверил время.   
\- Спасибо за прогулку, но мне пора. Встретимся на ужине!   
Махнув на прощание, бывший спортсмен скрылся в толпе гуляющих туристов.   
Рокудо равнодушно смотрел вслед внезапной компании.  
***  
Наступила ночь. Точнее, поздний вечер.   
За сытным ужином прошли последние светлые минуты. Последние краски розового заката почти погладила тьма. Свет звёзд наглухо глушили яркие карты окон отелей, фонари. И всё равно, даже со всем этим искусственным светом, было темно.   
Мукуро шел по краю бассейна проходя незаметные красные отметки 2,5; 3; 3,5, смотря на свет фонарей, что были глубоко под водой, с неясным чувством тревоги.   
**Тело сжато. Не шевельнуться.**  
Он замер на мгновение. В тишине отдаленных звуков музыки отчётливо слышалась как сливается в стоки вода.  
Сердце заходилось бешенным ритмом. Его стук все отчётливей слышался в ушах.   
Вода…  
Очередной поток коснулся пальцев, заходя на низкие вьетнамки.  
Позади послышался знакомый голос.   
Он резко обернулся, как никогда сильно желая увидеть своё небо. Просто увидеть его лицо.   
\- Тсунаё-   
Поставленная нога, тут же вперёд заскользила мокрой подошвой. Тело накренилось. Переставленная, чтобы удержать равновесие, стопа, провалилась в пустоту.   
Ночное небо с парой высоких зданий стремительно пролетели перед глазами, с громким всплеском размываясь до неузнаваемости. Холод ударил по нервам. Мышцы парализовало судорогой.   
**Чёрной цепью, которой он скован.**  
Это все просто обман его разума. Опять. Снова. Снова!   
**За ним никто не пришел. Он все ещё в тюрьме. Под водой.**  
Тело сковало цепями… отчаяния.   
Бороться нет смысла.   
Тихо и безмолвно он шел на дно, протянув руки расплывчато у свету над головой.   
Подходящий конец для него, что вышел из тени - умрёт в ней же. Всеми забытый. Никому не нужный… слабый…   
«Небо!»  
Последние пузыри воздуха вырвались изо рта с сильным спазмом.  
Рефлекторно, он начал втягивать сладкую воду, словно яд заполняющую лёгкие.   
Мутный свет перед глазами затмился.   
И Рокудо Мукуро покорно прикрыл веки, готовый...   
Стальная хватка сжалась на руке, резко дёргая вверх, заставляя тело преодолевать толщу воды. Таща вверх, вверх, вверх!   
Двое мужчин вынырнули, отплевываясь от хлорированной воды.   
Тсунаёши крепко схватился за борт бассейна, подтягивая их обоих.   
\- Мукуро, ты как!?   
Рокудо не ответил, молча откашливаясь, хрипло и судорожно втягивая воздух, мертвым хватом вцепясь в сильные плечи Дона.   
\- Я в порядке. Порядке… теперь, - он уткнулся в чужое плечо, прикрывая глаза, расслабляясь. Чувствуя собственную дрожь, лёгкий холод южного ветра и потоки воды, скатывающиеся с головы. Улыбка сама собой наползла на синие губы, глаза защипало «это все хлор», - Спасибо, Тсунаеши. Спасибо…   
***  
Они вошли номер мокрые. Точнее, Савада внёс его, закутанного в пляжное полотенце, на руках. Быстро и под удивлённые взгляды направляясь в комнату, но остановившись перед самым входом, цыкнув, мужчина пошёл дальше.   
\- Десятый, что случилось?   
Мукуро дрожал. Тсунаеши вновь дёрнул дверь, про себя кроя кусок дерева бранью.   
\- Несчастный случай.  
Раздражённый, он поднял ногу, чтобы выбить её к чёртовой матери, но вовремя подошедший Такеши быстро крутанул ручку, распахивая её с понимающей, но обеспокоенной улыбкой.   
\- Рокудо упал в бассейн?   
Тсунаёши прошел внутрь, не медля.   
\- Да.   
Зашторенные окна и очертания разворошённой постели встретили темнотой.   
Такеши быстро нашел боковой выключатель.   
Свет рассеял тьму, помогая найти ванную. Дверь которой, впопыхах, была оставлена распахнутой настежь.   
Стоило им переступить порог, свет зажегся. Идущий за ними Такеши услужливо улыбнулся.   
Посадив иллюзиониста на широкий край раковины, Савада отошёл к пульту управления. Парой кликов заставив воду набираться в купальне.   
В воздух поднялся пар.   
Мукуро бросил пронзительный взгляд на бейсболиста. Ямамото поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой.   
Рокудо выдохнул. Его трясло. Жёлтое полотенце спало с плеч, показывая стройное тело, облепленное одеждой.  
\- Эй, скажи, Тсунаёши, почему? – Мукуро зажмурился, глядя на яркий свет ламп, - Почему ты терпишь всё это?   
Разноцветные глаза плавно упали на, успевшие высохнуть, рыжие волосы.   
\- Не понимаю вопроса, - Не отрываясь от настройки жёсткости воды, отозвался Савада.   
Зубы против воли стучали, мешая говорить. Рокудо отвернулся, рассматривая картину из плитки.   
\- Просто, ты бы мог просто оставить нас и жить себе припеваючи. С кем-то менее… проблемным.   
Тсунаёши замер. А затем медленно обернулся.   
\- Это не смешная шутка.   
Строгий взгляд пересекся с новой волной дрожи.   
\- Я не шучу.   
Он положил руку на теплый мрамор, проводя по гладкой поверхности.   
\- Из всех нас, неуравновешенных, сломанных, асоциальных монстров, ты - единственный нормальный парень.   
«У тебя могла быть другая жизнь»  
Савада покосился на него так ,словно тот стравил чёрную шутку. Забавно, да, но не смешно.   
\- И чтобы с вами было, не будь меня? – решил подыграть он.   
Рокудо задумался, глядя перед собой.   
\- Мира бы не было.   
Савада с улыбкой кивнул, не веря ни на йоту этим словам. И обернулся.   
Он подошёл так быстро и естественно опустился перед ним, на одно колено, что Мукуро даже не сразу понял что происходит.   
Сильные пальцы резво расстегивали его рубашку. Пуговица за пуговицей, скользя вниз, кончиками едва касаясь его влажной груди.   
Рокудо замер.   
\- Тсунаёши?   
Савада вопросительно поднял глаза. И наткнувшись на немного смущённое выражение чужого лица, убрал руки, встав и сделав пару шагов назад, доставая сухое полотенце из шкафа.   
\- А, да, прости. Привычка.   
«Он ведь может и сам…»   
Мукуро, смерив его странным взглядом, медленно взялся за пуговицы сам. Неторопливо, всё ещё чувствуя отголоски скованности в мышцах.   
Подрагивающие руки оттянули звякнувшую пряжку ремня. Мокрые брюки бесформенным комком шлепнулись на пол.   
Нагой, Мукуро, почему-то впервые почувствовал себя беззащитным. Он не хотел бы чтобы чего видел кто-то таким сейчас и в то же время хотел, чтобы Савада смотрел на него такого. Желание и стыд смешивались в странный коктейль незнакомого чувства.   
Он выдохнул. Воздух вокруг был горячим.   
Тсунаёши приблизился. Вновь, так плавно и незаметно, что Рокудо почти вскрикнул, когда чужие руки коснулись тела, о  
вновь беря того на руки, делая шаг к джакузи.   
\- Нет…  
Тсунаёши поджал губы. Даже сейчас, по прошествии сколького времени он не совсем понимал как общаться с Рокудо.   
Мужчина прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя родителем(боссом). И будто бы говорил сейчас с Ламбо:   
\- Ты замёрз. Тебе надо согреться.  
Иллюзионист как-то рвано хихикнул, прижавшись ближе, опустив голову на чужое плечо. Его тонкие синие губы разомкнулись.   
\- Я не против, если ты согреешь меня.   
«Опять эти шутки…»   
Савада тяжело выдохнул.   
\- Хватит нести чушь.   
Он осторожно опустил в воду молодого человека, присев сам. Одежда, пропитавшаяся влагой, облепила тело.   
Рокудо на секунду вцепившись в него, вжавшись в руки, медленно расслабился, почувствовав ягодицами и пятками дно.   
Савада терпеливо ждал, когда чужое сердце и разум полностью успокоятся, чувствуя как плавают его штанины, в которых, кажется, была пара купюр.   
Мукуро медлил. Не торопясь/не желая отпускать его. Понурив голову, кажется, признав эту слабость в себе.   
Его тело, чувствуя тепло, перестало дрожать.   
\- Это не чушь, - Найдя наконец слова, тихо произнес он. Пальцы сжали немного сильнее, - Или для меня акция не действительна?   
Тсунаёши замер, отчаянно чувствуя свою неправоту.  
«Ох, он хочет…»  
\- Мукуро…   
Он поднял руку, желая коснуться хранителя, поддержать…   
Дверь в ванную открылась с резким хлопком. Являя запыхавшегося Ламбо. Мальчишка был бледен.   
\- Тсуна! Тсуна! Скорее! Ты должен это увидеть!!   
Тсунаёши нахмурился. Интуиция молчала. Он поспешил встать. Пальцы Мукуро, все ещё цеплявшиеся за него, немного ослабив хват, соскользнули. Иллюзионист плюхнулся обратно в воду. Немного растерянный, он быстро обернулся к двери, на быстро удаляющуюся спину, неосознанно протягивая руку.   
\- Т-Тсунаеши! – вышло панически, истеричным.   
Савада вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. В горле встал ком. Инстинкты внутри вздыбились, словно при связи. Это отрезвило его. На секунду прикрыв глаза, мужчина вновь уверенно взглянул на хранителя тумана и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, подожди немного, Мукуро.   
Дверь быстро, но тихо прикрылась.   
Рокудо резко поднялся, собираясь последовать за ним, гонимый необъяснимым страхом, но тут же согнулся от боли стрельнувшей в висках. Он грузно осел, цепляясь за бортик ванной.   
\- Ты уже говорил это мне … - мужчина обхватил себя подрагивающими руками, его голос перешёл на шёпот, - В десятилетнем будущем.   
***  
Серые облака с немыслимой скоростью гнали в сторону сильнейшие порывы ветра.   
Тсунаёши медленно подошёл к панорамному окну.  
\- Вашу мать…   
Пальмы склонялись почти к земле. Мимо пролетали большие куски листьев, и полотенец, а также зонтов, листовок, вывесок. Шезлонги съехались к стене. Вода в бассейнах шла сильной рябью, изредка выплескиваясь на кафель.   
«Внимание всем посетителям острова! Мафиаленд попал в зону циклонов. Просьба всем отдыхающим не покидать здания без лишней необходимости, если не хотите быть смытыми в океан. Спасибо за понимание! Служба безопасности острова CDEF: Mafia Land.»


	36. Это не справедливо

\- О, нет, Реборн! – Савада порывисто повернулся к двери, уже собравшись рвануть на выход. Репетитор ещё не вернулся, после инцидента в обед. Его присутствия не чувствовалось в их временном доме.   
Гокудера напрягся, готовый перехватить босса, переглядываясь с Ямамото.   
Но деревянная полоска резко открылась сама, являя на пороге мокрого и растрепанного репетитора, прижимавшего к себе, как сокровище, шляпу за которой пряталась маленькая ящерица, вцепившись в его всеми четырьмя.   
\- Вух! – Аркобалено смахнул с волос ветки и морские водоросли, поднимая глаза. И видя шокированные взгляды, сам не мало удивился. Но быстро посерьёзнел, - Кто-то ещё на улице?   
\- Нет, - Тсунаёши медленно расслаблялся. На его губах расцвела нежная улыбка, - Уже нет.  
Что-то теплое кольнуло в груди от чужих слов. Но киллер поспешил прогнать это чувство, быстро идя в свою комнату, стараясь не смотреть на Саваду.   
Получалось… из рук вон плохо.   
Дверь хлопнула внезапно, даже для него самого.   
Реохей стоящий на втором этаже, проводил его задумчивым взглядом, который быстро переметнулся на, выходящего на шум, Кёю.   
\- Можно на пару слов?   
Хибари кивнул, без лишних вопросов пропуская старого друга внутрь.   
Новая вспышка на секунду осветила первый этаж и четыре фигуры. Последовавший за ней раскатистый гром не ожидал никто.   
Ламбо вздрогнул, и вцепился в ногу рядом стоящего Тсунаёши, мелко трясясь. Он нерешительно поднял глаза вверх, на невозмутимое лицо Дона.   
\- Можно сегодня поспать с тобой?   
Савада лениво посмотрел на него, с лёгкой улыбкой пригладив кудрявые волосы.   
\- Конечно.   
В памяти промелькнула фигура Мукуро, смотрящая на него со смесью отчаяния и робости.   
Мужчина отнял руку от черных волос, задумчиво поднеся к подбородку.   
«Ах, да…»   
***  
Когда он вошёл, Рокудо уже ждал его. Без одежды, но в постели.   
Хранитель тумана в предвкушении улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на локте, смотря в спокойные глаза Тсунаёши, медленно опуская взгляд, когда из-за длинных ног выглянул маленький Ламбо. Глаза ребенка расширились, рот поддался. Лицо Рокудо полностью отзеркалило его выражение.   
«А что Ты здесь делаешь!?» - повисло в воздухе невысказанное, но очевидное.   
Савада со вздохом показал на мальчика рукой.   
\- Ламбо боится грозы, поэтому сегодня будет спать со мной.   
Алый глаз Рокудо дернулся.   
\- Тсунаёши, но это я, - иллюзионист на секунду замялся, подбирая слова, - должен был сегодня спать с тобой?   
Савада просто пожал плечами.   
\- Планы поменялись, - он достал из кармана несколько брошюр с маркером,- И мы решили заказать ужин в номер.   
Подойдя, он протянул их иллюзионисту, наклоняясь к нему и переходя на едва слышный, быстрый шёпот.   
\- Я бы не хотел проводить ритуал на острове. У нас мало времени на отдых. И тут… слишком много посторонних вокруг.   
Мукуро растерянно принял протянутые бумаги, вновь подняв на него взгляд, наполненный неудовлетворённостью и печалью. Невысказанным желанием.   
\- Тогда, если это возможно, не мог бы ты… - попытался придумать он компенсацию, глядя на свои руки.   
Ламбо, оставшийся стоять у косяка, немного поддался вперёд, пытаясь подслушать, но так сильно наклонился, что потеряв равновесие, упал… прямо в мягкий ковер.   
На глухой звук обернулся Савада, тут же вздыхая, и выпрямляясь. Бросив последний взгляд на своего хранителя тумана, он подбадривающе улыбнулся. И аккуратно протянув руку поправил упавшую на лицо мокрую прядь, не касаясь кожи, но всё равно вызывая лёгкую дрожь.   
\- Обведи маркером, что бы ты хотел. Через десять минут будем делать заказ.   
Тсунаёши повернулся к нему спиной, уходя к начинающему хныкать ребёнку.   
Мукуро откинулся на подушки, уронив бумаги на грудь. Со вздохом он повернул голову к Двери, на уходящую спину. Сняв колпачок с маркера он очертил по воздуху невидимый круг вокруг двери.   
Но не видя желаемый результат, со вздохом уронил руку в плед, переведя взгляд на потолок.   
Бумаги на груди зашуршали. Босс выводил расстроенного маленького мальчика из его комнаты. Дверь за ними тихо прикрылась.   
Бровь иллюзиониста дернулась.   
\- Это не справедливо.   
В ответ ему была тишина.


	37. Chapter 37

Такеши бросил задумчивый взгляд на большое окно, за которым продолжал бушевать ветер, и волны шатали стоящие в порту большие суда.   
Они сидели в главном ресторане на первом этаже. На часах, не взирая на темень за окном было 10 утра. Этот ресторан работал по системе самообслуживания и они не раз уже завтракали и обедали в нём. Не то что бы они не могли выйти в другое место, - особенно с учётом того, что все здания соединялись между собой подземными тоннелями, - просто не видели смысла. И выбор всегда был довольно большим.   
Ямамото тихо вздохнул, глядя на тарелку с помятым листом салата измазанным маслом, присыпанном травами, и огрызком желтка.   
У них остались всего два дня на острове, два дня наедине с семьёй, два дня без работы, два дня отдыха, о чём он пытался не думать, чтобы не отравить всю семью беспричинной печалью.  
Такие думы, всё равно что разговоры о смерти. Все рано или поздно помрём.   
Он вновь тихо вздохнул, по почувствовал теплое касание к спине. Он обернулся, сидящий через Гокудеру, Тсунаёши, улыбнулся. И Такеши искренне улыбнулся ему в ответ, чувствуя, как темные думы отпускают его. На волне подъёма он вскинулся.   
\- Чем сегодня займёмся? – Вопрос разбил сонную атмосферу. Ямамото замолчал, ожидая предложений от сидящих за столом ребят.   
Гокудера притих, лихорадочно перебирая в голове все развлечения острова и отмечая те, которые они уже посетили.   
Рокудо вдохнув, затолкнул в себя последний кусочек сосиски. Он был здесь впервые. Да и развлекаться не очень хотел, чувствуя себя иждивенцем на чужой доброй воле. События прошлой ночи не оставляли его. И вот, тёмная ненависть вновь   
Ламбо увлеченно чесал нос вилкой. Ипин рядом с ним, кажется, все ещё спала.   
\- На острове есть хороший спа центр, - внезапно сказал Кёя, вытягивая из стоящего на столе рекламного стенда и протягивая боссу.   
Приняв буклет, Тсунаёши быстро пробежался по нему глазами, поднимая взгляд на Хранителей.   
\- Ещё есть предложения?   
Гокудера хотел было что-то сказать, но осекся, и упал в длительное обдумывание, а затем вовсе сдулся.   
Рокудо посмотрел по сторонам, как и Ламбо.  
Такеши покачал головой.  
Тсунаёши удовлетворённо кивнул.   
\- Значит спа. Все согласны?   
Рокудо поморщился.   
\- Это где трогают…  
\- Не обязательно, - уточнил Савада, открыв листовку, и передавая её по кругу. Чтобы каждый хранитель увидел, - там есть много приятных вещей.   
\- О. У них есть тренажерный зал, - без фанатизма отметил Такеши.   
\- Так вот куда убежал этот газон с утра по раньше, - задумчиво пробормотал Гокудера.   
Уголок губ Кёи слегка дёрнулся.   
\- Я был там в первый день. Действительно неплохое место.   
В глазах Ламбо заплясали звёздочки, когда бумажка оказалась у него.   
\- О! У них есть коктейли! Коктейли!   
Хаято закатил глаза, отбирая листовку, пренебрежительно зажав меж пальцев.   
\- Да здесь куда ни глянь – везде бары, гений.   
Ламбо надулся. Но его выражение тут же приняло оттенок едкой насмешливости.   
\- В которых тебе ничего не наливают, судя по тону... Тебе нужно поучится у великого Ламбо-сана! – вздернув подбородок, мальчик самодовольно ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, - Я желанный гость в любом заведении!   
У Хаято дёрнулся глаз.  
\- Да ты в первой пятёрке самых раздражающий мафиози, мелочь!   
Бовино вскинулся, отчаянно покраснев.   
\- Это было Три года назад! Глупый, старый, Глопудера!  
Лист вернулся к Саваде, который довольно кивнул.   
\- Тогда решено. Сегодня мы идём в спа.


End file.
